One Piece: RotPQ Omake Corner
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: For when I don't fell like writing in the main story. Based off my main, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Full of one-shots of all kinds. Feel free to suggest some.
1. Father's Day

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen **

**Omake Corner**

Happy Father's Day! My Daddy's the Best!

_Time: 11 years before Mika and Akio would set out for there own adventure. Or several months before Mika and Akio would be asked to leave._

All was calm on the Thousand Sunny. After gathering supplies from the previous island, all that was left was to wait for the next adventure. Thanks to the curious nature of Mika, and by an unwillingly included Akio, the Straw Hat crew had discovered a great treasure left behind by a once famous pirate. However, another crew had also set their eyes on the same treasure. Of course, no crew can beat the Straw Hat crew and the other crew was soundly defeated. Most of the treasure was given to the town due to the other crews actions in searching and finding the treasure. The townspeople were so grateful that they hosted a party for them and gave them the supplies they needed without charge.

Although all was calm, something seemed off about today, Luffy, who was sitting comfortably on the Sunny's head, found it too calm. There was no sounds of any of his nakama doing their usually activities; Zoro sounds of either snoring, training, or yelling at Sanji, mainly insulting him, or at Mika and Akio, mainly to stop bothering him. No Usopp or Chopper playing some sort of game with Mika and Akio. No Sanji yelling about lunch or swooning over Robin and Nami. No Franky building or tinkering on something or Brooks playing music or joining in on Usopp's games. He usually couldn't hear Robin or Nami due to their work usually being quite. But he found it extremely odd that neither Mika or Akio had yet to show up before him to play. He could never refuse to say no to his own daughter.

Luffy just blew most of it off as everyone being too tired, everyone had done their best to help out the previous island and it's people, even the kids, they deserved a bit of a brake. Luffy just continued to stare out into the open sea with his blowing in the breeze hanging from his neck. Suddenly, his view was covered by a black cloth.

"Hey! What's going on?" questioned Luffy without a hint of fear, but definitely surprised.

"Just come with me, Luffy." said Nami as she grabbed Luffy's hand and lead him onto the deck. She than sat him down on a chair.

"Oh! Can I borrow this for a bit?" said Nami as she took Luffy's treasured straw hat.

"Sure!" smiled Luffy. Like Mika, Luffy could never sat no to Nami, his wife and mother of Mika (a.k.a Namika), and only trusted his hat to them.

"Thanks!" said Nami. "Now don't move and don't remove the bandana until I say so, okay." Luffy just smiled and nodded in agreement. He then heard Nami walk off and then followed by more movement as well as construction noises.

"Oi! Moss-head! Watch where you place those!" Sanji

"Maybe you should watch where standing, Dartboard." Zoro

"You wanna fi..."

"Stop Arguing!" Mika. Luffy chuckled, she could always get Zoro and Sanji to stop fighting without resorting to violence herself.

"Yes, Mika-swan!"

"Whatever."

"Come on, bros. I need more materials." Franky

"Quite guys! We don't want Luffy catching on." Nami

"That idiot can't even figure out that Usopp is...SMACK...Hey!"

"Don't insult my daddy!"

"Chopper! I think Zoro needs medical help." Usopp, while snickering.

"Is Zoro hurt!" Chopper, while panicking.

"Don't worry, Mr. Doctor. Mr. Swordsman is only being educated." Robin.

"Educated my as..."WHACK

"Watch Your Language!" yelled Nami, Usopp, and Sanji.

"Everything ready, Skeleton bro.!"

"Yohohoho! All is set and ready." Brook.

"Alright! Everyone in your places." yelled Nami as the sounds of construction ended.

"Come on, Akio!" yelled impatiently Mika.

"I'm coming." Akio, the new addition to the crew. Soon it started to get quite, causing Luffy to become increasing curious and by default, impatient. After some minutes, Luffy finally heard some noise.

"Okay, Luffy. You can remove the bandana." said Nami.

"Yosh!" shouted Luffy excitedly. He then took off the blindfold to find himself looking at a stage on the Sunny's deck. It was very well done, probably because of Franky's expert shipwright skills. Though he was curious as to why their was one to begin with.

"Whoa! A mystery stage!" A typically response from our favorite idiot captain. He didn't wait long until Brook came walking out with his violin in hand.

"Good afternoon, captain." said Brook in a gentlemen manner. "We would like to present to you a special showing of the Straw Hat Theater entitled."

"My Daddy's the Best!"

The last part of Brook's speech was finished by Mika from behind the curtain. Brook immediately started playing on his violin, it had a very adventurous tone to it, one that Luffy liked a lot. The curtains soon parted, revealing an ocean scene with the coast of an island with a small village in the distance. Luffy was definitely curious, then a small figure came out from the side wearing his straw hat and wearing an outfit similar to his own with the only difference being a white shirt was added. The figure soon revealed to be Mika, dressed as her father.

"Hi!" yelled Mika trying to imitate her father's voice. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"Yeah!" cheered Luffy acting as if he was an audience.

"I'm the strongest pirate there is with the bestest crew in the whole world!" After Mika/Luffy's statement another figure entered the stage this time looking like Zoro.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro, I'm this idiot's first mate and my goal is to be the world's best swordsman." said Akio/Zoro trying his best give a serious face causing Luffy to laugh.

"Shishishishish!" laughed Mika/Luffy much like he would in the same situation. "Hey! Wait! Where's Nami?"

"Huh? I don't know?" Soon both characters began looking around the stage.

"Gyahahahahaha!" a voice suddenly was echoed through the stage catching everyone's attention. Appearing on stage was Usopp, ridiculously dressed up as Buggy. Next to him were to other figures, Zoro, dressed as Arlong, and Sanji, dressed as Eneru.

"We took your precious navigator, Straw Hat. I, the great Captain Buggy, have joined up with Arlong and Eneru to take you down." exclaimed Usopp/Buggy trying to put on a Buggy voice.

"It's payback time, you rubber fool."said Zoro/Arlong sadistically.

"This time I'll teach the really meaning of God*1." said Sanji/Eneru grinning evilly. By this point, Luffy was in a fit of laughter.

"I took you all down once and I can do it again!" said Mika/Luffy as she mimicked Luffy's fighting stance. Akio did the same, pulling out a wooden sword readying for battle.

"You'll have to catch us first, you flashy idiot." yelled Usopp/Buggy as he through a smoke bomb. The smoke covered the entire stage, but was quickly blown away revealing only Mika and Akio.

"Ah! Where they go!"

"Luffy! Help me!" yelled Nami from off stage.

"Luffy, there already out to sea." said Akio/Zoro pointing towards the painted sea.

"Then let's get to the Sunny!" exclaimed Mika/Luffy. From stage right came Chopper, in Walk Point, dressed as the Thousand Sunny.

"Let's go!" yelled Mika/ Luffy as she and Akio jumped onto Chopper. However, Chopper did not move instead the scenery itself moved changing from a coast to the ocean. Luffy was definitely enjoying the show, he found that all his friends and child acting as foes from his past was hilarious.

"There they are!" shouted Akio/Zoro as he pointed to an oncoming see of another coast. Soon enough the scenery stopped moving, indicating that the boat had stopped. Both kids soon slid off Chopper/Sunny and landed on the beach.

"Aha! So you caught up to us did you!" shouted Usopp/Buggy appearing from stage left with Zoro/Arlong and Sanji/Eneru, who were holding Nami as if she was captured.

"Luffy! Help me! They trying to force me to draw bad maps for them so they could rule the world." said Nami acting as if distressed. Luffy laughed, the situation was so child-like.

"Don't worry Nami! I'll rescue you!" shouted Mika/Luffy as she and Akio got into battle stances.

"Bring it on runt." said Zoro/Arlong as he pulled out a weapon similar to the actual Arlong's sword, however, this one was made from just wood. The dressed up swordsman then charged at Mika/Luffy, but was blocked by Akio/Zoro.

"I'll take care of Arlong, Luffy. Go get the other two."

"Got it!" said Mika/Luffy and ran towards the other two villains.

"I guess it's my turn." said Sanji/Eneru as she brought forth a gold painted staff.

"Get ready to lose!" shouted Mika/Luffy and Akio/Zoro.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Deadly Nine Swords Style: Asura: One Mist Silver*2 "

"Once Fleur"

Needless to say, Luffy was amazed at what he saw. After yelling their respective attacks, Robin had used her Flower-Flower powers to sprout four arms for Akio, while he was quickly given more fake swords, and sliced up Zoro/Arlong. As for Mika, Robin sprouted about five hands, each with closed fists, jetting off her own closed fist that shot right at Sanji/Eneru knocking him out as well. Once their opponents were defeated the hands disappeared as they normally did. All that was left was Usopp/Buggy.

"Now don't try anything funny! I still have your..." Usopp/Buggy quickly looked to where Nami should be only to see that she was gone. "Where She Go?"

"I'm over here, meanie head." yelled Nami from behind Mika and Akio. Around this time, Sanji and Zoro had sneaked off the stage getting ready for the end.

"What! But how?"

"I used Gear Second to rescue her." smiled Mika/Luffy. In the one man audience, Luffy laughed.

"Go get him captain."

"Send him far away honey." said Nami acting as if her daughter was her husband.

"Right! Gum Gum-" yelled Mika/Luffy as she threw her hands back and ran towards Usopp/ Buggy.

"Ocho Fleur" At the same time, Robin once again used her Flower-Flower powers and made it seem like Mika's arms were stretching back like Luffy's.

"Bazooka!" With the arms disappearing, Mika thrust her own hands into Usopp/Buggy acting out the Gum Gum Bazooka.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Usopp/ Buggy as he was pretending to be flying away.

"Yeah! You did it Luffy!" cheered Nami as she ran up to her daughter, crouched down, and hugged her.

"Aw. It was nothing." blushed Mika/Luffy causing the real Luffy to also to slightly blush.

"You really are my hero honey, your always there to protect and rescue me." said Nami in a caring fashion that caught the real Luffy's attention.

"Of course! You my nakama and my wife, I'll beat up anyone who tries to hurt you!" said Mika/Luffy as she placed the straw hat on her mother.

"What about our daughter?" questioned Nami. Upon hearing, Mika seemed confused she didn't put herself in this story.

"Daddy!" yelled Chopper, now in Brain Point, trying to copy Mika's voice as he ran out from stage right wearing clothes similar to her own and losing his pink hat.

"Hooray! You rescued mommy!" said Chopper/Mika as he ran to hug both actresses. Luffy had caught on that this wasn't part of the show, but he definitely wanted to see what will happen.

"Well, honey?" asked Nami waiting for her to answer. Mika wasn't sure, she had done this for her daddy to show how much she admired her dad as well as show how much her mother loved him. She never accounting to say what her dad thought about her. She knew that he loved her like no other father could, but could she truly say how he actually felt.

"I would protect her with my life." Suddenly attention was drawn away from Mika and onto the real Monkey D. Luffy. "Just like I would protect all of my nakama and Nami. I would always make it so that she would have the best adventure ever and that she could depend on me and her family. Just like her mom, I would never want to see her cry."

"Yeah." said Mika/Luffy as she began to tear up. "And everyday we, you, me, and Mika would go on adventures finding treasure and beating up bad guys. We would have a party after every adventure with our family and every night we would sleep together until Mika came walking into our room worried about being lone, but we'll." tears started to fall freely at this point realizing that her dad and mom had always done for her.

"And we would let into our bed because we also have the same fear." smiled Luffy standing from his chair and walking over to Mika. At this point, everyone dropped out of character. Chopper had moved away from the couple and child by the time Mika started her part of the speech and waited with Akio, Zoro, and Robin at stage right. Usopp, Franky, and Sanji were over of stage left and Brook was still playing his violin, but changed the tone to a more happier and warm tone.

"And in the morning, I would personally go and wake Sanji up to make her favorite breakfast while me, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook come up with awesome games that you and Akio could play with us. Then Nami would." Luffy was now on stage and next to Mika and Nami by this time, but before he could finish Mika had pulled Luffy down to her weight and gave him the strongest hug ever.

"And." said Mika softly as she smiled through the tears. "And that's why my daddy is the best daddy in the whole world. Cause he not only protects me, but makes me, and everyone, smile everyday."

"Well, I try." smiled Luffy still holding his daughter crying tears of love and joy.

Looking around, he could see that many of the other crew mates, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook, were balling their eyes out from the touching scene before them. Sanji, Zoro, and Robin were not doing the same, but gave off there own sense of joy for this scene. Turning to Nami, she was crying, but it was more controlled then the others and she was smiling.

_'I'm glad that this worked.'_

"Mika." said Nami softly. Mika released her father and turned around to see her mother holding a nicely wrapped square package.

"Go on. Give it to him." urged Nami as she handed the gift to Mika. With the tries slowing and smile adorn, Mika nodded.

"Happy Father's day." said Mika after she turned around and handed Luffy the package. Luffy looked at the package confusedly, he then looked at Nami. Sensing the confusion, Nami gave Luffy a nod.

"Thank you Mika." smiled Luffy as he took the gift. He then preceded to open it, though very delicately.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Luffy finally seeing what the gift was. It was a picture in a silver picture frame, the picture was of the whole crew in front of Sunny.

"Do you like it?" asked Mika innocently and a bit nervous. Sensing her nervousness, Luffy pulled Mika into a hug.

"Like it? I love it!" smiled Luffy. Getting over the initial shock of the unexpected hug, Mika hugged back as they both accepted each other's love.

"Oh! And thanks for putting on a show for me, it was the best ever."

"No problem Luffy." replied Zoro as he walked out removing all the stuff he was wearing.

"But most of the thanks should go to Mika." said Nami.

"Yeah! She came up with all of this all by herself." shouted Chopper.

"Mika is such a genius!" shouted Brook

"Though the last part was Nami's plan." calmly said Robin

"It was so SUUUUUPPPERRR!" cried Franky though he was trying to hide it.

"Oi, everyone! Dinner is ready." shouted Sanji from the kitchen.

"Yeah, food!" exclaimed Mika as she dragged Akio into the kitchen and soon followed by the crew.

"Thanks for doing that Nami." said Luffy as he gave Nami a kiss.

"I thought that it was missing a little something, and I'm glad you liked it." said Nami as she returned the kiss.

"Eww! Gross!" shouted Mika from the door way not wanting to wait for her parents. Luffy and Nami stopped kissing, looked at their daughter, and laughed.

"Fine, fine, we're coming." laughed Nami as she and Luffy walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah!"

_Flash forward: One Year later._

Mika awoke from her bed that her aunt Nojiko had made for her when she and Akio had first arrived at Cocoyashi Village. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked at the clock; it was well after her usual wake up time. She and Akio had to wake up early almost every morning to help her aunt with the chores as well as the plantation. Slowly getting out of bed, Mika went to grab her clothes so she could get to her chores before Nojiko found out she slept in. Before opening the selves, she looked at the calendar, it was June XX.

"Father's Day." mumbled Mika as she continued with undressing and redressing herself. No wonder she had that dream, or more like recalled that memory. Once finished she reached for the door, but stopped midway. She pulled back her hand and grabbed hold of her locket, given to her by her parents. She opened, both pictures were still there, but the one she was most interested in was the one of here parents wedding picture. After some minutes staring and reminiscing, Mika closed the locket and return to opening the door.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad. Please return soon." smiled Mika and walked out to do her chores.

Meanwhile, in the Calm Belt on Rusukaina.

"You seem quite Luffy what's a matter?" asked Rayleigh as he took another drink from his booze bottle.

"Nothing, but today feels special somehow." said Luffy as he ate another piece of bear.

"Well it is Father's Day." replied Rayleigh after taking a bite. "I don't know why that would be special to you, though." Realization hit Luffy like one Nami's punches and almost choked on his bear.

"Oi, Oi. You okay?"

"Yeah! I am." gasped Luffy after finally swallowing his bear.

"Alright, but don't be doing that again. I'm trying to get you stronger, not kill you before you even get to the New World." joked Rayleigh as he took another drink. Luffy just returned to his meal needing to prepare for the next part of his training.

_'I hope your okay Mika. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate Father's Day for you'_

**End**

**(Author's note: **

**A: Yo! And thus Omake Corner is born! I hope you guys liked this special. Don't worry, more and different stories will come in time. Feel free to suggest some. I'm still working on the next chapter for the main story, it should be done before this week ends. Hope everyone has a good Father's Day! Ja Ne!)**

**Shout out to One Piece Dads:**

**Oda**

**Monkey D. Garp**

**Monkey D. Dragon**

**Gol D. Roger**

**Sorry, that's all I can think of.**


	2. Behind the Scenes!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen **

**Omake Corner**

Behind The Scenes!

Request from Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

Surprise! Welcome to the Grand Line.

"YAAAWW!" yawned a dark-brown haired girl as she woke up in her bed. Her room was rather messy, but very organized. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked at her digital clock.

"Mmm 9:47. Too early." mumbled the girl as she went back to sleep.

*****KNOCK***** *****KNOCK*****

"Mika, sweetie. Time to wake up." said the orange-haired mother to Mika. She opened the door to see her lazy daughter still sleeping, like her father would if her mother didn't have him wake up with her.

"Huh." sighed the mother as she stepped out of the room. "Brook! I Need You To Wake Up Mika!"

"Yohohoho! Right away, Nami." shouted Brook, the living skeleton, as he rushed down the hall with his violin. "But in return, may I see your-"

"Just wake her up before I knock you out." said tiredly Nami while glaring at him.

"Right away, Nami!" said Brook frightened by Nami's glare. He entered the room and readied to play.

"Shiroi hankachi  
>Mitsukaruna yatsu ni<br>Nigero  
>Shiroi hankachi<br>Tsukamaruna, tako ni  
>Sore sumi da ika mo kita zo<br>Mata sumi da  
>Shiroi hankachi<br>Sumi darake shiawase no kuroi hankachi!" sang Brook loudly.

"WAAHHH!" shouted Mika in surprise and then fell out of her bed. "Mom!"

"Sorry, honey. But if you don't wake up you'll be late to the shooting." smiled Nami.

"Yes, Mika. Remember, after today's shoot you'll go on vacation." added Brook as he left giving mother and daughter their privacy.

"Oh Yeah! And You Guys Get To Be In It, Too!" exclaimed Mika as she went to grab her clothes.

"That's right." smiled Nami seeing her daughter was excited for the shooting. She then began walking out the room. "Breakfast is ready for you when your done."

"Thanks mom!" smiled Mika.

"Oi, oi! Save some for your daughter, shitty idiot!" yelled Sanji as Nami entered the kitchen.

The Straw Hats were some of the biggest stars in the world having in their younger days portrayed a pirate crew unlike any other on TV. They loved being actors, and they loved working with their director Eiichiro Oda, but the story had to end at one point. While many of the actors had been good friends with them, they soon had very minimal contact with many of them. The crew stayed pretty close together with a majority of them living with Luffy and Nami's family. After all, they do live in a mansion. Many of them did work outside of acting, but we don't need to go into that.

"Mmm mm mmmmmm! (But I'm Hungry!)" mumbled Luffy with a mouth full of food fighting Sanji for more food.

"Hey! Stop stealing my food!" yelled Zoro seeing Luffy's stretchy hand land on his plate. "I don't know why you still take those Rubber Pills, you don't play a rubber idiot captain anymore."

"Because it's fun!" smiled Luffy swallowing his food.

"Indeed, captain." said Robin as she used her own powers to slap Luffy's hand away.

"Ah! My Food!" screamed Chopper as Luffy stole from him.

*****SNAP*****

"YEOUCH!" yelled Luffy in pain seeing his hand in a mouse trap.

"That'll teach ya!" smiled Franky having laid the trap for Luffy. However, he didn't catch Luffy's other hand steal his food. "Hey!"

"Shishishi!" laughed Luffy as he ate. Luffy soon spotted the only plate that he had yet to steal from, but as he stretched to to steal his haki kicked in and stopped. Suddenly a sword came down blocking his way.

"Not today, daddy." grinned Mika in a sweet, yet sinister tone.

"Good morning! Mika-swan! My are you looking lavishing today!" said Sanji in love mode.

"I still don't know why you guys allow a pedophile to live here." said Zoro.

"I'm not a pedophile! Shitty Swordsman!" retorted Sanji

"Dartboard."

"Marimo!"

"Idiot-"

"Stop fighting!" shouted Mika giving off the same presence as on TV known as Royal mode.

"Sorry." begrudgingly grumbled both men as the shook hands.

"Good!" smiled Mika dropping the Royal mode. Luffy laughed at Mika's action while Nami shook her head. Nami then looked at the clock.

"Oh, Mika! We're going to be late for the shooting!"

"What!"

"Everyone set sail!" smiled Luffy seeing that they were in a rush.

"Where are they? Where are they?" worried a devilishly handsome director better known by all as Hotspot0626 or Hotspot by the cast and crew.

"Calm down, cuz." said Drake seeing his cousin worrying himself to death.

"Sorry Drake, but until this episode is shot I won't be able to relax." said Hotspot in a tense tone.

"Boy, you really do need this break." said Ryuudo watching the director freak out.

"The stress of a director of a popular show never ends." frowned Nicole worried for the director.

"Yeah, Director Yuki-Rin is the same, but she takes it better." said a newcomer to the set known as Yuki-Rin from the One Piece: Parallel Works set.

"Not like it's not nice seeing you guys again, but what are you still doing here?" asked Akio.

"Mika said that she wanted to thank us for appearing in the show." stated Molly hanging with many members of the Capricorn crew.

"Really?"

"Hey! I see the Sunny!" shouted Lena as she looked out to sea. "And a whale?"

"That's weird." said Akio. "Usually Mika is dropped off by her parents by car."

"Yeah." agreed many in the group.

"Heheheheh." snickered Hotspot gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you planning, Hot-Head." questioned Ryuudo eying the director suspiciously.

"You'll see."

"Hi guys!" waved Mika as she ran off the ship with her family following behind.

"Yo! Mika and family!" waved Drake.

"Hey Everyone!" yelled Luffy happily with the rest of the crew waving as well.

"Whoa! It's the whole Straw Hat Crew!" shouted Yuki-Rin in a fan-type way.

"Hello Yuki-Rin," greeted Nami. "so this is the famous Capricorn Pirates that Mika's been talking about."

"Nice to meet you." said the Capricorn crew at once.

"Likewise." smiled Robin.

"Ow! Look at this ship! It's SUUUPPAA!" shouted Franky as he looked at the Capricorn's ship, the Hyperion.

"Thank you, Mr. Franky." said Kartik. "Of course the design was all Yuki-Rin, but it turned out well."

"Alright, alright, I'm glad everyone's getting along." shouted the director gaining everyone's attention. "But we need to get ready with the episode, so everyone can enjoy their vacation later."

"Yosh!" yelled the Hurricane Crew as the boarded their ship.

"I believe you know what to do." said Hotspot to the Straw Hat crew.

"Don't worry, we're professionals." said Usopp as he and the crew boarded their own ship.

"What should we do?" asked Kazuma for the Capricorn crew.

"Help if needed or just relax and watch the magic." smiled Hotspot.

"Got it!" smiled Yuki-Rin as she and the crew moved to their seats.

"Alright! Crocus, Laboon, you guys ready!"

"...Yeah!"

*****BBUUOOOOHHH***** moaned happily Laboon the whale.

"Cameras Ready!"

"Got It, Sir!"

"Mics Ready!"

"Aye, Aye, Sir!"

"Hurricane Crew Ready!" said Hotspot through a Transponder Snail.

"We're ready up here!" said Drake.

"Straw Hats, you ready." said Hotspot but quieter.

"We're ready!" shouted Sanji.

"What do the Straw Hats have to do?" asked Yuki-Rin standing next to the director.

"You'll see." smiled Hotspot.

"Alright, Start Up Reverse Mountain! Bring In the Fog!" On cue, the water began falling down the mountain as well as a fog rolled in covering part of the mountain.

"Places on the set!" The director then looked around to get the thumbs up from the studio crew, which he did.

"Alright! We start in 5...4...3...2...1. Action!" And with that everything went into place.

"There it is! The Grand Line!" shouted Mika with even more excitement then before seeing the new sea below them and the distance ahead of them. The Draco Bliss had just passed the peak of Reverse Mountain and was now descending into the Grand Line.

"I can't believe we finally made it!" shouted Nicole excitingly.

"I can't believe we're back." shouted Akio recalling the past.

"You've been here before?" shouted Lena in surprise. By this time, they had entered a fog bank that had crept up on the mountain.

"Yeah, we were both born and grew up in the Grand Line."

"Really!" gasped Nicole and Ryuudo.

After hours of filming.

"Our daughter has a good crew." stated Luffy with a huge smile as he swung his arm around Nami.

"Yeah." agreed Nami feeling the warmth from Luffy, but then recalled the letter. "Was it from him."

"Yep."

"What was it about?" Both then turned away from the sea as the headed back to the Thousand Sunny to discuss the current situation.

"We found Franky's blueprints."

"And Cut!" shouted Hotspot happily.

"That's a wrap everyone! Thank you for coming, enjoy your holiday, if you need me I'll be in the editing room." shouted Hotspot as camera men, mic holders, and the what not began to put away there equipment.

"Good work out there, Mika." smiled Hotspot as the Hurricane crew came to view with the Draco Bliss docked off to the side.

"Finally! Our Vacation! Can't wait to go to the beach!" yelled Mika excitingly.

"We film on the sea all the time, why would you want to go to a beach?" asked Lena removing her trademark hat and cloak.

"Because it's been like forever since I went with my family!"

"Yosh! We're ready to go when you are, Mika!" yelled Luffy from the Thousand Sunny.

"We'll leave soon dad! I just want to see my friends off first!" shouted Mika. Luffy nodded and walked out of Mika's view.

"I can't believe we got to meet the Straw Hat Crew!" shouted Yuki-Rin with excitement.

"It's not like you don't see any them while your at Mika's home." stated Akio.

"Yeah! But not all at once!"

"It was quite a surprise to see your family so soon, Mika." said Nicole with a hint of excitement.

"Well, my cousin has been hinting about it for weeks now so I should've guessed." said Drake

"I liked it! It made the surprise all the better!" shouted Mika happily.

"Hey, Yuki-Rin!" shouted Kazuma on the Hyperion. "We got go back to our set, Director Yuki-Rin doesn't want to fall behind."

"Got it!" loudly replied Yuki-Rin who then turned to Mika. "Once again thank you allowing us to meet your family and meet your own crew."

"No problem, see you soon!" waved Mika as Yuki-Rin rushed to her ship to get back to their own set.

"You really got some interesting friends Mika." commented Ryuudo.

"You're one to talk." said Akio glaring at the Fishmen.

"Touche."

"So what are you guys gonna do with your break." asked Mika curiously to her nakama.

"I gotta help mom with my grandparents 50th anniversary party." said Akio with a bit of a sigh.

"Staying home and relaxing." said Lena with an air of calmness.

"I've been asked to help with The Tale of Team 17 set until their chef returns from his illness." smiled Nicole.

"I'm helping her." said Ryuudo pointing to the brown-haired girl.

"Gotta help my cousin with show then off to skiing in the Rockies."

"Hey, Drake!" shouted Justin, also known as Capt. Justin on the show, from one of the trailers. "Hotspot needs your help ASAP."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming! Bye guys. Ja Ne" waved Drake as he followed his friend into the trailer.

*****HONK***** *****HONK*****

"Akio, honey! We have to go!" shouted a women from a green van parked outside the set.

"Oops! Gotta go, see you guys in a month!" shouted Akio in a hurry as he ran to met his mother.

"Bye, Akio!" waved the crew.

"Nicole we're going to be late." said Ryuudo looking at his watch that he had put on him.

"Oh! Right! Bye Mika, bye Lena!" said Nicole with a smile.

"See you guys later." said Ryuudo as he and Nicole walked off to catch the limo ride to the Funimation studio.

"I'll take my leave too." said Lena as she too began walking. "See you soon, Mika."

"Bye Lena!" waved Mika as the last of her friends left.

"Mika, dear. It's time to go." said Robin though actually her double. Mika stopped waving and gave the double a happy nod. The double smiled and disappeared leaving Mika to walk to the Thousand Sunny.

"Say your good byes, sweetie." smiled Nami as she saw her daughter walk on board the Sunny.

"Yep! I'm ready to go!"

"Yosh!" exclaimed Luffy. "Let's go guys! Straight to Hawaii!"

"Yosh!" yelled the crew and Mika as she to helped the crew ready to leave.

"Hey! Mika hold on!" shouted Hotspot as he ran from his trailer holding an envelop to the boat preparing to leave. "I thought you may need this."

"Thanks!" smiled Mika. "Auntie can you help, please."

"Sure." smiled Robin as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, a hand popped out from Hotspot's own hand and grabbed the letter. It then preceded to extend itself with the use of other hands until it reached Mika."

"Thanks Hotspot-sama!" shouted and waved Mika as the boat started to sail.

"No problem." waved back Hotspot.

"Get Back Here Hotspot!" shouted Justin and Drake. Hotspot sighed and begrudgingly walked back to editing.

"Alright, first we gotta get pick up the others then we can be off to Hawaii." stated Nami to Franky, who was at the helm.

"Got It, Sis!"

"Yosh! Let's go!" cheered Mika as the crew followed behind her as the ship set sailed to Hawaii for a much needed vacation.

**End**

**(Author's note: Yo! Hope you all enjoyed behind the scenes of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. Me, I'm actually going on vacation today which makes this somewhat realistic. I hope this is satisfying to ya Yuki-Rin. Ja Ne!)**


	3. Interrogation Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Interrogation Time!

Requested by Mikan22

"So what's the situation?" asked Chief Officer Justin to a lower officer.

"Well sir, at five-thirty two this evening the The Natural Museum of Science's new attraction, the Golden Mikan, was stolen by who we believe to be the Scarlet."

"Scarlet?" repeated Justin curiously. "It's been years since I've heard that name."

"Indeed sir, the Scarlet has a history of stealing valuable objects from this very museum, but no has ever seen him or her. The only identifying feature that anyone has been able to figure out is that the thief wears a straw hat."

"If I recall correctly, the Scarlet always steals at night and usually gives a message that he or she will steal this or that object." recalled the chief. "Why would the Scarlet steal in the daytime?"

"Not only that sir, but no one was able to see the Scarlet. The lights went out and with no windows being in the display room there was no way anyone could see the thief"

"Wait! Doesn't that room only allow a certain number of people in at a time?" realized Justin.

"Already ahead of you, sir." said the officer as he handed the chief some papers. "There we're six individuals in the room, five are students and other a security guard. The students were on a field trip from One Piece Academy with their teacher, Ms. Nico."

"So we have six suspects all teens and one adult." abridged Justin the information he received.

"Yes, I know that it's weird, but it could be possible that one of them could be the child of the original Scarlet Wind."

"Hmm. This could be the case of the century for Grand Line City, finally the Scarlet Wind captured and all the missing items returned to the museum." said Justin imagining the success this could bring him and the police force.

"Sir?" asked the officer cautiously.

"Oh, sorry." said Justin waking from his daydream. "Let's bring each one in for interrogation, whether one them is Scarlet Wind or his/her child or what not, we need answers."

"Right away, sir" said the officer and walked off to get the suspects.

Some minutes later.

"Ms. Selena, I presume." said Chief Justin looking at a young girl with shiny black hair. All of the suspects were gathered together outside the makeshift interrogation room in the museum.

"Let's skip the formalities, chiefy." said the girl as she grabbed a lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. "I didn't steal the fruit."

"Quick to the point, much like a marksmen." stated Justin with a smile at a file. "At least that what this file says."

"And what does it say?" asked Selena looking at the chief cautiously.

"It says that you've been expelled from many schools for bringing various guns and gun parts to schools. But your also a skilled archer and marksmen trained by Usopp considered the King of Snipers. You've been in numerous fights on and off school using a blow dart to take down your opponents."

"In my defense, I thought that showing my friends my gun collection would be cool." stated Selena bashfully.

"Regardless," continued Justin. "Your also under here for numerous thefts."

"Only gun parts, bullets, and..."

"And money on several accounts."

"What can I say, I had some troubled times." innocently smiled Selena.

"From what I've heard, your still in bit of trouble." stated the chief causing Selena to cock her eyebrow. "If you had the Golden Mikan it would set you up for life right."

"Sure, but where would I hide with your men checking my bag." retorted Selena.

"True, but were not here to just see if you did steal it."

"Really?"

"What happened in that room, before, during, and after the lights went out." said Justin seriously.

"Well let's see," pondered Lena. "Ms. Nico told us to draw the Golden Mikan as part of our history project, so we went into the exhibit while Ms. Nico had to take care of business. The guide led us in and left us to take care of a problem. So we sat there and drew the fruit while my friend, Mika, kept wanting to a closer look at it. Eventually Akio knocked some sense into her and she settled down. After that the lights went out and Nicole gave a scream while I heard some glass break. When the lights cam on, the fruit was gone and the guard was knocked out."

"Thank you, Ms. Selena." said Justin as he put down the mic recording her story. "You can leave now."

"Finally." said Selena and left the interrogation room. Justin then waited patiently for the next person to come.

*****KNONK***** *****KNONK*****

"You may enter." The door opened to reveal a very large man with reddish-tan skin, short black spiky hair and light silver blue eyes, and sharp pointy teeth but his k9 are a bit longer than normally. The young man took a seat right in front of the chief.

"Hello, you are Ryuudo correct."

"I am." nodded the man.

"Now Ryuudo, it says here that you are quite handy with machines, but mostly with carpentry, correct."

"Yes, my father made boats and child toys."

"Um hmm. And it says here you were once part of a gang?" questioned Justin.

"I had no choice they threatened to harm Nicole if I didn't!" shouted Ryuudo as he banged the table loudly.

"Yes, that was made clear when "Big Fist" Tony went to court." said Justin examining the papers. "But still you have committed several offenses against Grand Line City."

"I was forced." growled Ryuudo tensing up.

"Yes, yes, I now, but that still doesn't mean you didn't pick up a few skills or habits while in the Big Fist Gang."

"Grrrr!"

"Calm down, Mr. Ryuudo your only a suspect." reassured Justin with a smile calming the man a bit. "Now tell what happen."

"Fine." agreed Ryuudo though still peeved off at the chief. "My class and I were taking a trip to the museum with our history teacher. She asked us to draw the fruit while she took care of other things. Mika kept shouting about how cool it would be to eat a golden mikan then Akio finally got her to shut up. We did some sketches, Mika was being Mika, then the lights went out. I heard some glass break, I heard some quick footsteps, I comforted Nicole who screamed, then the lights came on and everyone was dazed and confused with the guard knocked out."

"That's all you saw?"

"Look, I usually stay in my own business. I have no interest in stealing or doing anything that would get me in jail for serious time. I'm not sure who stole that stupid fruit, but it was certainly none of us." A moment of silence settled between the two, both with quite serious faces.

"Okay, you can leave." Ryuudo nodded and left the officer.

"What do you think sir?" asked the lower officer.

"Both stories were relatively the same." said Justin calmly while in deep thought of what next to do.

"Sir?"

"Bring in Miss Kichida." The lower officer nodded and left to retrieve the girl. A few minutes later, the officer brought in the dark brown haired teen, who looking very worried.

"Sorry for the delay, sir. Her friends were rather defensive of her."

"It is fine officer." said Justin casually. The officer nodded and stood to the side as the captain started another interrogation.

"Hello Miss Kichida."

"Hello Chief Officer Justin." said Nicole in a worried tone.

"I know your a nice girl, Miss Kichida. After all, you have been the victim for various gang related incidences, all of which were to get your friend Ryuudo to work for them."

"Is there a problem officer?" asked Nicole cautiously.

"No, I just want to her your side of the story to hopefully catch Scarlet."

"Okay." said Nicole feeling a bit more relaxed. "Well, it was like any usually field trip with Ms Nico, she brought us to this museum to study the Bronze Age artifacts as well as study the Golden Mikan. And like as usual, Mika was getting into various trouble."

"This Mika character keeps popping up, who is she?"

"Oh, she is like the leader of our group. She's very adventurous, curious and fun, but has a problems with understanding her limits." smiled Nicole.

"Like what kind of limits?"

"She doesn't live by any limits, if she wants to do something she'll do it." giggled Nicole recalling various incidences from over the years.

"Interesting, but please continue with your story."

"Yes, sir. After another talk with museum guard, Ms Nico asked us to go and sketch the Golden Mikan as our grade for this trip while she...freshen up a bit. We stood in line for bit, I talked with Mika about the Golden Mikan, which she was ecstatic to see. We finally entered the room, and, I have to say, the Mikan was very beautiful. We all began to sketch, except Mika, who tried to get a closer look at it. Akio, one of our friends, immediately stopped her before the guard could get even more furious with us. After Mika and Akio sat back down, the lights went out. I was perfectly fine until someone came up to me and scared me. I think it was the Scarlet, but I'm not sure. Ryuudo then grabbed me probably trying to protect me, then some glass broke. When the lights came on, the Mikan was gone and the guard was knocked out." The officers took a few minuted processing the information that Nicole had given, thinking of the next important question.

"So you've had contact with the Scarlet?" said Justin after some minutes.

"I'm not sure, it could've been Mika just playing a joke. But what scared was what the person said."

"He said something?"

"Yes, it was a gruff creepy voice saying, "I'm baaack."." said Nicole with her best imitation of the figure then immediately shuttered recalling the voice herself.

"Hmm, definitely sounds like Scarlet." The lower officer nodded in agreement. Justin then looked right back at Nicole. "Is there anything else you could tell us. Any small details could be essential clues."

"Hmm." thought Nicole as she reviewed other the incident. "Actually, I heard a very faint creaking noise, like some old metal door opening. It occurred twice, after the lights went out and before they came back on."

"Hmm." said Justin taking the new piece of information.

"Do you think he used the vents?"

"It's common, but that usually isn't his style."

"Sir, am I done?" asked Nicole feeling that she had nothing more to say.

"Yes, you may leave Miss Kichida, thank you." Nicole then stood up and smiled at the officers then left the room.

"Hmm, you think the Scarlet is still one of those kids?"

"Maybe, the creaking could be the vents, but that could be a ploy to throw us off the real criminal." The lower officer nodded believing in the Chief's assumption.

"We still have three more people. Bring in Miss Monkey."

"Right away, sir." The officer left once again to retrieve the next person.

"Miss Monkey,-"

"Pfft, that's my mom. Just call me Mika." smiled the deep dark browny-red haired Mika.

"Right, Mika are you related to the Monkey D. Luffy and his wife, Nami?"

"Yeah, my parents! Duh!"

"So you are the heir to the Straw-Hat Corporation as well as the Bellemere's Mikan Plantation?"

"Yeah!"

"So why are you living in the city along with two others, working at a dojo, and attend a public school. Your rich enough to be in much better conditions than this."

"I want to make my own living, depending only on myself and friends. I don't want depend on my parents money. Also, I don't want to go to some stuck up rich school. I've got all I want back at my apartment." smiled Mika confident in her lifestyle.

"Hmm, quite independent. That's odd for most teens?"

"I'm not like most."

"Indeed." Justin then looked over her file or files. "It seems that you've got into quite a lot of trouble. Especially, with your building supervisor."

"Pff, Woop Slap's just stingy." pouted Mika.

_'Forgetting to pay the rent doesn't exactly make him stingy.'_ sweat-dropped the officers looking over her file with complaints from Woop Slap.

"Alright, let's get back on topic. Please tell us what happen before, during, and after the incident."

"Hmm." said Mika as she complied all her memories and thoughts about said incident preparing to answer the officers question.

"Scarlet stole the Golden Mikan." The officers comically fell at her simple answer.

"Yes, we know that, but what happened?" said Justin a but impatient.

"I don't know, it was dark." The officers sweat-dropped at her comment.

"Could you tell us any details like if anyone was acting differently or strangely?" asked Justin as his patience ran thin.

"Yeah, Akio was being mean! He wouldn't let see the Mikan up close. Arrest him!" The officer's sweat-drop grew even bigger.

"We can't arrest him for stopping you."

"Aw! Come on!"

"Do you have anything to say that could help us in our investigation?" said Justin in frustration.

"Someone left this card." said Mika casually as she took out a card. The officer took the card from Mika and read it.

_LOL. I stole the Golden Mikan! :P_

_signed Scarlet_

"You Removed This From The Crime Scene!" shouted Justin in anger.

"Sorry." laughed Mika.

"Ugh, get her out of here." The officer complied and lead the young women out of the room. The Chief took several deep breathes, having almost lost his temper at the girl. She defiantly a difficult customer. He then reviewed the card. The fact that it used some more modern day terms it must mean that this is probably the child of Scarlet.

"Should I bring in the next one, sir." said the officer through the door. Justin nodded, the officer then lead in the next suspect which was a boy with short, dark brown hair.

"Hello, you must be Akio."

"Yes, and, by your look, the conversation with Mika was very tiring." smirked Akio as he took his seat.

"Indeed." nodded Justin. "Now Akio, by our file it seems that whenever Mika is ever in any trouble your not too far from it."

"What can I say, we're childhood friends through and through."

"Hmm, that's some bond." Akio smiled and nodded in agreement with Justin's statement. "Now can you tell me what happened during the incident?"

"Certainly," The officer sighed with relief, after that conversation with Mika, he definitely wanted a break. "Like what most of my friends said, we were on a field trip with our history teacher, Ms. Nico. We were learning about the Bronze age and she wanted us to study the Bronze Age artifacts as well as the Golden Mikan. She told us to wait in line to see the Mikan and sketch it while she attended other business. Mika was probably the most excited to see the Mikan since her family owns a mikan plantation outside the city. We entered and sketched the Mikan. Then the lights went out, I immediately geared myself for anything, then Nicole screamed, and the glass case broke. When the lights came on and everyone was okay except the guard and the Mikan."

"Hmmm." Was all Justin could say. All the students, minus Mika, had said the same thing.

"Is that all officer?" asked Akio.

"Yes, you may leave." Akio nodded and left his seat then left the room.

"Well all that's left is the guard." stated the officer to Justin. Justin nodded and the officer left to retrieve the guard.

_'Whoever, this new Scarlet is, he's played his cards right. There must have been some inside help, but from whom?'_ thought Justin unable to figure the situation out. He was brought out of his thoughts as the officer brought in the guard, which a great surprise to Justin.

"Drake?"

"Yo! Justin, who's it been" smiled Drake as the two old friends shook hands.

"Oh you know, just trying to solve this crime scene and whatnot." Drake just laughed at his friends causally manner.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be of anymore help. One second I'm making sure Miss Touch-Everything back there is minding her whole business and trying to enjoy a late lunch, then the lights go out and I get knocked out before I could do anything."

"You did your best." smiled Justin placing a hand on his shoulder giving his friend reassurance. "And you shouldn't be eating on the job."

"Thanks, and sorry."

"Ah, sir." said the officer a bit insecurely not really wanting to ruin the moment.

"Right, sorry." smiled Justin embarrassed to have forgotten his duty. Both men took their seats as the Chief began his interrogation.

"From what you said earlier, did you happen to notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Sorry, my full focus was on that Mika girl. She's really a free spirit wanting a close up look of almost every exhibit."

"I noticed when we had her here." sighed Justin.

"Can't say that I blame her, but rules are rules."

"Indeed." nodded Justin in agreement. "Are you sure you didn't pick up anything?"

"Sorry Just, that's all I could get." Justin sighed, not wanting to push his friend anymore. Then another thought occurred, though a bit crazy, he had to try.

"Why are you a museum guard?" The question was a surprise to Drake, but he knew that his old friend would be curious especially since they hadn't seen each other since the academy. "You had top grades, you should technically be in my position right now. What happen?"

"Somethings just happen." sighed Drake not wanting to go in full detail of his terrible journey. Justin caught this and didn't push any further.

"That's fine, it has nothing to do with this investigation. I was just curious myself." said Justin. _'There's no way Drake could be the thief. We made that promise.'_

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, well just have to look for some clues now." sighed Justin having hoped this would be easier to catch Scarlet.

"Once again sorry." sadly smiled Drake giving his condolences to his friend.

"It's not your fault." The three men then left the room and walked into the hallway where the students of Ms. Nico's history sat. All of them turned there heads intently waiting for what the officer had to say.

"Your all free to go, the investigation will continue onward."

"Yes! Finally!" shouted Mika happily having been bored of this whole thing. The entire group sweat-drop at her sudden energy.

"I believe your teacher is waiting for you outside, go back to school." said the officer shooing away the students. The students nodded and left along with the guard assisting them to their teacher (and making sure Mika didn't touch anymore stuff). The officer then turned to his superior.

"What next."

"Oda! That was so boring!" shouted Lena as the class walked outside the museum.

"Tell me about, I thought for sure they just going to arrest me." said Ryuudo with a hearty chuckle.

"They wouldn't do that to you?" said Nicole in a worried tone. "Would they?"

"If they took his record seriously they might've." said Akio.

"Hey! Enough of these 'ifs'! We know that none of us did steal the Mikan, so let's relax" shouted Mika with a smile reassuring everyone.

"Hmm, it seems that school has ended." The students turned to their history teacher, Ms Robin Nico, as she examined her watch.

"Does that mean?" said Mika with a huge smile anticipating her teachers answer along with the whole class.

"Yes, your free to go. I'll deal with the school stuff." smiled Robin. Her students immediately cheered. "Just remember to bring your sketches tomorrow for your grade."

"Got it!" shouted the class as they left their teacher to enjoy the weekend. Robin softly chuckled to see her students so energetic, especially her friends daughter. She then left her spot as she headed back to One Piece Academy.

Later that night, on top of a building across from the museum.

"That was extremely risky of you, Princess!" shouted a female voice. "You've could've been caught and ruin the whole thing!"

"I hate my codename." said another female voice, despite being anger, which was softer than the other female's voice."And it was too tempting, besides 'Hana' agreed to help me do it."

"Oda, your just as reckless as Meat"

"Hey! That's how I met you, Mikan" chuckled a male voice that joined the other two females.

"I guess it's not completely regrettable." smiled Mikan as she and Meat shared a kiss.

"Hi dad!" shouted Princess as she hugged the newcomer.

"Hi Princess." chuckled Meat. Princess immediately released him from his hug and gave him a glare.

"I want a new codename!"

"But your my little princess, Princess."

"Ugh." Both parents laughed at their daughter's misery. However, they soon stopped to see that someone was coming.

"Cool! Dragon's here!" shouted Princess.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. It was hard to get this thing out when the building is in lock down." said Dragon as he revealed a sphere-like object the size of a fist covered by a cloth.

"Did you have a hard time finding it?" asked Princess curiously.

"Only you would think of actually putting in my lunchbox after they checked it."

"Thanks for eating a late lunch." smiled Princess as she took the sphere-like object.

"No problem, see you next visit." waved Dragon as he swiftly disappeared into the night.

"You've got some good connections, dear." said Mikan as she patted her daughter on the back.

"Thanks for letting him babysit me." chuckled Princess.

"Alright, we'll be taking this." said Meat as he took the sphere from Mikan. "And you should be getting ready for bed."

"Aww! Do I have to?"

"Your roommates will worry about you." said Mikan.

"Oh yeah!" remembered Princess she then began to start running back home. "Bye mom, bye dad, see you this weekend."

"Take care of yourself." shouted Mikan happily, but also worried due to her little girl being on her own.

"See you soon!" waved Meat with no worries whatsoever.

Later at the Draco Bliss apartments.

Mika unlocked the door and entered her apartment room where she and Nicole and Lena lived. Mika was currently wearing an all black attire with a crimson stripe following her arms and legs wearing a straw hat. She placed the hat on the hat rack and stripped of her black attire revealing a white t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Oh, hey Mika! How was your walk?" asked Nicole as she and Lena ate at the table hearing their third roommate walk in.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." smiled Mika as she threw her clothes in the nearby hamper and joined her friends for dinner.

**(Author's note: Hoped you liked it Mikan22, this was a really challenge to work with. But I finally finished it! Ja Ne!)**


	4. Son of a Brave Liar

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen **

**Omake Corner**

Son of a Brave Liar! Kuro Returns!

The sea was calm and the sun was bright, giving the Draco Bliss perfect weather to just lazily drift a bit as its crew kicked back a bit. Ryuudo kept at the helm, but was more concentrated on some blueprints he had been developing for different ships than keeping at the helm. Lena was sleeping on the side of the deck, her only shade being her hat as it covered her face. Nicole was relaxing in a chair with a table and umbrella next to her as she read through cooking magazines and some plant guides. Mika got bored with sitting on the Draco's head and challenged Akio to a spar. Being bored, he accepted. Currently they had gone three rounds with Mika in the lead.

"Come on, Akio! Get serious!" taunted Mika as she dodged another punch. Akio only gave growl as he picked up the speed of his punches.

"Is it really okay for a guy to be sparing with girl?" questioned Ryuudo finding the spar a bit strange.

"I don't care as long as they fight back." shouted Akio as landed one on Mika. "Hah! Gotcha!"

"Psych!" said Mika as she recoiled back and threw a punch which Akio blocked.

"Nice one, Mika." clapped Nicole.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm awesome." said Mika as she quickly forgot her spar and bowed to her one person audience.

"Don't get distracted!" grinned Akio as he ankle-swiped Mika. Before she could hit the ground, Mika caught herself with her hand and spun around to give Akio a quick kick sending him into the railing.

"You were saying." smiled Mika confidently. Nicole gave a soft giggle from the irony displayed.

"Hey! Don't damage the Draco!" shouted Ryuudo seeing the bit of damaged Akio had unintentionally inflicted.

"Sorry." replied back both Akio and Mika.

"Mm mm, you guys are noisy." mumbled Lena groggily as she woke from her nap.

"Morning, sleepy head!" waved Mika as she got into Lena's line of sight.

"Ugh! It's too early to deal with your optimism." said Lena as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Actually, I think it might be noon." said Akio as he judged the position of the sun.

"Really!" gasped Mika. "Hey Nicole! Can we have lunch!"

"Sure." smiled Nicole as she sat her books down and left for the kitchen. "Any request?"

"Surprise us!" said Mika. Nicole took a second to think of an idea then smiled and nodded making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey! I see an island off the starboard side." said Ryuudo looking off the side. The crew looked in the same direction to see an island coming into view.

"Cool! Let's stop by for an adventure!" shouted Mika excitingly.

"(Yawn) It would be better than staying on this ship." said Lena still recovering from her sleep.

"Hey, Akio. What island is that?" asked Ryuudo.

"Let me check." Akio immediately brought out the map and regained his bearings. Finding the island, he was quickly surprised. "Mika that's Gecko Island!"

"What! Really?" Akio happily nodded answering Mika's question. "Awesome, let's visit Aunt Kaya and the guys!"

"Another relative?" questioned Lena. "Man, do you have a relative on every island or something."

"Nah, she's not my real aunt, but she's still part of my family." smiled Mika.

"How so?" asked Ryuudo joining the conversation.

"She's Usopp's wife."

"WHAT!" yelled both Ryuudo and Lena.

"You mean that we're going visit the wife of Sogeking!" shouted the sniper excitingly.

"Yep! And his son, too!"

"He has a son, too!"

"Lunch is ready!" said Nicole as she brought out plates of delicious foods.

"Yosh!" yelled Mika as she rushed to the food. Ryuudo and Lena just sweat-dropped while Akio just chuckled at Mika's actions. The crew soon joined in with Mika soon discovering how tough it would be to eat with her.

"Hey! Stop Stealing Our Food!" Akio only chuckled as he grabbed his plate and left. Nicole only sighed, but was happy that her captain was enjoying her cooking.

Meanwhile on Gecko Island:

"What the?" said a man with short spiky purple hair wearing a red hat with jolly roger on it. He as currently looking through a spyglass and spotted a ship heading straight for the island. Getting a closer look he saw that it too had a jolly roger.

"Uh oh, we've got pirates coming!" The man immediately got up and ran into the forest to get a little back up.

"Alright! Everyone hands in the air. I, The Great Captain Kasopp, have conquered this pub now pay me rent or die." shouted a little boy with blonde curly hair with tan skin (and for the record, a regular nose). He was currently holding what looked like a pistol.

"Kasopp, we told you before we're not scared." said a man with dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He was currently fixing up a pub that his friend owned and received a but of damage from a previous storm.

"Oh Yeah! Then take this!" shouted Kasopp pulling the trigger only to shoot out water.

"Hey don't get everything wet." chuckled another man with long straight brown hair and wearing glasses. He was currently writing in a blank book watching over his friend's son.

"Dammit dad!" shouted the kid throwing the water pistol. "At least give me a slingshot."

"And do more damage to Ninjin's pub." stated the green-haired man pointing to one of his previous fixes.

"I told you! It was a gun that turned into a dog and sneezes bombs!"

"Liar." stated both men frustrating the boy.

"Pirates!" shouted a voice from outside the pub catching it's residence attention. "Pirates are coming!"

"Ninjin! We already did that today." shouted the brown haired man.

"Tamanegi! Piiman! I'm serious! There's a small ship waving a black flag heading for the island!" shouted Ninjin frantically.

"What!"

"Seriously!"

"Finally! Time show my dad what I'm made of!" shouted Kasopp with excitement as he ran out of the pub, holding his water pistol, and headed for the coast.

"Kasopp!" shouted the men and chased after the boy.

Some minutes later.

"Finally! We're here!" shouted Mika.

"Hmm, I wonder what the son of the King of Snipers is like." said Lena out loud as she walked next to Mika.

"Oh! He's fun!"

"That doesn't give me much." sighed Lena.

"Don't worry, he's just a kid." stated Akio.

"But the kid of a world class pirate." added Ryuudo.

"But kids are so sweet." cooed Nicole sweetly. Each of them walked up the slop until Mika suddenly got an idea.

"Akio!" softly said Mika catching the teen's attention. "Let's hide behind Ryuudo."

"What? Whhhhyyy!" said Akio as Mika quickly grabbed Akio and hid behind Ryuudo.

"What the?" questioned Ryuudo. Nicole and Lena were about to ask the same until a little boy appeared before them.

"Halt Pirates!" shouted the blonde. "You have entered the territory of the Great Captain Kasopp, leave now or face my wrath."

"Whatever, short-fry." said Lena with an unconcerned look. Both Ryuudo and Nicole looked quizzically at the boy while at the same time hearing snickers from Mika.

"You dare to challenge me! I have over eight thousand followers ready to fight to the death on my command!" yelled the boy. Suddenly, many flags appeared behind the kid all with the same jolly roger. Lena soon lost her cool as did Nicole, but Ryuudo was wondering why Mika was still snickering.

_'I can't believe we're stuck doing flags, he's just like Usopp.'_ thought the men was the hid behind bushes making the flags wave back and forth.

"O-o-over eight thousands followers!" stuttered Lena in shock.

"Yes!" confidently smiled the by then pointed to Ryuudo. "Now bring your sorry self up here and beg for mercy from the Great Captain Kasopp!"

"Why me?" asked Ryuudo pointing to himself.

"Aren't you the captain?"

"No."

"I am, Prince of Liars." shouted a female voice which Kasopp instantly recognized. Mika then revealed herself and Akio from behind Ryuudo. Immediately the flags stopped waving and the three men popped out of the bushes in surprise.

"Mika, Akio!"

"Hi guys!" smiled Mika while Akio waved.

"Cousin Mika!" screamed the kid as he ran towards Mika, jumped, and hugged the teen.

"Hey! Cousin Kasopp!" shouted Mika happily.

"What the?" questioned both Ryuudo and Lena while Nicole found it adorable.

"I can't believe your here!" shouted Kasopp. "What took you so long!"

"He got caught up in a storm, faced some guys, and got some nakama." stated Akio counting their journey off and then pointing to their nakama.

"Liars!" accused Kasopp.

"I don't want to hear that from you." glared Akio.

"It's great to see you kids again." shouted Tamanegi.

"Hey Tamanegi, how's the book coming?" smiled Mika releasing Kasopp.

"Not finished, but going strong." said Tamanegi pridefully.

"You write a book?" said Nicole with great interest.

"Uh, Mika, Akio, who are your friends?"

"Yeah!" said the other two adults.

"Oh yeah!" realized Mika causing everyone to sweat-drop. "This is Lena, our sniper."

"Hello." smiled the teen.

"Cool, your just like dad!" shouted Kasopp running up to Lena.

"Heh, not yet. But when we face off with the Straw Hats, I'll be the better sniper." grinned Lena confidently.

"Pff. Yeah right." said Kasopp shrugging Lena's accusation.

"Hey!"

"This is Nicole, she's our chef." smiled Mika waving to Nicole.

"A pleasure to meet you." bowed Nicole.

"And Ryuudo, our shipwright."

"Nice to meet you." waved Ryuudo.

"That's some crew you got there Mika." said Piiman.

"Yeah. Wait! Where's Drake? Didn't you invite into your crew?" said Ninjin looking for another male member of the crew.

"We're actually on our way to pick him up." confirmed Akio.

"He's helping my aunt." smiled Mika.

"Come on Mika, mom will be happy to you again!" shouted Kasopp excitingly as he grabbed Mika's hand and dragged her up the hill.

"Well, as long as you guys are here. Why not go meet Mrs Kaya." smiled Tamanegi to the crew.

"It'll be cool to meet the wife of the world's greatest sniper! I bet she's very skilled." assumed Lena with a smirk as she imagined Kaya.

"Uh, sure." sweat-dropped Piiman was he lead the group towards town. After some minutes, the crew walked into the small town. The villagers took notice of the newcomers, but kept to their own business since the three former Usopp pirates were watching them.

"So where does Mrs Kaya live?" asked Nicole rather curious since the town was rather small.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ninjin. The three crew members that where new to the island didn't have a clue as they looked over to Akio for an answer.

"She lives right over there." said Akio casually pointing past the three guides. The three looked past their guides to be shocked to see a mansion just beyond the town.

"Whoa! She's rich!" said Ryuudo in shock.

"Yes, but not because of Captain Usopp. She was already rich." said Tamanegi.

"Captain?"

"Oh yeah, before captain joined the Straw Hats, he was captain of our little group, the Usopp pirates." smiled Piiman recalling the good times of their younger years.

"You're pirates?" questioned Lena to believing the three.

"Well, not really, but we acted like pirates." smiled Ninjin.

"Oh! So you pretended, that's cute." cooed Nicole finding the story funny.

"We were kids, and captain always knew how to have a good time." said Tamanegi.

"Alright, we're here." smiled Piiman. The group looked up to see the man push open the gates as the walked into yard outside the mansion. The yard was very well kept, despite the random toys that were scattered here and there. As the walked up to the door, they were meet with a man with poofy white hair and small ram horns in his hair.

"Hello Merry, are they in the back?" said Tamanegi in a casual manner.

"Yes Master Tamanegi." smiled Merry to the newcomers. "Ah, greetings Master Akio. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey Merry, glad to see you again." waved Akio to the butler.

"Are these people member of Mistress's crew?"

"Yes, this Lena, Nicole, and Ryuudo."

"Hello." said the three politely.

"Nice to meet you all." bowed Merry. "Shall I direct you to the Mistresses and young Master."

"Yeah, thanks Merry." smiled Piiman. The man nodded then turned around and opened the doors leading the crew and friends in. The three newcomers were amazed with the inside of the mansion. There so many expensive things here that any pirate would have a field trip with this place.

"Do you manage this house all by yourself Merry?" asked Nicole as she hadn't seen any other workers.

"Yes, but I get a lot of help from the Mistress, the young Master, and these fellows so it's not much of a hassle."

"Amazing."

"Ah! There is the Mistress. Please follow." The group nodded as they followed him to what they expected was the backyard. As they exited the mansion, they saw a young women with silky, long blonde hair wearing and red-orange dress under an orange shirt looking out toward the ocean. Merry signaled the group to stay as he walked up to the young lady.

"Mrs Kaya, you have visitors." softly said Merry. The young women turned around with a smile to see her visitors.

"Hello everyone!" smiled Kaya.

"Hi Kaya." said the three locals.

"Hey, Kaya." waved Akio. Kaya took a quick look at the boy not recognizing him for second. Then she realized.

"Ah! Akio, it's been so long." smiled Kaya as she left her seat and hugged the young man. Akio accepted the hug though was slightly embarrassed. "You've really grown."

"Well, you know. Training and stuff."

"Oh! And who are your friends?" asked Kaya as she released Akio from their hug and noticed the new visitors.

"These guys are our new nakama, Lena, Nicole, and Ryuudo." said Akio introducing his crewmates.

"Oh! You're Lena! Kasopp was talking about you earlier."

"Really." said Lena raising her eyebrow with suspicion.

"Yes, but as you can see it didn't sit well with Mika." sadly smiled Kaya as she pointed to Mika and Kasopp wrestling near the bushes.

"Take it back!" smiled Mika as she kneed the young boys back.

"No way! My dad's the best, so I'm the best!" shouted Kasopp as she broke free from her grip and tackled the teen.

"Liar!" shouted Mika as she pushed the boy off and tackled him.

"Should she be doing that?" questioned Ryuudo as many of the other in the group sweat-dropped.

"They'll be fine, he doesn't get to play with many people close to his age." smiled Kaya as she sat down.

"I'll break it up." sighed Akio as he walked to the arguing cousins.

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

*****BOP***** *****BOP*****

"Quit it! Both of you!" shouted Akio in comical anger as he bopped Mika and Kasopp fairly hard on their heads.

"Ow! Akio!" whined Mika slightly tearing up as she rubbed her bump.

"Yeah! That hurt!" complied Kasopp rubbing his lump.

"I'm not falling for your Fake Tears, Mika." said Akio indifferent to Mika's ploy.

"Damn, ineffective against Akio." said Mika as she quickly recovered, though Kasopp was in actual pain.

"Mom! Akio's being mean to us!" called Kasopp hoping to get revenge against the teen.

"What happened?" said Kaya in mock surprise.

"Akio used his Mach Boxing on us and he was going to kidnap me and-"

"Liar!" shouted everyone minus Mika, Kaya, and Nicole.

"You'll be okay sweetie, how about we sit down for a bit and get to know our new guest." smiled Kaya offering a seat to her son.

"Okay." sighed Kasopp as he, Mika, and Akio walked over to the table.

*****BAM*****

"Ow! What was that for!" shouted Akio at his attacker.

"Didn't Sanji tell you not to hit a lady." said Mika indifferently.

"Sorry, I learned from Zoro." replied Akio with a smug smirk.

*****BAM*****

"Hey!" The group just laughed as Mika punished her childhood friend for his stupidity.

Meanwhile just outside the town.

"Man, so much work." sputtered a middle-aged man as he worked in the field.

It was another hot day on Gecko Island, typical of this time of year. As usual, nothing of interest was happening. Of course, what person in their right mind would want to harass or even visit this island. There was nothing special about, besides their local doctor, Kaya. The man continued his work until he stopped and noticed a figure coming up towards the field. The old man couldn't tell, but the man looked rather ditzy and looking rather messy, despite wearing a suit. He looked battle damaged, though there was barely a scratch and carried a rather long bag. The man decided to ask if the man needed any assistants, so the man stopped his work and walked to meet the man. As he got closer, he was shocked to see who this person was.

"Klahadore!" shouted the man in surprise. The man stopped walking the moment he heard the name. With his head down, the man gave a cruel smirk, but when he lifted it to meet the man's face he gave a kindly smile.

"Hello." said Kuro weakly.

"I can't believe! Where have you been? Mrs Kaya said you had an accident."

"Ah yes, I did have an accident. Washed out to sea and spent many long years lost until I finally figured who I was. Now I'm back to right a wrong." weakly smiled Kuro.

"Well come on then, Mrs Kaya will be thrilled to see you again. A lot has changed in the last few years."

"Yes it has." said Kuro as the man helped him walk. Inwardly, Kuro was giving an evil smirk as a new plan was being carried out to regain the money he once wanted.

Back at the mansion.

"Whoa! You made your own guns!" said Kasopp in awe as he viewed Lena's twin pistols.

"Yep, I've got all kinds of ammo and attachments to beat anybody." smirked Lena gaining praise from the kid of the world's greatest sniper.

"Do you have any Pop Greens?" asked Kasopp curiously.

"Pop what?" said Lena confused.

"Then you've got a long way to go!" laughed Kasopp.

"Hey!"

"He's kinda has a point." said Akio to Lena.

"What?"

"Usopp's Pop Greens are like the coolest thing ever! They are way cooler than your ammo!" laughed Mika.

"Those Pop Greens have tons of uses, and they are completely versatile in any situation and environment." added Akio.

"Why~"cried Lena in a depressed manner huddling in an imaginary corner.

"Great, now we have to deal with Miss Depression." sighed Ryuudo.

"Mika, Akio, please try to cheer her up." requested Nicole. Akio and Mika took a bit of time as the thought of a good way to cheer Lena up.

"Maybe later." said both teens making everyone sweat-drop.

*****BBRRIIIIIING*****

"Excuse me." said Merry as he sat up and bowed as he left to answer the door.

"Hmm, I wonder who that may be?" wondered Kaya.

"Oh! Maybe it's another admirer!" answered Mika in a childish manner. Akio immediately smacked the back of her head.

"Admirers?" asked Nicole to Kaya.

"Yes, no one but Luffy and the crew, Mika, Akio, and Merry know that I'm married to Usopp." smiled Kaya.

"Then how do you explain Kasopp?" asked Ryuudo also curious.

"Adoption." sadly said Kaya. The newcomers were quite surprised to hear that kinda of answer from such a sweet lady. "I know it's a bit selfish, but I don't want to be taken by the marines and they'll definitely use us to get Luffy and the crew here."

"I told you, mom. I don't mind." said Kasopp trying to reassure his mother. It instantly worked as Kaya smiled at her son and rubbed his head.

"I know, but I've been hiding lots of secrets from this village. It all just so...unnerving."

"Hmm, it's kinda like how we have to do with Mika's secret." said Nicole as she comforted the older women. The rest of the crew nodded as these situations were similar.

"True, but you would be in more danger if anyone would find out about Mika's secret."

"Don't worry, once I'm famous we won't have to worry about my secret. They'll just worry about us!" smiled Mika. Much of the group wasn't sure if that was possible since she is the daughter of the world's most wanted man.

"That's not really reassuring Mika." commented Akio trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"U-uh, Mrs Kaya." The group turned to see Merry smiling rather nervously. The group found the man oddly suspicious.

"What is the matter, Merry?" asked Kaya in a worried tone.

"H-h-he's b-back." stuttered Merry rather quietly.

"Who's back, Merry?"

"I am, dear Kaya." The voice was like an instant freeze to Kaya and the three former Usopp pirates as many of the villagers came out, with large smiles on their faces, bringing out the last man Kaya would ever want to see again.

"K-ku-"

"Yes! Klahadore." interrupted Merry. The crew and Kasopp looked curious at Merry, as he looked like he didn't want to be here. Looking at Kaya, it looked like she had seen a ghost. Merry continued rather nervously "He was returned after so many years, isn't this great!"

"Y-yes, great." nervously smiled Kaya. "Where did you find him."

"He just walked into town all battered and bruised." said the old man that found him.

"We know you've been missing him despite the brave face you put on, Kaya. But now, everything can back to normal." said another villager happily.

"Yes, back to normal." smiled Kuro sending creeps to Merry and Kaya. "Speaking of normal, wear is that boy, Usopp. I thought he would be screaming about pirates by now."

"Aw! It's been terrible, Klahadore! The boy became a big time pirate like his father." said another villager cruelly.

"Yeah! I always thought that boy would trouble. Sniper to the Pirate King. How low could one go?" shouted another villager in disgust. It took every nerve in all the bodies of those that personally knew and loved Usopp to not go other to the villagers and knock some sense, but Akio kept Mika from doing so as well as Kaya with Kasopp.

"Dear, I never imagine that his lie would come true." said Kuro in mock surprise.

_'What's with these guys?'_ thought Ryuudo as he took notice of how each person was acting. The villagers loved this man, yet Kaya and Merry were on their toes? Something didn't add up.

"I'm so proud of how much you've grown, Kaya." smiled Kuro with a bow. He then took notice of the whole group, eying specifically on the boy. "Is this your child?"

"He's adopted." said Kaya flatly as she covered her son with her arms.

"How nice."

"Alright, everyone! Thanks for bringing Klahadore back to the mansion, but the man needs his rest. Let's be off now." said Merry to the villagers. Luckily, the villagers seemed to agree and the followed Merry around the mansion.

"Protect Mrs Kaya and the young master." whispered Merry to Akio. The teen nodded and Merry walked the crowd towards the front yard. Once the last of the villagers left, the kind face of Klahadore was replaced with a cruel smirk.

"I see the idiot has made quite a name for himself."

"What are you doing here." said Kaya anger. The three men immediately took positions around Kaya ready protect her as the brought out random blunt objects they could find.

"What's going on?" worried Nicole as she and the crew left their seats.

"Wait! Kuro? Kuro of a Thousand Plan!" shouted Lena in shock as she took another look at the man.

"Ah! It seems my fame proceeds me." cruelly smirked Kuro as he adjusted his glasses in his usual fashion.

"What's he doing here." continued Lena.

"He used to be Kaya's butler a few years back." said Ninjin keeping his eyes on Kuro.

"But he lied to us and tried to destroy our town using his crew." continued Piiman.

"And he was going to have Kaya sign over her fortune over to him and then kill her." said Tamanegi ending the explanation.

"What stopped him?" asked Ryuudo.

"The Pirate King and that idiot sniper." answered Kuro still showing his cruel smirk. His answer shocked the crew, minus Akio and Mika, both had heard the story before.

"What are you doing here." repeated Kaya still glaring at Kuro as she protected her son.

"I wanted see you again, Mrs Kaya. Remember all the good times we had."

"All lies just to get my parent's fortune."shouted Kaya in fury.

"Ah, yes. Which brings me here as one of my reasons."

"You're going try and steal her money again?" questioned Mika making it sound rather stupid.

"Of course." said Kuro seeing their be no reason to lie. "But not only that I want revenge on that idiot."

"How do you expect to do that." shouted Akio hoping that it wasn't the obvious.

"By killing his wife and son!" Everyone gasped.

"H-how?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know that your adopted son is really your son. He has that same look that his father had." said Kuro as he opened his bag.

"Take Him Out Quickly!" shouted Ninjin. Immediately, the three men charged at the older man. Kuro was in no rush as he slipped on his Car Claws. Before the could even hit him, Kuro disappeared from their view.

"Oh no!"

"Protect Aunt Kaya and Kasopp!" Before the men could shout an order, Mika had already had her crew surround Kaya and Kasopp.

"Where he go?" shouted Lena as she tried to spot Kuro.

"Right here." Before anyone could move, Kuro stuck the three men out in the open. All of them went down, though luckily only receiving a shallow slash.

"Ninjin! Tamanegi! Piiman!" shouted Kaya in fear for her friend. Kasopp, on the other hand, was in shock.

"W-what?"

"Akio!" shouted Mika.

"Got it!" Instantly, Akio disappeared from his spot and filled by Mika.

"Where did Akio go?" asked Kaya worried for the boy.

"He's fighting speed with speed." smirked Mika. All around, the group could hear the sounds of a fight.

*****CLLAA-UUUNG***** *****CLLAA-UUUNG***** *****CLLAA-UUUNG***** *****CLLAA-UUUNG*****

"Gah!" shouted Kuro as Akio landed a punch to his face stopping their high-speed battle.

"Got him."smirked Akio.

"Nicole, can you help those guys."whispered Mika to Nicole as she signaled over to the three older men.

"Yes, but they'll probably need stitches."

"Bring them into my house, I'm a doctor so I can perform the stitching." said Kaya as she got out of her chair.

"You sure about that?" questioned Ryuudo. "If you leave this circle, you'll be vulnerable to him."

"She'll be okay, you're going with her." smiled Mika. Ryuudo was about to react before Nicole grabbed his arm and brought him along with Kaya to the three men. Ryuudo grabbed two of the men, while Kaya and Nicole took one together. As they went into the mansion, Kaya immediately remembered something very important.

"Kasopp!" shouted Kaya in the building.

"Grrr. Hold still!" shouted Mika as she shot another Spark Pistol at Kuro, who swiftly dodged the attack. Akio was also having a hard time hitting Kuro again as the man seemed to have doubled his effort. Lena was in-charge of the one thing that would satisfy Kuro's thirst for revenge.

"Come on! I want to help!" shouted Kasopp from behind Lena.

"It's too dangerous for you! Let Mika and Akio handle this." shouted back Lena making sure that her future rival wasn't killed.

"Watch out!" shouted Akio. Mika immediately jumped away instinctively as Kuro tried to slash at her. He then quickly disappeared as Akio followed behind.

"We got to do something, we can't get another hit on him." said Lena to herself as she watched the battle before her.

"Your a sniper right!" Lena turned around as she heard the kid question her.

"Yeah!"

"Aim for when he stops! Use something to stop him." said Kasopp seriously. Lena thought about the kid's plan.

"It could work, but I'll need time to get his motions."

"I'll handle it!" confidently smiled Kasopp. "When I count to three fire!"

"Okay, kid! I'm trusting you!" said Lena as she took out her pistol and a round of bullets. She slapped it in and took aim.

"Point it right there!" ordered Kasopp pointing between where Mika and Akio were standing. Lena nodded as pointed her gun right at the spot.

"Mika! Akio! Don't move!" shouted Lena. The two caught the message and nodded in agreement.

"I'm done playing with you kids, Out-Of-The-Bag Attack!" Kuro once again disappeared from their view. Akio and Mika kept their ground as did Lena and Kasopp. Suddenly, random slashes were made all around the group. However, all of them were getting closer to the group.

"1"

Mika received a small slash across her arm.

"2"

Akio receives a small cut across his face.

"3!"

"Sting Bullet!"

Lena took her shot, speeding right past the empty space between Akio and Mika. Kuro was about to make another cut, this time against both teens bodies, until the Sting Bullet made contact with his leg, throwing him off his speed. The man appeared right in front of the group, giving Mika and Akio a clear shot.

"Mach Jab/Spark Shotgun!" Both teens launched their attacks sending Kuro flying into the air and damaging him severely. Kuro then landed in front of them, unconscious.

"Yeah! We did it!"shouted Kasopp triumphantly. Lena fell back, taking in a breathe of relief. Mika ran over to Kasopp and celebrated their victory. Akio walked over to Kuro, and decided to make their victory a bit sweeter.

"Kasopp! Kasopp! Are you okay?" shouted Kaya as she ran out of the mansion with her friends properly healed and being watched by Merry, Nicole, and Ryuudo. She looked around her backyard to see Mika and her son celebrating as Lena and Akio sat down with Kuro effectively in bonds.

"Hey, Mom! We Did It!" shouted her son excitingly. Kaya was at a lost for words, but she was glad that her son wasn't hurt and her 'niece' was okay.

"He was very helpful, Mrs Kaya. If it wasn't for his eye, I've probably would have missed." commented Lena with a smile.

"Yeah! Then Mika and Akio don't the daylights out of him! Pow!" shouted Kasopp as he reenacted the fight.

"My, what a brave son I have." smiled Kaya. Kasopp reminded her a lot of his father, which she was quite glad of.

"Yep, son of a Brave Liar." added Mika teasing her cousin.

"Hey!"

"Shishishi!" The group laughed along with Mika as Kasopp shouted out various reasons/lies, and although Lena didn't know much about the Sogeking, she was proud to have met his son and wife.

A few hours later.

"Bye Aunt Kaya! Bye Kasopp! I'll see you soon!" waved Mika along with her crew as they set sail to Cocoyashi Village to pick up their next nakama.

"Bye Mika! Bye Lena! Try not to lose too badly in front of my dad!' shouted Kasopp as he and his mother along with rest of the former Usopp Pirates waved their goodbyes.

"Stay safe!" shouted Kaya.

"Whenever you see the captain, tell him the Usopp Pirates are still standing strong!" shouted Tamanegi.

"Sure will!" smiled Mika.

"I hope will see each other soon!" waved Nicole. Akio and Ryuudo just stuck with smiling and waving.

"Grow up a bit, Kasopp! Next time you see me, I'll the world's greatest sniper!" waved Lena confidently.

"Fat chance! Loser!"

"Hey!"

"Bye!" finished Mika as the ship soon sailed beyond shouting distance and the crew set off.

"Looks like you have rival there, Kasopp." smirked Piiman as he rubbed the boys head.

"Pff, I could take her down with both my arms behind my back." stated Kasopp proudly.

"Maybe if she was tied up." laughed Ninjin along with the rest of the guys.

"Hey! I could so!"

"Sure little man." teased Tamanegi. With the crew out of sight, the group traveled back to Kaya's mansion to hopefully fix some of the damage caused by Kuro.

"So what are we going to do about Kuro's 'sudden' leave this time?" asked Piiman curiously.

"We could say he only wanted to make sure that he was okay and returned to his new life?" suggested Ninjin.

"That would be the best." agreed Kaya wanting to put this whole situation behind them.

"Hmm. I wonder what Akio did to Kuro before we set him out to sea." said Kasopp to himself, but loud enough to be heard by the group.

"Something about making Kuro's failure sweeter." commented Tamanegi not sure himself.

"Whatever, he's out of our hair now." said Piiman with group agreeing as the they entered town.

Out at sea.

"Damn that crew, my plan was ruined." shouted Kuro with fury other the crew that defeated him. They had sent the man off in a small sail boat with some provisions, but not his Cat Claws or a map. He was practically fish food.

"I'll get that crew and Kaya's money if it's the last thing I-" Kuro stopped raging when he spotted a note lying on the ground addressed to him. With curious intentions he picked up the note and read.

_You lost again, old man. And not only to the son of the sniper you so hate, but also to the daughter of the one who beat you in the first place. Try not to do it again or your nine lives will be forfeit._

_Akio, first mate to Monkey D. Namika/Mika._

Needless to say, Kuro would never bother Kaya or Kasopp again.

_TO BE CONTINUED IN THE MAIN SERIES..._

**(Author's note: Yo! Hope you enjoyed this filler-like omake. Wanted to throw it out there for a while now, but this thing hag chronic writer's block. Hope your all enjoying Omake Corner! Also, no new chapter for the main series this week. After doing all these omakes, I'm tired. Ja Ne!)**


	5. Fairy Tail

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen  
><strong>

**Omake Corner**

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Wizard Saint**

The Goa Kingdom.

A problem county with a population of 9 million.

It is a world of magic.

Magic is bought and sold there like anything else,

and is deeply ingrained in the people's lives.

There are even some who make a living using magic.

These people are referred to as wizards.

These wizards belong to many different guilds

and accept jobs brought to them.

There are many guilds in this kingdom,

and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town...

A guild from which countless legends were once born-

nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future.

Its name...

Fairy Tail!

The the kingdom of Goa reside many guilds that serve its many citizens. However, a new guild had appeared only thirteen or so years from the kingdom of Fiore. The moment its guild master had set up shop, the guild had become a legend all over the kingdom. Now we bring you to the front of the guild in the town of Grand Line located near the coast.

"Whoa! I can't believe this is Fairy Tail!" shouted Yuki-Rin as she amazed over the building which was the guild building. The building resembled a small castle or a small fortress, it had two towers in the front and one large one in the back all decorated with Fairy Tail's symbol. The front had what looked like a gate with a stand to the side selling merchandise of various guild members.

"Easy now, Yuki-Rin." said Molly, Yuki-Rin's half sister, as she walked next to her. "Don't be getting over excited."

"But it's Fairy Tail! It's the most awesome guild in Goa! And were gonna join them!" squealed Yuki-Rin happily.

"She's right." said Kazuma standing on the other side of his girlfriend. "Fairy Tail is on of the most powerful guilds in all of Goa and has some of the strongest wizards."

"And they're about to get three more." The three teens turned to see the person that had lead the three to the guild; Monkey D. Namika, or "Spark Fist" Mika.

"Aye!" agreed Biri, a yellow Exceed with a rooster's crown head piece,excitingly.

"Yeah!" shouted the three. Mika and Biri then lead the three in being greeted to the lively atmosphere, which this guild is renowned for.

"Hey Everyone! We're back!" shouted Mika and Biri as they entered the guild crowded with its members. Immediately the members looked at the entrance to see Mika and Biri with the three new recruits. "And we brought some new members!"

"Ooooh! Kanpai!" shouted the members raising their drinks in celebration. The three were surprised at how carefree the guild was as the looked around the inside of the guild and its members.

"Welcome to the guild!" shouted Nicole, picture girl for Fairy Tail's Goa branch, from behind the bar at the other end of the guild.

"Ah! Nicole! How ya been?" shouted Mika as she left the three and ran to her friend.

"You know, same old, same old." smiled Nicole as she hugged her friend.

"Whoa! Your Nicole Kichida! You were on the cover of Sorcerers Magazine!" said Yuki-Rin with amazement.

"Oh yeah, I did a few pictures for them. It was nothing really." said Nicole modestly.

"Yo! Welcome to the guild." The new members looked to the side to see a black haired man wearing a straw hat and a scar under his left eye seating off to the side drinking.

"Are you the master?" asked Molly curiously.

"Yup, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, master of Fairy Tail guild." smiled Luffy turning away from his seat to meet the newcomers.

"Hey, Dad." smiled Mika as she hugged her father.

"And also Mika's pops."

"Wait! He's your dad?" said Kazuma to Mika.

"Yeah, and my mom's here, too."

"Mika!" shouted a female voice that immediately silenced the guild. Soon followed was the red head known as Monkey Nami, not looking happy as she left the back room looking for her daughter.

"She can be scary." said Luffy with a smile though was inwardly fearful. All three newcomers took the master's word to heart.

"Aye!" agreed Biri. Finally spotting Mika, Nami then stomped her way towards her with many papers in her hand.

"H-hi mom." waved and smiled Mika nervously now face to face with her mother.

"I just got a bill from the Magic Council, you destroyed five city blocks, two homes, a shop, and gave an old lady a heart attack. Your wasting our money!" scolded Nami at her daughter, who just put on a brave, but nervous smile.

"Whoa! What did you do?" asked Luffy curiously.

"Well..." said Mika recalling the events some days ago as well as the three newcomers.

_Flashback: Two days earlier_

In the coast town Pit-sang Town, it is renowned for its many fights and tournaments held here almost everyday. It is also a trade center for popular magical items and other goods. Here we find three teens wondering about the town with one mission in mind.

"Excuse me, are you from Fairy Tail?" asked Yuki-Rin to a rather show-offy wizard attracting many people, most females.

"Of course, little lady." smiled Tony Marcus. "I'm here searching for new recruits much like yourself to join our guild."

"Awesome! Kazuma, Molly! I found him!" shout Yuki-Rin to the other side of the all female crowd.

"Mika! We're looking for the "Princess of Fairy Tail"! He is obviously a guy." shouted Kazuma from behind the female crowd.

"But he says he's from Fairy Tail!" shouted back Yuki-Rin.

"Come on, this works just as well." said Molly agreeing with her half sister.

"Fine let's meet him." The two teens then pushed through the crowd to meet the member from Fairy Tail.

"Ah, you have friends that wish to join, excellent." smiled Tony. Once the two teens broke through the crowd, Tony lost his smile.

"Sorry, but we don't need the guy."

"What!"

"Sorry, those are the rules."

"That's not fair!" shouted Kazuma

"Yeah! We promise we be in the same guild and that guild be Fairy Tail." said Molly in Kazuma's defense.

"Can't you make an exception." pleaded Mika to Tony. The girl's pleads fell on deaf ears, but Tony suddenly smirked as he made eye contact with the two girls.

"Come on girls, leave this idiot and be with a real man."

"Hey! Kazuma is my boy-"

"Knock off, you -" Both girls suddenly stopped themselves in mid-sentence as a new thought filled their minds; Tony.

_'What the!'_

"Yuki-Rin, Molly, are you okay?" asked Kazuma as he caught their sudden freeze.

"Yes girls, are you okay." smirked Tony. The two girls turned around and looked at Kazuma with cruel smiling faces.

"Yes, I'm fine Kazuma." smiled Yuki-Rin which kinda scared Kazuma. "I just figured I ditch you and hang with a real man." _'What am I saying'_

"Yuki-Rin!"

"And I'll be joining me sister. Tony is just so manly." _'What the fuck!'_

"Molly!" Kazuma couldn't believe it, his best friends and girlfriend were abandoning him. _'And for this asshole!'_

"You heard the ladies, now let's all travel to my boat and start the party for our new members." offered Tony throwing his arms around Molly and Yuki-Rin.

"Wooooo!" shouted the entire crowd which Kazuma had just notice it was only females.

"What the?"

"Come on ladies." The crowd immediately started move leaving only Kazuma behind.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Kazuma. He wasn't gonna lose his friends.

"Boy just leave us al- Hello!" said Tony until he caught site of another female walking right in front of the crowd. Tony immediately left the sisters and walked right to her.

"Hey little lady." said Tony catching the females attention. "How about you join us for a party and I'll let you join Fairy Tail."

"Hey! Are you Tony Marcus?" asked the female with some interest.

"Ah, you know me then how about we-" As Tony talked in his prideful manner, the girl had raised her hand while having her index and middle finger extended. Towards Tony The two fingers suddenly began to glow and spark which caught Tony's attention.

"Eh?"

"20 Caliber Spark Pistol." She then shot a sphere of electrical magic right out Tony instantly connecting.

"GAAHH!" screamed as he flew back then immediately fainted in a charred pile. Suddenly from all around the girl and Kazuma, the girls suddenly started to act differently from earlier looking rather confused.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Yuki-Rin rubbing her head like she had a headache.

"I'm not sure." said Molly in the same manner. "But I feel dirty."

"All of you were under his charm magic." stated the girl that knocked out Tony. "He's not really part of Fairy Tail, he's just uses the name to attract innocent girls then sell them as sex slaves."

"No way!" shouted Yuki-Rin in surprises. There was a collective gasp in the crowd as all the females gave Tony an evil glare as they gathered around him ready to beat the man up.

"Thanks for the save." smiled Kazuma as he came up to the girl.

"No problem, just doing my job." smiled the girl.

"Your job?" asked the sisters to their savior.

"Yeah, he was disgracing the name of Fairy Tail, which as a member of, I cannot stand for." said the girl determinedly.

"Wait! Your a member of Fairy Tail!" shouted the three teens.

"Yep, I'm Monkey D. Namika, or Mika to my friends." smiled Mika.

"No way! Your the "Princess of Fairy Tail"! You're the one we're looking for!" shouted Kazuma in shock and excitement.

"Oh no! You did it now!" The teens suddenly heard a new voice and turned to see...a yellow cat wearing a rooster crown?

"A cat?" said the teens in confusion.

"Ah! You better apologize quickly!"

"Huh?"Suddenly the air around the teens became intense as Mika's were covered by her hair hiding her anger.

"**Don't. Call. Me. Princess!**" growled Mika as she began to glow with electrical power.

"Mika doesn't liked to be called princess." sighed the cat.

"Ah! Kazuma! Apologize!" screamed the sisters frantically.

"Ahh! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." apologized Kazuma hoping to save his and, hopefully, his friend's ass.

"Oh! Then it's okay." smiled Mika dropping the scary and threatening atmosphere causing the four to sweat-drop.

"Hey! We're you guys looking for me?" asked Mika recalling their earlier question minus the nickname.

"Yeah, we wanted to join Fairy Tail." said Yuki-Rin happily.

"Cool! Of course you can!"

"Really?"

"Hold on!" shouted Tony. The four teens turned themselves to see that the crowd of females gone leaving only a beaten Tony standing rather weakly.

"What do you want?" huffed Mika.

"You just lost me my income! How am I going to explain this to the boss!"

"Don't know, don't care." said Mika indifferently.

"Then you can pay me with your body!" shouted Tony with an evil smirk. He then got ready to throw a punch when he activated his magic. When he threw his punch the magic expanded his arm causing it to grow straight towards the teens.

"Whoa!" The teens immediately jumped out of the way.

"What the! What was that?" said Molly in shock.

"Is that Titan Magic!" shouted Yuki-Rin also shock.

"Don't care! He's going down!" said Kazuma confidently. He then activated his Requip and summoned a sword.

"Oh!" said Mika with amusement as she sat to the side.

"Shouldn't you be helping them Mika?" said the cat.

"Don't worry, Biri." smiled the girl to the cat. "If it gets too much for them, we'll jump in."

"Aye." shrugged Biri.

"Air Slash!" Kazuma then released a slash of air sending it straight to Tony and his overgrown hand.

"You think that'll work!" Tony then moved gigantic hand swiping the air attack away.

"Dammit!"

"Hey!" shouted Yuki-Rin from above Tony. The man looked behind to be surprised to see Yuki-Rin sending a giant fireball at him. "Fire Bomb!"

"Gah!" Tony quickly grew his other hand and swiped at the giant fireball sending it into a building.

"Whoops." worried Yuki-Rin.

"I've got it, Downpour." Molly ran to the burning building and summoned a small rain cloud over the building that began to rain heavily.

"Better stay focus!" Molly turned to see Tony try to throw another over-sized fist at her.

"Air Cannon!" Luckily, Kazuma had her back as he summoned a ball of air and launched it at Tony. Tony had no time to block, the attack impacted him sending him away from Molly and into Yuki-Rin's attack.

"Fire Plume!" Tony was the engulfed by fire as it shot from the ground taking Tony with it.

"Nice teamwork." commented Biri while Mika stared at the intently. However, she had soon caught something.

"Biri."

"Aye." nodded the cat and the two quickly left.

"Yeah! We did it!" shouted Yuki-Rin triumphantly.

"He wasn't so tough." smiled Kazuma in victory.

"Hey! Why did the lass not help at all?" said Molly finishing her work.

"Yeah? Mika why didn't you-" Before Yuki-Rin could finish, the group found that neither she or the cat was there.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" said Kazuma as the three searched around for the girl.

"Hold it right there!" The three teens froze as they turned to see three other figures with a slightly burned Tony.

"Look at what you did to our leader, boss ain't gonna like this." said Tsukagi.

"Let's just capture these three brats and be gone." said Kincad as he propped up his musket leg aimed for the three teens.

"What do you say, Swellow?" asked Tsukagi, the women didn't say a thing, but nodded.

"Right! Let's go!" All three soon summoned up the magic ready to overwhelm the three shocked teens.

"Ah, ah, ah." said the voice of Mika. The six wizards looked around to find the girl only to spot her flying in the air. "I can't have you pick on our new nakama."

"Mika!" smiled the teens in happy surprise.

"How is she flying?" questioned Kincad with shock.

"Hi!" waved Biri holding on to Mika.

"Whoa! Cool!" shouted Yuki-Rin in amazement.

"Get behind me! This is going to be big!" warned Mika to her new friends. They took heed and quickly rushed behind Mika's position.

"What the hell you think your gonna do, little girl." mocked Kincad getting a small chuckle from Tsukagi.

"Oh nothing," smiled Mika. Suddenly a magic circle covered the area right in front of Mika, scaring the newcomers and the new nakama. "just this. Raining Lightning!"

"GAAAHHH!" screamed the male members of Tony's team as they saw the Lightning magic prepare to strike them.

"Wait! Where's Swellow?" said Tsukagi out of the blue. Both then looked forward to see the three teens waving them goodbye along with Swellow.

"What She Doing Over There!" shouted the two men comically right as the attack struck.

*****BOOOOOOOOM***** *****BBZZZZZZZT*****

"Looks like we're blasting off for the first time!" shouted two conscious members as they sailed through the sky. Swellow then took her leave following in the direction her teammates had flown off.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" shouted Yuki-Rin as Mika and Biri flew down.

"Thanks!" said both members of Fairy Tail.

"But look at all the damage." shouted Kazuma frantically. The teens looked back to see several buildings destroyed.

"Oops." smiled and shrugged Mika like it was nothing big.

"Ugh, I told you not use that spell." sighed Biri. Mika just laughed it off.

"Hey!" shouted a random civilian along with crowd of other really pissed civilians. "Look at my house! It's practically destroyed!"

"My shop is ruined!"

"You gave my grandma a heart attack!"

"Uh oh, time to go!" smiled Mika as she turned and grabbed Molly and Yuki-Rin, who in tern grabbed Kazuma, and ran.

"Ah! What are you doing!" shouted Molly in shock.

"You guys wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" said Mika looking back at her with a smile. The three teens took a little thought into her question after seeing how recklessly she fought. But Yuki-Rin had the obvious answer.

"Of Course!" smiled Yuki-Rin shocking her sister and boyfriend.

"Alright! Let's go!" laughed Mika as the four teens and cat ran from the mob and headed towards the guild.

_Flash in: Present_

"This and that." answered Mika nervously. Nami just slapped her face in frustration.

"Ugh. Your just like your father."

"Shishishi." laughed said father. Nami quickly smacked Luffy as punishment.

"You really did it this time Mika." laughed Akio from one of the tables hanging with Daisuke, Ryuudo, Heathcliffe, and Lena also laughing. Three newcomers took notice of them, while Mika glared at them.

"Your no different, right mom." smirked Mika having helped her mom many times with the various bill they get.

"Oh yeah. We have tons from the Magic Council." said Nami angrily as she turned on the guild members as she started to read off each sheet. "Akio! You wrecked an entire market and sent loads of civilians to the hospital going after that idiot thief."

"I said I was sorry!" shouted back Akio.

"Daisuke! You've stolen over a hundred items from everyone you've been in contact with, client or not." Daisuke smiled and scratched behind his head in prideful embarrassment.

"Ryuudo! You've wrecked five ships at Loguetown and gave five people heart attacks in chasing Kuro and his Cat-nappers." Ryuudo only huffed.

"Heathcliffe and his brothers have numerous reports of disturbing the peace and noise pollution from various cities including this one."

"They can't handle the rock." said Heathcliffe casually as he high-fived his brothers, Holden and Soren, sitting at the table behind him.

"Lena, you you've did an excellent job taking out the Axe-Hand Bandits, but you've left the Reverse Mountain Pass in ruins halting trade."

"Whatever." said Lena indifferently.

"Hatori, Sebastian, Yulia, Aria, Showtarou, Ageha, Drake all of you! Ugh." said Nami in frustration before Luffy stopped her triad.

"I'll take from here, dear." smiled Luffy as he took the papers. He then gave a rather serious look to the whole guild silencing whatever they were doing.

"Guys, the Council Members are mad at me all the time cause of what you guys do." The entire guild to look down or away with shame all in silence. The three newcomers where quite surprised to see the once carefree master speak with such seriousness.

"But." All the members looked back at the master as his serious face turned into a smile as he used magic to light the papers on fire. "Forget about the Council."

"Eh?" said the three newcomers.

"Magic is no miracle. To gain further experience you can't keep worrying about the watchful eyes of those stingy old guys. Do not fear the stingy council." Luffy's smile got even wider as then many members of the guild had their spirits back up. Even Nami couldn't help but smile at her husband's speech.

"Do Whatever You Think Is Right! That's The Way Of The Fairy Tail Wizards!" The whole guild then cheered brought back to their spirits, as they tossed various objects. Everyone looked happy, Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Kazuma were amazed at high spirits that this guild had. They knew this was definitely the guild they wanted to be a part of.

"Alright, where do you want your tattoo?" smiled Nicole as she brought out the magic tattoo stamper. As the time past by, the guild became quiet as its members returned to there usually. The three new guild members turned to the older teen excitingly waiting to join.

"Right here!" smiled Yuki-Rin confidently as she stuck out her left hand.

"Here would be good." said Kazuma sliding his shirt to reveal his right shoulder blade.

"Would this do." said Molly as she lifted her dress the reveal her left thigh. In the background, many older male guild members gave the young girl some whistles and cat calls.

"Shut up! Perverts!" shouted Mika as she rush the men and fought with them. The three new members sweat-dropped at her actions.

"Alright then." smiled Nicole as she quickly stamped the recommended areas. "All done!"

"Awesome!" smiled Yuki-Rin as the two, since Kazuma's was on his back, examined their guild tattoos.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" smiled Luffy seeing the new members. "Have Fun!"

"We will Master."said all three teens in unison. Luffy's smile grew larger and left the three to meet the guild.

The Next day.

"What job should we take?" asked Yuki-Rin as she and her newly recognized team, Team Capricorn, looked over the missions.

"Ah! You must be the new members!" shouted a female voice. The team looked around for the source of the voice.

"We're up here!" shouted a male voice. The team looked up to find Biri flying with two other cats; one which was a pink-orange cat wearing a white, Lolita-styled dress with matching bonnet and a brown cat with an oddly blue furred nose wearing red-pink shorts and a matching hat with an X on the front and antlers sticking out to the side.

"Whoa! More cats!" shouted Yuki-Rin with excitement causing the Exceed to comically fall.

"They're actually Exceeds, but everyone keeps calling cats." said a male voice. The group turned to meet the new voice seeing Mika along with Akio standing behind them.

"Oh! Are we blocking the board?" questioned Molly trying not to anger veteran members.

"Nah, we thought we just help out a bit." smiled Mika as she walked up to the board.

"Of course, that's what Isabella is suppose to be doing." commented Akio looking at the cat.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." said the female cat as she floated back up. "Hello. I'm Isabella Sarutobi, your guide for taking jobs as well as regular partner if needed."

"Sarutobi? Isn't that the name of those brothers over there?" questioned Kazuma pointing to the three brothers playing on electric guitars.

"Aye, I'm actually their reincarnated ancestor. I once was a free spirit, until I was sucked into this Exceed's egg that they found and was reborn."

"Whoa!" said the three new members in amazement.

"I'm Chopper, I also partner up, but only with either Luffy or Nami. I deal with medical problems here in the guild." said Chopper.

"Why only the Master and his wife?" asked Yuki-Rin.

"Believe it or not, but Chopper is really powerful." answered Akio. The new members looked over at Akio with disbelief.

"Ah~! That won't make like you, dumb-ass!"wiggled Chopper in embarrassment causing the new members to sweat-drop.

"Yeah, he's weird like that." commented Biri. "But it's no laughing matter, Chopper is one of the few Exceed to use magic other than Aero, he's actually considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Eh!" shouted the new members.

"He's one of the Wizard Saints!" gasped Yuki-Rin in shock.

"Yeah! So is my dad and mom." added Mika with a smile.

"No way!" shouted Kazuma.

"Yep. Mika's parents along with Chopper and six others were first members of the Ten Wizard Saints of this kingdom, as well as the first members of this branch of Fairy Tail." said Biri.

"Whoa!" said the newcomers with amazement.

"Are they here currently?" asked Molly having notice that not too many of the wizards here seemed that strong.

"No. Once the guild got big enough all but me, Luffy, and Nami left to become part of other guilds. Zoro and Robin are part of Chaotrix. Usopp and Franky are part of Thousand Sunny . And Sanji and Brook started a Blue Pegasus branch. Zoro, Franky, and Sanji are each guild's respective masters." said Chopper a bit depressed.

"Cool, I hope I get to meet them." smiled Yuki-Rin.

"Yeah! There really fun, especially Usopp and Brook." agreed Mika.

"You've meet them?" asked Molly.

"Yep, you see we're also one of the originally members of this Fairy Tail." said Akio pointing to both himself and Mika.

"Really?" said Kazuma with amazement.

"Yep, I was actually born here." smiled Mika.

"EHH!" shouted the newcomers.

"But, you're like seventeen! Fairy Tail's only been here for thirteen years!" shouted Kazuma.

"It's a long story." said Mika in a depressed mode. The new members thought it would be best not to byre any further.

"Sorry." said the newcomers. As fast as a lightning strike, Mika quickly shifted modes.

"It's no problem." smiled Mika. "You know it's actually my dream to become one of the Wizard Saints."

"Really?" said Yuki-Rin curiously.

"Yeah, but I don't just want be a member. I want to take over my dad's spot."smirked Mika.

"Wait, his position as one of the Wizard Saints or his position as Master?" asked Kazuma.

"Both."

"Eh!" said Molly and Kazuma in surprise.

"Awesome!" nodded Yuki-Rin.

"So what kind of mission are you guys looking for?"

"I don't know, something challenging." said Yuki-Rin looking over the board again.

"I wanted something easy." sated Molly not interested in jumping into the adventure.

"I agreed with Molly."

"It is usually a good idea to start off small then work you way up." stated Akio trying to persuade Yuki-Rin.

"Pff, if your a wimp." remarked Mika with a smirk.

"See! She gets it!" smiled Yuki-Rin as the two girls high-fived.

"Ugh!" said Akio giving up on convincing the girl.

"Okay, then how about this mission." said Isabella as she grabbed a mission paper and handing it to Molly.

"'Please help out a local teach and show children how to use magic.' That's sounds great!"

"But it's not much of an adventure." whined Yuki-Rin.

"Trust me, teaching kids magic is very challenging." commented Mika actually agreeing for them to pick the job.

"Fine." huffed Yuki-Rin.

"Don't worry Yuki-Rin, it'll be fun." smiled Kazuma as he grabbed her hand. Yuki-Rin smiled at the gesture and decided to trust her boyfriend.

"Thank you for the help." said Molly.

"No problem!" said Exceed and the veteran members. The three then went off to do their first job; teaching magic to children.

?End?

**(Author's note: Yo! Hope you all enjoyed this AU, this was a special request from my 50th reviewer, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin. I hope you enjoyed this Yuki-Rin, this was fun making. Ja Ne!)**


	6. Halloween Special

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

**Halloween Special: The Nightmare After Halloween **

**Escape Before Sunset! Skeleton vs. Skeleton**

_Many years ago: Grand Line, Hallow's End Island_

The world is filled with many hidden legends. Legends so mysterious that no mortal man could ever believe as to exists in the first place. Here is one such tale of the most frightful crew ever known to legend.

In the Grand Line lies an island with an autumn season known as Hallows' End Island. A festive island that celebrates many unique and interesting holidays, its most celebrated holiday; Halloween. A holiday where the native islanders decorate their houses attempting to scare away demons. The adults and children also help along with the 'demon scaring' by dressing up in costumes of all kinds. Of course, that was the old ways. Today it is a more festive holiday mainly for kids where they go door to door asking for treats through the phrase "Trick-Or-Treat". They still dress up their houses and the islanders themselves dress up as well, but all in good fun. Something a particular crew loves to have while they docked at the town of Celta.

"Come on, dad! I want to get all the candy before it's all gone!" shouted 6 year old Mika impatiently as she was dressed up as a cute little Pikachu.

"I'm ready Mika, but everyone else is slow." laughed Luffy as he came out dressed up like Goku.

"I'm ready." shouted Akio excitingly as he hopped out where a boxing kangaroo costume.

"Cool costume, Akio!" smiled Mika.

"You, too." agreed Akio equally proud of their costumes.

"Come on guys!" shouted Luffy impatiently to his crew.

"Geez Luffy, can't you be more patient. You're setting a bad example for the kids." said Nami as she left her and Luffy's room wearing a seductive Catwomen suit.

"Ah~! Nami-swwwan~! You are so sexy in that costume~!" shouted Sanji in his love mode as he dashed out of the kitchen wearing dressed like Hugh Hefner in his usual rob attire.

"You think so, I knew it would be purrfect." purred Nami seductively causing Sanji to overheat from her sexiness while Luffy got a nosebleed.

"Dad! You're bleeding!" screamed Mika panicky having never really seen her father bleed. Luffy immediately covered up while Akio looked on confused.

"Oops, sorry honey." smiled Nami as she confronted her husband.

"Ugh, I thought I would see the witch's true colors." muttered Zoro coming out of the men's room wearing a Zorro costume.

"What are you suppose to be?" questioned Usopp coming out with him wearing his Sogeking outfit as a costume.

"I'm Zorro."

"Yeah, I know who you are, but what are you?"

"I'm Zorro!"

"He's another man by the same name who is suppose to be a swordsman who fights for justice and a country named Mexico." explained Robin as she exited her single room wearing a Spider Queen outfit. (Look it up on Google images, and look for the sexiest picture) "He learned about him from one of my books."

"Zoro read?" stated Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy curiously.

"Oi!"

"Villains beware!" shouted the voice of Chopper catching everyone's attention. "I am Chopperman, defender of justice!"

"Cool!" cheered the kids seeing Chopper in his Chopperman outfit as he appeared on the ships railing on the second floor.

"Yo! How is everyone's costumes." shouted Franky as he came from below deck wearing a Megazord costume from the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers first season.

"Whoa! Your costume is awesome!" shouted Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and the kids in amazement.

"Of course, I'm a SUUPPAA Megazord!" shouted Franky as he went into his pose.

"Ah! I see everyone is enjoying there costumes." commented Brook as he came around the corner sipping on some tea not wearing a costume.

"Brook, where's your costume?" asked Usopp curiously.

"No way!" shouted Mika happily. "Brook has the coolest costume ever. Himself!"

"Yohohoho! Thank you, Mika." thanked Brook as he bent to the little girl's level.

"Alright, everyone has their costumes on! Let's get some candy!" shouted Luffy excitingly.

"Yeah!" agreed the kids and Chopper. Instantly, all four of them started running towards the town, but was quickly stopped them by Robin's Hana Hana powers causing Luffy and Brook to fall while the kids were just stopped.

"Hey! What gives?" shouted Luffy confused as he picked his head and looked back at his crew slightly cheesed.

"Hold on, Luffy. We need to set up groups, so some of our members don't get lost." stated Nami as looked at the three people who usually get lost; Zoro, Luffy, and Mika.

"Oi, oi." said the three in unison.

"You two are such a bad influence on our sweet Mika-swan!" twirled Sanji as he acted as if he was protecting Mika while she was clueless of what's going on.

"Hey! Give back my daughter!" shouted Luffy unhappy with Sanji taking his daughter. The two were immediately in a fight for Mika until Nami intervene.

"Stop it you idiots!" scolded Nami at the comically bruised Luffy and Sanji while Mika laughed.

"Alright, this is how the groups will be made; Me, Luffy, Mika, and Akio. Zoro and Robin. Franky, Sanji, and Brook. And Usopp and Chopper."

"Hey! Why does Marimo get to spend a lovely night with Robin-chwan!" angrily complained Sanji as he pointed at the two already next to each other.

"Oi, what was that Dartboard."

"Hey! No fighting." commanded Mika quieting the two.

"Thank you, sweetie." smiled Nami as she patted her daughter's head. "Now listen, no one is to leave their group for any reason. We don't want another island in disarray."

"Shishishi, sorry."

"Got it." said Nami giving everyone a serious look.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted most of the crew.

"Uh, mom." Nami quickly turned to her daughter, who seemed to be strangely bashful. "Do you think me and Akio could go trick-or-treating with Brook instead."

"Hmmm." hummed Nami as she thought over her daughter question.

"I don't mind, Nami." smiled Luffy

"Hmmm, do you mind Brook."

"Not at all Nami-san, I would be delighted to watch over the little ones while they trick-or-treat. Of course, I have no eyes to watch them with because I'm dead. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" joked Brook getting many sighs from the crew while laughs from Luffy and Mika.

"Thanks Brook, have fun." grinned Luffy.

"Yeah! Let's go Brook!" shouted Mika excitingly as she grabbed Brook's sleeve and walked him off the ship along with Akio.

"Remember to stay with Brook." reminded Nami in slight worry.

"Don't worry Nami, they'll be fine." smiled Luffy confident in his words. Nami smiled at Luffy's encouragement, though, like any mother, she worried for the crew's two youngest members.

"Yosh! Let's get some candy!" shouted Luffy to the crew.

"Hai!" said the crew some more excited then others, but all cheerful. However, a rather large figure gazed upon the crew with a devious smile accompanied with an devious idea.

"Hmm, I can use this crew. Hehahahaha."

A some hours later.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" shouted a group of kids including Mika and Akio as the door opened to a young women wearing a witch costume. Mika and Akio's bags were already half full having hit every house from east to west.

"My, what scary little ghouls you are." smiled the young women as she gave each kid some candy with Mika and Akio being last.

"Thank you." smiled the group of kids as the left.

"Oh my! You have quite a realistic costume." gasped the young women seeing Brook behind the group of kids.

"Actually, I'm all bone, miss." stated Brook as he gave a bow to the young lady. Taking a second look, the lady saw that he was right. "Oh! Mind if I have a look at your panties?"

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the young women as she slammed the door on the gentlemen skeleton.

"Aw, you scared another one." said Mika slightly sad for Brook.

"Maybe you should just say it's a costume?" suggested Akio.

"It's all right, little ones. Defeat only makes one stronger! Yohohoho!" twirled Brook happily unaffected by his recent failure.

"Huh, this is like his tenth attempt." whispered Akio as not to upset the skeleton.

"To the next house!" shouted Mika excitingly as she lead her group the the house next door. However, Brook soon spotted another lovely young lady and accidentally left the two without their knowing as they continued to the next house.

"Trick-Or-Treat!"

"Look here, another group of scary monsters." smiled an old man as he brought some candy to the kids.

"Thank you!" smiled the kids and left the man be.

"Well, looky here." The group of kids stopped and turned to see three older kids dressed as Akainu, Crocodile, and Arlong. "Some snot nose kids got some candy."

"I know, and they won't share any." stated the kid dressed as Arlong with a cruel smirk scaring the kids, except Mika and Akio.

"I think we should teach them a lesson in sharing." suggested the kid dressed as Crocodile as he cracked his knuckles in intimidation. The kids started to back up a bit, but were soon surrounded by other kids wearing a marine costume, a bandit costume, and crudely made Fishman costume.

"Now, now boys. I think we should at least give them a chance." said Akainu as he walked up to the kids. "Just hand over your candy and all of you can leave."

"Uh huh." muttered many of the kids as they handed over their candy then ran off crying to their parents. Soon there was only two left, Mika and Akio.

"What's with you two? Just give us your candy and you can leave."

"No! It's our candy." stated Mika stubbornly.

"We worked hard walking all over this town for this candy, we're not giving it to you jerks." said Akio as stubborn as Mika as the both protected their candy.

"Whatever kid, take their candy guys." commanded the Akainu costume wearing. The group of bullies then started to walk closer to the two kids. Both Mika and Akio were ready to fight.

"Now, now, little ones." The group froze at the new voice. The group of bullies looked around to see no one around. "We shouldn't be fighting, tis not the season."

"Who's there!" shouted the Akainu dresser as he and everyone else looked for the new voice.

"Oh, on one really just," Suddenly a figure fell from the sky and landed above Mika and Akio scaring the bullies and freaking the kids. Looking at the figure, he was incredibly skinny wearing a weird striped skin-tight suit with a weird collar. But his most interesting feature was the fact that he looked almost like a skeleton. "The Pumpkin King! Hehehehehe!"

"Ahhh! The Pumpkin King!" shouted the bullies and many of them ran away in fear.

"Brook?" questioned Mika and Akio somewhat scared.

"Do you know who this guy is?" said the Akainu dresser in fear.

"Brook? I'm not familiar with that name, but you can call me Jack Skellington." smiled the skeleton figure addressing the kids. The skeleton then heard the bully stumble back in fear."Uh, hold on for a second."

"Sure." said the kids bluntly. Jack then walked over to the kid in two steps then bent down to met the boy.

"You like harming kids, eh." deviously smirked Jack making the kid go as white as a ghost. "Then...boo!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the bully as he quickly ran away from the skeleton while also pissing his pants.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Jack, manically, and surprisingly Mika as well while Akio was stunned.

"That was hilarious." laughed Mika. Akio still wasn't sure to make of the situation. Having finished his job, Jack walked back to the kids and bent down to their level.

"Are you kids alright? Some kids around this time of year think it's fun to pick on the kids and steal their candy." smiled Jack as he patted the shoulders reassuringly.

"Yeah, we're fine, but that was so cool what you did to those bullies." smiled Mika excitingly as she acted out Jack's performance.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Akio curiously being suspicious of the second living skeleton he ever seen.

"Ah! Of course, let me introduce myself. I am the captain of the Hallow crew, captain Jack "Pumpkin King of Halloween" Skellington." introduced Jack as he gave the two a gentlemen bow.

"Whoa! Your a pirate!" shouted Mika excitingly. "We have are own talking skeleton crewmate! He's name is Brook, he's a musician and...Where he go?"

"Huh?" said Akio as he looked around with Mika seeing their skeleton guide with them. "Ah! We lost him!"

"Hmmm, that's not good." said Jack concernedly. "Well I can't leave you by yourselves, how about we get my crew and we have them search for your friend."

"Yeah! That would be great." smiled Mika innocently.

"Uh, Mika."

"Come on, Akio!" shouted Mika excitingly as she grabbed Akio's hand and walked with Jack through the dark, misty forest.

"Mika! Akio! Where did you go, little ones!" called out Brook after he was finally gave up on the many females that he found. He looked around, but he could not see either dressed up children in the area.

"Oh dear, if I don't find the children. Nami is going to skin me alive!" said Brook fearfully causing him to double his efforts to find the kids.

"Ah! But I don't have any skin, I'm all bone. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" laughed Brook but quickly continued to search for the kids.

"Jack! Jack!" Brook stopped for a moment feeling that, although his name was not called specifically, he was being called. Brook turned to see an odd sight; a triangular-shaped man wearing a top hat with a very happy, yet crazy look on his face accompanied by werewolf and very skinny vampire.

"Jack! We finally found you!" smiled the triangular man as he approached the gentlemen skeleton. "We got to be heading back to the ship, Halloween is almost over."

"Uh, excuse me. But I'm not Jack, I'm Brook."

"Ahaha! Stop joking Jack! You've already won, but nice look. Afros are very in nowadays." laughed the werewolf as he and the vampire each grabbed one of Brook's arms and dragged him into the forest.

"I'm quite serious, I'm not this Jack person your talking about."

"Jack, you've von already. Let's just get to the ship." said the vampire still not convinced.

_'Oh boy, it's going to be a long night.'_ inwardly groaned Brook as he willingly followed the three figures through the forest. _'I hope Luffy, Nami, and the crew will forgive me.'_

Back at the Sunny.

"Shishishi! Look at all this candy!" cheered Luffy as he, Chopper, and Usopp piled up the candy the got from their trick-or-treating adventure.

Besides Mika's group, everyone was back at the Thousand Sunny relaxing as the night slowed down. Zoro was sleeping, still in his costume, Sanji was preparing some healthy snacks for when the inevitable stomach pain comes in as well as some candy for when the kids come by, Franky was actually handing out the candy Sanji had made, and Robin and Nami relaxed as they read some books Robin had purchased.

"We got so~ much candy!" cheered Chopper as he quite literally dug through the pile of candy.

"Yeah, and think how much there'll be when Mika and Akio come back!" said Usopp excitingly.

"Ah! We'll have the One Piece of candy!" gasped Luffy in realization causing his fellow immature crewmates to gasp as well.

"Your right!" agreed Chopper and Usopp. "All hail the Candy King!"

"Shishishi, don't forget my Candy Queen." smiled Luffy trying to include Nami in their childish fun.

"Sorry hun, but I'll take the real deal over the candy title." softly smiled Nami.

"Aww~" whined the three.

"Hey Sanji Bro! We need more candy!" shouted Franky as he walked onto the Sunny.

"They're ready Franky!" called out Sanji from the kitchen.

"Hey, Franky." Before Franky walked into the kitchen, he was stopped by Nami, who seemed slightly worried. "Have you seen Brook, Mika, and Akio?"

"Sorry, Nami Sis. They haven't showed up yet." said Franky and then walked in to get the candy.

"Worried Nami." asked Robin subtly.

"Just a little, it's been awhile since they left. They're likely to be tried by now."

"Maybe Akio, even Brook. But Mika's got energy for ten Coup De Bursts!" exaggerated Usopp though there was some truth behind his words. Mika could out last any one of them minus her own father.

"Hmmm, interesting idea Usopp Bro." grinned Franky hearing Usopp's exaggeration as he came out with the candy. "I'll have to look into "Mika" power."

"You're Not Using My Daughter As A Fuel Source!' scolded Nami scaring the cyborg man.

"Oi,oi, I'm just kidding sis." nervously smiled Franky as he left to hand out candy.

"Hmmm, Mika and Akio have been out pretty long." thought Luffy out loud shocking many on deck seeing their captain actually thinking and worrying for his child.

_'Maybe he is maturing.'_ thought Nami hopefully with smile as she looked at her captain/lover/husband.

"I bet they have tons of candy!"

_'Yeah right.'_ inwardly sighed Nami with a soft smile having figured that there was no way Luffy would be that mature, but she didn't mind. It one of the many things she loves about him.

"Hmmm, this is interesting." said Robin loudly catching the attention of Nami and Usopp.

"What is?" asked Usopp curiously.

"There is a legend on this island about a haunted crew that only appears on this holiday."

"A haunted crew?" said the whole group minus Zoro. Luffy was instantly interested, while Usopp and Chopper were instantly nervous, and Nami just didn't believe it.

"Yes, they only come out once a year on this holiday to frighten people and spread the holiday spirit."

"Seems rather harmless." stated Nami uninterested in the legend.

"Hmm, it says here that there are some reports that certain crew members are more aggressive than others, but it could be cause of the person's own fault."

"Tell more about the haunted crew, Robin." asked Luffy with great interest.

"The crew is called the Hallow crew and they are captained by a skeleton man named Jack Skellington also known as "The Pumpkin King of Halloween"."

"Ooh! Just like Brook!" said Luffy excitingly.

"Indeed, his ship is the Hallow's Eve and is crewed by monsters of all kinds."

"M-m-monsters." stuttered Usopp and Chopper nervously.

"That's so cool." smiled Luffy. "I wish we could meet them."

"Oh no. My I-can't-meet-a-crew-of-scary-monsters disease is acting up." lied Usopp as he acted slightly sick.

"Oh no! Do you need a doctor Usopp?" panic Chopper both freaked out and worried at the same time.

"He's fine Chopper." said Sanji as he walked out with drinks for Nami and Robin. "Here you go, my lovelies. Two sweet Halloween Potion drinks."

"Thank you, Sanji." smiled Nami as she took her drink. Robin gave the love cook a warm smile and also took her drink.

"Sanji! I want food!" whined Luffy seeing his cook.

"In a minute, Shitty Captain." scowled Sanji as he walked back into the kitchen to get his captain's order.

"Ah!" slightly and softly gasped Robin catching the crew's attention.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Nami concernedly.

"It says here that the Hallow crew disappears once the sun rises and takes along anyone unfortunate enough to be on their ship. They are then slowly transformed into monsters themselves and lose all memories of their previous life."

"Ooo, that's scary." shivered Nami genuinely scared.

"Oi!" shouted Franky distressingly catching and waking the whole crew's attention. All them then came to the railing to see Franky tied up and covered with either egg or toilet paper. "You little brats get back here!"

"No way, pervert." mocked a little girl wearing a purple witch costume.

"Thanks for the candy." smiled a boy wearing a skeleton costume.

"Come on guys, the nights almost over we don't want Jack to leave us behind for a whole year." said another boy wearing a devil costume. The other two kids complied and left Franky to his fate.

"Oi! Untie me!"

"What happened Franky?" asked Usopp as she went to help Franky. Meanwhile, both Robin and Luffy were listening in on the kids rather loud conversation.

"Why do we have to be back so soon, Lock. The night is barely over." complained the short boy wearing the skeleton costume.

"Because Barrel, we might get two young new members tonight!" said Lock excitingly peaking the two adults interest.

"Who are they?" asked the female child.

"A boy named Akio and a girl named Mika." smiled the boy. Instantly, Luffy went into Second Gear and flashed right in front of the children.

"Ah! How'd you do that!" screamed Lock frantically.

"Where is Mika and Akio." said Luffy sternly while his Second Gear still activated scaring the three way worse than their boss could ever.

On the other side of the forest.

"Shishishi, this crew is awesome!" smiled Mika while Akio was rather nervous. The two were aboard Jack's ship, Hallow's Eve, surrounded by Jack's crew. And what a crew it was, every member was a monster if Mika and Akio had ever seen one. Witches, Swamp monsters, vampires, and so much more!

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, Mika." smiled Jack as he appeared between the two kids. "And what about you Akio?"

"I think we should be back at the Sunny."

"Aw, come on Akio. Don't be such a party pooper!" laughed Mika as she left to join in the dance that Jack's crew had started. Mika was dancing with Jack's wife and cook, Sally.

"Come on my boy, it's Halloween. You should enjoy it." assured Jack as he left to join in the dance. Akio wasn't exactly sure about this crew, they seemed really weird.

_'How many other talking skeletons are there in the world'_ thought Akio suspiciously. Not only was that weird, but every minute they both stayed there it seemed that the crew wouldn't let them leave.

"Hello! We're back!" shouted a new voice that sounded rather happy gaining the attention of the entire crew.

"Ah! Mayor's back. This should be delightful!" happily smiled Jack as he walked over to the railing.

"Hello Mayor, welcome back to the -"

"Jack!" shouted the three nakama in shock. Jack immediately took notice of who else was with them; another tall, talking, skeleton.

"Yohohoho! I told you I wasn't Jack." stated Brook.

"Brook!" Brook attention was turned back to the ship to see a cheerful Mika waving at him and a rather nervous Akio looking at the skeleton in surprise.

"Mika! Akio! I'm so glad I found you!" cheered Brook as he twirled a bit heading straight for the boat.

"You know him?" asked Jack curiously.

"Yeah! He's our nakama and he's an awesome musician!" smiled Mika.

"Oh my, another talking skeleton what a small world." said Brook as he jumped all the way to the railing and stepped onto the boat.

"Well it's nice to see a fellow skeleton out on Halloween." smiled Jack as he shook hands with Brook.

"Indeed, and thank you for watching the little ones. Mika's mother would've had my head." said Brook in gratitude.

"Ah, I'm glad we could find these two's guardian."

"I'm just a fellow crewmate. Come on kiddies."

"Thank Oda." sighed Akio in relief.

"Aww, do we have to." whined Mika sadly as she and Akio left the dance.

"Wait, you can't leave." said a short vampire

"Sorry, but I bet mom and dad are -" before Mika could finish her sentence as she and Akio walked towards the railing both kids rammed into an invisible shield stopping from leaving.

"What the!" shouted the kids.

"Huh? What's going on?" said Brook worriedly.

"I'm not sure myself." said Jack curiously then turned to his crew. "Crew what's going on?"

"Jack, we were told that they would be new members." said the small witch.

"Yeah Jack, we were told they were going to be our new members." said a small bat child creature.

"What's this about Jack, I didn't hear about new members?" asked the Mayor confusedly.

"I never mentioned new members? I brought these kids here for a good time then get them back to their family. Who said we were getting new members?"

"Oh no." moaned Sally in grief as she and Jack realized who would say such things.

"Now come on Jacky, don't you think we need a bit of change up." The crew went silent as the new voice spoke. The crew separated to reveal a very large fat bag man walking from below deck.

"Oogie Boogie. Another ploy to become captain again."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack." smirked Boogie walking next to Jack. "I thought that we would increase our nakama."

"Why can't Mika and Akio leave!" asked Brook frantically.

"The ship has accepted the children." stated Sally rather worriedly. "Thus they have been accepted into the crew and can't leave freely until next Halloween."

"What!" shouted Brook and the kids in shock.

"B-b-but, I don't want to join this crew! I don't want leave mom and dad again!" cried Mika starting to tear up a bit.

"I agree!" stated Akio quickly.

"Well, the only way you two could ever leave our wonderful company is to defeat our captain." cruelly smirked Oogie Boogie.

"Is that true?" asked Brook to Jack.

"I'm afraid so." nodded Jack grimly. Jack then walked off the ship and landed in the open space. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, my fellow skeleton."

"Indeed," said Brook indifferently as he too stepped down from the railing and walked opposite of Jack. "forgive me with if I seriously harm you."

"No fear, after all I'm all bones." smiled Jack.

"Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" laughed Brook as he drew his sword from his cane.

"Uh, who should we be rooting for?" asked a weird monster with snakes for fingers.

"Go Brook!" cheered the kids. The monsters looked surprisingly at the kids, though they couldn't blame them. They didn't want to force anyone to join there crew and lose their humanity.

"I'm not sure." said the werewolf.

_'Hehe, this all too perfect.'_ grinned Oogie Boogie as his master plan came into fruition. "Gentlemen, how a about a gamble?

"I'll deal with you after this, Boogie." scowled Jack at the gambling man. Oogie winced back in slight fear.

"You ready?" asked Brook recalling Jack's attention.

"Of course, but just for your knowledge I can't throw the match."

"What makes you think you'll win." said Brook with confidence.

"Good, heheheheheh!" laughed Jack maniacally as he summoned a flaming pumpkin.

"Horsemen's Blast!" Jack then threw the flaming jack-o'-lantern straight at Brook. However, before the attack could hit the pumpkin was sliced and separated missing brook completely.

"Ooh! You're quite fast." insanely smirked Jack as he summoned multiply flaming jack-o'-lanterns. "Try these on for size, Halloween Bash!"

"Yohohoho, this is more like it." said Brook as the flaming pumpkins came flying at him. Using his superior speed, Brook dodged and sliced through the pumpkins heading straight for Jack.

"Hehehehe! Foggy Walk!" Before Brook could strike, the field was covered in a fog allowing Jack to disappear from Brook's sight.

"Ah! Were did Jack go?" gasped Mika in surprise as she looked for the other skeleton through the fog.

"I can't see him either." said Akio worriedly.

"Trick-Or-Treat!" shouted Jack as he appeared from the fog and attacked Brook with what looked like candy.

"Huh?" questioned Brook surprisingly. But after a few seconds the candy exploded with hundreds of spiders

"Yooooohohoho!" screamed Brook in fright as he quickly backed away from the spiders.

"Brook!" yelled the kids distressingly.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry." said Brook as he quickly calmed down and looked serious.

"How strange, you're a skeleton much like me, yet you're afraid of such trifle things like spiders?" said Jack with great curiosity, then formed a new idea. "I wonder, how are you with ghost?"

"Ghost?"

"All Soul's Day!" shrieked Jack as a horde of ghost burst through the ground and flew by the traumatized skeleton.

"Yooooooooooo!" screamed Brook as he ran around frantically while many of jack's crew laughed at the panicking skeleton.

"Oh no Brook!" yelled Mika in distress trying to snap Brook out of his fear state. Akio knew that their wasn't much they could do for him while trapped on the Hallows' Eve.

"Wait." thought Akio as he recalled something Brook once told him. "Brook! Start humming a song!"

"Akio! What's humming going to-" Mika stopped in mid sentence as she realized what Akio was trying to do. "Oh! I see."

"Brook!" shouted the kids together gaining the skeleton's attention. "Hum a song!"

"I, I, I, I CAN'T!" screamed Brook as he ran around. Meanwhile, Jack was softly laughing, but soon had to do get back to the fight unfortunately. He soon summoned another flaming jack-o'-lantern readying to strike.

"Mika, what should we do?" said Akio in distress. Luckily Mika was already on it.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!" shouted Mika loudly for Brook to hopefully hear. Akio soon caught on and joined in.

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho!" Jack's crew looked out the kids confusedly. They usually sang Halloween type songs, this song was more of the up beat kind. On the field, Brook heard the lyrics of his favorite song being sung by Mika and Akio just for him.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
>Umikaze kimakase namimakase<br>Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
>Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no ut"<p>

The kids sang as loudly as they could. Brook soon found himself humming along with the kids as well as settling his fear. Slightly confused, Jack had stopped from doing anything as he listened to the song the kids were singing. He soon took notice of Brook, who was standing calmly still unaffected by the number of ghost flying around him and humming along with the kids song.

"Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
>DON to icchou utao, funade no uta<br>Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
>Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri"<p>

Brook then drew his sword once more putting Jack back on edge again. Jack summoned another flaming jack-o'-lantern this time very large roughly the size of a smart car. Before Jack could say anything to Brook, he soon heard his humming grow louder as the afro skeleton turned and walked towards Jack with his sword and sheath up.

"Let's finish this Brook. Grand Pumpkin!" said Jack as he prepared to throw his attack.

"Three-Verse Humming:" said Brook softly. Jack then threw his attack at Brook, however, Brook disappeared from his spot allowing the attack to crash into the ground. On the other hand, Brook was finally seen on the other side of Jack.

"Arrow-Notch Slice" finished Brook sheathing his sword. Before Jack could move he was suddenly sliced, ripping through his clothes. Jack was shocked, he didn't even see the attack. However, there was nothing he could do as he fell forward in defeat.

"Captain Jack!" shouted Jack's crew.

"Jack!" yelled Sally in distress. Soon the whole crew ran off the ship with a few grabbing Mika and Akio and ran to check on their captain.

"Thanks." nodded the kids to the wolf-man letting him check on his captain.

"You did it, Brook!" smiled Mika happily as she ran up and hugged the skeleton.

"Thanks." smiled Akio grateful.

"Of course, we're nakama." said Brook happily.

"Yes, yes, mighty touching." Jack's crew and the three Straw Hats turned to see Oogie Boogie walking up to the group with two pistols in hand. "But if you excuse me now, I have a new position to fill."

"Wait! You can't kill Jack!" shouted Mika angrily then turned to Jack's crew. "Aren't you guys gonna do something?"

"Well, technically your friend would be captain." stated the Mayor though his sad face.

"That's right." smirked Oogie Boogie as he redirected the gun a Brook.

"What!" shouted the three Straw Hats in shock.

"I wonder? Will you die if I shoot you in the head?" laughed Oogie Boogie readying to fire on Brook.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" The three Straw Hats immediately gasped hearing the familiar attack of their captain/father. Instantly, Luffy came shooting out of the forest aimed right for Oogie Boogie. Oogie couldn't move quick enough as he took Luffy's high speed attack straight to the gut, launching him off the island, and into the distance.

"Dad/Captain!" shouted the Straw Hat group with Mika running up to hug her father while still in Gear Second.

"I'm so glad we found you!" smiled Luffy as he hugged Mika back. Slowly behind Luffy came the rest of the Straw Hats running like no tomorrow with Franky holding onto Oogie's Boys.

"Ah! Everyone! I'm so glad to see-(**BAM!**)"

"Why Did You Leave Mika And Akio!" scolded Nami angrily after kicking Brook to the side. "If We Didn't Find Them In Time We've Could've Lost Them!"

"Ah, ah. I know, but I -"

"No Excuse!" shouted the crew quieting the gentlemen skeleton.

"No, no, please don't be angry with him." said Sally as she came to the skeleton's aid.

"Yeah!" shouted the kids as they too came to Brook's aid.

"He defeated these guy's captain just to rescue us!" shouted Akio determinedly shocking some of the crew.

"Really?" gasped Nami feeling guilty for her outrage on the perverted skeleton.

"Shishishi! Thanks Brook, I knew you would protect Mika and Akio." smiled Luffy having not been angry at Brook since the beginning.

"Of course, captain! Yohohoho!" said Brook with a salute. He then addressed the young navigator. "And you don't need to apologize Nami, you were just looking out for the children."

"Thanks Brook." softly smiled Nami glad she was forgiven.

"But maybe as thanks, may I see your panties? (**BAM!**)"

"Shut up you shitty skeleton!" yelled Sanji angrily after kicking Brook.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho, I'm getting the whip today." whined Brook.

"This is such a weird crew." observed Zoro with a raised eye looking at the Hallow crew.

"Ahhhh! Monsters!" yelled Usopp and Chopper now just realizing who they were next to and hid behind Zoro.

"Don't worry guys! They're nice!" smiled Mika as ran up to the crew.

"Jack!" shouted the Hallow crew catching the other crew's attention. "Are you alright Jack?"

"Yeah, but what a fight." said Jack cheerfully as he picked himself up and saw the newcomers.

"Ah! This must be the crew you were talking about. Right, Mika." said Jack as he crouched to Mika's level.

"Shishishi, yeah! There my family!." smiled Mika.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mika's family." smiled Jack.

"Cool! Another talking skeleton!" said Luffy in amazement as he ran up to Jack for a closer look.

"Ow! Quite a small world!" said Franky cheerfully.

"Indeed." smiled Robin with a nod.

*****BONG***** *****BONG***** *****BONG***** *****BONG***** *****BONG***** *****BONG*****

"Huh?" said the Straw Hat crew as the sound of a bell rang. Behind the Hallow crew's ship the sun began slowly raising above the horizon.

"Ah! Looks like our time is up, Mika." sadly smiled Jack as his crew and himself started to climb back on to the ship.

"What's happening?" asked Luffy, Brook, Mika, and Akio shockingly.

"There time is up." The Straw Hat crew turned to Robin as she read off a book titled The Pumpkin King's Halloween. "It says that once the sun begins to rise on the day after Halloween, the Hallow crew disappears without a trace taking whoever wished to join them to another dimension."

"That's right." said Jack now on the ship as the whole thing began to slowly vanish.

"What! You mean we can't play anymore!" whined Mika sadly.

"So it seems." nodded Robin sadly.

"Ah! Just a moment!" said Jack with a smile as he disappeared on the vanishing ship. The other crew looked confused until Jack came back and tossed something to Mika. "Here is something to remember us by."

"What is it?" asked Mika as she looked over the weird plastic stick with some sort of liquid in it.

"It's a special item made by our scientist, Doctor Finklestein. It's a special summoning item, but it only works on Halloween. If you ever want to have fun on Halloween just yell "Trick-Or-Treat" near the coast, break the Hallow Stick, and we'll appear."

"Whoa! Cool! Thank you!" waved Mika to the Hallow Crew.

"Bye Mika, bye Akio! See you soon!" waved the crew as the ship finally disappeared as the sun finally appeared over the horizon.

"I can't wait to see them next year." laughed Mika as she looked over the Hallow Stick. However, it was quickly snatched away from Mika by Akio.

"No!" yelled the Akio along with most of the sane crew while Luffy and Brook laughed.

_Present time: On set of the joint Halloween Party._

"And that's how we meet the Hallow crew." smiled Mika wearing a slim queen outfit as she told her and Akio's story to the Parallel Works studio crew, The Tale of Team 17 studio crew, her studio crew, and her family. Everyone was gathered for an awesome Halloween party when Mika had a bright idea to invite one other group known only to legend.

"No way!" shouted both everyone in shock minus Akio and the Straw Hats both having already heard and seen the Hallow crew several times.

"Yep, and I finally stole last year's Hallow Sticks from Akio this year."

"Ugh, I knew I forgot to do something." sighed Akio dressed up as Dhalsim.

"Ryuhahaha! I'm glad you did." chuckled Drake dressed as Naruto quite amused with the Hallow crew.

"I'm glad we could see you all this year! Now let us party tonight! It's Halloween after all!Hehehehehe!" laughed Jack maniacally as his crew cheered.

Despite both everyone's hesitance, minus Mika, Akio, Drake, and the Straw Hats, the biggest Halloween party ever was soon underway with all but the Hallow crew dressed out with their best costumes.

Sort of. Lena was dressed up as Billy the Kid, apparently an icon for her. Nicole was trying her best with a witch costume as well as trying to be scary, unfortunately she was too scared herself to be scary. Ryuudo was unfortunate enough to have taken a bet with Akio about the Hallow crew's existence and was forced to wear a cute, pink bunny suit. Newly recruited, Nore Pilang, was dressed as Rocky. Finally, the director of the set, Hotspot the 626th has dressed as a fearsome werewolf.

The Straw Hat crew had on the same costumes they had worn during Mika and Akio's first meeting with the Hallow crew. Each dispersed amongst the groups enjoying meeting the many new faces and friends their Mika had meet.

The dress up for the Parallel Work's studio crew was quite the sight with each crew member being something quite unique. Yuki-Rin, dressed as Haruko from Fooly Cooly, was hanging with the main female characters of each studio. Molly, An Irish pub maid, was also hanging with her half-sister. Hatori, for some reason a broccoli stalk, sulking in a corner with Ryuudo while Nicole comforted them both. Heathcliffe, dressed as Tyki Mikk from D. Gray-man, hanging with his girlfriend and Akio. Kazuma, dressed as Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara, doing the same. Isabella, as The invisible man or women in this case, wondering about scaring Nicole and many others. Kartik, as Raoul from The Phantom of the Opera, with Matsu as Christine from Phantom of the Opera. Karin, as either Rangiku from Bleach, and arguing with Matsu. Z.G. as Denmark from Hetalia. Drusilla was hanging with Maki-chan dressed as Wendy from Fairy Tail and Maka from Soul Eater repectively. Hana was a guy called . Aria was Monkey D. Dragon causing Luffy to act as if she was actually his father, so scared out of his mind. Yulia was somwhat creative being a Yulia of the music group t.A.T.u. (This was probably Daisuke's doing). Daisuke and Sebastian was a male Nami and Sanji, respectively, causing Nami and Sanji to scold the boys while many others laughed. Holden dressed as Hei from Darker Than Black with his brother Soren as Loke from Fairy Tail. Aki: Tsubaki from Soul Eater. Showtarou: Pride/Selim Bradley from Fullmetal Alchemist. Ajax, the Capricorn's pet, was Hattori (Rob Lucci's pigeon) causing Luffy to eye the bird suspiciously. Kaoru and Mina were the vampires Lestat from The Vampire Chronicles and Mina Harker-Murrary from The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. Ageha was Miria from Baccano!. Akari as Sayaka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Thierry was unfortunately a bottle of Corona Light and was almost drank by the drunk duo of Zoro and Drake. And finally the Parallel Work's director, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin was Ramona from Scott Pilgrim.

The studio crew from The Tale of Team 17 was just as usually as the other studio crew, though quite smaller it was nonetheless active. The most active of the group Kushina was dressed as Supergirl, and claiming to beat up anyone who thought they could beat her. Satsuki dressed as Samus was trying to act mature along with many of the adults, however, failed due to her drooling over how cute Minato was in his Kyuubi costume. Along with the main cast was their friends Shikamari, Inoko, and Chouma as Lock, Shock, and Barrel respectively, who were hanging with their costumes namesakes. And chaperoning the whole group was Shikamaru as Batman and Danthemanwithaplan7 as The Doctor number 11.

With the costumes 'unique' and the party in full swing, there would be no sleeping on this of hallowed nights as everyone enjoyed themselves into the twilight hours!

[All crews]  
>Boys and girls of every age<br>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
>This our town of Halloween<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<p>

[Hallow crew]  
>I am the one hiding under your bed<br>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Capricorn crew]  
>I am the one hiding under yours stairs<br>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[All crews]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<p>

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[Hurricane crew]  
>In this town we call home<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[Straw Hat crew]  
>In this town, don't we love it now?<br>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[All crews]  
>Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can<br>Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

[Danthemanwithaplan7]  
>Scream! This is Halloween<br>Red 'n' black, slimy green

[Hotspot the 626th ]  
>Aren't you scared?<p>

[Yuki-Rin]  
>Well, that's just fine<br>Say it once, say it twice  
>Take a chance and roll the dice<br>Fly with the moon in the dead of night

[Luffy]  
>Everybody scream, everybody scream,<p>

[Usopp, Chopper, and Franky]  
>In our town of Halloween!<p>

[Clown, Kazuma, Drake, Minato, and Brook]  
>I am the clown with the tear-away face<br>Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[All females]  
>I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"<br>I am the wind blowing through your hair

[All males]  
>I am the shadow on the moon at night<br>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[All crews]  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<br>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>Halloween! Halloween!<p>

[Youngest of all crews]  
>Tender lumplings everywhere<br>Life's no fun without a good scare

[Luffy and Nami]  
>That's our job, but we're not mean<br>In our town of Halloween

[Hotspot the 626th ]

In this town  
>Don't we love it now?<br>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[All crews]  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everyone scream  
>Won't ya please make way for a very special guy<p>

Our man, Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

[ Mika, Yuki-Rin, and Kushina]  
>In this town we call home,<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[EVERYONE]  
>La la la la-la, la la la la! La la la la-la, la la la la!<p>

(Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!)  
>Weeeeeeeeee!<p>

"From all of us from the set of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen!" shouted Mika cheerfully looking at you, the reader.

"And us, from One Piece: Parallel Works!" shouted Yuki-Rin excitingly looking at you, the reader.

"And of course, we from The Tale of Team 17! Dattebayo!" yelled Kushina happily looking at you, the reader.

"And us from the Straw Hat crew, too!" laughed Luffy excitingly looking at you, the reader.

"And let's not forget us of the Hallow crew." crazily smiled Jack looking at you, the reader.

"And from me, Hotspot the 626th ."

"Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin!"

"And Danthemanwithaplan7."

"**We would like to wish you all a Happy Halloween!**" shouted all four crews and others speaking to all of you, the readers.

"And to all a frightful night! Shishishi!" finished Luffy and Mika laughing together speaking to you, the readers.


	7. Music Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Music Time! Battle of the Bands

Old Age vs New Age

Requested by Danthemanwithaplan7

"Straw Hats!"

"Straw Hats!"

"Straw Hats!"

"Straw Hats!"

"Hurricane!"

"Touchdown!"

"Hurricane!

"Touchdown!"

The time; October first Year XXXX, a few minutes to seven. The place; Tokyo, Japan at the Nippon Budokan. The music hall was swarmed with fans divided between two rock groups; the first, an old rock group of legends that inspired an entire generation commonly called known as "The King Band of Rock" known as the Straw Hats manged by who many call "The King of Rock Managing". The second, a up incoming group of youngsters that had risen to fame in only a few short months with a manger to equal even the Straw Hat's manager, Hurricane Touchdown. These two have had a heated rivalry ever sense Hurricane Touchdown arrived on the scene. HT had acquired the children of the previous generation of Rock n Roll lovers, who were fans of the Straw Hats when they first arrived on the scene, and turned this Battle of the Bands competition into what many call "The War of the Best Generation of Rock!". It was parents versus children as the Nippon Budokan was split for their respective bands. However, what all the fans did not know was this Battle of the Bands was just that; Parent vs Child.

"Excuse me, Ms Mika?" said a rather young girl with long, spiky, dark navy blue hair and porcelain white eyes.

"Ah! Yes Kushina." smiled Mika as she addressed the thirteen year old. Mika was the famous manager of Hurricane Touchdown said to be only rivaled by Monkey D. Luffy, manager of the Straw Hats. She could get anything done and nothing was impossible for her to do.

Kushina Uzumaki was the young heiress to the Kohona Corporation, a corporation that gives aid to those in need all other the world, which she would takeover when she was eighteen. Right now, she was under the tutelage of Kakashi Hatake, the current head of the corporation. However Kushina had much power in the corporation, though she only called upon it when it was needed. Such as right now. Her school, Kohona Academy, was hosting a charity to help underpaid orphanages in the country of Japan, however, it was a complete disaster with very little money earned. Kushina wouldn't stand for this, so she used her connections in Kohona Corp. to gather popluar bands from all over Japan to face off with each other, then challenge the "The King Band of Rock", the Straw Hats. All proceeds would go to the many orphanages in Japan. And it was still a school event with the students helping out with small things from selling tickets to bringing refreshment.

"I would like to thank you once again for doing this even though you won't be paid much."

"Kushina!" The little girl winced when she heard her name and turned to see her guardian Kakashi walk up. "That's not very nice to say to the young lady. You have to try to be more sympathetic."

"Sorry." sighed Kushina.

"It's alright, it's not about the money." smiled Mika slightly surprising the two. "It's about...Defeating The Straw Hats And Becoming The Greatest Band Ever!"

"Right." sweat-dropped the two.

"Mika! Don't forget about the orphans." muttered Akio, lead guitarist, sternly.

"Wait! There's a band called The Orphans here?" said Mika confusedly causing the whole group to comically fall.

"No Mika!" shouted Akio angrily.

"Oh, that's good. Cause then they would have to win this event for the orphanages."

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Akio then stomped away in frustration hanging with the other band members.

"Uh, Mika." Mika drew her attention away from her client and turned to the little girl, who seemed rather nervous. "On behalf of my class, we would like to wish you luck on winning. We're all huge fans of yours."

"Aw~, thanks!" smiled Mika as she hugged the child. "With you guys supporting us, I know we can win."

"Really!" said Kushina excitingly still in Mika's hug. Mika gave the girl a confident nod and finally released Kushina.

"Alright Kushina, the show is about to start. We better get to our places." stated Kakashi keeping with the time schedule.

"Alright! Good Luck, Hurricane Touchdown!" waved Kushina then she and Kakashi left the backstage area heading for the center platform.

"All right is everyone ready? This is our big moment!" smiled Mika excitingly as she turned to her band and crew many sitting around.

"Yeah, Mika were all ready." said Akio having recovered from earlier then looked back at the other members. "But I think we have some issues though."

"Huh?" said Mika. Taking a closer look at the band it seemed that many of the younger members, Lena, Nicole, and Ryuudo, were nervous.

"Come on guys, don't be so glum. We've done this plenty of times before." assured Mika with a warm smile.

"But Mika, we've never faced a band of this caliber." said Nicole, lead vocal, sympathetically.

"These guys we're legends before most of us were even born! And you expect us to beat them!" said Lena, bass guitarist, in distress.

"It does seem like we have a very little chance of winning." commented Ryuudo, drummer, sternly.

"Come on guys." The band turned to their oldest member Drake, keyboardist. "Their just like any other band, even if they've been around longer."

"Your one to talk!" shouted Lena frustratingly. "You grew up on their songs!"

"Heh, guilty as charged." smiled Drake innocently causing many of the band to sweat-drop.

"But he's right." said the ever silent Nore, a new addition to the band but a great addition as a bodyguard and vocal from time to time. "Even though our opponents are much more experience than our band, you all have worked hard to reach this point. Even if you fail, it only means we have to keep going forward."

"Exactly!" smiled Mika agreeing with her older friends and clients. "Even if we don't defeat the Straw Hats let's at least have fun with it."

"You know," said Nicole picking herself out of her chair with a confident smile. "Mika and Nore are right. We worked hard to reach this point."

"All the bands we outclassed." smirked Ryuudo as he stood up as well now confident.

"And facing with our own internal problems." smiled Lena as she followed her fellows musicians lead.

"Even if we lose, let's give them a battle they'll never forget." smirked Akio as he placed his hand out. The rest of the Hurricane Touchdown band saw what Akio was doing and joined in with proud smiles as they placed their hands on top of Akio's.

"We're Hurricane Touchdown!" shouted Mika proudly.

"And We'll Blow Away The Competition!" shouted the group confidently as a whole as they threw their hands out.

"Welcome everyone, to the Kohona Academy Battle of the Bands Charity at the Nippon Budokan." spoke Kakashi followed by the loud roar of cheering from the thousands in the Nippon Budokan.

"I would like to personally thank you all for your support. Thanks to you, we we're able to get enormous funding to all the orphanages in Japan and even some to our neighboring countries." The crowd roared even louder feeling proud that their efforts had help those in true need.

"I would also like to thank the legendary Straw Hats and our finalist, the up incoming rookies Hurricane Touchdown, for donating all their earned money back into this charity to make this the single most successful charity in history!" The crowd roared once again cheering not only for their favorite bands, but the bands in general.

"Now! Without further delay, lets bring out the bands and their mangers!" shouted Kakashi loudly with a hint of happiness sending the crowd in an uproar.

"Alright, this is it." said Mika calmly to the band, but more to her self as her excitement seemed to have calmed. The band nodded and they all walked out onto their stage. Immediately as they stepped into view, the bands respective fans cheered their names. The bands took their respective instruments while both band's managers kept walking to the small center stage where Kakashi stood.

"Due either of you have anything to say before you begin to play?" asked Kakashi to the two managers. The older of the two smiled and nodded as he took the mic from Kakashi.

"Pfft, pfft, hey can everyone can hear me!" asked Luffy with a smile receiving a loud roar from the Straw Hat fans.

"Shishishi! Sounds like it, I would like to thank all our fans and our opponent's fans for coming out and supporting this awesome cause as well as being true fans of music!" The whole stadium was brought into in uproar once again as many cheered and clapped.

"Sheesh, what a ham." joked Usopp, drummer, seeing how the crowd was hanging on every word from their simple manager.

"Indeed, but I'm so glad to be back on stage again! Yohohoho!" cheered the incredibly skinny Brook, lead guitarist and lead male vocal.

"Ugh, I just want to go back to sleep." yawned the ever tired bass guitarist, Roronoa Zoro.

"Do you do anything but sleep and drink all day, Marimo." insulted Sanji, another bass guitarist.

"Huh? What was that Dartboard?"

"You wanna fight?"

"Quiet you two!" The two bass guitarist instantly shut upped as the band's lead female singer, Nami.

"Of course, Nami-swan~!" cooed Sanji in his love mode.

"Tch! Whatever."

"Whoa! I haven't seen so many people in a long time!" said Chopper, keyboardist, as he looked over the crowd.

"Indeed, Chopper. It's been quite awhile for me too." said Robin, assistant to the manager, sweetly.

"Ow! This SUUPPAA awesome!" shouted Franky, bodyguard, with excitement. "Can't wait to see what the rookies can do!"

"I agree, I wonder what Mika will do though." smiled Nami hearing their conversation.

"Eh?"

"Hmm-mm, indeed." softly smirked Robin.

"And I have one last thing to say. This is for you rookies." smirked Luffy as he wrapped his speech up and looked at the much younger manager.

"You may be the best of your league, but we're on a whole other level than any new age band you'll ever meet." smirked Luffy causing the crowd to ooh at the jibe. Mika only gave a smirk, not intimidated by the older manger's statement. She then took the mic from the man.

"I'll keep that in mind...dad." The entire stadium gasped in shock. "But I'm sure that Hurricane Touchdown can beat any league your in."

"Shishishi, we'll see about that Monkey D. Namika." smiled Luffy as the two gave warm hug receiving several awes from the crowd.

"Good luck." whispered Luffy before they broke from their hug.

"Don't need it dad." smiled Mika as the two parted and walked towards their respective bands. However, Mika had one last thing to say. "Oh! I see you after the performance mom!"

"You too, honey!" waved Nami sending the crowd in another round of gasps.

"Shishishi, can't keep things secret for long." smiled Luffy speaking through the mic then tossing it back at Kakashi.

"Hmm, quite the surprise. Now without further ado, I would like to offer the first performance to the Straw Hats." said Kakashi as he placed the mic back on its stand and left the center stage.

"Thanks CEO guy!" spoke Luffy to his own mic on their stage causing some laughs from the crowd.

"Let's settle this with one song." smirked Luffy with confidence receiving gasps from the whole audience.

"We'll start with old favorite. The one-hit wonder that reached the top and stayed there for weeks; WE ARE!" All the fans cheered excitingly, this was all time favorite song of the century, even the fans of Hurricane Touchdown loved this song. This would be a tough act to follow.

"Heh, just as I thought." smirked Mika as she, Nore, and her band relaxed waiting for their turn.

"1,2,3,4!" shouted Usopp while banging on his drum stick. Immediately, Chopper started playing on the keyboard playing the non-vocal part of the song, but soon the pace began picking up, getting more exciting, and soon entered it's singing opening.

(Straw Hats)

Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume

Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

ONE PIECE

(Nami)

Rashinban nante jyutai no moto

Netsu ni ukasare kaji wo toru no sa

(Robin & Chopper)

HOKORI ka butteta takara no chizu mo

Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!

(Luffy)

Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no

baio rizumu nokkatte

Omoi sugose ba ii

(Straw Hats)

Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume

Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

paketto no koin, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!

WE ARE!

Then came the long musical number, the whole stadium was cheering the band on. It was probably the loudest it may ever get. Meanwhile Hurricane Touchdown just listened with unamused faces trying to be professional showing that they are still confident in themselves. Soon the musical number ended and the next singers took charge.

(Zoro & Franky)

Zembu mani ukete shinji chattemo

Kata wo osarete iippo ri do sa

(Sanji & Brook)

Kondo aetanara hanasu tsumorisa

Sore kara no koto to kore kara no koto

(Usopp)

Tsumari itsumo pinchi wa dareka ni

api-ru dekiru ii chansu

Ji ishiki kajyoo ni!

(Straw Hats)

Shimittareta yoru wo buttobase!

Takara bako ni KYOUMI wa nai kedo

(Luffy)

paketto ni roman, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

(Straw Hats)

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!

WE ARE!

Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume

Sagashi mono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa

paketto no koin, soreto

YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?

WE ARE, WE ARE ON THE CRUISE!

WE ARE!

WE ARE!

(Luffy)

WE ARE!

Once the song had ended, the whole audience applauded and cheered. It had been years for many long-time fans since they heard the Straw Hats' famous 'We Are!' performed by the entire crew. For the new generation, it was there first time and, despite their faith to Hurricane Touchdown, it was impressive. They could only hope that Hurricane Touchdown could pull off some kind of miracle.

"Ah, just like I remember." smiled Drake enjoying the performance. "That's classic."

"Not helping Drake!" muttered Lena frustratingly.

"That was their best song, how is are song going to top that!" said Ryuudo rather nervously.

"Have faith everyone." said Nicole cheerfully. "Remember what our new song is suppose to do!"

"Yeah, this song is the "answer" to their song." said Akio with a confident smirk. Nore gave a confident nod reassuring the band.

"That's the spirit!" smiled Mika proudly. "Now let's show them our 'answer'."

"Right!" shouted the entire crew.

"Whoa! What a start." spoke Kakashi with a slim smile then turned to address the next band. "How will you respond, Hurricane Touchdown?"

"Easily." smirked Mika as she grabbed the mic in front of her. "You're right guys, it is going to be tough to beat that. But "We Are!" not in the past anymore. It's time that "We Go!" towards the future. And that's where we are heading! Hit it!"

The crowd was confused at what Mika was saying, even the Straw Hats couldn't figure out what their long-time fan was about to perform. The moment Mika finished her statement, the band started to play an instrumental number that was as even more exciting than the Straw Hats instrumental when they first started. Then finally, they got to the lyrical part of the song.

(Hurricane Touchdown)

jitto dekinai tomarenai

yoake ga osokute jirettai~

ichi, ni, SUNSHINE yon…We Go!

(Drake and Akio)

hata wo ageyou BREAK OF ROMANCE DAWN

namikaze tateyou suriipu kara no janpusutaato

(Lena and Nicole)

arienai sekai wo yuku nara

kimi no tafunesu sore ga hitsuyo

(Mika)

medachisugi sorette tsumi?

shimeitehai-tsumari WINNER ( :D )

jiyuu dakega ore tachi no ruuru

shinpai nante dokofuku kaze~

(Ryuudo and Nore)

ttai one piece ichibannori

yume miru kokoro wa choo dekai

samenai koto ga daiji-

(Hurricane Touchdown)

tto dekinai tomarenai

yoake ga osokute jirettai

ichi, ni, SUNSHINE yon…We Go!

(Nicole and Lena)

ore tachi wa...koko made kitaze

ore tachi wa yuku...yume no arika e

dare mo oitekanaize-

(Mika and Akio)

nshin-aru nomi sore ga chikai

yume ga hajimatta ano hi kara

mezasu mirai wa onaji-

(Hurricane Touchdown)

tto dekinai tomarenai

kokoro no taiyou shizumanai

(Akio)Ichi, (Drake)ni, (Lena)Sunshine,

(Nicole)Ichi, (Ryuudo)ni, (Nore)Sunshine

ichi, ni, Sunshine yon…WE GO!

(Mika)

WE GO!

With the band finally finished, the all waited as each breathed heavily having played their heart and souls out as they waited for the reply from the audience. At first it didn't seem that good, the whole stadium was quite and unmoving. Most of the band was nervous, this was one of the few times in history that someone in any Battle of the Bands opened with their own brand new song, as they all waited for the final judgment.

"That was...AWESOME!" The first reply was by far from the last person they band would ever expect from; the band manger Luffy.

"Ow! That SUPER SUUUPPAA~!" shouted Franky in a pose.

"Amazing!" cheered Chopper and Usopp.

"Yeah! Hurricane Touchdown!" shouted a group of three from the crowd. Looking over the crowd, the band found that they were being rooted for by Kushina and two of her friends, Minato and Satsuki. They were soon followed by some claps from the rest of the Straw Hat band and Kakashi, and finally.

"WWHHHOOOAAA! HURRICANE TOUCHDOWN!" The whole stadium was in an uproar as everyone and more cheered for the rookies. The band in question was in shock. Well except Mika, who was smiling in pride.

"I...can't believe it." gasped Nicole as she collapsed on stage but still staring at the ecstatic crowd.

"Shishishi! I knew it would work!" shouted Mika as she was caught up in the energy of the crowd.

"It's wasn't even finished yet." sweat-dropped Ryuudo as he spoke with Lena quietly.

"Hmm, guess we have more skill then we take credit for." shrugged Lena and left her spot to take part with Mika in the energy of the crowd.

"Ryuhahaha! I think this makes us, the best band ever!" cheered Drake as he too left his spot and joined the girls. Soon enough the whole band crew walked up to have to their fans and new fans.

"I think it's clear us who won this tournament tonight." announced Kakashi. The crowd cheered even louder shouting Hurricane Touchdown's name.

"Well, before we give Hurricane Touchdown their new title and prize." said Kakashi shushing the crowd into confusion. "How about one more song from both bands."

"Yosh!" shouted Mika and Luffy in unison having already picked their song. The crowd was thrown in another fit cheering.

"One-" shouted Usopp banging on his drum sticks

"Two-" continued Ryuudo doing the same.

"Three!" followed Mika and Luffy

"Four!" yelled the crowd.

(Both Bands)

We are fighting dreamers  
>Takami wo mezashite<br>Fighting dreamers  
>Narifuri kamawazu<br>Fighting dreamers  
>Shinjiru ga mama ni<br>Oli Oli Oli Oh!  
>Just go my way! <p>

(Hurricane Touchdown)  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!)<br>Buttakittekuze get the fire  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!) <p>

(Brook)  
>Kewashii shura no michi no naka<br>Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku?  
>Gokusaishoku no colors ga<br>Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta 

(Nicole)  
>Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite<br>Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!)  
>Ushinau mono nantenaisa<br>Iza mairou! 

(Both Bands)  
>We are fighting dreamers<br>Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Narifuri kamawazu  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh!<br>Just go my way! 

(Nami and Akio)  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!) <p>

(Mika)  
>Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga<br>Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru  
>Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga<br>Uneri wo agete fukiareru 

(Luffy)  
>Kazaashita surudoi katana de<br>Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!)  
>Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa<br>Naa soudaro! 

(Both bands)  
>We are fighting dreamers<br>Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Narifuri kamawazu  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh!<br>Just go my way!

(Straw Hats)  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!)<br>Buttakittekuze get the fire  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!)<br>Buttakittekuze get the fire 

A long pause soon followed as the guitarist from both bands began playing louder than the other instruments. Meanwhile the crowd was going wild.

(Nicole and Brook alternating)  
>We are fighting dreamers<br>Kono nakama tachi to  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Subete wo makikomi  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Kokorozashi takaku  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh! <p>

(Both Bands)  
>We are fighting dreamers<br>Takami wo mezashite  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Narifuri kamawazu  
>Fighting dreamers<br>Shinjiru ga mama ni  
>Oli Oli Oli Oh!<br>Just go my way! 

(Brook and Nicole alternating)  
>Don't forget your first impulse ever!<br>Go my way!  
>Let's keep your adventurous ever!<br>Go my way!  
>Don't forget your first impulse ever!<br>Go my way!  
>Let's keep your adventurous ever!<br>Go my way! 

(Luffy and Mika)  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!)<br>Buttakittekuze get the fire  
>Right here right now (Bang!)<br>Buppanase like a dangan liner  
>Right here right now (Burn!)<br>Buttakittekuze get the fire

"BANG!" yelled everyone in the stadium soon followed by the cheer of the crowd as the song finished.

?End?

**Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	8. Fairy Tale Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

**Hurricane Theater**

Fairy Tale Time!

The Bitch and the Idiot

Requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

Once upon a time, in the town of Grand Line, lived an old merchant by the name of Garp with three grandsons; Ace, Sabo, and the youngest Luffy. They lived off the land hunting and farming what they need and sold the extra. Grand Line town was a peaceful town though it had a terrible curse. Deep in the woods to the east of the town, lies a castle said to be home of a beast with terrible power that specifically targeted men. Most of the town knew of these rumors, however, there was one that never knew better.

"Luffy! Go get some milk!" shouted Ace as he and Sabo sat lazily on the couch as they played cards with their grandfather and younger brother.

"Aw, why do I have too." whined Luffy as he held his cards.

"You're the youngest." stated Sabo keeping his eyes on the cards.

"You suck at this game." continued Ace blatantly.

"Plus, I need something to drown my winnings." grinned Garp confidently. For those that didn't know, the Monkey men were currently playing poker with cookies as the winnings.

"Yeah right old man, I'm winning this." argued Ace confident in his win.

"No, I'm gonna-"

"Get The Damn Milk!" yelled the older men blowing Luffy out the door as well as his cards.

"Mmm, no fair." pouted Luffy but caved in and picked himself up to go get the milk. One thing that everyone in town knew about the Monkey family was that they each were strange in their own way as well as the fact that they all randomly fall asleep. Luffy's weird thing was, even though he had lived in this town since birth, he got lost easily.

"Milk! Milk! Milk! Milk! Gonna Get Some Milk~!" sang cheerfully Luffy with a huge grin as he wandered around town and into the forest.

"Wait! Luffy!" shouted the local grower Makino, who was like a big sister to Luffy, desperately as Luffy headed towards the east forest. But the boy didn't listen as he continued deeper into the forest.

"Luffy!"

"Don't go after him Makino." said the mayor Woop Slap stopping the young girl from helping Luffy. "That boy is the Gorgon's problem now."

"Milk! Milk! Milk! Comes From A~...uh, where am I?" Luffy finally took notice of his surroundings. Instead of the peaceful, sunny, town, he found himself in a creepy, gloomy, forest.

"Where did this forest come from?" questioned Luffy confusedly as looked around for something familiar.

"Where'd the town go?"

"Where am I?"

"Shishishi, you're funny." Luffy froze hearing the voice of a young girl. He looked around to see who is was, but found no one in sight.

"Hello?" said Luffy cautiously looking around.

"Hello!" said the female voice.

"Uh, where are you?"

"Up here!" Luffy immediately looked up to see a teen girl wearing a maid outfit sitting on a tree limb.

"An owl?"

"No! I'm Mika!" laughed the girl. Suddenly the girl jumped gown from the tree to meet Luffy's face with a huge smile that rivaled his. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you Owl girl." smiled Luffy as he shook the girl's hand.

"I'm Mika!" shouted the girl as she wiggled out of Luffy's grip.

"Sorry, where did you come from?" asked Luffy curiously.

"From Boa Castle just behind you." stated Mika as she ran past Luffy and stood in front a castle that suddenly appeared behind her.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Yeah, but it's really big and boring with everyone just works." complained Mika with a frown.

"Really? That sounds lame." stated Luffy with a frown.

"Yeah." agreed Mika until she got a brilliant idea. "Hey, do you wanna play with me and my friends?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah! Follow me!" cheered the girl. She then began running towards the castle leading Luffy towards the front door. Along the way, the girl kept talking on about what fun things there was to do in Boa Castle, most of which interested Luffy.

"Hey." interrupted Luffy stopping Mika from listing off the items on her fun list. "Do you guys have any milk?"

"Milk?" repeated Mika curiously as she tired to remember if they had any. "Oh yeah, we do. But you should have some of my mom's mikans. There the best!"

"Mikans?" said Luffy wetting his lips thinking about what Mika's mom's mikans tasted like.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The two stopped in front of a giant wooden door and was soon meet with two men, one with green hair carrying three swords and way older than the other and a dark brown haired teen with boxing gloves on, both glaring at Mika and the newcomer.

"Whoa!

"Hi Zoro! Hi Akio! I'm just bringing my new friend to play inside." smiled Mika innocently causing both men to sigh.

"Mika, you know that's a bad idea." said Zoro emotionless as he looked at the teen.

"Ah, why not!" whined Mika causing the guards to sweat-drop.

"Mika, the mistress doesn't like it when uninvited men come into her castle. She barely tolerates us!" stated Akio pointing at the both of them.

"Come on! She's not that stingy." said Mika arrogantly making the two guard's sweat-drop even larger. "Plus, I invited him! Can't you let my friend slide, just this once."

"I'm not sure..."

"Uh, Mika." said Zoro with a shock blank expression pointing next to Mika. She looked next to her to see Luffy no longer there. All three soon heard the creak of the door only to see front door lazy opened.

"Ah! He Went In!" shouted the guards while Mika laughed.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" said Luffy amazed as he wondered the castle freely having gotten bored with the conversation outside and finding a new one. He was currently in hallway with empty suits of armor at the ready. "I wonder where the food is?"

"You're looking for the kitchen?" Luffy quickly turned to his side to find another maid though younger than the last one. She was currently smiling at Luffy while dusting the armor. "I'm Yuki-Rin, I know where the kitchen is!"

"Cool! I'm Luffy. Take me there!" shouted Luffy excitingly making the younger girl laugh. She then lead the boy down the hallway.

"Luffy!" called out Mika as she ran though the castle looking for her guest. She already been through the garden, the game room, several bedrooms, and study, yet no sign of her friend.

"Luffy!"

"Why are you yelling Maid." Mika froze hearing the stern voice of the mistress of the house. She slowly turned to see Boa Hancock, ruler of Boa Castle. She was currently with two male guards, Kazuma and Killer. "You know I don't like it when you play games."

"A-a-ah, sorry, Mistress Boa." Before Mika could say anything, Nami, head maid, suddenly rushed to Mika's side and quickly apologized for Mika forcing her to bow. "She is very sorry."

"Be sure that she doesn't do it again Head Maid." said Hancock sternly. She then continued on her walk with her guards following her.

"Oda, I hate her." muttered Nami seeing Hancock was out of hearing distance. She then let go of the girl then gave her a bonk on the head. "Why were you yelling! You know the Mistress Bitch hates it when you're playing around."

"I wasn't mom!" stated Mika rubbing her bump. "I was looking for my friend, Luffy."

"Ugh, Mika. I've already told you. I know it's boring in this castle, but you don't need to make imaginary or air friends."

"No mom, he isn't any of that! He's this funny guy I found outside the castle grounds."

"You went off grounds!" shouted Nami loudly though she quickly covered her mouth hoping that the mistress didn't hear. "You could've been in big trouble Namika."

"I know, but it's so boring."

"Ugh, never mind. Just find him and get him out of here before the Gorgon turns him into stone." ordered Nami. Mika quickly nodded her head and the two split off looking for the intruder.

"Here you go." smiled Yuki-Rin as she opened into the kitchen. It was a fairly large kitchen, enough for twenty chefs, yet there were only three that looked like chefs with another three that were just washing dishes.

"I still don't see why I have to help with the dishes." said Usopp as he scrubbed a copper pot. "I'm a guard for Oda's sake."

"Because shitty guard, you fell asleep at your post angering Hancock. Be lucky your not with the others right now." said Sanji sternly as he prepared what was probably lunch.

"Is this good Head Chef Sanji?" asked Nicole as she brought a spoon over with bit of soup for testing. Sanji gave it a small sip and...

"Oh, Nicole-swan~, it is perfection of the highest degree. How you could be cooking in a lonely place like this I'll never know~." said Sanji as he went into love-cook mode. As he pampered Nicole, much to her nervousness, Sebastian soon walked over with dessert.

"Head Chef, the dessert is ready." said Sebastian proudly. Sanji broke out of love-cook mode and tasted the dessert.

"Not bad, if we were feeding dogs."

"What are you talking about! This is best dessert I've ever made!" shouted Sebastian angrily.

"Guess you're just a lousy cook, I guess." shrugged Sanji as he went to prepare the main course. Sebastian fumed in defeat and went back to making another dessert. Meanwhile, Nicole was just confused as she tasted the dessert herself. It was surprisingly delicious.

"Why does he do that." sighed "Blind" Drusilla as she continued to wash dishes.

"Just let the laddie blow some steam." commented Molly O'Flannigan with her Irish accent as she too continued to was dishes.

"Oi, oi, is the Sea King meat finished?" asked Sanji concernedly. With Sebastian busy remaking the dessert, Nicole took it upon her to check the Sea King meat.

"Ah, finished." smiled Nicole as she brought the meat out and placed it to the side to cool.

"Mmmm, Meat!" drooled Luffy as he barraged into the kitchen. Yuki-Rin chuckled at the man's antics and left to attend her other duties.

"Huh, who's that?" said Drusilla as she curiously looked around. Luffy blew by the three dishwasher causing each to stop and and look around in confusion.

"Nicole, you said the meat was finished?" asked Sanji kindly. Nicole nodded from her position making the mistress's drink. Sanji turned to address the sizzling meat.

"Oi! What The Hell!" shouted Sanji angrily. Everyone turned towards Sanji to see their uninvited guest, Luffy, chowing on the meat.

"This...(**chew**)... is delicious! (**gulp**)" said Luffy pleasingly as he finished the meat.

"Get Out Of The Kitchen! Shitty Idiot!" roared Sanji as he kicked Luffy out of the kitchen and into the next room.

"Uh, who was that?" asked Sebastian. The whole kitchen staff stood silent leaving the young man's question in the air.

"Ow! Why'd he do that?" questioned Luffy was he rubbed his bruised head.

"What is this Man doing here!" Luffy quickly forgot his pain hearing the stern voice of Hancock. He looked around finding himself in the dining room. Looking down the long table, he saw a single woman sitting at the end with two different maids standing next to her.

"I'm not sure Mistress Boa." said Karin confusedly.

"You bring in the guards!" commanded Hancock to Lena. The young girl sighed and did as commanded leaving the room. Luffy sat where he was confused, but soon was drawn to a new fascination.

"Ooh! Are you gonna eat that?" asked Luffy though he was already where Boa's food was and already eating.

"Hey! What's he doing eating my food!" shouted Bonney having entered the dining room.

"Bonney." The pink haired girl looked at the maid still standing next to Boa as she subtly motioned that the mistress was here.

"Oh, I mean-"

"You called mistress." said the guards Drake and Nore being lead in by Lena.

"Send this Man into the dungeon!" commanded Boa pointing at Luffy having finished two-thirds of her meal.

"Huh?" Before Luffy knew it, the two guards rushed at Luffy. Luffy jumped causing the two men to crash onto the table spattering some food onto Boa.

"Phew, that was close." smiled Luffy in relief.

"Oops, sorry Mistress Boa." nervously smiled Drake.

"Up front guards." growled Hancock pointing to the empty spot in front of her. Reluctantly the two guards removed themselves off the table and in front of her. Meanwhile, Luffy looked on curiously while the maids and food taster looked on in fear.

"You have failed me for the last." spoke Hancock sternly as she formed her fingers into a heart and aimed it at them. "Mero Mero Beam."

"Bitch." stated both guards before being hit by the pink ray and being turned to stone.

"Whoa!" shouted Luffy in surprise. Hancock then turned to him with the same hand motions.

"Now is your turn, Man. Mero Mero Beam!" said Hancock as she fired her pink beam. It hit Luffy dead on, but shockingly.

"Impossible!" shouted everyone not turned to stone as they were shocked to see Luffy unaffected.

"Was something suppose to happen?" questioned Luffy curiously causing Hancock to become increasingly angry.

"Maids! Get all the guards! Capture that Man!" commanded Hancock in a furry. The maids nodded frivolously and left to get the guards.

"What's going on?" shouted Usopp as he heard the call for guards. As he looked around he saw his fellow guards turned to stone with Luffy staring blankly at him.

"Guard! Capture him!" loudly commanded Hancock as she pointed to Luffy.

"Yes Mistress!" shouted Usopp fearfully. He then brought out Kabuto and ran after Luffy.

"Uh oh, gotta go." said Luffy as he ran out of the room with the guard behind him.

"Urgh." frustratingly sighed Hancock as she left her seat. The kitchen staff and maids were now peering out the door to see what the commotion was about. They gasped as they saw two of their friends turned to stone. Hancock looked at the group sternly. "Maids! Have my bath ready, I'm no longer hungry."

"Hai Mistress." bowed Molly as she walked with up to Hancock and lead her to the baths. The others just stood there waiting for the mistress to leave.

"I'll just finish this for you." smirked Bonney snidely as she began to dig into Hancock's dinner.

"Sebastian," said Sanji as he brought a cigarette and lite it up. "Tell Franky we have two more statues for the garden."

"Hai." sadly nodded Sebastian as he left to find the castle maintenance.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide." muttered Luffy as he ran around the castle trying to find a place to hide. He soon entered a room and gasped at the size of the room. It was the library and it was currently being filled with music that was stopped abruptly.

"Hello." Luffy jumped hearing the voice and turned around to see Robin sipping on some tea with another two maids Hana Yakushi and Aria Yakushi next to her.

"Uh, hello." said Luffy absentmindedly. As he looked around he found that the three females weren't the only ones. Also here, was what appeared to be a band consisted of Brook, Apoo, Akari Shimura, Maki-chan, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi. In the background, was Hawkins, Kaoru Kimura, Mina Nishikori, Gareth Archer causally reading books though stopped to see the newcomer.

"Uh, bye." quickly said Luffy as he ran out of the library confusing the staff in the library.

"That was new." stated Mina rather interestingly, many in the room nodded confusing. Soon enough, a group of guards came rushing in.

"Did any of you see a man with a straw hat running around?" stated Zoro with a rather indifferent attitude.

"Nope." said the whole group.

"Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide, here's good!" shouted Luffy as he entered the next room he found. This time he was in a medical room with only three people in it turned away from the door.

"If it isn't seriously, please wait until one of us-" said Chopper as he turned around to see that it was someone he never meet. The two stared at each other until finally Chopper broke and hide the opposite way behind the medical bed.

"Doctor Chopper, what is the ma-" said Ageha Midori until she saw the reason why.

"Huh, about time we had guest." shrugged Law as he saw Luffy but returned to his work.

"Oops, sorry. Wrong room." smiled Luffy as he closed the door quickly causing the girl to sweat-drop.

"Why does every room have people!" shouted Luffy in distress as he continued to run.

"Luffy!" Luffy immediately stopped hearing his name. He turned to see Mika and Yuki-Rin running straight towards him.

"Oh, hey guys." smiled Luffy as he stopped looking towards the girls quickly forgetting his troubles.

"We gotta hide you!" shouted both girls as they grabbed him and dragged him further down the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Luffy curiously as he let the girls drag him.

"Hide in here!" said Yuki-Rin as she opened the door letting Mika throw Luffy into the steaming room. Yuki-Rin quickly shut the door and both girls slid to the ground in relief.

"Good idea hiding him in the baths, Mika. The guards will never look in there." smiled Yuki-Rin with a sigh of relief. Mika only smiled back at her friend.

"Mika, Yuki-Rin, what are you doing laying around!" Both girls looked down the adjacent hallway to see the head maid Nami running towards them in a pant. "Did you find the guy?"

"Yep, and we hid him well." said Yuki-Rin as she knocked on the door behind her in proud of her and her friend's idea. However, she failed to notice the head maid lose all color in her face.

"Uh, mom? What's wrong?" asked Mika curiously seeing her mom nervous.

"Hancock is in there." A few seconds passed by as the two girls let the new information sink in until.

"Ehhhh!"

"Wow, it's really steamy in here?" questioned Luffy as he walked around. He wasn't sure where he was, but it was really hot and it seemed to be filled with water.

"What is this room anyways?" asked Luffy curiously. As he trudged around he failed to notice the three females staring at him, two in shock and one in anger.

"What are you doing in my bath!" shouted Hancock as she rose from her seat revealing her bare chest. Lena and Molly, already wrapped in towels, quickly went to cover her, though as the looked at Luffy he seemed unaffected by the few seconds of seeing the bare beauty of their mistress.

"Whoops! Sorry, I didn't now it was occupied. Excuse me." said Luffy politely as he walked out casually with the two maids and the mistress shocked at the man's reaction.

"Guards!"

"What are we gonna do! What are we gonna do!" shouted Yuki-Rin panicking with Nami and Mika just as panicked and worried. With a click from the door, the three females attention were drawn back towards the bathes seeing Luffy calmly walking out and closing the door.

"I don't think that was a good spot." said Luffy bluntly. Mika and Yuki-Rin sighed in relief as they saw Luffy not turned to stone.

"Geez, you think." said Nami sarcastically more to the other two maids then Luffy. She gave the man a good look over and had unknowingly blushed seeing the man that Mika had dubbed as 'fun' cute.

"Yeah, sorry." smiled Mika embarrassingly. "This time we'll-"

"Halt don't move!" Before Mika could suggest anything, the four were quickly saw the guards all uniquely armed running towards them aimed at Luffy.

"Uh, hey guys." nervously smiled Luffy as he waved to the guards.

"Time to go!" shouted Mika as she grabbed Luffy's arm and began dragging him away from the incoming guards.

"Right behind you!" shouted Yuki-Rin following behind.

"Wait! Mika, Yuki-Rin!" shouted Nami distressingly while unconsciously joining them. Once the guards got to the same spot those four were, the door slammed into Akio causing all the guards behind to crash into him.

"Where did that Man go!" boomed Hancock wrapped in a towel along with her maids accompanying her. She found Luffy no where in sight and left the bath. With Lena closing the door, the three found the guards recovering from their incident with the door.

"What are you idiots doing!" shouted Hancock angrily as she saw her guards on the floor. "Find the intruder! Or I'll turn you into stone like those other two!"

"Yes Mistress!" replied the guards as they picked themselves up and continued to chase after the girls.

"Drake and Nore were stoned?" questioned Akio as he realized that they were short two people. "They were so good at not making that bitch angry."

"Sorry, but all I saw was two statues that looked really pissed off at whoever was in front." said Usopp wearily. The whole guard squad knew exactly what he was talking about, everyone in the castle had agreed if they were turned to stone they would insult Hancock before being turned to stone.

"Mom hide him in here!" said Mika as she pushed both Luffy and Nami into a closet.

"We'll be back once we get some assistance. Until then, later." Before Nami could retaliate against her daughter and friend, the door closed leaving only Luffy and Nami in a dark closet.

"Ugh, where's the light." muttered Nami as she felt around for a switch. There was some grunts until she found the switch and turned it on. With the light on, Nami found herself face to face with the intruder.

"Uh, hi. I'm Luffy." smiled Luffy despite how cramp it was.

"Yes, I've heard. I'm Nami, head maid and Mika's mother." said Nami slightly nervous and with a bit of a blush.

"Your Mika's mom?" gasped Luffy with amazement. "But you're like my age and pretty."

"Uh thanks." said Nami as her blush deepened. Luffy smiled though a moment of silence.

"So who's the dad?" asked Luffy curiously. Nami seemed to get rather depressed with Luffy's question replying with a sigh.

"I...don't know?" Luffy tilted his in confusion. He knew he had a dad, who was somewhere out in the world, but how could Nami not know.

"Really?"

"I'm not even sure when it happened," said Nami trying to think back to her younger years when she was not a maid, but a thief. However, her depression turned into a soft smile as she continued. "but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"That's nice," smiled Luffy causing Nami to look at the man wide eyed in shock. "Mika's really fun. She wanted to do a lot of fun stuff here."

"That sounds like her." softly laughed Nami.

For a few minutes the two talked with each other. Nami learned that Luffy lived in the local village with his two brothers and grandfather as well as that he originally came here looking for milk. To Nami, Luffy's life seemed like paradise. For her, her daughter, and everyone in the castle. And the more she found Luffy's story interesting the more she found the man himself interesting. Likewise, Luffy learned about the castle and it's servants especially Mika and her friends. He also learned much about the mistress of the castle Boa Hancock and her power to turn men into stone.

"You mean that weird pink beam thing?" questioned Luffy curiously.

"Yes, but how-"

"She shot one at me." stated Luffy with a straight face. Nami quickly gasped, no man was immune to the mistress's Mero Mero beam. "But nothing happened."

"What!"

"Mom! We're back!" Before Nami could further question Luffy, the door opened to reveal a smiling Mika and Yuki-Rin with three new faces Luffy had yet to seen; Franky, Matsu Takeshima, and Aki Chung-Feng.

"Yo, are you the intruder we've been hearing about?" asked the weird speedo wearing man as he lifted his sunglasses looking at Luffy.

"I was invited by Mika." said Luffy bluntly as he left the closet with Nami pointing to the girl.

"I think that's a yes." said Matsu with Aki agreeing. The two looked over Luffy with eyes like a hawk. After a few inspections, the two looked over at Mika and Yuki-Rin.

"We can do it, he'll fit in that costume we made for Usopp last year." stated Aki with a smile. Luffy looked at Nami in confusion with her giving a shrug. The two girls then grabbed Luffy and shoved him with a something in a bag back into the closet.

"Quick, put that on." stated Matsu from behind the door.

"We'll help you with the next part." added Franky with a big grin. After a few minutes of muffled noises and banging, Luffy finally left the closet dressed in a maid suit. See the suit in clear light, Luffy did not seem to enjoy his new outfit.

"Hmm, he looks prettier than Usopp did." stated Yuki-Rin recalling the last Halloween party the servants had.

"And it's not done yet!" stated Franky giving the maids a wig and a weird device with balloons attached. The tailors took the objects and placed them in their proper places on Luffy's body.

"This is weird."stated Luffy nervously. Once Aki had finished placing Franky's weird device on under Luffy's dress on his chest region, she pushed a button causing the balloons to inflate making it as if Luffy had breast.

"Wow!" said Luffy, Mika, and Yuki-Rin in amazement.

"Will this really work?" asked Nami suspiciously.

"Of course, you guys just have to hang around him until you guys can get him out. OW!" said Franky proudly as he posed.

"Don't worry, mom. Hancock will never know." smiled Mika with confidence. Nami sighed at her daughter's attitude but went along with the idea. All five maids surrounded Luffy and began to walk in tangent heading for the nearest exit, leaving the cyborg to other duties.

"Ah! Good afternoon, girls." The group froze as they passed one of the music rooms as one of the guards, Zoro, came walking out. They were all nervous hoping that the lazy swordsmen wouldn't notice Luffy.

"Good afternoon, Zoro." smiled Nami trying to hide her nervousness giving him wave. Zoro unconcernedly waved backed allowing the group to continue their march. After many twist and turns, the group finally found an exit, the front entrance.

"Wait!" shouted Luffy stopping the group from moving causing all five to turn inward looking at the man curiously. "I still need milk."

"Get it in town!" shouted Nami frantically. The group continued to move forward before anything else could happened.

"Yes, we're almost-"

"Halt!" Before the maids and Luffy could reach the doors, the front doors slammed opened revealing Akio and Kazuma rushed in with Killer and Usopp taking up the back. The girls were shocked, but quickly looked up to see the Hancock seated down staring intently at the front door with Lena and Molly next to her.

"Uh, hi Mistress Boa." smiled Mika trying to calm Hancock

"Silence!" The maids flinched at the booming voice of their mistress. At a wave of Hancock's hand, the guards moved in on the intruder.

"Move aside, please." said Akio begrudgingly talking to Mika. She seemed hesitant at first, but her mom grabbed her shoulder. She looked at her looking for an answer, but was shocked to see her step her and Mika to the side revealing Luffy.

"Uh, hi." smiled Luffy innocently. All, but Killer, couldn't help but laugh at the man wearing a maid uniform.

"Apprehend him!" commanded Hancock stopping the laughter. The guards begrudgingly nodded and took Luffy out of the group with Killer and Akio holding onto the man.

"Finally, bring him to the garden." commanded Hancock as her fury cooled a bit seeing her guards finally accomplishing their duty. The guards nodded and led Luffy away.

"You five!" All the maids instantly froze and stood at attention. "Gather the castle staff."

"Yes, Mistress Boa." bowed the five begrudgingly. Hancock and her two maids then left to probably get dressed.

"We can't just let her do this!" quietly said Mika to her mom pleadingly.

"She's right, he hasn't done anything wrong he was invited." said Yuki-Rin motioning to Mika.

"There's nothing we can do." said Nami sadly not wanting to put her daughter down. "Even if we told the bitch that, she would just turn you into stone for letting a man in without her permission."

"We have to do something." urged on Mika concerned for her friend.

"Just gather the staff, like the bitch said." Mika was about to retort, but Yuki-Rin grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Mika sighed catching the silent message her friend was giving her. The two then left to gather the staff leaving Nami to do the same, but, like her daughter, she couldn't help but think about the man the sent to his doom.

'_Why can't I let this be? Plenty of other idiots have been turned to stone before him, right?'_ But no matter what, she couldn't help but think back at the man that her daughter had grown to like. And so did she.

"Everyone's here, Mistress Boa." bowed Nami emotionless tone to the bitch. Hancock stood proudly on stage with Luffy tied up. Below the stage was many of the staff mixed in with statues of their former fellow employees; Ryuudo, Kidd , Urouge, X Drake, Bege, Hatori Chidori, Kartik Abingdon, Z.G., Daisuke Saburo, Showtarou Shinohara, Thierry Brighton, and it's two newest statues Drake and Nore. The garden was what many in service to the mistress called the Pink Slip or the Graveyard for it was where all fired employees landed themselves if Hancock was furious with them.

"Drake. Nore." sniffled Mika seeing her two dear friends turned to stone. Nicole, Lena,Yuki-Rin, Kazuma, and Akio went to comfort her, but she quickly recovered as she returned to the situation at hand.

"Good job, maid." stated Hancock with sneer. Nami took notice of the name change and expected as much. She then turned and went to join with the rest of the staff.

_'It's not like she pays us anyways.'_ inwardly said Nami as she gritted her teeth as she joined with her long time friend Robin

"Sorry." said Robin expressionlessly. Nami nodded numbly as she looked back up at stage seeing how helpless Luffy looked.

"Do you know why you are all here?" asked Hancock to the crowd in a calm furious tone. No one answered as she expected.

"You are all here because this," She then pointed to Luffy with disdain. "Man, entered my castle without my permission and because is a Man that I do not find acceptable."

"Acceptable?" questioned Luffy seeing as he had seen several men in her castle.

"Silence!" With Hancock shout, Luffy flinched and immediately went quiet. "Continuing, I know that some of you gave aid to this despicable creature, for reasons that I may not clearly understand."

"Like I care." grumbled softly Mika as she glared angrily at Hancock. Her friends surrounding her gasped at what she said and hoped the mistress did not hear.

"But I, as merciful as I am, will give you all a second chance." prudently smiled Hancock. Many of the crowd gasped in surprised hearing that the bitch would do something so forgiving. But Hancock was far from a forgiving mood. "If, one of you comes up here and kills him on the spot."

"What!" screamed the whole crowd and Luffy with wide shocked eyes. Immediately, the staff began shouting at the Hancock for suggesting something so cruel with many others stating why she couldn't just turn him into stone. Eventually her patience ran out.

"Mero Mero Beam!" With that, she shot her beam at half of the group turning everyone into stone.

"Akio!" shouted Mika fearfully. Her friend had pushed her away before the beam hit, unfortunately, it hit every one of her friends. "Lena! Nicole! Everyone!"

"Yuki-Rin!" shouted Kazuma seeing his girlfriend now stone.

"I'm sorry, Mika." said Nami sadly as she hugged her daughter. Her daughter started cry as well as herself. Many of her own friends were turned to stone as well.

"As you can see my beam doesn't just affect men and I'm short of patience, someone come up her and-"

"You Bitch!" The whole crowd gasped in shock as well as Hancock as Luffy finally spoke out in rage. "How could you do that! Weren't they your friends!"

"Pff, stupid man. Everyone here are just servants for my amusement. I can always get more." Then Hancock gave a hearty laugh as everyone turned their heads in disgust and shame. However, the mother and daughter group looked at Hancock with disgust and hate. Luffy couldn't take it anymore.

"That's Enough!" shouted Luffy as he stomped his foot. Instantly the stage collapsed with Luffy and Hancock falling in.

"Luffy!" shouted the mother-daughter duo with many gasps from the staff.

"The stage must have been Ryuudo's last job before being turned to stone." stated Franky as he inspected the stage. As the rest of the staff crowded around the stage, Hancock suddenly burst from the pile of broken wood looking furious and beat up. As she furiously stepped out, she dragged a slightly dazed Luffy behind her scaring the crowd. As Hancock kept moving, the staff quickly followed her and Luffy only to end up near the cliff ledge that looked out towards the ocean.

"Hancock!" shouted the crowd forgetting the titles. This only infuriated her.

"You all shall address me as Mistress!" commanded Hancock in rage as she brought Luffy closer to the ledge. The group gasped with Nami and Mika looking furiously at her. "I am your mistress! You will give me the respect that I so deserve."

"You don't deserve anything from us!" shouted Mika furiously. The group gasped again along with Nami as Mika stood and approached the shocked Hancock slowly until she finally came up to the women, face-to-face.

"All we ever done is do you bitching for years, without thanks! Then this guy comes in and all he wants is milk and to have fun and you just want to kill him off! You're no mistress! You're a **(This part was censored due to legality problems with this site. So please go look up Potter Puppet Pals and look for the video "The Elder Swear". It's funny, priceless and just as long. Well this should be the end.)** bitch!" huffed Mika as she released years of angry and shame on Hancock. Behind her, no one in the group spoke, but all silently knew what she said was true. Hancock however.

"You, you, how dare you!" She dropped Luffy, luckily not off the edge, as she went to slap Mika cross the cheek. However before she could land a hit, her hand was stopped.

"Don't. Touch. My Daughter. You Bitch!" growled Nami threateningly. For once in her life, Hancock was actually afraid of someone. Once Nami let go of her, as she stood in front of her daughter, Hancock backed towards the edge, but stopped feeling Luffy on the ground. She looked down seeing Luffy and found a cruel idea.

"If this Man is so important to you then!" Before either females or the group could do anything, Hancock kicked Luffy sending him off the ledge shocking the group. "Let's see him swim!"

"Luffy!" Nami pushed back Hancock as she and her daughter went to grab Luffy and succeeded. However because of Nami push, Hancock lost her balance and fell of the cliff, screaming in fear and helplessness as she fell to her doom.

"Don't worry, we got you." smiled Nami along with Mika both under the stress of holding onto Luffy. Luffy looked up to the mother-daughter duo giving them a huge smile.

"Don't worry, we got you!" shouted Zoro as the group went to help them bring Luffy back up.

"I can't believe it." stated Heathcliffe as he looked over the cliff searching for Hancock. "She's gone."

"Ow! That's SUUPPA!" shouted Franky with tears of joy. With Luffy now safe, everyone in the group cheered now that the harsh rule of the Boa Hancock was over. Everyone was celebrating in their own way, with Nami and Mika hugging the still tied up Luffy.

"Eh! What's that!" Stopping everyone's cheering, Chopper was frighteningly pointing above the group on the ground. Everyone looked up to see a bright orb above them. It wasn't long until it started moving around vividly then flew back towards the castle.

"Ah! Follow it! It might be the ghost of that bitch, preparing to haunt us!" shouted Kazuma panicky, The group complied and followed the light with Luffy following as Nami tried to untie him with Mika following. The three entered the garden to see the light high above the group of staff and statues.

"What does it want?" questioned Mina as they all observed the light. Suddenly the light grew brighter blinding everyone.

"Ahh! What's going on!" shouted Luffy as he shielded his eyes. After a minute or two the light faded and the whole group could see the most shocking thing today.

"Uh, what's everyone doing?" asked Drake curiously. He along with everyone turned to stone was now free from their stoney prison and moving about. The group that wasn't turned to stone cheered happily as the greeted and hugged their freed comrades.

"I can't believe it." gasped Nami happily as she cried more tears of joy. "How did this happen?"

"That would be my doing." The group stopped celebrating as the looked back at the shiny orb. The orb soon began to shift form and change into a girl in an older style dress.

"I am Isabella Sarutobi, I was once the head maid of the castle under Hancock's grandfather." said the ghost woman with a smile.

"Grandma!" shouted the Sarutobi brothers in shock having only seen their grandma in pictures.

"I don't get, what did you have to do with freeing our friends?" asked Zoro looking up at the ghost curiously and suspiciously.

"As you all know, Hancock was born with a terrible curse to turn anyone she saw fit into stone. Apparently, that curse has something her grandfather gave her to teach his spoiled son a lesson, however, he didn't suspect that she would take over the castle and kicked all the old servants, minus me, and her own family out. Before leaving, I asked him how could we break the curse which he answered to 'Just add sea water.'." said Isabella rather dumbly. All the servants fell in shock that all this time they could've brought that stuck up bitch Hancock to the beach and all their friends would've been free.

"Before I could do anything though, Hancock pushed me off this very same ledge to which I cursed her even further. My curse was a boy who wasn't looking for her would enact new hope and receive the same fate caused by her own head maid and it came true." smiled happily Isabella as he whirled around Nami and Luffy.

"Us." said the two as the pointed to themselves confused. The ghost nodded happily.

"Yep, now I can finally rest in piece. Enjoy the castle!" smiled Isabella as she gave the group a wave then disappeared from their sights. Before disappearing, the staff and one intruder waved back wishing her good luck in heaven.

A month later

"Who-oh! Party!" screamed Luffy cheerfully with Mika as they danced to the music being played by the entertainers.

In the month after the sudden "disappearance" of Boa Hancock, many of the staff left the castle to do what they had always wanted to do, however, several stayed with Nami and Mika who claimed the castle as their own. With Nami running the castle, no one was staff, just friends helping friends. Boa Castle was renamed to Straw Hat Castle for Luffy and Luffy's family moved in after Luffy finally gave them their milk and spoke of his adventure. Everyone was joyous, with the huge amount of money that Hancock had kept, having never spent a dime of it, everyone lived like one big royal family. Of course, it wasn't about the money. Today, they were celebrating with all the towns folk having finally fixed up the castle and reintroducing it to the populous.

"Nami! Come and dance." smiled Luffy as he walked over to Nami sitting with Robin. The former maid looked at the librarian giving her a nod saying "What are you waiting for? Go dance." Nami smiled and took Luffy's hand and the two danced liked they never have before. Along with whoever was left to live in Straw Hat Castle.

"Hey! I wanna join too!" laughed Mika as she jumped on Luffy as he danced with Nami. The whole crowd laughed as well as Nami and Luffy as they continued to dance. Like one big happy family.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

"Wait!" shouted Chopper's voice as he came rushing from the medical room with his assistants following behind him. The music ceased as everyone watched the small reindeer doctor come running down the stairs.

"What's wrong Chopper?" asked Usopp curiously. As Chopper finally reached the bottom he took deep breathes trying to calm himself.

"I've...huff...made...huff...a huge discovery!"

"What is it?" questioned Yuki-Rin as she approached the doctor. Before answering, Chopper looked around searching for someone.

"Nami!" shouted Chopper as he rushed towards her. Nami turned to the doctor confused as she bent down to the doctor's level.

"What is it Chopper?"

"I...know who Mika's father is!" The whole castle gasped while Nami, Mika, and Luffy stared at Chopper wide-eyed.

"You do!"

"Yes!" nodded Chopper quickly. "Mika's biological father is...Luffy!"

"Ehhhhhhh!" roared the castle as everyone stared at the two that have been practically a couple for the last month. With a gasp, Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy at Nami, neither one finding anything to say.

"Shishishi! I knew their was something special about you...dad!" chuckled Mika as she hugged Luffy tightly. Hearing Luffy's distinctive laugh, there was, without a doubt, no denying that Mika was Luffy's father.

"Looks like this castle is going to see some interesting months ahead." softly chuckled Robin as she sipped her tea and continued to read as everyone began bombarding the couple turned family questions.

**The End**

**If anyone was confused about who was what, here's a list I compiled when making this story! **

Maids: (Head Maid) Nami, Mika, Lena, Yuki-Rin,Yulia Tadase, Karin Kotetsu, "Blind" Drusilla, Molly O'Flannigan, Hana Yakushi, Aria Yakushi

Guards: (Captain) Zoro, Usopp, Akio, Drake, Nore, Killer, Kazuma Miyafuji

Doctors: (Head) Chopper, Law, Ageha Midori

Chef: (Head) Sanji, Nicole, Sebastian Hozuki

Library: Robin, Hawkins, Kaoru Kimura, Mina Nishikori, Gareth Archer

Entertainment: Brook, Apoo, Akari Shimura, Maki-chan, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren Sarutobi

Handypeople: (Castle Maintenance)Franky, (Tailors)Matsu Takeshima and Aki Chung-Feng, (Food taster)Bonney

Turned to stone before the story: Ryuudo, Kidd , Urouge, X Drake, Bege, Hatori Chidori, Kartik Abingdon, Z.G., Daisuke Saburo Showtarou Shinohara, Thierry Brighton 

**Hoped you enjoyed it Yuki-Rin! Until next time readers, Ja Ne!**


	9. Thanksgiving Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Thanksgiving Time!

All Out War?

Hunt for the Legendary Turkey

"Welcome one an all, to the First Anime Thanksgiving Turkey Hunt!" shouted legendary director and one of the three announcers Hotspot the 626th as he addressed the many, many cheering anime actors and fans on one of the many islands that make up the One Piece universe known as Plymouth Island.

"This in a momentous occasion! Never have so many anime actors joined together for a single event supporting money for those in need all around the Real World." continued another such famous director Dan "The Man With A Plan" the 7th.

"That's right! And after all this, everyone will enjoy the best and most tasteful Thanksgiving dinner for the ages!" finished fellow famous director Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin sending the actors in cheer.

"Then everyone get's in a line so they can autograph my book." quietly whispered Yuki-Rin through the mic being sure the actors did not hear her clearly.

"Yuki-Rin!" Unfortunately, her fellow directors did.

"This is so awesome!" shouted Luffy, popular star of the hit show One Piece, as he stood with his team, fellow actors, and friends from the same show. "I bet we can get the biggest turkey ever!"

"Second biggest to what we're going to find, dad!" shouted Mika, popular star of the previous show's sequel One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen and daughter, as she stood with her team, actors, and friends.

"Please, we'll get the most and the biggest." stated Yuki-Rin with her team from the rival show to OP: RotPQ, One Piece: Parallel Works.

"Maybe behind ours maybe! Dattebayo!" confidently grinned Naruto with his team all from the popular show Naruto.

"No way, dad! We're going to win!" happily shouted Kushina along with her team from the previous show's sequel, The Tale of Team 17. (To those who don't know, Kushina is Naruto and Hinata's daughter. (Side note: I support both NaruHina and NaruSaku))

"Okay! Here is how the game is played!" announced Hotspot as he brought out a board. "On this island, thrive turkeys of all kinds, big and small, colorful and plain, and sweet and fierce."

"Your teams goal is to win in any category you wish. Them being; Most turkeys caught, biggest turkey, most colorful turkey, and then you may have a chance to catch the legendary Golden Turkey." continued Dan as he explained the categories.

"Legend says that the Golden Turkey in a century old bird with golden feathers. It is said that it's meat is so tender that it practically melts in your mouth. This bird is said to know every trick in the book in avoiding and trickery. Let's make sure that bird doesn't see another century!" shouted Yuki-Rin excitingly with the crowd soon cheering behind. With the other two host sighing from Yuki-Rin's outrageous personality, they continued on with the announcement.

"Awesome!" shouted Luffy and Mika excitingly.

"Hmm, I wonder how you cook a golden turkey?" thought out loud Sanji along with many other chefs from the other teams.

"Stuffing is always good." suggested Nicole rather bashfully being around such big named actors.

"Of course, you can't forget the classics!" said Sebastian proudly.

"Come on! Let's Start This Tournament Already!" shouted the loudest members in various group; Luffy, Mika, Yuki-Rin, Naruto, and Kushina.

"Alright, alright. But remember, this is a friendly competition, you may try to trick or distract the other participants but under no circumstances should an all out brawl or epic battle take place. However, we are allowing you to use the A-Pill." announced Hotspot hearing a collective groaning from several of the teams, most from the usually fighters. Pausing only for a moment, Hotspot continued.

"All right, without further ado-"

"Let the First Anime Star Turkey Hunt-"

"Begin!" With a loud bang from all three host shooting off over-sized poppers, the teams raced off into the wooded island the hunt of turkeys of all kinds with the prized Golden Turkey as everyone's goal.

"Here, Golden Turkey! Here Turkey, Turkey, Turkey!" shouted Luffy from a tree looking for any turkey doing more harm for his team then good.

"Luffy shush." quietly shouted Usopp from below. "You're scaring them."

"Turkeys!" Before Luffy could reply, he suddenly heard his daughter scream in excitement soon followed by a low rumble.

"Gobble gobble gobble!" Before Usopp could do anything, a flock of turkeys, roughly five hundred, ran right over Usopp.

"Ah! Usopp!" shouted Chopper in shock as he saw the flock stampede over his friend.

"Get Back Here!" Following behind was Mika and Lena, both rapidly firing attacks to either capture or kill the fleeing birds.

"Mika." sighed Nami embarrassed at her daughters antics.

"Banzai!" As the girls chased the birds, Yuki-Rin along with Kazuma and the Sarutobi brothers crashed into the birds in an attempt to grab a few.

"Hey! Those are ours!" shouted Mika and Lena jumping on the five newcomers while also grabbing for turkeys.

"My they are lively as ever, yohohoho!" laughed Brook as he looked from where he was looking seeing his fellow participants playfully fighting.

"Ugh, they're gonna lose us the competition." sighed Nami in frustration. The Straw Hats watched as the rest of the flock of turkeys attempted to escape only to be blocked by sudden plumes of smokes.

"Not so fast!" Behind the plumes of smoke stood several Naruto clones scaring the turkeys back the other way.

"I've got them." shouted Shikamaru as he used his family's signature jutsu, shadow possession, to trap several of the turkeys.

"Thanks Shikamaru." waved the real Naruto as he joined in with many of his clones. As he tried to approach his friend, he soon found himself unmoving.

"Sorry Naruto," said Shikamaru with a relaxed smiled. "but I'm playing for the other team."

"Huh?"

*****POOF***** *****POOF***** *****POOF***** *****POOF*****

"Thanks dad!" Shikamaru allowed Naruto to turn to see his daughter, Kushina, and her friends ambushing his clones and stealing his catch.

"Thank you, Mr Uzumaki." solemnly thanked Minato and Satsuki as they took his birds.

"Agh, dammit!"

"Treinta Fleur." Suddenly, several arms popped to the side of the rest of the fleeing turkeys which they took no interest in.

"Clutch." The arms then began picking out turkey after turkey throwing them to the side dead.

"SUPA, Robin sis!" shouted Franky as he walked up to Robin while she stood crossed arm. "This will definitely win us the most!"

"Thanks Robin." smiled Nami. The older female smiled and uncrossed her hands seeing as the flock of turkeys had ended.

"Aw~, thank you Robin-chwan~!" twirled Sanji in love mode as leaving Zoro to his usual scowl.

"Ah! Aunt Robin~!" whined Mika seeing her aunt figure using her powers.

"Hmm, sorry Mika."

"Come on, guys! Let's see if the others have found some." stated Yuki-Rin as her group took what they caught and quickly becoming scarce.

"Naruto!" Naruto flinched as he heard his name called out angrily. Leaping next to him was his teammate Sakura looking at him disappointingly. "What are you doing, your helping the other team."

"I can't help it Sakura~." whined Naruto. Shikamaru soon released his jutsu seeing his team having gathered their turkeys. With Naruto released, the two went off searching for more turkeys.

"Aw, but none of these are they Golden Turkey." whined Luffy as he looked over their catch.

"Come on, Lena! We still gotta catch the Golden Turkey." smiled Mika speaking to her friend.

"Yeah, let's go." nodded Lena confidently as the two took off.

"We still have time before the competition ends." stated Brook as he looked towards the sky.

"Right, we'll take the turkeys back," stated Nami as she gestured to herself, Robin, Franky, and Brook. "and you five can search for the Golden Turkey."

"Yosh!" cheered Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper as the ran straight forward to search.

"Shall we have a competition, Zoro?" suggested Sanji as he took a quick smoke, receiving a confident smirk from Zoro.

"First to find the golden bird buys drinks." stated Zoro.

"You're on!" grinned Sanji. The two then split off as the rest of the group soon left.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly several more clones of Naruto appeared and soon were off chasing turkey after turkey.

"This is gonna be easy with Naruto's clones rounding up the flightless birds." states Kiba with a smug grin as he relaxed next to a tree with his faithful companion Akamaru.

"You know you could help a little." stated Ino in annoyance as many of the other Kohona Eleven now with Sai searched as well.

"Ooh! Look at those!" The team turned to were Lee was pointing to seeing various turkeys with uniquely colored feathers gathered in a clearing.

"There so pretty." smiled Hinata as he peered from a distance.

"Gotcha!" Before the group could do anything, Ryuudo came crashing into the birds hoping to catch at least one of them. The birds, however, instantly fled away from their spot as Ryuudo came crashing down.

"Ah! You idiot!' shouted Kaoru as he appeared out from a different bush.

"Hey! You scared our catch!" shouted Kiba angrily.

"Yo! It's not yours until it's in your hands." stated Drake as he calmly walked into view.

"He has a point." stated Sai causing Kiba to growl angrily at the pale man.

"Come on, they might not have gone too far." stated Mina as she and Aria walked next to Karou. The man nodded and the three left to pursue the birds.

"Looks like we'll have to find another turkey." stated Drake motioning Ryuudo to follow.

"I guess." sighed the half-Fishmen as he picked himself up and walked next to Drake.

"Ja Ne!" waved Drake to the ninjas as the left.

"Ja Ne." waved Naruto with a fox grin.

An hour or so later.

"Any luck?" asked Akio as the Hurricane group converged. All seemed to have picked up at least three turkeys with the exception of Nicole.

"I still feel bad about doing this."

"Eh, it's just natural selection." shrugged Lena having roughly twenty in a bag.

"It's not natural if a human selects it." stated Ryuudo dryly.

"I say this is a pretty good catch." stated Drake proudly. All in the crew seemed to agree, however.

"Hey!" The crew looked over at Mika as she stood in a tree waving at them. "I'm going to go and find the Golden Turkey, now.

"Fine, just don't get lost." said Akio as he grabbed their catch.

"See you later."

"Ja Ne!" smiled and waved Drake casually. Mika then jumped down from the tree and continued her search for the Golden Turkey.

"You think it was safe to let her on her own?" asked Nicole worried for their energetic captain.

"It's an island of turkeys, they're as harmless as pillows. What could possibly happen." stated Lena with a wide, confident grin as she picked up her catch.

"Come on, let's turn in what we got." said Ryuudo a bit ahead of the crew. With Nicole putting her fears behind her they followed behind Ryuudo. Before the crew left the clearing, entering woods, a sudden wind blew past them gaining Nore's immediate attention.

"Something wrong Nore?" asked Drake as he caught the man's actions. Nore stood silent for a few seconds as he stared out into the mountain, but then continued to walk. Drake took notice of the man's grim face, like maybe he was baffled. Drake let Nore past him as he took a quick look around.

"Drake! Hurry up!" shouted Akio seeing their navigator falling behind. Drake stopped his search unable to make heads or tails out of what possibly made Nore silent and rushed up to catch up with the crew.

"Good job guys. Looks like we may win this troublesome competition." slightly smiled Shikamaru as the genins gathered their catch.

"We're definitely gonna win!" stated Satsuki proudly bringing in her birds.

"Wait! We haven't even found the Golden Turkey yet!" The genins looked back to see Kushina pleading to continue.

"Come on Kushina." said Shikamari slightly annoyed. "We've got enough turkeys here to fed the Akamichi family."

"And then some." added Chouma playfully.

"Besides, the hosts said that this bird may not even exist." recalled Inoko.

"Pff, fine. Be that way, I'll go look for it myself. Then everyone will be like 'That's so amazing Kushina, you're definitely the star of your show!' and praise me. Dattebayo" stated Kushina pridefully as she continued to her search for the Golden Turkey.

"Fine, see at the starting point." waved Minato. However, Kushina had other plans.

"Oh no you don't." Before Minato could say anything, Kushina grabbed his collar and dragged him behind her smiling self. "You're coming with me!"

"Huh?"

"Hey! Where are you going with my Minato!" shouted Satsuki jealously as she followed behind her team.

"You can come two Satsuki. The more the merrier!" smiled Kushina as the genin team left the group.

"Shouldn't you be following them, dad?" asked Shikimari blankly.

"It's a safe enough island." stated Shikimaru. "Besides, it'll be too troublesome to follow."

"Geez, you're so lazy." Shikimaru chuckled at his daughter's statement as they left for the starting point.

"Wait, the show isn't about her?" questioned Daisuke as he popped at from a bush nearby having taken a few of their turkeys.

"Hey!"

"Whoops."

"Hey! We're back!" waved Kartik as he, Matsu, Karin, Sebastian and Thierry stepped out of the forest with a few good catches. The whole Capricorn crew, except Daisuke, was there some luckier than others.

"Yes, we're moving on up!" shouted Z.G. Pumping his fist in the air.

"No luck with the Golden Turkey?" asked Molly interestedly.

"No. Why?"

"Our captain left with Kazuma a while ago to look for the Golden Turkey." stated Akari as she pointed towards the direction the two went.

"Couldn't sit still could she." smugly smiled Sebastian. The whole crew nodded.

"But she told us that once you guys and Daisuke were done, we should turn in what we have." stated Molly.

"Present." The group turned to the weak voice to see Daisuke slightly beaten up.

"Ah! Daisuke what happened?" Yulia as she ran to her fellow thief.

"Hehe, got caught." weakly smiled Daisuke. Yulia rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the head as she directed him to Ageha.

"Alright, let's get back to the starting point." The whole crew then left their chosen meeting spot and headed back to where all the teams were meeting. With the team gone, a lone turkey appeared from it's hiding place in the trees.

"Gobble gobble." (Must report.) said the turkey as it then rushed off in quick speeds towards the mountain. Upon reaching the foot of the mountain, it traveled a path on the mountain that led it to a cave housing the thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Gobble, gobble gobble gobble." (Great One, we are losing many of our comrades.) bowed a fairly large turkey along with many others of various sizes and colors. The figure they were addressing sat proudly on a pedestal hidden in shadows but clearly glaring at his subordinates.

"This was to be expected." stated the shadowed turkey rather calmly. "What are the numbers?"

"Gobble gobble." (Roughly a hundred) spoke the same turkey. Many bowing gasped in shock and began talking amongst themselves at the large number they had lost. The head turkey had only sighed.

"So many lost, what do the humans wish to gain from this other than filled stomachs."

"Gobble, gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble." (Sir, it seems many of these humans are endowed with powers that easily overpower anything the regulars have.) stated the turkey keeping his cool. The head turkey seemed to be intrigued as he stood from his sear and waddled down.

"Gobble!" (Great One!) shouted the turkeys seeing their leader leave his seat.

"It's time that we strike back." commanded the head turkey as he stood in the light blinding his subordinates with his glorious golden feathers. "Prepare for battle."

"Gobble!" (Yes sir!) saluted the turkeys courageously. Afterwords, the turkeys began to scatter as they went to rally the troops leaving the golden bird alone.

"It's time that the humans were put in their place." said the bird as his calm demeanor turned cynical.

Somewhere in the forest, three girls were chasing after their respective turkeys two of which separated from their group.

"You-"

"-Are-"

"-Mine!"

*****BANG*****

"Ow!" shouted the three young teens as each rubbed the bumps on their heads. Meanwhile, the turkeys they had each been after quickly made their escape as the girls tired to recover.

"What the hell! Watch where you're-" shouted Yuki-Rin until she looked up to see who she ran into. "Oh, hey Mika."

"Hey, Yuki-Rin." smiled Mika as she quickly recovered.

"Whoa! It's Yuki-Rin! I'm so glad to met you!" The teen turned to the youngest amongst them as the young girl smiled brightly at her.

"Hi...uh, who are you?" asked Yuki-Rin confusedly.

"She's Kushina Uzumaki." answered Mika as brought the younger teen closer to her with a friendly hug. "She's part of the Naruto generation show, The Tale of Team 17. Our director and her director are good friends and partners, so Hotspot makes a few omakes with the other director's cast to bring some advertising for him."

"Uh...?"

"She was dressed as Supergirl at the Halloween party." stated Mika bluntly.

"Oh yeah! She's the new upcoming teen star I've been hearing about." gasped Yuki-Rin. She turned towards the young girl with a smile as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin."

"I know, Mika-nee told me a lot about your guy's show." smiled Kushina as she shook the hand. Yuki-Rin looked at the girl slightly confused.

"Mika-nee? When did you guys get so friendly?" said Yuki-Rin looking over at Mika.

"With our director's being on such friendly terms, we often help out with their set and couch them a bit. We're also working on a big project, and we got pretty close."

"Project?"

"Shush." said both girls silencing Yuki-Rin quickly.

"It's a secret." continued Kushina with smile and a wink. Yuki-Rin continued to look confusedly at the young teen, until some rustling was heard behind Mika drawing attention away from the previous statement.

"Gobble?" Out of the bush, came a rather large turkey, the size of Biri. Both the bird and the girls stared at each other for a few seconds as the tension grew.

"Turkey!"

"Gobble!" Instantly, the girls chased after the large bird leading them deeper into the forest.

"Damn, where are those blasted birds." grunted Zoro as he found himself aimlessly walking in the mountains that were on the island. "I can't let the cook beat me."

"Gobble!" (Halt!) Before Zoro could continue walking, a turkey, at least half his size, jumped in in view. Zoro looked curiously at the bird seeing as it's gaze looked almost threatening.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro, though knowing full well he wouldn't understand.

"Gobble gobble gobble gobble, gobble. Gobble gobble gobble gobble!" (You are trespassing near them realm of our leader, the Great One. Turn back or face my wrath!) squawked the bird in a threatening matter.

"I don't get what your saying? I'm just gonna keep walking." grunted Zoro as he just continued to walk. Before he could take his first step, the turkey went and attacked Zoro. Shocked, Zoro drew his sword blocking a sword-like slash attack. The turkey grunted and pushed back landing where it was original standing.

"Hmm, there's more to you than just stuffing." grinned Zoro seeing the turkey as a possible challenge. However, before he could act he soon found himself surrounded by lean looking turkeys, all glaring at him.

"Shit!"

"Kushina! Where are you!" shouted Minato as he and Satsuki, though weakly, searched for their missing teammate.

"Let's leave her, Minato." stated Satsuki coldly as she casually searched a bush. "She said she could capture on her own, let's have a bit of alone time."

"Satsuki," said Minato giving the girl a unamused glare. "we're a team. We can't just leave her on own."

"Fine." The two then continued to search not noticing that they were being watched.

"Gobble!" (Attack!) Hearing the familiar call of the local birds, the two genins turned to see an ambush from several large turkeys.

"Ahhh!"

"Damn, where did she go?" muttered Kazuma as he walked around searching for his girlfriend and captain. As he walked through the forest, he soon heard rustling accompanied with heavy footsteps.

"What the?" Kazuma soon got his answer as a large group of turkeys marched towards the boy. Kazuma gasped at the sheer numbers of the turkeys as they began surround the swordsmen.

"This doesn't look good." nervously said Kazuma. As all the turkeys glared at him, a larger set of steps could be heard as the turkeys in front of him separated allowing the largest turkey he had ever seen.

"Whoa! It's the Golden Turkey!"

"Greetings, Human." greeted the large bird.

"It Talks!" said Kazuma in shock causing the large turkey to scoff.

"Feeble boy, I have lived for roughly a century, learning everything I could know to better mine and my species survival." While Kazuma was slightly mad at the insult, he was fairly impressed with the bird and it's noble goal, by it's standards.

"Whereas many of my brothers and sisters were sent to their deaths do to this feeble holiday that you humans call Thanksgiving." said the Golden Turkey as he emphasized Thanksgiving in disgust. Many of the turkeys started squawking in agreement making Kazuma rather nervous.

"Yeah, I understand that you and your friends here are very pissed at us." Understatement of the year as Kazuma tried to rationalize with the bird and walk away unharmed. "I'll just go back to my friends and we'll stop with the hunting and-"

"That will not be necessary human." Before he could leave, the smaller turkeys blacked his path still glaring at him threateningly. Now blocked, Kazuma nervously backed away. "You see, we are tired of humans hunting us year after year. Now it is our turn to hunt and you be the hunted then eaten."

"Wait! Turkeys don't eat meat?"

"Not yet." evilly smirked the Golden Turkey causing Kazuma to freak. "My brothers, attack!"

"Gobble!" All the glaring turkeys then charged forward towards Kazuma as he quickly drew his sword ready to fight.

"Bring it, Lunch!" Gathering up all his wits, Kazuma confidently charged backwards to hopefully make it through and warn the others.

"Hey, anyone seen Mika?" shouted Akio slightly worried. The sun was beginning to fall as the blue sky turned yellow, orange, and red. Many of the teams members were hanging around the start off point as they had turned in what their fellow teammates had caught. So far they were roughly even in size.

"Mika's not back?" asked Nami and Luffy as they heard Akio's question.

"Neither is Zoro." stated Usopp concernedly.

"That's nothing new." stated Sanji dryly with many agreeing.

"That's strange, Kushina's not back either." said Hinata worriedly as she searched around for her daughter.

"Ahhh! Where's my sweet daughter!" panicked Naruto as he flailed around in a worried fit.

"Calm down, Naruto." stated Sakura calmly. "Kushina's a big girl, she can take care her self.

"Or Minato and Satsaki haven't returned either." added Shikimaru concernedly.

"Ahhh! Where's my baby!" cried Sakura as she joined Naruto in panic though for her son.

"And neither is captain or Kazuma?" said Hatori as he and the rest of the Capricorn crew seemed just as clueless on the whereabouts of their captain and her boyfriend.

"Well, we can't announce the winners or even make a final judgment until they comeback." stated Hotspot as he and Dan and (Director)Yuki-Rin sat at their table waiting patiently.

"Should we send a search party?" suggested Dan.

"That won't be necessary Humans." The crowd turned to the voice, however, they were unexpectedly caught in several nets.

"Ahhh! What the!" shouted (Director)Yuki-Rin as she tried to remove the net over her and the other directors.

"Gobble Gobble!" (Down with Humans!) The group of actors gasped as they saw that they were surrounded by turkeys chanting the same squawk over and over.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Chopper while Akamaru whimpered.

"What's wrong Chopper?" asked Usopp slightly panicked.

"They're chanting down with humans!"

"Eh!" shouted everyone.

"He is right Humans." The actors looked towards the voice to see the largest turkey out of the whole flock as well as the only turkey with gold feathers.

"Ah! The Golden Turkey!" shouted Luffy and Naruto in amazement.

"Well I'll be." calmly stated Robin as she sketched the bird.

"Huh, so it wasn't just make believe." said Hotspot calmly surprised.

"Wait! You thought it was fake!" shouted Kartik in disbelief.

"Eh, it just something to get the obvious inspired."

"The obvious?" questioned Shino. Hotspot then pointed over to Luffy and Naruto as they looked on the Golden Turkey with pure amazement instead of worry and possibly fear.

"Enough talk Humans, it's time for your punishment to be given." spoke the golden bird silencing the actors.

"Punishment? For wha-"

"Usopp, they're turkeys what do you think they're punishing us for." stated Nami dryly. Usopp immediately became silent. However, Nami was far from done as she turned to the golden bird. "Where are our friends?"

"What makes you think we have done something with them?" eyed the intelligent turkey. He was met with a glare, not just from Nami, but from many of the others that came to the same conclusion. "Hehe, very well Human."

"Ahh!" Suddenly, the turkeys threw three figures in view of the group tied up. Getting a better look, many in the group gasped.

"Minato/Son!"

"Satsuki!"

"Kazuma!"

"Tie them all up!" commanded the Golden Turkey pointing at the group in the net. "Then let us prepare for the feast!"

"Gobble!" (The Feast!) chanted the birds as they began encircling the captured actors and directors.

"Damn, it got away." sighed Mika as she and her fellow female stars rested underneath a tree.

"Can't believe both of you lost your powers in the last minute, we've could've had it." complained Yuki-Rin laying on Mika's right.

"I've got some extra." said Kushina as she dug into her pocket to reveal two more pills with a an 'A' on it.

"You might want to hold onto to those for a while." The three jumped hearing a gruff voice, each turned quickly to see a battle-torn Zoro as he walked out of the brush.

"Zoro! What happened to you?" asked Mika as she and the others walked up to the older actor.

"I got ambushed by our lunch."

"The turkeys?" said Kushina looking questionably at the swordsmen.

"They were organized, and well equipped to fight." stated Zoro sternly surprising the group. "I don't know what they trying to protect, but I did see a big, golden, turkey heading towards that direction."

"That's where we're all suppose to meet!" gasped Yuki-Rin.

"Mom, Dad!" shouted both Mika and Kushina as they instantly ran off towards the starting point. Yuki-Rin was about to follow, until she noticed Zoro.

"It's this way! Zoro!"

"Hn." Zoro immediately turned around passing Yuki-Rin only for her to keep an eye at the directional confused swordsmen.

"What do you mean, you have no more A-Pills!" shouted Hotspot frustratingly as he and everyone else was tied up waiting to be cooked by the turkeys.

"You said this island was harmless!" shouted most of the captured actors and directors.

"Gobble, gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble." (Sir, we have buried our comrades and paid our respects.) bowed the turkey to the golden one.

"Good, they deserve as much after what they have been through." nodded the Golden Turkey. The smaller one nodded and was off to help in preparation while the he went over to the humans. "You are they ones that caused this suffering."

"Blame them." stated the group of actors as the pointed to their respective directors.

"Blame him." said Dan and Yuki-Rin pointing to Hotspot.

"Well sorry that I thought that everyone would love to have delicious turkey for Thanksgiving like most people do."

"Turkey is very delicious and healthy." agreed the golden bird.

"Thank you." smiled Hotspot finally having someone on his side, however, he and everyone else realized something.

"Ehhhh!" gasped the group in shock staring at the bird.

"H-h-how would you know." said Showtarou nervously. The Golden Turkey cruelly smirked as he lowered his head to their level.

"You don't get to be my age, size, and color without experimenting a bit."

"Your a cannibal!" accused shouted Tenten appalled.

"Birds eat other birds, it's nature." said the Golden Turkey as he shrugged off the girl's attitude.

"But not the same species." retorted Lena. The turkey only scoffed at the girl and began to walk away to check on the turkeys' progress.

"Hey! What are you gonna do to us?" asked Naruto loudly stopping the turkey in his tracks.

"The next step up the food chain." smirked the Golden Turkey as he licked his lips freaking the group. He then walked away leaving the group to their own doings.

"We've gotta get out of here." whispered Nicole to the group.

"We have a small case of A-Pills under our table." stated Dan gesturing with his head to the out-of-the-way table

"And, no offense, but a lot of you are pretty useless without those A-Pills." muttered Hotspot receiving several glares from the actors. "What? Technically most of you don't even use it. At least, skill wise."

"Guys, right now we need a plan." stated Shikimaru calmly.

"I think we should let Mika, Kushina, Yuki-Rin, and Zoro handle this." The group looked over at Drake as he was casually relaxed. Noticing the looks, he head gestured towards the side. The group looked to see the four Drake talked about cautiously hiding behind some trees as the watched.

"Perfect." smiled Shikimaru. He then whistled in a particular way that was heard by the four with Kushina recognizing it. She looked around for the source and found their friends and family. She then turned to her group and motioned to the others leading them to the group.

"Hey guys!" waved Mika.

"Now, prepare the humans for dinner." commanded the mighty bird. The lower turkeys bowed and went to gather the first of many victims.

"Gobble, gobble gobble gobble gobble?" (Alright, who wants to be first) said the turkeys looking at the group of captured humans that were oddly quiet. Frustrated, the other turkey kicked the reindeer.

"Gobble gobble gobble gobble, gobble." (Tell them what we're saying, reindeer.) But the reindeer did not budge or move as Chopper laid on his side looking away from the birds.

"Gobble! Gobble gobble gobble!" (Fine! We'll just have our pick!) squawked the bird angrily. Waving over some help, the birds took Ryuudo, Sanji, Hana, Choji, and Minato.

"Gobble gobble!" (First batch!) shouted the turkey as he brought and his group brought the humans over to the overly sized oven brought in by an incompetent director (cough*Hotspot*cough). The turkeys lined the humans up as they others grabbed knives for the next step.

"And now, much like what you did to our brethren and sisters, you Humans will have your heads cut off in preparation." preached the Golden Turkey with his turkey followers cheering. None of the five showed any emotions as the knives were brought to their necks.

"Off with their heads!" In quick slash, the five turkeys sliced five human necks. However...

*****POOF***** *****POOF***** *****POOF***** *****POOF***** *****POOF*****

"What the!"

*****BOOOOOM*****

"GOBBLE!"(GREAT ONE!) screamed the birds as a mighty explosion blew away and incinerated several of the turkey force. The remaining turkeys including the Golden Turkey quickly stepped fearing the unknown attacker. As the flames died down, it revealed several figures, including one monstrous one, in the flame glaring menacingly at the turkeys

"Who-"

"Isn't obvious." The Golden Turkey turned around to where their prisoners were and shocked to see that they were all smiling at him then poof they were gone.

"How the!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." stated Naruto with a confident smile as he made several more Narutos behind the group. The soon started to fluster under the intense killing intent that the group was giving off.

"No it can't be." gasped the Golden Turkey as he now began crumbling in fear.

"Oh, that's right Golden Dinner!" Off to the side was the three directors and Nicole standing on a nearby boulder as the director's smirked devilishly at the now frighten turkeys while Nicole looked away. "It's time to rap this hunt up."

"I believe the clear winners here are just all who participated wouldn't you agree?" asked Dan rhetorically.

"Why not, besides I'm hungry for that big Golden Idiot there." said Yuki-Rin as she patted her hungry stomach.

"Then let's wrap this up everyone!" shouted Hotspot sadistically.

"Yosh!" nodded the anime stars as all of them charged at the frightened turkeys.

"No, no wait!" pleaded the Golden Turkey but fell on deaf ears.

"Now, sorry that the turkey hunt was interrupted we'll have to do better next year." smiled Hotspot looking at you, the reader. "But until then, from all us here in on FanFiction. We would like to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving. Now-"

"Enjoy The Turkey!" shouted all three director's with proud smiles.

"Gum Gum: Jet Gatling Gun!"

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Spark Shotgun!"

"Purgatory Demon Slash!"

"Secret Mach Style: 3-Hit Kugi Punch!"

"Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod!"

"Ancient Ryu Thai: Dragon's Finale!"

"Green Star: Impact Wolf!"

"Bullet Bomber: 5-Shot!"

"**Hell Memories**!"

"Fishman Karate: Hundred Tile True Punch!"

"_Carving Hoof Palm_!"

"Ron Jack!"

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, Stomp."

"Franky Radical Beam!"

"Pastoral Song: Blizzard Cut."

"RAAAAH!"

"GOBBLE!" And thus, turkey was delivered to all the families in need here on Earth Prime and everyone had a delicious Thanksgiving dinner.

**End**

**A: Yo! Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I'm pretty sure a lot of you thought this ending was really fast and it was, horribly fast. I was kinda strapped for time and procrastination wasn't help so... I hope you all are enjoying yourself. Enjoy the turkey!**


	10. Music Time! The Second Annual!

Hello all! Merry Christmas from DTMWAP7! Here is my present for Hotspot the 626th. Enjoy!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen **

**Omake Corner**

Music Time! The Second Annual!

Defend the Prestige!

A Present for Hotspot the 626th

_**Songs to be listened too:**_

Scatta by Skrillex

Watercolour by Pendulum (Album Version)

A rapt knock on the oak doors of the office was promptly followed by the call, "Excuse me, Mr. Hatake? Ms. Uzumaki?"

From his seat behind the desk Kakashi Hatake, interim CEO of the Konoha Corporation the largest shipping company in all of Japan, looked up towards the door and called out, "Come in."

As the door swung open the young woman standing at his side looked up from the reports she was trying to analyze to appraise the visitor. She was Kushina Uzumaki, fourteen year old heiress to the Konoha Corp. and child genius of business. She quickly straightened her small business suit as she addressed the secretary who appeared through the doorway. "Yes Moegi?"

"The American musicians have arrived and wish to speak to you about the event." Kushina froze with excitement and Kakashi quickly replied.

"Excellent, send them in." With a quick bow the secretary left the room and Kakashi turned to see his protege excitedly bouncing on her heels.

"I can't believe he is finally back! Ever since Minato moved to America to join that group things have been so boring around here." Kakashi smiled at her and replied,

"Indeed, it will be nice to see him again." Just as he finished a loud cacophony of laughter erupted from the hallway, slowly growing closer.

"No, no, no! I swear we're just friends!"

"Then why have you been talking about her nonstop since we decided we were coming to Japan?"

"You were incessant on the jet."

"Guys leave Minato alone."

"Ha! Fat chance, little dude deserves it!"

"Shut it fools! You make us look like tools! Be a little professional, in front of all these professionals. Yeah." With a collective sigh the group responded,

"Yes Bee..."

Into the room strode the nine individuals in Tail Beat Beasts, dressed in the trendy American style known as "Inner City". The group was all hoodies, tank tops and headphones, with baggy pants and several visible pairs of boxer shorts. The group manager, a veteran of the hip hop community named Killer Bee, marched up to the desk carrying a box under one arm. Around his neck hung a massive gold chain, the medallion of which depicted a half bull half octopus monster.

"Yo little miss, Japanese sis. Just wanted to stop by, so Minato could say hi. We're excited for the event, we're seriously ready to get bent. We gonna take that belt, the whole crowd is gonna melt." Kushina giggled at the mans lyrical sentences and unable to control herself any longer ran over to Minato and tackled him with a hug.

"Minato! I missed you so much! How was America? How long are you staying in Japan? Are the rumors true that you are dating Kuri?" Minato blushed heavily as he tried to pry himself from his best friend's inquisitive grasp.

"One, Awesome. Two, just the night we fly back after the concert for a gig in LA. Three, HELL NO she is like, ten years older than me."

"Hey! I'm not that much older than you brat!" retorted the dark skinned latina woman.

"Whatever."

"Hahaha, you never change." Kushina hoped off of Minato and straightened her suit before turning back to Bee and the others.

"Thank you all again for agreeing to play at the second annual charity concert. Last year's winners are feeling pretty confident from when I talked to them." The nine laughed at the comment, Bee's head tossed back as he chuckled and the light reflected off of his dark shades.

"Oh hey we brought a present for you." said Kazuhiko, elbowing Bee to remind him of what he was holding.

"Oh yeah!" Bee dropped the box on the desk and opened it. Inside were stacks of CD cases, the cover art depicting nine demons with varying numbers of tails.

"We got them for your employees. The release isn't for a few weeks yet so this is preemo stuff." said Kana.

"This is very generous of you all. I'm sure the office employees will love this." said Kakashi.

At the Concert Hall...

"Whoa! The crowd is just as big as last year!'' said Mika as she peeked out of the curtains from back stage. ''Shishishi, all here to watch us defend the title."

"And they charged more for the tickets too, so this year we raised even more for foster care." said Akio, tuning his guitar next to her. Across the stage Drake walked up to the pair with Nore and Lena in tow.

"Yo! You guys met the Americans yet? They are chilling in their greenroom."

''No! How are they? Are they any good?" asked Mika curiously looking at the the three band members.

"Nah, they are just some weird rapping punk group from America. You know Americans, talk big but don't back it up." replied Lena coolly. "Besides were the greatest rock band in all of Japan after we beat your dad last year."

"It is unwise to underestimate your rivals." said Nore as he oiled up his new trombone that he had acquired for their new piece.

"He is right, rumor has it that in only a year they have shot to the top of the charts in America. We gotta make sure we bring the heat." said Akio, slightly concerned.

"Pfft. After everything we put into this new song? We've worked on this for months. We even made Nore learn the trombone." said Mika, filled with confidence in her band. However as the band talked, the band manager soon realized that her band was yet to be complete missing two of her musicians. "Say where are Nicole and Ryuudo?"

"Yeeeaaaah about that..." said Lena as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ryuudo's skin condition is acting up again and Nicole is helping him try and apply some cream at the last minute." said Drake.

"What? It's acting up now?" said Akio in disbelief.

"Yup, unfortunately." From the doorway to their dressing room, aggravated shouts could be heard by the assembled members of Hurricane Touchdown.

"No! I'm not going out there like this!"

"But Ryuudo, we need you out on stage. This is huge for us, besides you look fine."

"Look fine? I look like a Charizard! I'm all bright red and my skin is scaly!"

"Ryuudo... will you do it for me?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Ohhh... fine. I'll go out on stage. I want the back spotlights dimmed though to minimize how much people see." Out of the dressing room the drummer and singer walked, Nicole looking worriedly at the self conscious man as he scratched at his forearms.

"Yo, what's happening Sharkman?" asked Drake playfully.

"Bite me." replied Ryuudo as he scratched his neck.

"Nah, not in the mood for sushi right now, maybe later." he then gave a kind smile to his old friend to show his completely benign intentions. Ryuudo returned a smirk and stopped his scratching.

"Good to have you with us big guy." said Akio as he patted the man on his broad shoulders.

"Yosh! With all of us together nothing can stop us!" said Mika with her fists in the air. On stage Kakashi and Kushina walked out in front to address the assembled masses.

"Welcome everyone! To the Second Annual Foster Care Charity Concert! Here we will lay witness as last years winners and the most popular rock group in all of Japan, Hurricane Touchdown, defends it's title against the American group Tailed Beat Beasts! And here to kick off the concert is the Americans themselves, multiple grammy winners, TAILED BEAT BEASTS!" said Kushina to the roaring crowds. The lights on stage lit up to reveal the nine musicians, Byron, Naruka, and Akane all standing on highrises behind sound boards as they were the ones who made the mad beats the group was famous for. Lower on stage the remaining six, all rappers by trade, waved and pointed at the crowds through the fog machine fog as the crowds cheered wildly.

"Konichiwa Bitches!" said Killer Bee, eliciting a surge in noise from the crowd. Minato held up his mike and jumped to the very edge of the stage.

"It's good to be back in Tokyooo! Yo yo yo, I know you don't remember me but I remember all of you! We are Tailed Beat Beasts and were hear to spit!" The crowds whistled and cheered at the nine as they showboated and absorbed the energy. In the front row a young woman with crimson hair held up a sign that read 'I love you Minato!'.

"Now I know you guys are expecting Japanese, but my friends here, they don't speak it too well. So we're bringin some American style and going with English, hope you guys like. Peace!" And with that the stage lights changed as they set into their song.

"This should be good." said Akio sarcastically from backstage. The others nodded to Akio's sarcastic tone, but all were focus on the American band as the began their song.

Bee: Yeah, that's right  
>Killa Bee, Kana, Kuri, Kazuhiko, Minato,<br>Yukio, Byron, Naruka, Akane,  
>'Bout to get rowdy right now.<p>

Kazuhiko: Yeah. I'm an all time fighter, I make the next guy look like an actor  
>So the man dem wail like they matter, when I touch mic I see the men scatter<p>

Kana: And they wanna talk big, but when it comes to big it they 'bout to get splatter  
>So I tell them to relax yourself, go home to your mom and stop being a catta<br>Yukio: Many guys wanna parr, many guys lookin to take this thing far  
>Many guys lookin' to be some big star, but soon enough them man about to get slappa<br>Kuri: So there's no need for chatter, no need for anything cheap and that's that  
>Anybody making a ting to get smacked up, back up, fam, now meet us 'round back<p>

_In the back Byron slammed down on the sound board as the bass dropped like a roaring behemoth, __shaking the entire building and all the stunned fans inside of it.  
><em>  
>All: When I touch mic I see the men scatta<br>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum

Byron, Naruka and Akane let loose in a flurry of hands as the beat exploded and the crowd went completely insane. The building sounded as if demons were wrestling inside of it as the three worked their magic on the soundboards.

Minato: You're just another pawn in my game, and I'm the god figure pouring the rain,  
>I'm a raw one, too much of a force to contain<br>And I'm forced to repay all the thoughts of the brain  
>By any means I ain't putting pure spits to shame<br>What I depict are scripts too much for the man dem  
>And I keep calm when more shits a spray, and when im letting off as if I had a clutch on a magnum<p>

Killer Bee: See you making at me in the fashion, most of these mc's are straight gassin'  
>Yeah they getting paid on the JSA, clearly sounding like the guy Don Draper from Mad Men<br>Bagging up while im racking hits by the minute, I'm sick with the lyrics, so you best be backin up  
>Chatta with a little more flex, doesnt matta cos when I ratatat bars watch the bare man scatta<p>

All: When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum<p>

Killer Bee: When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum<br>Kazuhiko: When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum<br>Yukio: When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum<br>Kana: When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum<br>Kuri: When I touch mic I see the men scatta

Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum  
>Byron: When I touch mic I see the men scatta<br>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum  
>Naruka: When I touch mic I see the men scatta<br>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum  
>Minato: When I touch mic I see the men scatta<br>Scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum

The crowd went absolutely ballistic as the group finished their song, Minato back flipping across the stage in a display of showboating. Hurricane Touchdown looked on from off stage, jaws agape.

"What the hell! We're competing with that!" said Akio with incredulity. Out in the audience the mosh pits had become so violent that those riding it were being thrown into the air and caught by the crowds beneath.

"Heh, looks like these Americans are nothing to sneeze about, right manager." calmly said Drake at their manager. She only grinned at him and responded.

"They were great!" The rest of the band face faulted at their manager's short attention span.

"Fear not, all of us have put our hearts into writing this song." said the ever calm Nore. ''We shall triumph."

"You know what? Yeah we did, and we put our heart into it. Lets rock this! Just like last year!" said Lena, bouncing back with Nore's words of wisdom.

"Yeah!" responded the whole crew.

The lights on stage dimmed for an instant as the shadowy roadies rearranged the entire set for the band to perform and brought out Ryuudo's drum set for him. The lights came back on to Hurricane touchdown standing confidently in the center of the stage. The crowd reacted as one would have expected. Meaning that the crowd nearly tore the building apart with their excitement and jubilation. "Hello Tokyo! Good to see you again!" shouted Mika to the crowds. "Lets hear it for the Americans! Now listen up, because we are about to play a brand new song for you all! It was inspired by the fact that our challengers are Americans and we even wrote it in English too! Enjoy!" the young woman shouted, sparking a massive roar from the crowd.

Nore brought his gleaming bronze trombone to his mouth and began to play a swift and steady series of scaling notes in repetition while Akio played with the plug on his guitar to make the speakers crackle and pop. Soon Ryuudo and Lena joined in and the rhythm slowly built to breaking point as the crowds excitement drew to a frenzy. Suddenly Akio plugged back in his cord and they all stopped as Mika turned around to face the crowd and let loose in her beautiful voice.

Mika: When I'm falling down  
>Will you pick me up again?<br>When I'm too far gone  
>Dead in the eyes of my friends<br>Will you take me out of here

when I'm staring down the barrel  
>When I'm blinded by the lights,<p>

when I cannot see your face?

Akio: Take me out of here  
>Drake: Take me out of here<br>Lena: Take me out of here  
>Mika: Take me out of !<p>

Mika and Akio: All I believe, and all I've known  
>Are being taken from me, can't get home<p>

Yeah, do your worst, when worlds collide  
>Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise<p>

Mika: Take me out of heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!

Drake and Akio: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Lena, Mika and Nicole: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Ryuudo: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Mika: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

The rhythm suddenly slowed down and the stage lights dimmed. Nicole turned to Ryuudo on the drums as the two shared a spotlight and the two looked deep into others eyes as they sang their slow duet.

Nicole and Ryuudo: Just stay where you are,

let your fear subside  
>Just stay where you are,<p>

if there's nothing to hide

The stage lights rose back up as Nicole left a lingering hand trailing Ryuudo's scaly jawline as he beat away on the drums. Her hand fell away and she turned back towards the crowd with a wide smile.

Mika: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Ryuudo, Akio and Drake: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Mika, Nicole and Lena: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Mika and Akio: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

Mika: Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<br>Feed the fire, break your vision  
>Throw your fists up, come on with me<p>

The crowd literally harmonized with itself as the roars of joy resonated with each other shaking the building. Kakashi walked out on stage to shake the hands of the members of Hurricane Touchdown as they panted with the effort they put into the song.

"What amazing performances! Both bands really played some of the most amazing music I have ever heard! But, as you all know there can be only one winner, and I think we all know who it is. The winner is..."

The End

**Hotspot: Yo! That was crazy awesome Dan! Your taste in music is spot on. And the cut-off! Who did win?**

**Dan: I think it was obvious. (smirks wily) Eehm, Well what can I say, I owed Hotspot one.**

**Denji: Why is that?**

**Dan: Reasons.**

**Hotspot: ... what kind of reasons?**

**Dan: Stuff.**

**D and H: …**

**Denji: What kind of stuff?**

**Dan: Stuff stuff.**

**Hotspot: You're... not going to elaborate are you...**

**Dan: Nope.**

**Hotspot: Ooookaaaay then. Say did you see the latest Naruto? Turns out Kyubi's name is Kurama and all the tailed beasts have actual names! This bring a whole new level to your story!**

**Dan:... Please don't remind me. Kishimoto's betrayal... it burns my soul.**

**Denji: Dude...**

**Dan: Well back to my solitary Christmas. Got lots of catching up to do on my own story. See ya!**

**Hotspot: Wait! You have to say goodbye...aaaand he's gone. Crap, what a weird guy.**

**Denji: You're one to talk.**

**Hotspot: Oh haha, at least people know who I am.**

**Denji: Ouch man, that stung.**

**Hotspot: Deal with it. I hope you guys enjoyed the sequel Omake from Danthemanwithaplan7. Until next time. Ja Ne!**


	11. New Year Special 2011 2012

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Boss Luffy Retires!

The New Detective Memoirs

of Boss Spark Fist Mika

**Greetings once again!**

**It is the beginning of the night in the**

**legendary city of Grand Jipangu,**

**a veritable mishmash of cultures from all places and all times.**

**The streets seem silent even for this energetic city.**

**Of course, one building stands alone lighting up the night sky.**

**I wonder why that might be? **

"Kenpai!" cheered everyone raising their mugs in the air. The crowd was huge even for the quaint restaurant known as The Pinwheel. While the restaurant usually never got such a huge crowd, tonight was a special occasion.

"Shishishi! Thanks Guys!" grinned Luffy as he raised his mug high in the air along with Usopp. Today was the promise day for these two law enforcement officers; retirement.

"I can't believe we lived this long to finally retire! Eh, Luffy." smiled Usopp as he looked at his long-time partner. However, Luffy was already enjoying himself as he dug into the food set out for him.

"Euh, somethings never change." sighed Usopp as he soon joined in.

"Please, eat as much as you want." stated the waitress Mao as she placed some more food down by the two retiring officers. "You both deserve it."

"Yohohoho! Of course! Boss Luffy has done much for all of us!" shouted Brook joyfully as he twirled around playing on his flute. Much of the town gathered together here, all wanting to congratulate for the retiring officers.

"Now, if only he pay his tab." depressingly sighed Onami as she watched everyone enjoy the cooking of her chef, Sanji. Of course, she couldn't help but smile. The two have been quite a help to her in the past, and Luffy a bit more.

"Another round of food coming up!" shouted Sanji as he brought out more plates of food sending the crowd into cheer.

"Oh! Oh! Over here Sanji!" frantically jumped Chopper asking for more food.

"Oi! How about another round of drinks too!" shouted Zoro as he sat with Franky holding up their empty mugs. A few more people said the same holding empty mugs. Mao happily nodded as she went into the back for more. Onami made her way casually to the retiring chief and took a seat right next to him.

"So," Luffy stopped eating for a bit and turned to the owner of The Pinwheel having not noticed her taking a seat next to him. She looked at the former detective with a very knowing, yet playful look as she asked her question. "who can we expect to replace you two?"

"Yeah, who's replacing you!"

"Are they any good?"

"What this I'm hearing about it being two girls!" Many within the crowd were shouting their questions to the two former officers, while their friends looked at them curiously. With both Luffy and Usopp finishing their meals they took a stand as they faced the crowd.

"Don't worry everybody! We made sure that you are all under the best of protection from our replacements." stated Usopp proudly.

"Yeah, all four of them well do great!" grinned Luffy as he sent the crowd and friends into confusion.

"Four? Isn't usually two?" asked Sanji as he brought out more plates of foods.

"The new head of the force decided to increase the force with the city growing so much." informed Usopp. "But rest assured, we saw over their training and we feel that they are prepared."

"If you say so." said Zoro uncaring as he took another drink from his mug. And so the party went well into the night, however, unbeknownst to them a large group was making their way into town.

"This looks like a good place to set up shop, don't you think boys?" toothily grinned the leader with a scruffy black beard and wore a skull and crossbones bandana over his bald head. of the group as he turned back to his subordinates. All the men snickered with excitement, while one lady seemed just content staring blankly at nothing.

"I agree." spoke up a peg-legged man as he hobbled next to the man. "With the Buggy and his Clown family gone, we can easily rule this city's underground!"

"And more." added another with brown hair smirking deviously.

"Well men." Leader turned around as he looked all of his fellow outlaws. "I claim this city in the name of the Big Fist gang!"

The next morning.

"Alright you four listen up!"

At the headquarters of the police force of this city, one Justin, second-in-command of the police force, was lecturing the newly appointed detectives that would be taking over for Luffy and Usopp. The four were divided into two groups; two female, Mika and Lena, and two male, Akio and Nore with Mika and Akio being the detectives. Each wore the traditional clothing for the time period, but each with unique colors; Mika red-orange, Lena light brown, Akio navy blue, and Nore a light tan. As well as had some modification differences; Mika's was small as she only wore a necklace with a straw hat mikan pendent on it, Akio's was a bit larger but just as easily forgettable having a straw hat with a blue band hanging behind him, Lena wore a hooded cloak with tribal markings on it, and Nore had his shirt open with a towel hanging around his neck. Each had a jutte on their side, each jutte different from the next to support their unique fighting skills.

"Today is your first day as official detectives and partners of the police force replacing Grand Jipangu's own great duo, Chief Luffy and Usopp. You'll have tremendous responsibility around the city, despite adding a second team." stated Justin looking on the two teams with seriousness and respect. Each member had their own look of determination as they looked back at the second-in-command. He was proud to say that this group was Grand Jipangu's finest. "You must always be on guard, remember to take regularly scheduled patrols, and keep the peace of our fair city. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!" saluted the four rookie detectives and partners. He smiled in acceptance of their response, however, as he was about to demise them to their first patrol rounds Lena raised her hand catching his attention.

"Yes, Lena."

"Where's the first-in-command?" Immediately, Justin sighed knowing well that this question was about to come. It was the boss's job to initiate the new detectives.

"Well, the first-in-command is currently under the weather and won't show up for some-"

"He got drunk celebrating at my dad's retirement party didn't he." stated Mika with a knowing smirk sending Akio and Lena into fits of laughter that they were trying desperately to control. Justin just sighed again, showing that she was right, but not willing to tell due to trying to keep his friend's image.

"Just go out and patrol!" ordered Justin quickly causing the three to snicker once again. "Now!"

"Yes sir!" saluted the four and they all immediately left the second-in-command as he breathed a sigh of relief. He then turned and walked into the leader's office revealing Drake drunkenly sleeping on his desk with his head hanging over and drool falling out. Justin just let out another sigh as he looked at his friend disappointingly.

"Dammit Drake, why can't you go home when you're drunk."

"Alright, how are we gonna set this up?" As the two newly appointed detectives and partners walked out of the police building, Lena brought up the question on how they should patrol the city.

"We call the side with mom's restaurant in it!" shouted Mika happily as she raised her hand up.

"What? No way!" countered Akio as he stepped forward. "We should get the restaurant, we do way more physical activity then either of you."

"But you guys can visit Ryuudo." stated Mika speaking about their friend working in the lumberyard with Franky and his assistants.

"But they can't provide food." retorted Akio as he stepped forward more trying to intimidate the slightly shorter girl.

"It's not like it's gonna be free for you, you still gotta pay." stated Lena recalling Nami's 'paying customer' policy.

"How about a competition then." The group turned to Nore as he entered the fight for The Pinwheel. "Let us all patrol Grand Jipangu on separate patrols. Who ever has caught or dispelled the crime by the end of this night may claim The Pinwheel."

"Ooh! Awesome! Let's do that!" shouted Mika excitedly. The other two agreed as well, and soon the two groups separated taking on their new duties as protectors of Grand Jipangu. Of course, an hour later.

"So you haven't found any crime or just someone breaking the law?" asked curiously Ryuudo as he took his break from helping with Franky eating with his long time friends Akio and Nore.

"No." sighed Akio exhaustively. "Seriously, you think crime would be rampant since Master Luffy and Master Usopp retired."

"True, we haven't received any offers to fix anything either." equally sighed Ryuudo as he had, for much of the morning, been helping on another invention of his masters. Though a thought occurred. "How do you think the girls are doing?"

"If I know Mika's luck, she and Lena are already rounding up some bandits just outside of town."

"Or they may be eating." The two looked over to Nore as he enjoyed a delicious onigiri (Rice ball) compliments of another friend. Akio and Ryuudo looked at each other both realizing what must be done next.

"More please!" shouted two voices that almost mimicked the other. At The Pinwheel, both Mika and Luffy were eating up the food. The restaurant was mostly empty as was usual, despite the party they had last night. Usopp was currently trying to heal over a hangover while Chopper aided and ate. Lena had decided to not join her partner and continue to patrol, swearing she would get Mika back for leaving her. Brook was there as well today sipping on tea nearby Luffy. And of course, Totsan (a.k.a Pandaman) was peacefully doing his thing, as is tradition.

"Coming right up!" said Mao with a smile as she walked up with their food. Mao had been a faithful employee for many years at The Pinwheel, even more so that she married Sanji, but of course she still had a bad habit of continuously giving Luffy his food. Yes, even though he was now married to the owner, his debt was nonetheless forgotten. Since Mika was still under her roof, it meant her meals would always be free until she finally moved. And now his daughter was following in his footsteps.

"You know! You're gonna have to pay your tab someday!' shouted Onami as she looked frustratedly at Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah." causally waved the retired detective not looking away from his food. Onami sighed at her husband's carefree and lazy manner, now wishing she had raised her children separate from their father.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you." sighed Onami subbing her frustrated head.

"Here you go." Instead of Mao bringing them their food, the restaurant's newest employee Nicole, working to be a chef, delivered their food.

"Thanks Nicole!" waved Mika the young chef in-training being her friend. Luffy alos gave her his thanks and the two quickly went into their food.

"Nicole." The brown-haired girl turned back to the kitchen seeing Sanji standing in the doorway. "We need more fruits and vegetables. Do you mind if you can grow some more?"

"No problem Sanji-sensei." smiled Nicole as she left the two eating regulars and walked out back.

"Oh Nicole, you are as sweet as you are helpful. Any man would lucky to have you!" twirled Sanji in his love-cook mode. Mao had learned to live with Sanji eying every pretty face he saw, but luckily Sanji had made the effort be different towards other females than his own wife.

"I'm so glad we hired her." sighed Onami happily as she sat with Chopper and Brook. "With her here, not only do we lighten Sanji's cooking burden, but we get free produce. I'm saving millions."

"Mom! We're here!" At the restaurant doorway stood Ace and Sabo, their twins with orange-tipped black hair, smiling playfully as they lead their friends, Toby and Princess Titi, into the restaurant.

"Hello children! Yohohoho!" laughed Brook greeting the youngsters.

"Hi Ace! Hi Sabo! Hi Titi! Hi Toby!" waved Chopper excitedly.

"Hello everyone, how was your fishing today?"

"We didn't catch anything." depressingly cried the kids. All those paying attention sweat-dropped seeing the kids react so critical to fishing.

"Hi guys!" The kids turned towards the former detective to see Mika smiling and waving at the kids. Instantly, the kids ran over to Mika energetically.

"Is it true that you became a chief?" asked Titi curiously as she stared at the girl wide eyed.

"Yep! Now I can protect the city like dad did." grinned Mika praising her father still eating next to her.

"That's so cool!" said Toby completely amazed.

"Our sister's the best!" grinned Sabo proudly.

"I bet I can do ten times better you have so far." stated Ace sounding rather unamused about his sister's new success.

"Shishishi, well I haven't done anything yet so that must mean~" said Mika with a wily smile as she looked over to her brother.

"Uh~" Ace didn't understand, after all math wasn't he strongest subject. Sabo sighed at his brother's lack of knowledge.

"That's zero, you have a skill of zero." The other two children laughed at Ace along with most of the people listening on while Ace flushed with embarrassment.

"Huh?" Luffy finally realized that he was surrounded by children and stopped his eating quickly looking around. "Oh Ace, Sabo, when did you guys get here?"

"Hey dad." said the twins Sabo with a sigh and Ace absentmindedly.

"Hello! We're back." shouted Akio as he, Nore, and Ryuudo entered the restaurant signifying that they were entering.

"Ah, if it isn't Grand Jipangu's second detective squad. What brings you he-" As Onami welcomed the detective duo, she quickly saw the young teens look over to Mika.

"Hi guys, find any bad guys?" inquired Mika as she looked at the male detective and partner cheerfully. The wind loudly as the whole restaurant remained awkwardly silent as the duo gawked at the female detective.

"What About Our Contest!" shouted Akio frustratedly.

"Ugh, it's really boring around here." complained Lena as she walked calmly walked through the busy street. Many of the civilians were causally looking onto the young teen carrying the jutte signifying that she was part of one of the detective duos. Lena could feel the judgmental looks of the civilians. She knew there was tremendous pressure on the two duo detectives, the previous chief and partner were great at their job.

"They can think whatever they want." said Lena to herself ignoring the the stares with a confident smile. "We're going to do are-"

"Cuhahahaha! Sorry, but there's a toll here now." Lena stopped walking hearing a despicable laugh of some obnoxious man. Looking around she found herself at the fishing spot that she and many of the others had gone fishing with Mika's father. As she looked onto the bridge, she saw a rather big group of men and one women standing on or around the bridge. In front of them were just some of villagers, a couple, with both the man and the women looking like they were ready to fight.

"What do you mean a toll?" shouted Mai as she glared at the group. "This is public property!"

"Sorry new orders from the higher ups." stated Tsukagi with a smirk as he pointed to the nearby palace. The couple seemed to be taken back a bit, but held their ground.

"Like we can believe that!" retorted Jeremy seemingly undaunted by the man's words.

"Ah too bad." said Tony shaking his head in a disappointing matter. "Then we'll just have to-"

"Halt right there!" Before any of the men could make a move, they froze as they looked past the couple towards Lena as she pointed her jutte at the fiends. "By authority of her majesty and the police force, decease from your illegal activity."

"Well look whose here gents." smirked Tony as he and his group walked past the couple, uninterested in the toll, and surrounded the young teen. "If isn't one of those detective duo, minus the duo."

"What ye be doing here, little lady." chuckled Kincad as he hobbled into view.

"Making sure idiots like you don't harass the civilians of our city." stated Lena with an unwavering glare at the peg-legged man and the group.

"Idiots are we." cruelly smirked Tony as he waved the men to move in and gang up on the girl. "Would idiots be able to surround you so easily."

"No." said Lena in an unamused tone as she saw the men close in on her. With a smirk, Lena transformed her jutte into a pistol like weapon surprising the men. "But then again, I did allow you to."

"Why you!" shouted one of the men as he lunged forward to grab the girl.

"Smokescreen Bullet!" Before the man could grab her, a sudden smokescreen surrounded her and the group.

"What the! Where did this smoke come from!" coughed Tsukagi as he tried to see where the teen was. As the smoke finally cleared, the group found that Lena was gone.

"Ahh! Where did she go?" shouted one of the men as the group of men looked around effortlessly.

"Sting Dart!" Suddenly several of the men began dropping like flies confused and scared.

"There she is!" shouted one of men pointing down the road were Lena was standing shooting with a blow dart. Seeing that her cover was blown, she immediately took off.

"After her!"

"Awww~, do I have to." whined Mika kneeling on the ground outside her family's restaurant along with Akio and Nore standing above her.

"Mika, you made a solemn promise to protect the city. Do your job!" scolded Nami in a motherly tone denying her daughter food. Behind her looking out the window, the kids were chuckling at the unfortunate detective.

"She's right Mika, even I had to stop eating here at some point." grinned Luffy supporting his wife.

"Sorry Mika." sadly smiled Nicole as she stood in the doorway with Ryuudo looking out the doorway.

"Fine." pouted Mika accepting defeat.

"That's my princess." Instantly, Mika looked on her father frustratedly with an angered smile.

"Stop calling me princess!" shouted Mika causing her parents to chuckle at Mika's expense. Pouting, Mika and the male detective duo left the restaurant.

"Mika!" The group stopped seeing the younger teen come running out of the nearby street, looking panicked and tired. "We've got trouble!"

"Huh?" questioned the group staring at Lena confusedly. Not to long after, a large group of men and one women came running behind her.

"There she is!"

"Hey! Hold up!" shouted both Mika and Akio as the raised their hands as Lena ran behind them. The group of men stopped in their tracks as they looked at the two curiously.

"Who are you?" asked Akio curiously having never seen this group of men and woman.

"Why are you after my partner?" asked Mika looking at the group curiously. The group of man seemed hesitant and nervous as they looked at the two teens.

"Ah, you must be the new chiefs." Tony stepped forward as he spoke for the group. "You see, we are the Big Fist gang. We know own this city."

"Really?" questioned Nore suspiciously.

"Of course, now if you don't mind. That girl-"

"Saved us from these bandits." The chiefs, their partners, and the Tony's group looked back to see the couple from earlier. "These guys have been enforcing some sort of toll to cross the fishing bridge making everyone pay a ridiculous amount of money."

"Really now?" said the chiefs looking at Tony and his group sternly.

"Now, now, let's be reasonable." said Tsukagi as he tired to smooth talk out of being arrested. Meanwhile down the road, Luffy and Nami were watching their daughter at work. The kids soon followed hearing the commotion outside.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ryuudo as he and Nicole looked outside where everyone from the restaurant looked onto the scene down the road.

"Mika's first arrest." stated Luffy with a grin as he watched his daughter working from a distance.

"Oh my." gasped Nicole worriedly.

"Awesome." smiled the kids as they watched on with awe.

"Hey Nore." The older teen turned to his detective partner curious to what he wanted to say. "Have you ever heard of the Big Fist gang?"

"Can't say either I or even the wind has." stated Nore plainly sending the Tony group to drop their jaws in unbelievable shock.

"What!"

"I don't think I've ever heard about this gang either?" said Lena as she tried to recall the list of well-known gangs.

"There probably small fries." stated Mika bluntly sending the group over the edge.

"That's it!" shouted Tony in rage. "We'll teach you to fear the name Big Fist gang! Get them boys!"

"Yah!" screamed the men with the same fury that their leader had charging for the detective group. All four stood calmly as the men came charging at them. As the men got closer to the police force, Mika and Akio drew their juttes. With Akio, he wielded two rather flimsy looking juttes, however, the juttes were quickly changed into brass knuckle like weapons and worn by Akio. Mika's was your regular jutte though with an old coloring and a rather lightning like shape.

"Spark-"

"Mach-"

"Jutte!" Before the men could reach the group, Mika and Akio attacked. Mika with using a fencing like style quickly hitting the men and paralyzing them, while Akio quickly knocked out the men with high-speed punches. Those that didn't get attacked immediately stopped and stepped back in shock.

"I got seven." stated Akio proudly as he got into a boxing pose.

"Really? I got ten." said Mika flatly making Akio sweat-drop at her attitude.

"What the?" gasped one of the men the group as a whole beheld to two fighters. "It's unreal!"

"Hehe, I guess you didn't know." smirked Mika as she suddenly started to glow and spark with electricity frightening. "I ate the Spark Spark fruit, now I'm a Spark women."

"And I'm just a fast boxer." said Akio causally as he raised his fist.

"Interesting, so you ate a devil fruit too." smirked Tony as he stepped forward.

"You ate one too?" questioned Lena surprised to hear that the leader of idiots is some powerful freak.

"Here let me show you." Tony reeled back his fist then sent it straight forward only to suddenly expand into the size of a giant. Everyone but Mika freaked as the fist came towards them, however, it suddenly stopped just in front of Mika while the others flinched away expecting the fist.

"Ah! My fist is stuck!" shouted Tony frantically. As the group looked up to the fist, Mika was laughing her ass off at the stroke of luck the group had.

"Stop Laughing!" shouted Tony furiously from behind his fist.

"Don't worry Tony." stated Kincad walking next to his leader as he tried to jerk his fist out of the buildings. "We'll get them for-"

"Sting Dart!" Before Kincad could finish he was instantly paralyzed by Lena as she was now on the roof tops smiling triumphantly. "Like I said, you're under arrest."

"Why you little br-" As Tsukagi ran for the girl pulling out a knife hidden in his sleeve, he was suddenly met with an elbow.

"Klomkwang." Nore followed through with his attack knocking the man backwards knocking him out. He then looked towards Tony, who flinched seeing the man look at him. "Couldn't you shrink your fist?"

"Oh yeah." Quickly realizing, Tony shrunk his fist seeing both Akio and Mika staring at him.

"Are you done?" asked Akio unsure as he removed his twin jutte gloves and reformed them into actually juttes.

"Because it's time for you to go." smiled Mika as she began charging her jutte with her electrical power scaring Tony.

"Ahh! Swellow! Do some-" As Tony looked back to where his only female subordinate was only to find her not there. "Swellow?"

"May I have a table?" asked Swellow as she addressed Luffy and Nami causally.

"Course." smiled Onami seeing no harm in letting the girl eat at her restaurant.

"Swellow~!" shouted Tony unbelieving that he was being left alone. He returned to the spark teen as she finished charging her weapon.

"Know your place next time." grinned Mika as she then slashed her jutte sending a wave of electrical energy at Tony. "Hurricane Jutte Slicer!"

"B-B-Big Shield!" stuttered Tony as he grew his hand out hoping to block the attack. However, the attack exploded on impact sending the man flying into the sky all the while saying, "I'll remember next time~!"

"We win!" shouted Mika as she turned Akio.

"What! No way!"

"Good job guys." Before the two could argue any further, Luffy, Usopp, and the rest within the restaurant went to meet the successful duos.

"Yeah, you did great for your first day." complimented Usopp giving a strong pat on the back to his fellow sniper.

"Shishishi, it was nothing." grinned Mika enjoying the praise she and her friends were getting.

"Hold on!" shouted Akio as he approached Mika determinedly. "We still have a contest to finish for The Pinwheel."

"Eh?" said the adults and Nicole having not heard anything about this contest for Onami's restaurant.

"Mika, what is he talking about?" Mika turned to her mom as she asked her daughter quite stern about the contest.

"We were having a competition for who gets to patrol this side of city." answered Lena walking up next to Mika. Onami face-palmed hearing the answer.

"Ugh, you really are your father's daughter." Mika and Luffy laughed at the same time proving Onami's point.

"You know, this restaurant is positioned almost exactly in the middle of the city. " The group turned down the road hearing a new voice enter the conversation. Walking up to the group alone was Drake, the leader of the police force.

"Hey Drake! Have a good nap?" waved Mika cheerfully seeing their boss coming up while the others stood at attention. Drake chuckled seeing the young teens causal greeting.

"Yo! Mika and everyone. And it was good." answered Drake with a content smile as he walked up to the group. "And as I was saying, this restaurant is almost exactly in the middle of the city. You can easily make this a meeting point when doing patrol."

"Cool! Now we all can eat here!" shouted Mika excitingly pumping her fist in the air. The whole group chuckled as well as Mika at the Mika's simple assumption. "Hey! Let's go eat!"

"Now?" questioned Lena and Akio unbelievably.

"Why not? That's what I came for." smiled Drake as he continued past the group and to the restaurant.

"Why not." agreed Nami exhaustively as she followed behind the man soon followed by the rest.

"Yeah! Time to eat!" The entire group sighed as both father and daughter went running in for more food the rest following behind.

**And thus our time here Grand Jipangu**

**comes to an end.**

**Only time will tell when we'll see this place again.**

**So until next time.**

**Have a Happy New Year**

**Ja Ne!**

**A: At midnight it comes! (And I'm not talking about the end of the world)**


	12. Preview

**Happy New Year Everyone! Now here's what I promised. **

**And to don'tneedtoknow, despite what your screen name says, you need to know this.**

**While I respect you request, I would like you, in all fairness, to request something else.**

**Why you may ask?**

**Because she was already been planned to show up and meet the crew! **

**So that's why I'm asking for a redo on your request.**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh! And Happy Birthday Eiichiro Oda! And Ace! We miss you!**

**Ichi...Ni...Sunshine...Yon...Let's Go!**

Scene 1: Prologue to War

*****VRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE*****

Sirens were blowing extremely loud as the the whole Island of Doringur was put into a huge uproar. Civilians were screaming and panicking in the streets as fires spread from building to building, building to tree, tree to forest consuming the whole island in a blaze of destruction. The local marine base immediately dispatched units to all of the island's major communities to ensure the safety of the civilians as they made their way to the shore to pile into boats and flee to the sea. Meanwhile, three marine battleships and one of the land divisions made their way to the other side of the island. They had been receiving reports from the officers at their sister base, located on the opposite side of the island, of a attack from a pirate fleet consisting of five vessels. The boats were small however, and as the fire fight ensued it became apparent that they could be easily brought down by the defensive firepower of the marine battleships.

"Sir we have information on the pirates attacking us." said a panting marine lieutenant to the commanding officer of the islands forces, Captain Lorad. The man was walking with his men towards the battle zone where the pirates had begun their assault on the island .

"Good work soldier, now who are we dealing with?"

"Sir, the identity of the crew members is unknown, but we identified the captain leading them as Captain "Firefox" Lorenzo with a 25 million bounty on his head."

"Lorenzo? Never heard of him."

"He was a pirate that terrorized the East Blue for years until the Pirate King ruthlessly destroyed his crew and then disappeared for five years after wards."

"What's that bastard doing in the Grand Line!"

"I don't know sir, but there's more." The captain then turned and focused his eyes on the lieutenant with stern intensity. "It seems that-"

"DOTON: DEVOURING EARTH!" yelled a male voice. Suddenly the earth began to shake and the soil underfoot of the marines split apart into a massive gaping maw that immediately swallowed up the men behind the captain, closing up behind them with the sickening crunch of bones ground to dust. Of the many men who had managed to avoid the jaws of death turned only to find that their fate was sealed nonetheless.

"Captain we're surrounded!" yelled on of the men. The courageous man swiftly picked himself up to confront this threat and his heart filled with righteous rage, finding that what was left of his unit was completely surrounded by masked men wearing headbands bearing metal plates emblazoned with various foreign symbols.

"Men prepare to fire!" commanded Capt. Lorad. Acting quickly, the men righted themselves into firing positions and cocked back the hammers of their guns while they backed into each other to cover their flank, forming a defensive circle. Suddenly however there was a distinctly unhinged laugh coming from behind the masked men.

"Grrhehehehe! Now settle down boys let's not be to hasty yet." said a sadistic sounding voice, grabbing the captain's attention. Walking towards them was a man roughly 6'3'' wearing strange purple clothes that looked like something out of propaganda manga the navy circulated concerning ninja, with long red hair and fierce red eyes. He had two swords sheathed across his back, each scabbard decorated with a fiery design.

"'Firefox' Lorenzo I presume." said the captain sternly.

"You presume correct marine, I see the world hasn't forgotten me after five long years." maliciously chuckled Lorenzo.

"The world would be grateful if you and all your vile kind would just disappear."

"Ah yes disappearing. Into myth or into legend, people will always remember the greats." pridefully smiled Lorenzo.

"If I recall, the only great thing about you was that you thought you were so great you tried to take on the Pirate King and failed miserably, being left to drift on a dingy in the Calm Belt." retorted the lieutenant, stepping in closer to the defense of his captain.

"Ah yes, that highlight of my life. The one that put me in my position today." said Lorenzo as he gestured towards a grove of nearby trees that had escaped the blaze, out of whose treetops emerged several men. He then approached the captain and lieutenant and placed a hand on each of their shoulder leaning in close to their ears so that they could feel his breath against their napes. "Where I'm in-charge of the very humans that the World Government tried so hard to hide from the rest of the world."

"What?" shouted Capt. Lorad confused about what the man was talking about. The lieutenant couldn't understand it either.

"I've been to the Demon Island." whispered Lorenzo sending the captain and lieutenant into shock.

"W-what?" stuttered both

"That's right and this is what I was rewarded with." the pirate said as his voice grew louder. He stepped away from the captain and waved to all the men. "An army of demons, the unholy children of death and shadow! Who feed upon the souls of men, their skin seeped in the blood of their victims, born and raised in death's fatherly embrace, as feared as Whitebeard himself!"

"H-how?" asked the lieutenant.

"Ah! That's not your purpose." spoke a male in a high pitched masculine voice that was raspy, as if his tongue was to long for his mouth. Before the lieutenant could get the chance to say anything, his head was completely sliced off at the third neck vertebrae, staining the retinas of all the marines with a horror they were not prepared for.

"Lieutenant!" shouted Capt. Lorad and many of the marines. The man appeared next to captain Firefox in a blur of movement. He laughed at them as he held a sword covered in the blood of the captain. The man stood about 5' 10'', and had slightly tanned skin. He wore a cowhide print tee-shirt over a bizarre looking shirt of netting, and holding up his long tan pants was a thick purple rope tied in a large knot at the back. His short, messy blonde hair hung over the headband on his forehead, the metal plate of which had a music note imprinted on it. He had a shallow nose below aquamarine eyes whose pupils were slitted like a reptiles, and his grin showed that all of his teeth were long, narrow and pointed.

"That seemed unnecessary." said Lorenzo unconcerned about the death.

"Maybe to you, but I've been itching to kill." said the blonde to the redhead.

"Whatever, did our message get through?"

"Ah! Yes, the marine is doing his job as we speak." bowed the blonde hair man.

"Good. The plan begins." smiled Lorenzo pleased with the outcome.

"You monster!" shouted Capt. Lorad catching the snake-like man and Lorenzo's attention. "What are you planning with these demons!"

"You know, I may be a cruel man, but even I find demon insulting." growled the snake-like man as he pointed his sword at the captain. "I think I'll just kill you now!"

*****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM***** *****BOOOOM*****

"Finally the battleships." smirked the captain while many of the 'demons' were distracted.

"Men Fire!" On command the marine soldiers acted, as they pulled their triggers and fired upon the 'demons' killing many that were caught off guard as a result of the explosions. Capt. Lorad also took action revealing a mini pistol and aimed for Lorenzo. Unfortunately, before he could fire the snake-like man threw a strangely shaped knife right into the barrel causing the gun to implode in the captains hands.

"Tch, tch, that wasn't very smart." mocked Lorenzo while waving his finger. The captain just glared at the two men with a great fury in his belly.

"Now I kill you." said the snake-like man as he raised his head up his sword ready for attack, but then Lorenzo halted him.

"Not yet Hosja, let's show him what our power is compared to the three battleships they sent." evilly smirked Lorenzo. Hosja also smirked, knowing what he implied. He then placed his hands together in a rapid succession of contorted formations, and with the final hand signal formed suddenly the ground around the three men began to rise above the tree line. The pirate and the 'demon' then looked out toward the opposite side of the island, the captain did the same seeing his three battleships sailing strangely.

"I guess you can't see what's happening from here, you think there is any way to see the terror?" asked Lorenzo to Hosja. He smirked and threw another of those weird knives in the air, but this had a tag of paper attached to the hilt. Hosja then formed another hand symbol and suddenly a bright flash was seen in the sky.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the island.

"Hey there's the signal." said a masked man dressed identically to the others to another man who was sitting patiently next to him.

"Finally!" said the man as he got up and began walking onto the ocean, seemingly walking upon the water itself through some strange power. In front of him the three marine battleships were all trapped in the current of a massive maelstrom whirlpool made by several of his fellow 'demons'.

"Oh! It's time!" said another 'demon' as he spotted his comrade coming from offshore. He then released his hands, and at the same time the whirlpool dissipated.

"What the heck!" yelled one of the marines as he and many others peered over the side after battling a whirlpool and many masked men who moved faster than wind and wielded foreign knives. All of them saw the two men standing on water, all wondering how they did it and what atrocity they were going to perform next.

"Suiton: Water Beast!" said the man as he did many hand signs. Suddenly the water in front of him began to twist and turn, surging upwards and away from the level surface of the ocean as it took form of a titanic wolf-like beast. All the marines gaped at it with disbelief as the water creature stared at them with empty eyes of water. The man smirked, then the beast attacked.

Back inland:

"That's... that's not possible." gasped Capt. Lorad as he saw the water beast ripping through the seastone fortified hulls of the marine battleships with the ease of a predator through the flesh of a small child.

"Oh, but it is." smirked Hosja evilly. Then looked down. "Just like it's possible to kill off your entire unit."

"What!" The captain immediately looked over the edge of the risen earth to see that all of his men were being killed with relative ease by the lighting fast 'demons' in a flurry of stab wounds and slit thoats.

"You see, I've gone far beyond the World Government's hands. I'm practically the devil himself." smiled pridefully at his own comment.

"Doesn't matter." said the captain gaining the other two's attention. "You're still just a weak pirate captain that failed miserably at the hands of the true devil, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" At this point, Lorenzo's temper went off and he punched the captain and grabbed his collar as he hung him over the edge of the cliff formed from the wall of earth.

"Don't You Dare Say His Name In My Presence!" shouted Lorenzo in rage. As his rage grew, it seemed as if he himself was growing and becoming more animalistic.

"That Bastard And His Crew Destroyed My Life And Sent Me To Drift In That Godforsaken Sea Called The Calm Belt! Well I Survived, Gained New Allies, And Now I'm Going To Raise Some Hell The Likes Of Which Would Make "Golden Lion" Shiki's Plan Look Like A Trip To A Zoo!" He then threw the man to Hosja, who held him in line of sight of his marine base.

"Now let me show you what I acquired in that land that makes me truly fearsome." The captain grew confused at that part until he saw the man jump off. But he was soon staring after a huge figure that overshadowed the two men. While Hosja only smirked at the figure, Capt. Lorad was absolutely horrified.

"Prepare Yourself Marines and Pirates, Because I'm Raising Hell Like No Other!" said the voice of Lorenzo. Then the figured moved and fired a huge stream of fire that impacted the base immediately setting it a blaze and destroying it.

Marine HQ:

"Hello? Hello! Report Soldier! Report!" shouted Marine Fleet Admiral Aokiji as he held the receiver from a Transponder Snail, hearing nothing but static. He then angrily slammed the receiver. "Dammit!"

Headquarters had received an SSS priority alert from their marine base located near the forbidden zone. A regular soldier had called in an attack by a missing pirate known as "Firefox" Lorenzo and a crew said to be the very demons they had feared since first knowledge came about this island. He was able to send pictures of the men, and they matched the description they had for the people on that island. Masked men and/or women wearing metal headbands with symbols. They believed that the symbols represented the various clans of the demons. The higher ups knew better, but it was the only way to keep civilians and idiots alike from going there themselves. Before transmission ended the soldier became frantic over a monster that appeared in front of the base quickly describing as a red-furred, multi-tailed, beast. Their worst fears had been realized, and he knew that news about this won't be kept quiet for long if nothing was done. The World Government wouldn't stand for this, even with the little knowledge they had about the island. Aokiji sat back down in his chair and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Nothing had been this difficult since he took back what was rightfully his oh those many years ago when Akainu finally got what he deserved.

**Staring Your Favorite Pirate crew since the Straw Hats**

**From the writer of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, Omake Corner, & Straw Hat Family**

**in Partnership with Danthemanwithaplan7**

**and Special Appearance from the Work of Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**Proudly present:**

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen Movie.  
>Nakama Forever!<strong>

"Set Sail! For Demon Island!" shouted Mika with excitement as she pointed out to sea where a small landmass could be seen. All around the Draco Bliss, the crew looked determinedly from their spot as the ship began to sail forward away from the nearly lifeless isle. Meanwhile at the head of the ship, the newcomer looked towards the island with hope, wondering if he will ever regain his memories.

**Coming Soon to a Computer Screen Near You**

**April 1, 2012**

**Note: This will get it's own story, so don't expect it on this story. Also, the chapters will resume their usual post up time of one week unless otherwise.**


	13. HT: Monster Tamer Mika Pt 1

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Hurricane Theater

Monster Tamer Mika!

Part One

Requested by Mikan22

"What Did You Call Me!" yelled Chibi Mika in a (literal) fiery furry as she chased to boys from here property while madly swinging her sword.

"Ah! Princess Mika is scary!" yelled a red haired Chibi boy in tears.

"Don't say it again!" shouted black haired Chibi boy also in tears.

"I Sentence Both Of You To Death!" yelled Chibi Mika with fire coming from her mouth as she attempted another swing until she tripped.

"Now's our chance run!" The Chibi boys then ran for their lives as they ran off into the distance.

"Do you have a moment?" asked a stranger.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika as she looked at the stranger wearing a cosmic-like cape and hat holding a staff, and carrying a bag.

"Are you Princess Mika, the most incredibly violent girl in the village, who's always chasing people who call her Princess?"

"You Die!" shouted Mika spouting fire again and chased Chibi Nicole, who was enjoying the chase, around for a few seconds until she bashed her on the head. The scene then changes to a house.

"Whoa! Cool! I'm the hero!" shouted Chibi Mika happily and excitingly.

"Indeed." smiled and nodded Chibi Nicole. "As a descendent of monster tamers it is your duty to use your power to defeat evil monsters."

"Cool~!" shouted Mika happily, but suddenly stopped and though a bit. "I don't know anything about being a monster tamer?"

"I'm sure you could, it's your duty." smiled Chibi Nicole warmly.

"Duty?"

"The next village over is being attacked by the Ground-shaking Tony."

"Ground-shaking Tony?"

"The Ground-shaking Tony is an extremely evil monster who attacks peaceful villages," The scene changes to the destruction that said creature does to the people, "and stomps on the heroes who try to fight him, flat"

"I'll crush all who resist to death." said Chibi Giant Tony coldly dress much like a biker punk.

"Suge!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly.

"To be continued." giggled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the readers.

"Princess Mika, the strongest, most violent girl in Monkey village, was actually a descendant of monster tamers. The job of turning this Mika into a proper monster tamer rested with her tutor, the magician 1st class Nicole. In other words, me." smiled Chibi Nicole wearing her cosmic dress."But then! The neighboring village was attacked by an extremely evil monster, Ground-shaking Tony."

"Awesome! I can totally defeat that thing!" shouted Chibi Mika confidently and excitingly.

"Your as confident as I've heard." smiled Chibi Nicole

"So, where do we go?" asked Chibi Mika confusedly.

"Don't worry. But first, we need to obtain the power-up item Spark-Spark Candy." informed Chibi Nicole.

"Spark-Spark Candy? Sounds yummy." smiled Chibi Mika.

"I'm not sure, but once you eat it, the power within you shall be released, and you will go into "Royal Mode" Mika, the monster tamer.

"Whoa!" cooed Chibi Mika . She then started looking around curiously. "So where is it? Where can I find it?"

"We will now go on a journey to find it." stated Chibi Nicole as the the scene faded into black. The scene then shows the two crossing a rickety bridge.

"This is cool!" shouted Chibi Mika happily as she looked over the edge of the bridge while Nicole continued walking. The scene then changes again to a forest path.

"Are we there yet?" whined Chibi Mika having gotten bored.

"After an epic struggle, we arrived at the cave which was our destination." said Chibi Nicole off screen. The two characters the came upon a cave and entered the cave.

"You must find the powerful monster Biri-Z if you wish to obtain the Spark-Spark Candy." stated Chibi Nicole to Chibi Mika directly.

"Ooh! What's that!" said Chibi Mika curiously.

"Is it like a T-Rex?" daydreamed Chibi Mika imagining a furious T-Rex roaring loudly ready for her to defeat it.

"That would be so cool!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly.

"Ah! There it is." said Chibi Nicole as she pointed to a Chibi Biri sitting on a pedestal looking rather glorified. Chibi Mika stared at the bird with great interest. "Now Mika, Biri-Z is a Thunderbird which means it'll have electric attacks. It's a high class monster that even I would have trouble beating. We should plan carefully and-"

"Mika uses Rock Throw!" said Chibi Mika confidently as she threw a rather large rock. Biri-Z saw the incoming and...

"BIRRRRRI!" Did absolutely nothing as it was knocked out. Chibi Mika then ran over to the unconscious bird while Chibi Nicole stayed silent and rather dumbfounded.

"Give Me The Candy, You Freaky Bird!" shouted Chibi Mika as she violently shook Biri-Z.

"Bi bi biri!" shouted the bird frantically. Suddenly, Biri-Z closed his eyes in concentration and then laid a yellow egg.

"Ah! That's it Mika." shouted happily Chibi Nicole as they both looked over it. Chibi Mika opened the egg revealing a bright glow that revealed...

"Chocolate?" said Chibi Mika and Nicole confused. Biri-Z only nodded then pointed to a sign.

"Biri-Z, Thunderbird that lays chocolate eggs." read Chibi Mika.

"Ah~! I must of gotten the places mixed up! I'm so sorry!" apologized Chibi Nicole frantically and nervous.

"Oh! It's okay," smiled Chibi Mika as she then ate the chocolate. "These are delicious, he should join us"

"I guess that would be fine." smiled Chibi Nicole recovering from her depression.

"Hey, Biri-Z! Do you want to travel with us?" asked Chibi Mika to the Thunderbird.

"Biri!" shouted the bird happily excepting her offer.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the readers.

"Mika, a descendent of monster tamers, and I, Magician 1st class Nicole, set out on a journey to find the power-up item, Spark-Spark Candy, to defeat the extremely evil monster, Ground-shaking Tony. After an epic struggle, we encountered the powerful monster Biri-Z. Now, it's finally time for the battle with Ground-shaking Tony." recollected Chibi Nicole while the scene turned to the three travelers looking for the giant.

"I'm glad that you invited Biri-Z, Mika." asked Chibi Nicole as she looked back to see Chibi Mika and Biri-Z eating chocolate. "But I'm not sure if he should be used liked this."

"Huh? Did you say something Nicole?" asked Chibi Mika curiously as she ate another piece of chocolate. Chibi Nicole sighed. Suddenly the ground began shaking as Ground-shaking Tony entered the scene.

"Ah! I've been waiting for you, monster tamer." said Chibi Giant Tony.

"Whoa! Ground-shaking Tony!" shouted Chibi Mika with amazement as she looked over Tony's size.

"So you've finally shown yourself." stated Chibi Nicole seriously.

"I will crush all who resist to death." smirked Chibi Giant Tony as he raised his foot ready to stomp on the group.

"Ah! Here he comes." shouted Chibi Nicole in shock while Chibi Mika stood still, smiling confidently.

"Okay!" smirked Chibi Mika as she touched Chibi Giant Tony's foot and then release a huge amount of electrical energy. Tony, fried to a crisp, then fell back unconscious.

"H-h-how did you do that?" gasped Chibi Nicole.

"Hmmm, I think it was the chocolate." said Chibi Mika with some thought.

"Biri!" agreed Biri-Z happily.

"Oh! So that was the Spark-Spark Candy, thank goodness." sighed Chibi Nicole, but before long a note suddenly appeared in front Chibi Nicole surprising the young magician.

"What's that?" asked Chibi Mika as she and Biri-Z looked at the note curiously.

"It's from the Council." stated Chibi Nicole as she grabbed the note and read it. "Oh my! It seems another village was attacked, this time by Body-shredding Brock."

"Awesome! Let's quick his ass." shouted Chibi Mika confidently and then started to run in a random direction.

"Huh, to be continued." softly sighed Chibi Nicole with a small smile while looking at you, the readers.

"Does everyone remember the evil monster Ground-shaking Tony who attacked village after village, crushing the life out of every hero who stood against him?" recollected Chibi Nicole to you the readers.

"I will crush all who resist to death." said Chibi Giant Tony with a cold look.

"Princess Mika, a descendent of monster tamers, used the power of Spark-Spark Candy to turn into Royal Mika, before taking on Tony and soundly defeated him in less than five seconds." continued Chibi Nicole finishing the rest of and now up-to-date.

"He didn't put up much of a fight." chuckled Chibi Mika as she looked over the charred body of Ground-shaking Tony.

"Bi Rii!" agreed Biri-Z.

"I'm glad that you did it so quickly Mika, but now we have a bigger problem. Body-shredding Brock is on the loose." stated Chibi Nicole in distress.

"I'll just kick his ass too!" smiled Chibi Mika confidently as she then ran off in a random direction.

"Biriiii!" shouted Biri-Z as he followed behind her.

"Mika wait!" shouted Nicole distressingly as she followed behind.

"Uh, wait!" said Chibi Mika as she suddenly stopped throwing both Nicole and Biri-Z off balance. "Where is Body-shredding Brock?"

"Hold on Mika, I think we should get some monsters to join out group." huffed Chibi Nicole tiredly.

"Huh? Monsters?"

"Yes." nodded Chibi Nicole as she recovered. "You are a descendent of monster tamers. You can use strong monsters to defeat Brock. You'll have a better chance to defeat Brock with some help."

"So," said Chibi Mika as she thought over what Chibi Nicole said. "if I defeat more monsters and force them to join me, I'll be stronger."

"Well not necessarily -"

"Good enough for me, let's go!" shouted Chibi Mika excitingly as she ran off again.

"Wait Mika!"

"Biri!" shouted the two traveling companions as they ran after Mika.

At the edge of a forest.

"Let's stop here, Mika." suggested Chibi Nicole. She and Biri-Z caught up with Chibi Mika sometime ago and directed her towards the forest.

"Huh? This looks like a good place for an adventure!" shouted Chibi Mika in amazement of the forest. She was about to enter until...

*****TWANG*****

"Ah!" shouted the girls and Biri-Z as an arrow struck in front of them.

"Who dares enter my forest." said a shadowed female figured clearly taller than both girls.

"Whoa! A monster!" gasped Chibi Mika in amazement.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z in fear running around frantically.

"Ah! To be continued!"screamed Chibi Nicole in fear as she looked at you, the reader.

"Mika, Magician 1st class Nicole, and Biri-Z set out on a journey to collect monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. Upon reaching a nearby forest outside town, they found themselves confronted with their first monster..." narrated Chibi Nicole of their group's last escapade.

"Who dares enter my forest." said a shadowed female figured clearly taller than both girls.

"Whoa! A monster!" gasped Chibi Mika in amazement.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z in fear running around frantically. The shadow soon lifted from the creature to reveal...

"Ah! It's a centaur!" shouted Chibi Nicole. "They live in forest like these, but they usually live in groups."

"I don't need my herd!" shouted the female centaur angrily as she strung up another arrow and fired it at the group again.

"Whoa!" shouted Chibi Mika as she dodged the arrow. "You shouldn't fire arrows at strangers until you know their intentions."

"You're one to talk." sweat-dropped Chibi Nicole and Biri-Z.

"Shut Up! I don't need help!" shouted the centaur angrily as she fired more arrows at the group. The group hid behind some nearby trees for cover.

"This isn't going too well, Mika." shouted Chibi Nicole as several arrows whizzed by the trees.

"Hmmm." thought Chibi Mika as she thought over the situation. She then spied an object that would help here in her plans.

"Mika uses Rock Throw!" shouted Chibi Mika as she tucked and rolled then threw her stone at the centaur.

"Ha! You think such a weak move will stop me." laughed the centaur proudly as she shot an arrow at the small rock.

"Mika uses Egg Bomber!" Right behind the deflected rock was one of Biri-Z's golden eggs thrown by Chibi Mika hurdling straight for the centaur.

"Waaaah~!" *****BONK!***** The centaur had no chance to deflect the egg as it bonked her on the head knocking the female centaur out.

"Uh ah, what happened?" said the centaur dizzily as she recovered from Chibi Mika's weird attack.

"We helped you Ms Centaur." The centaur quickly looked around to see it was night and she was with the two humans and weird bird sitting around a fire.

"Ah! What are you humans doing!" shouted the centaur surprised and anger as she reached for her bow and arrows but could not find them.

"Looking for these." smiled Chibi Mika deviously as she held up what the centaur was looking for.

"Hey! Give those – Ah!" winced the centaur as she looked at her leg seeing it bandaged. "My leg!"

"Once Mika knocked you out, -"

"Shishi, sorry about that." innocently smiled Chibi Mika.

"-we came over to see if you were okay. We saw your leg caught in a trap and he freed then healed you." finished Chibi Nicole.

"Uh, thanks." said the centaur in indifferent shock.

"Once your healed up, we'll let you get back to your herd." assured Chibi Mika in a friendly tone. "I don't want to separate you from your friends and family."

"Actually, I was abandoned." said the centaur depressingly.

"Oh my! That's awful." gasped Chibi Nicole feeling sorry for the centaur.

"Don't worry, you can join us! We're going to defeat Body-shredding Brock!"

"Hmm, that sounds better than going back to that loser herd. Count me in." smiled the centaur as she shook hands with the monster tamer. "Oh! And my name is Selena, but my friends call me Lena."

"Yeah! Welcome to the group!"

"Biiiri!" cheered Mika and Biri causing Centaur Lena to laugh from the warm welcoming.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole with a small giggle as she looked at you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. As they trudged ahead, they soon found themselves in a swamp." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene opened up to Chibi Mika, Chibi Nicole, Biri-Z and Centaur Lena trudging through a swamp.

"Good grief. How did we end up in a swamp of all places." sighed Chibi Nicole not enjoying anything about the swamp.

"Because we are, for some reason, following Mika." said Centaur Lena giving the monster tamer a glare as she popped a lollipop in her mouth.

"But Nicole said we should look for monsters, monster love swamps!" stated Chibi Mika with a smile.

"Biiri Bi Ri." agreed Biri-Z.

"Monsters can live anywhere, idiot!" shouted Centaur Lena angrily. Biri-Z and Chibi Mika looked back at Centaur Lena with shock.

"But monster love swamps~!" replied Chibi Mika with a little whining in it.

"Now that I think about it, this swamp looks familiar." said Chibi Nicole as she looked around until she noticed a sign.

"Hey! I'm a monster, and I don't like it!" Chibi Nicole left the two and investigated the nearby sign.

"Of course you do." Chibi Nicole looked at the sign and noticed that their was a picture and some writing.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I Don't!" Chibi Nicole wiped away the moss covering the sign and gasped.

"Guys!"

"Yes You Do!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" shouted both girls freaking both Chibi Nicole and Biri-Z.

"We need to get out of here! This is the lair of -"

"An Ogre!" roared a humanoid like beast just ahead of the group. The group gasped as the turned to see the monster, The Boxing Bandit Ogre, Akio.

"Eh!"

"Biiiri!"

"Hand over your valuables." yelled Ogre Akio as he charged at the group. The group dispersed as Ogre Akio launched high-speed punches.

"Whoa! He's fast!" said Chibi Mika in amazement. "He'll make an awesome addition."

"What!" shouted Centaur Lena

"Biiiriiiii!"

"To be continued?" said Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader, with a worried face.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. With adding Centuar Lena and Biri-Z, the group trudged through a swamp where they were suddenly attacked by the Ogre Akio." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recalled the recent events from last chapter.

"I'm a bandit! Hand over all your money!" shouted Ogre Akio as he launched fast pace punches aimed for Mika.

"Shishishi, you'll be perfect. I'll tame you!" declared Mika confidently. "Biri-Z! Egg please!"

"Bii Ri!" nodded Biri-Z as he quickly laid an egg.

"Ah! That bird lays golden eggs!" said Ogre Akio in amazement. He quickly changed direction and ran for Biri-Z.

"Biiii!" screamed Biri-Z leaving the egg.

"I got it!" yelled Centaur Lena as she scooped the egg up right before Ogre Akio could snatch it.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Catch Mika!" Centaur Lena then threw the egg with all her might. Ogre Akio quickly went into action, but found that his legs wouldn't move.

"Hactans Seniv." said Chibi Nicole casting spell tying Ogre Akio in vines.

"Rraaw! Damn you!"

"Got it!" smiled Chibi Mika as she caught and ate the egg. Immediately, the girl started to glow in electrical energy.

"What the!"

"Know your place, Ogre Akio." smirked Chibi Mika as she launched her attack at Ogre Akio.

*****BZZZZT*****

"Ahhh!" screamed Ogre Akio then fell in a crumbled and charred lump.

"Good job, Mika." smiled Chibi Nicole with Biri-Z nodding in agreement.

"But you might've over done it?" questioned Centaur Lena as she kicked the ogre.

"Ah!" screamed Ogre Akio

"Ahhhh/Biiiriii!"screamed the group in surprise. The monster then slowly sat himself up, way too tired to actually continue.

"You are quite tough, for a girl." commented Ogre Akio.

"I'm Monster Tamer Mika, and I'm recruiting monsters to help battle Body-shredding Brock." smiled Chibi Mika as she extended her hand to shake.

"Hmm, Body-shredding Brock, huh? He's a monster's monster." stated Akio sternly disheartening the group a bit. However, he quickly smirked and shook Mika's hand. "Sounds like a real challenge. I'm in."

"Awesome, welcome aboard."

"Hello, I'm Magician 1st class Nicole." smiled Chibi Nicole as she approached the ogre and began to heal him. "Oh! And this is Biri-Z."

"Bi bi." said Biri-Z nervously hiding behind Centaur Lena.

"I'm Centaur Lena, welcome to our enslavement." joked Centaur Lena causing the group to laugh.

"And so, the ogre Akio, with his endless stream of attacks, joined the party." narrated Chibi Nicole as the group finally left the swamp.

"To be continued." smiled and waved Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. They've managed to recruit Biri-Z, the thunder-bird that lays magical golden chocolate eggs, Lena, the centaur with a 100% accuracy hit with arrows, and Akio, the ogre with an endless stream of attacks. Now, which monster will join next?" narrated Chibi Nicole listing off the group's goal and some of it's members. The scene then changes to the beach.

"Awesome! It's a beach!" cheered Chibi Mika as she threw off her shoes and ran for the ocean excitingly.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Centaur Lena as she ran off to join in the fun.

"Bi!" shouted Biri-Z excitingly as he followed behind. Chibi Nicole only laughed at the group's antics.

"Quite a casual group we have." stated Ogre Akio as he stood next to Chibi Nicole.

"Indeed, but we all have worked hard. We should enjoy some free time." smiled Nicole as she walked towards the ocean. Ogre Akio simply shrugged and followed behind. The girls and bird were splashing each other playfully all laughing happily.

"Come on Nicole, Akio! Join in!" beckoned Chibi Mika waving the two over.

"I'm fine, thanks." smiled Chibi Nicole as she took a seat on the beach close to the water.

"I'm more of a fighter than a player." stated Ogre Akio sternly. The three in the water sighed. While Ogre Akio ignored them, he looked beyond the girls to see a menacing shadow in the water.

"What the!" mumbled Ogre Akio. The suddenly a giant wave came hurdling towards the group.

"Wahh!" screamed the group. The wave then crashed on the group and pushed them further up the beach, all sprawled out and wet.

"What was that!" yelled Chibi Mika angrily as she sat up and looked back at the beach. As the others recovered, Mika dashed back towards the water only for another big wave to splash her back to the group.

"That's odd." stated Chibi Nicole. Undeterred, Chibi Mika repeatedly ran back to the water only to end up back on the beach.

"What the hell!" shouted Chibi Mika pissed off.

"Something's in the water!" shouted Ogre Akio as he pointed at the water. The group looked back water to see a shadowy figure.

"Show yourself!" shouted Centaur Lena as she prepared an arrow.

"Mwahahah! Stay out of my ocean!" popped up the figure revealing to be Chibi Ryuudo with an evil grin. However, the mood was soon lost as the group just stared at Chibi Ryuudo.

"Why are you still the same?" asked the group confusedly thus breaking the fourth wall.

"Because Hotspot couldn't think of anything else that was related to sea monster."

"To be continued." spoke Chibi Hotspot the 626th with a smile as he stood in front of Chibi Ryuudo.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"To be continued." continued Chibi Hotspot moving closer, with the same smile, to the screen ignoring Chibi Ryuudo's complaints, looking at you, the reader.


	14. HT: Monster Tamer Mika Pt 2

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Hurricane Theater

Monster Tamer Mika!

Part Two

Requested by Mikan22

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. That was when they ran into..." stated Chibi Nicole recalling the last events of this series. The scene then opened up to the beach.

"I'm Ryuudo, a merman." stated Chibi Ryuudo with much regret.

"You're the one who has been sending those huge waves at us?" shouted Chibi Mika slightly angered.

"And you don't look like a merman?" questioned Centaur Lena as she drew up a picture of a man with his lower half a fish tail.

"Uh, let's ignore that." quickly said Ogre Akio as though threatened.

"Yes! I agree!" shouted Chibi Nicole with a forced smile.

"Biiiri." nodded Biri-Z.

"I want to swim!" shouted Chibi Mika as she charged forward.

"Not in my waters!" shouted Chibi Ryuudo with a grin as he sent another wave at the girl.

"Mika! Catch!" shouted Chibi Nicole as she threw one of Biri-Z's golden eggs to Chibi Mika. The girl caught the egg and ate it. Before the wave hit the girl, a sphere a electrical energy dispersed the wave surprising the merman.

"What the!"

"Know your place, dummy." smirked Chibi Mika as she electrified the water thus frying Chibi Ryuudo instantly.

"Good job, Mika." congratulated Chibi Nicole as she and the rest of the group went to Chibi Mika.

"Thanks," smiled Chibi Mika. "though I'm not sure how useful a merman is without water."

"She has a point, let's leave him." suggested Ogre Akio. The group agreed and left the beach.

"Hey wait! Who are you calling useless!" The group turned in surprise to see Ryuudo walking on land angry with the group ignoring him. "I'm plenty useful!"

"What can you do other than make huge waves?" questioned Centaur Lena.

"I'm strong, way stronger than any ogre."

"What was that, Sea legs."

"I'm sorry, let me say it again in your language: Me stronger. You weaker."

"I'm not an idiot, Fish Face."

"Welcome aboard!" smiled Chibi Mika as she shook Chibi Ryuudo's hand.

"What!" said Centaur Lena and Ogre Akio.

"Biii?"

"And so, Merman Ryuudo decided to join our group. To be continued." spoke Chibi Nicole with a smile as she spoke to you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters fro the sake of defeating Body-shredding Brock. They've made their way to the mountains now." narrated Chibi Nicole off screen. The scene then turns to the group as they travel a pathway through the mountains.

"Wow! Those mountains are so high." said Chibi Mika amazed as she looked up at the snow top mountains.

"Why are do we have to pass through this range?" asked the newest member Chibi Ryuudo.

"Monsters can be found in these places." stated Chibi Nicole as she lead the group through the pass.

"Really!" said Chibi Mika excitingly. "Maybe we can run into a **real **vampire or a rock monster."

"As long as the vampire isn't from country of Twilight." grunted Ogre Akio. "Stupid sparkling, whiney, weakilings."

"I agree." said Chibi Ryuudo with his hand raised.

"Biii." agreed Biri-Z.

"Personally, I hope that we don't run into anything else." moaned Centaur Lena.

"Heh, don't worry. I'll take out anything that may show up!" smirked Ogre Akio confidently.

"Aw, I want to fight them!" whined Chibi Mika.

"I can spar with both of you for a bit!" spoke a man, with brown hair with a tiny patch of blonde with red scale-like skin and horns coming off the back of his head, happily and causal appearing from behind a rock.

"I see. That'll be cool." smiled Mika and Akio as they looked over at the scaly man causal.

"Ah! Lizard Monster!" shouted Chibi Nicole and Centaur Lena frighteningly.

"Biriiii!" screamed Biri-Z panicking.

"Oi, oi, don't put in the same class as those weaklings." said the man as he stepped out to show his body only half covered with scales. "I'm a Half-Dragon."

"Awesome!" said Chibi Mika completely amazed at her new find.

"Let's be friends." said Half-Dragon Drake as he stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." said Chibi Mika cautiously as she went to shook his hand. However, once she grabbed his hand, he flipped her over only for her to land on her feet.

"I believe you wanted a fight." smirked Half-Dragon Drake.

"Shishishi. Perfect." grinned Chibi Mika ready to fight.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

"Let's be friends." said Half-Dragon Drake as he stretched out his hand for a shake.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." said Chibi Mika cautiously as she went to shook his hand. However, once she grabbed his hand, he flipped her over only for her to land on her feet.

"I believe you wanted a fight." smirked Half-Dragon Drake.

"Shishishi. Perfect." grinned Chibi Mika ready to fight.

"Then. Here. I. Come!" smirked Half-Dragon Drake as he let go to jump up then off to mountain straight at Chibi Mika. Luckily, the chibi girl dodged the half-dragon's attack. However, she quickly ran back getting in one good punch in.

"Ah! That hurt." said Half-Dragon Drake was he rubbed his face. "You really are a challenge."

"Thanks!" smiled Chibi Mika matching his own carefree smile.

"Such a carefree half-dragon!" gasped Centaur Lena in shock along with many in their group.

"Bi biiiii!" screamed Biri-Z frighteningly.

"He must of lived with his human parent." commented Chibi Nicole thoughtfully. "Usually half-dragons are raised by the dragon and hate humans."

"Really?" questioned Ogre Akio.

"What can I say, mom was a great cook." smiled Half-Dragon Drake causing the group to sweat-drop. Before long, Chibi Mika came crashing down on top of the half-dragon.

"Ha! I win!" smiled Chibi Mika triumphantly causing the group to sweat-drop even more.

"That was dirty." stated Chibi Ryuudo. Mika only gave a bashful smile while laughter could be heard from underneath her.

"Ryuahahaha! That was great!" laughed Half-Dragon Drake. Mika soon stepped off the half-dragon allowing him to clean himself off. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Eh!"

"Sure! It'll be awesome!" cheered Chibi Mika happily. Chibi Nicole clapped happily while the others seemed to sweat-drop for a third time. "Now there's no way that Brock could defeat us!"

"And so, Drake the Half-Dragon joined the party." stated Chibi Nicole off screen as the group meet with their new teammate.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole set out on a journey to recruit monsters for the sake of defeating Body-Shredding Brock. They've assembled a party of monsters, and it's almost time to face Brock." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene sets on the the group walking through some ruins.

"Can we really win against Brock?" asked Lena finding it hard that this group of misfits could beat a top rate monster.

"It'll work out." smiled Half-Dragon Drake was he had his hands behind his head in a causal manner.

"We'll help fight!" stated Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo following behind Chibi Nicole.

"Mika is a descendant of the legendary monster tamers. I think we'll be fine." smiled Chibi Nicole confident in Chibi Mika, currently playing with Biri-Z.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika as she stopped playing hearing her name with a cute confused smile.

"No, it's hopeless." stated Ogre Akio solemnly. As they walked, the bushes nearby soon started to rustle catching the group's attention. Bursting through the bush, five figures revealed themselves as they stood in front of the group.

"Who the!" shouted Centaur Lena in surprise.

"I am the true monster tamer." stated Chibi Yuki-Rin smugly as she stood with Witch 1st class Molly, Troll Kazuma, Faun Kushina, Kitsune Minato, and Medusa Satsuki. "And these are my monster minions."

"We're not your minions." stated the monsters with a glare towards the monster tamer.

"Whoa! Another Monster tamer!" gasped Chibi Mika excitingly.

"We will be the ones to defeat Brock" stated Chibi Yuki-Rin confidently.

"Huh?" said Chibi Mika confusedly.

"What are you saying?" shouted Chibi Ryuudo raising his fist in anger. "We're going to defeat Brock!"

"Uh, maybe we can work together." nervously smiled Chibi Nicole hoping her solution would please the to groups.

"No!" interjected Chibi Mika surprising Chibi Nicole. "It's our duty to defeat Brock!"

"Yeah!" cheered the monsters in Chibi Mika's group.

"Besides, I'm not gonna give these second-rate characters the satisfaction of being cooler then me." softly said Mika showing a bit of her dark side.

"Who You Calling Second-Rate!" yelled the chibis angrily.

"Then" said Chibi Yuki-Rin composing herself. "we shall decide through a battle."

"Alright!" shouted Mika's group besides Biri-Z and Chibi Nicole.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole with a sigh looking at you the readers, then was quickly blind sided by Chibi Yuki-Rin also looking at you the readers.

"You can expect an awesome battle next week."

"Hey!" shouted Chibi Nicole distressingly.

"Biriiii!"

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole recruited a number of monsters for the sake of defeating Body-Shredding Brock. But first, they ran into another monster tamer, Yuki-Rin." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recapped the previous installment of Monster Tamer Mika.

"My monsters are very strong." said Chibi Yuki-Rin smugly. She then pointed her finger as id giving a command. "Go, Minato the Kitsune!"

"Eh Yuki-Rin." Hearing Chibi Molly speak, Chibi Yuki-Rin turned around to see a mannequin with a crudely drawn face making a tongue at the monster tamer wearing fox ears and a tail.

"Ahh! Minato!" screamed Chibi Yuki-Rin frantic. Meanwhile, Kitsune Minato was snickering in some nearby buses looking towards the the reader with a grin and peace sign.

"Known fact; kitsunes love to play tricks." stated Chibi Nicole looking at the reader as well.

"Shishishi! That's funny!" laughed Chibi Mika along with the rest of the group.

"Ne, Minato! Where are you?" asked Medusa Satsuki distressingly as she searched for the kitsune.

"Err, no problem." stated Chibi Yuki-Rin very frustrated about how her group was attacking. "Kazuma the troll! Take them out!"

"Right!" nodded Troll Kazuma seriously as he walked towards the group.

"Now we're talking!" shouted Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo with their fist raised in the air with excitement. However, the both heard the others voice and turned on each other.

"I'm taking him on!" angrily said the two in unison.

"Now Troll Kazuma! Use your special attack!" commanded Chibi Yuki-Rin. Troll Kazuma gave a content grin as he began to suck in air.

"What! Yuki-Rin don't-!" shouted Faun Kushina, Kitsune Minato (popping out of the bushes), Medusa Satsuki, and Chibi Molly fearfully.

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoh. [Head Dance] Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohooooooooooo!-aaaaoooooh, aaaooo hooo haha."

"AHHHH! SHUT HIM UP!" screamed everyone both on and off set.

"BIIIRIII BIRRRR!"

"TO BE CONTINUED!" shouted annoyingly Chibi Nicole as she covered her ears while looking at you, the reader. Meanwhile, in the background everyone was beating Troll Kazuma up.

"Continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as if you never left the story and moving from the view of the reader showing a rather beaten up Troll Kazuma ready to fight.

"Umm, where was I?" questioned Chibi Yuki-Rin trying recall her previous thoughts.

"You were bossing the troll to fight." commented Ogre Akio looking rather dissatisfied.

"Ah! Right! Go Troll Kaz-" Before Chibi Yuki-Rin finished, Troll Kazuma came crashing down with a loud thud.

"Wha!" screamed Chibi Nicole and Centaur Lena clearly freaked.

"Looks like the old battle wounds have caught up with him." stated Kitsune Minato as he looked over the fallen troll.

"Yeah, that's it." said Chibi Mika's group disbelievingly.

"Fine! Go Kushina the Faun! And Satsuki the Medusa!" ordered Chibi Yuki-Rin hoping to overcome from her great lost.

"Yeah! Let's go Satsu-" Before Faun Kushina could charge into battle, she instantly turned to stone having been bitten by one of Satsuki's hair snakes.

"Whoops, my bad." said Medusa Satsuki half-heatedly.

"Satsuki! Why did you do tha-" As Chibi Molly was about to give a stern lecture to Medusa Satsuki, she too was turned to stone.

"Ahh! Why did you do tha-" And for a third, Medusa Satsuki bit another person and turning them into stone. Now all that was left as a downed troll and a kitsune.

"Why did you do that to our friends!" shouted Kitsune Minato distressingly. Medusa Satsuki turned to Kitsune Minato and gave him a sexy smile while blinking her eyes.

"We can finally be alone, my love." sweetly said Medusa Satsuki as she tried to kiss Kitsune Minato. However, the kitsune freaked out and ran off into the distance with the Medusa following him.

"Umm, did we win?" questioned Chibi Mika as the group now stood alone with three stone statues and an unconscious troll.

"I guess so." stated Half-Dragon Drake as he too was confused.

"And so, it was determined that Mika's group would be the ones to slay Brock." narrated Chibi Nicole in the background as the group stared confused into the sunset.

"To be continued." said Chibi Nicole as she turned to look at you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole were done recruiting monsters, and they finally made their way to Castle Coyote where Brock was." narrated Chibi Nicole as the scene opened up to a creepy, stereotypical castle in a dead forest at night.

"We're really here." grinned Chibi Mika as she looked on the castle with amazement. Suddenly the large castle doors opened shocking the group.

"The door's opening." stated Ogre Akio rather amused with the parlor trick.

"Looks like he wants us to come in." stated Chibi Mika still grinning.

"Let's go." said Chibi Nicole determinedly. The group nodded as they walked in following Chibi Mika's lead.

*****SWING/BANG*****

"Ahh!" However, as they reached the opened doors, they quickly closed on them, trapping them in between the doors.

"Biiiiriiii..." whined Biri-Z caught at the top.

"It suddenly closed on us!" loudly whined Centaur Lena caught under Biri-Z.

"That was a dirty trick." yelled Chibi Ryuudo angrily caught underneath Centaur Lena. Soon after, the door opened slightly opened wider letting the group in.

"Ow..." complained Chibi Mika with a large goose egg on her head next to an equally pained Ogre Akio.

"Heh, sorry. That door has trouble staying open." The group looked up to find a staircase leading up to the owner of the castle.

"He's Brock!" shouted Chibi Mika surprised looking upon Chibi Brock.

"That's right!" said Chibi Brock proudly with a wide grin. "I am Brock the awesomest werewolf."

"My address is Monster Canyon 6-2. I love cooked lamb and beer. My hobby is reading, sailing, and fighting with my pack. And to shred weak people to death. And counting money." talked on Chibi Brock as he gave the group a tiring introduction.

"He's giving an introduction when nobody asked for one!" thought the whole group with a tired expression. "And it's taking forever!"

"And hunting around the forest." listed off Chibi Brock until he finally stopped. "That's right. I have one last thing to say. I'm not much of a talker."

"Eh?" said the whole group as all of them were on their knees tired of listening to the man talk on and on.

"N-Not much of a talker?" repeated Chibi Mika tiredly for the first time in this whole series.

"What a liar!" accused Centaur Lena frustratedly.

"To be continued." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked at you, the reader.

"Mika and Magician 1st class Nicole's party finally made it to Castle Brock where Brock was. It's finally time for the battle." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recapped the last few episodes. We then return to where we last left off; Mika's group versus Body-Shredding Brock.

"By the way,why are you here?" inquired Chibi Brock as he looked onto the group with confusion. However, his attitude quickly changed to one of danger. "Did you come to let me shred your body"

"Of course not!" shouted Chibi Mika as she raised her fist in determination. Meanwhile, Centaur Lena and Biri-Z gasped in shock.

"The great monster tamer Mika has come to slay you." stated Chibi Nicole confident in her friend's strength.

"Along with her band of monster friends!" shouted Ogre Akio and Chibi Ryuudo also determined.

"Monster tamer Mika?" said Chibi Brock curiously. Brock scoffed then flipped into action as he transformed into a wolf hybrid. Once landing Brock launched forward towards the group slashing at each member. Once at the other end of the group, all of them dropped down while Brock looked away unimpressed. "You're weak."

"Mika's party was wiped out." narrated Chibi Nicole as we looked onto the defeated group.

"Biiiiii."

"Except for Biri-Z, who flew away the very second he moved." continued Nicole while Biri-Z roosted on the chandelier looking on the group with shock. "What will you do, Biri-Z!"

"Bi ri Biri bi!" (To be continued!) frantically squawked Biri-Z as he looked at you, the reader.

"Mika's party finally made it to Castle Brock, but they were instantly wiped out by Brock. Except for the Thunderbird, Biri-Z." narrated Chibi Nicole as she recounted the events of the previous episode. We then return to the castle where the group lies defeated with Biri-Z perched above.

"Bi bi biri! Bibibibi Ri bi! (This is bad! Really Bad!)" frantically squawked Biri-Z as he flapped his wings. Brock caught the bird's actions and was greatly confused.

"What are you? Your the weirdest chicken I've ever seen." stated Were-coyote Brock. Biri-Z immediately stopped his panicking and turned to the were-coyote in anger.

"Bi Ri Bi! (I'm Not A Chicken!)" Quickly Biri-Z took off from his perch and flew down to the group all the while Were-coyote Brock watched with interest. The bird landed near the defeated Chibi Mika then suddenly laid an egg.

"Biri biri-ri biri bi! (Here Mika, it is Spark-Spark Candy!)" squawked Biri-Z as he picked up the golden egg to give Chibi Mika.

"Spark-Spark Candy is candy containing the sealed power of monsters." explained Chibi Nicole for audience sakes.

"Bi biri bi ri ri biri. (I just have to feed you this.)" stated Biri-Z as he forced Chibi Mika to eat the chocolate egg. In doing so, Chibi Mika caught one of Biri-Z's feathers and ate it.

"Bi! Biri bi bi! (Ah! She ate my feather!)" shouted Biri-Z in surprise. Suddenly, Mika had a strange aura around her that gave Biri-Z the willies as she quickly woke up and ready to fight. With Biri-Z flying away to avoid being hit, Brock looked on with surprise.

"Royal mode engaged!" stated Chibi Mika in a serious tone as her hands glowed with electricity. She then immediately charged forward to the were-coyote. "Get Ready, Brock!"

"I won't lose!" roared Were-coyote Brock as he flew forwards with a slash. Luckily, Chibi Mika was able to block the attack shocking Were-coyote Brock.

"It appeared as though they were evenly matched. But!" narrated Chibi Nicole as the monster and monster tamer held each other in a lock. Then suddenly Mika's whole body started to glow bright with electricity allowing her to morph it into a bird then throw it all at Brock, ending their deadlock.

"No way!" screamed Were-coyote Brock as he went flying.

"Biri! (Awesome!)" happily shouted Biri-Z from the stairway.

"It appears that eating the Thunderbird feather, she turned into a Spark women." stated Chibi Nicole, who had seemingly recovered, and explained Chibi Mika's predicament.

"No way!" shouted Mika unbelievably happy as she started messing with her new gained power. The next minute, the whole group has recovered and leaving the castle.

"That was fun." stated Centaur Lena rather dryly as the group exited the castle.

"You did it!" cheered Half-Dragon Drake.

"Very good." nodded Ogre Akio

"It was kinda cool." agreed Chibi Ryuudo.

"It's only because everybody helped." smiled Chibi Mika gleefully.

"We didn't do anything." sighed the monsters, minus Biri-Z, the atmosphere around them becoming depressed.

"And so, Mika slayed Brock and brought peace to the village." smiled Chibi Nicole as she looked towards you, the reader. "However..."

Back in the castle, the defeated Were-coyote Brock, now back to Chibi Brock, awoke looking furious as if his previous opponent was still there. "I'll pay you back a hundred times over."

"Mika's battle will still continue. Maybe" finished Chibi Nicole as the narrator left the decision up in the air for the readers to decide.

Epilogue

"I'm so bored~." whined Chibi Mika as she and her group of monsters laid around a tree in complete relaxation.

"What do you expect?" said Ogre Akio as he opened one eye to see the bored chibi pouting in frustration. "We defeated Body-shredding Brock, we're the best. No monster would dare challenge us."

"Yes Mika, you should be so happy that you've brought peace to East Blue Valley." smiled Chibi Nicole as she tired to comfort her friend.

"Boring~." repeated Chibi Mika this time with Centaur Lena and Chibi Ryuudo making Chibi Nicole sweat-drop at their lack of excite for the enjoyable peace they were having.

"Biiiiiiii~." yawned Biri-Z as he sat perched in the tree having been woken up by the group below. As he looked out into the distance, he was surprised to see a figure walking in the forest nearby in the distance. "Bi?"

"Huh?" Half-Dragon Drake looked up from his spot seeing the bird looking out in surprise towards the forest. He followed the bird's sight to see the same lone figure walking out of the forest and heading towards them. "Hey guys, someone approaches."

"Really?" said the entire group surprised. Half-Dragon Drake nodded as he pointed forward revealing the dark haired man. As he tiredly walked towards the group, he looked as if he was returning from a battle; his clothes ripped, many wounds covered his body, and he breathed with great exhaustion.

"Yeah! Let's beat him up!" Being completely oblivious to the situation, Chibi Mika jumped up and ran towards the man ready to attack.

"Mika!" shouted the group in shocked in their leader's act. As Chibi Mika went to attack, vines suddenly grew and captured the girl before she could harm the man.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry for her random outburst." apologetically bowed Chibi Nicole as she approached the man. As the rest of the group walked up to the injured man, they all found, including Chibi Nicole and Chibi Mika, that he was far from a man.

"A Mountain Elf?" identified Half-Dragon Drake almost in shock at seeing him.

"Greetings." waved the Mountain Elf tiredly as he looked over the group. "I am looking for the monster tamer known as Namika."

"Huh, that's me." said Chibi Mika as she suddenly relaxed allowing the vines to recede back into the ground. "What do you want?"

"I am Nore Pilang, I hail from the country of Grand Line."

"Grand Line?" gasped Chibi Nicole gaining the group's interest. "That's the country that lies in between all the paired Blue Valleys, it's said to very unpredictable and huge."

"Yes, but you may not have to travel far." stated Mountain Elf Nore regaining the group's attention. "I require your help in ending the Orc Boss Capone and his legions of orcs ravaging countryside villages."

"Oh my!"

"Will you please help us?" pleaded Mountain Elf Nore looking at the group pleadingly.

"Of course!" grinned Chibi Mika without a second thought. "This exactly what we've been waiting for let's go!" And thus the girl went running off in the same direction as where the elf came from.

"Wait Mika! You don't know where you're going!" cried out Chibi Nicole as she soon followed behind.

"Yes! Finally!" smirked Ogre Akio as he soon took off.

"About time." smiled Chibi Ryuudo leaving Half-Dragon Drake, Centaur Lena, Biri-Z, and Mountain Elf behind.

"Geez, what mess have we gotten into this time." sighed Centaur Lena while Half-Dragon Drake picked up the nearly collapsing Mountain Elf Nore and placed him on her.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Half-Dragon Drake looking over to Centaur Lena.

"Nah, he'll be fine." smiled Centaur Lena as she stomped her hooves proudly.

"Come on Lena, Drake, Biri-Z! Let's go to Grand Line!" shouted Chibi Mika as she and her group stopped seeing their other members behind them. "Oh! And bring Nore too!"

"You heard her." smiled Half-Dragon Drake to the other two monsters. "Let's go!" Then he started running towards the group.

"Sorry if I'm a burden." apologized Mountain Elf Nore looking up to Centaur Lena.

"It's no big. Anything to take down evil monsters and protect the peace." smiled Centaur Lena to the elf. Then with a loud neigh she began to gallop towards the group, both with a smile on their face.

"Bi biri bi! (Wait for me!)" squawked Biri-Z happily as he flew off his branch and flew to the group. As the whole group untied, they all began making their run through the forest heading for Grand Line. However, what they didn't know was that they had gained the attention of many others.

**[Oh~ I really can't wait, until the Day Break comes and we can raise our sails, up way up High~**

**One, Two, Sunshine then We Go!]**

"Ahh! It's that girl!" shouted Giant Chibi Tony as he sat against a rather large rock with three figures, Imp Tsukagi, the peg-legged Hobgoblin Kincad, and Night Elf Swellow. "After her!"

"Hai!" said all three as the jumped off the ledge landing on his hand as he stood up and gave chase.

**[Raise the flag up high, for Break of Romance Dawn~]**

"Hey!" shouted Chibi Yuki-Rin as she saw Chibi Mika's group run past her now increased group in the distance. "That's Mika's group! We gotta one up them this time! Let's go!"

"Yosh!" roared the many monsters that Yuki-Rin had gained after her first run-in with Chibi Mika's group as they soon gave chase behind the first monster tamer's group. Though with intentions less harmful then the previous.

**[Time to make some waves, so wake with a good "Jump Start"]**

"Hmm, what are they up too?" asked Faun Kushina as she saw Chibi Mika's group run past her tree a few feet away.

"It seems they are heading for Grand Line." The faun turned and looked below as he met her new friend and mentor Shadow Beast Shikamaru. There with him were Kitsune Minato and Medusa Satsuki both looking just as interested. "And are orders are clear, the Hokage wants us to keep an eye on her and her team."

**[If you wanna go to a world that's unbelievable. Make sure you have the strength, then you are good to go~!]**

"Awesome." smiled Faun Kushina as she jumped down to meet with her team.

"Yeah, now I can finally test my skills against those big guys." foxily grinned Kitsune Minato excited about the prospect of possibly fighting the group.

**[Is it a crime to, be a believer?]**

"Whatever Minato goes I go." stated Medusa Satsuki as he looked over to Kitsune Minato fan-girlishly freaking the kitsune. She then glared over to the faun and made a shooing motion. "You can go back."

"No way! We're all gonna-"

"Enough let's go." said Shadow Beast Shikamaru silencing the young group. The three quickly nodded and quickly gave chase. Before the Shadow Beast followed his team, he let out a sigh and finished saying. "Troublesome."

**[Though we are wanted, we're still Winners :D]**

"Boss! Their goes the brat that defeated you!" shouted Were-coyote Chōza as he pointed out the running group that had been gaining everyone's attention. Among the many other were-coyotes, Chibi Brock stepped forward giving a sly smirk.

"Then let the chase begin." With that, Chibi Brock transformed into Were-coyote Brock and led his pack towards the hunt.

**[Consider being free our only rule from day to day]**

**Many legends have spoken about the great power a monster tamer may have.**

Chibi Mika's group joyfully kept running as they all made their way to Grand Line, despite the fact that they were now being followed and chased by everyone Chibi Mika had ever fought up until this point.

**[So don't worry 'cause, that's just not our way~]**

**None more great then that of the legendary monster tamer, Monkey D. Namika.**

With the group continuing to run, the scene of the forest soon began to lessen as it was soon replaced by jagged rocks, dirt, and an impending mountain range that separated the Blue Valleys from Grand Line. All the while, the various groups that were mentioned earlier kept their chase with Chibi Yuki-Rin and Faun Kushina's group began taking ground while the villains began to lag behind.

**[No matter what I, will find the One Piece **

**First and show my dreaming heart's big as it can be~**

**Gotta make sure I don't wake~, from the dream~]**

**Through her adventures, she gathered the most powerful of friends and allies to defeat the most evil monster in all the land. **

Chibi Mika's group soon entered a thin pass that was the only safe entrance and exit. While small for such groups like Giant Chibi Tony's and Were-coyote Brock's pack, it was relatively easy for the others to enter; Chibi Mika's still in the lead, followed behind by Chibi Yuki-Rin's while Faun Kushina's team took an obscure path above the second group keeping their attention to Chibi Mika's.

**[And I really can't wait, until the Day Break**

**Comes and we can raise our sails, up way up High~**

**One, Two, Sunshine, Then We Go!]**

**And in the end, this young girl unintentionally had brought a new age of peace and understanding through the lands of One Piece.**

Eventually the mountain pass began to open up, as it revealed the open sky to a new land for our groups. One of mystery, enchantment, and adventure that would frighten that of an average man, women, or monster. As the group left the high cliffs and ran onto the ledge, the group did not take the safe walkway that was to the side of them. No, the kept running only to jump off the ledge, surprising the other two groups that were able to follow Chibi Mika's group. All the while every member looked on to a new land with excitement, determination, and freedom ready to take on whatever this new land would throw at them together.

**[After all this time, we have come a real long way~**

**For the Dream we will go, through it's still far away**

**There is no one we'll leave along the way~**

**Keep moving forward, and never ever look back**

**Since the day that Dream began, it's been out Pledge**

**What I'm aiming for has never changed~]**

**All the while, the girl had only one thought in her mind.**

"Suge! A New Adventure! With All My Friends! I Can't Wait For What Happens Next!

Shishishi! This Is So Exciting!"

**[I really can't wait, until the Day Break**

**Comes like the light of my heart, it will never die~**

**Once. The. Sun. Shines.**

**Raise. The. Sails. High.**

**One, Two, Sunshine Then We Go!**

**We Go!**

**WE GO!]**

**The End**

**Only if you want it to.**

**Author's note: And thus the Monster Tamer series ends for the moment. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this short series because I had fun writing these. I would know like to personally thank Mikan22 for giving me this idea. I hope you'll all be able to enjoy the next new installment of the Hurricane Theater. And the English lyrics brought to you by YouTube maker MidiGuyFDdp21, look up his videos he dubs very well. Until then, Ja Ne!**


	15. Valentine's Day Special

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Valentine's Day Special

One Piece: My Sailing Valentine

Requested by FanFicAA

*****BUMP***** *****BUMP***** *****BUMP***** *****BUMP***** *****BUMP*****

"Akio! Wake Up!" yelled a female voice as she banged on the door. The dark brown-haired guy named Akio slowly stirred as he was unfortunate to be hearing the loud bangs against the door. The boy's room was rather messy, of course, in this house messy was the norm. The boy slowly got out of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while the same female kept banging on the door.

"Akio! Wake Up! You're Going To Miss Breakfast!"

"I'm Up, Mika!" yelled Akio grouchily as he went for his school uniform.

"Good." smiled Mika happily as she stopped yelling and banging on the door. She always did that to him, ever morning since he first moved in with her family. Proud of her work, Mika continued downstairs to sit with her family for breakfast.

"Dad! Ace stole my food!" shouted the Sabo as he and his twin, Ace, fought over whose breakfast plate was whose.

"Well, dad stole MY food!" retorted Ace.

"Oi! They're all the same, just eat!" shouted Sanji, their family's personal chef and friend of her parents. You see, Mika's parents, Monkey D. Luffy and Nami, were owners of the Straw Hat Mikan Plantation, which is the number one most beloved and wealthiest mikan growers in all of the world.

"Sanji! Is my food ready!" shouted Mika as she entered the large dinning room with a fairly small table where her brother's ate.

"Of course, Mika-swan~! Only the best for the "Princess of Straw Hat Manor"~!" cooed Sanji as he entered love-cook mode. While Mika was angry with Sanji's 'princess' comment, she decided to let it slide as the Sanji twirled over and placed Mika's food at her spot.

"Thanks Sanji." smiled Mika happily throwing Sanji in another fit.

"Oi, oi, be careful Mika. The Pedo-cook may have poisoned your food." smirked Zoro, the live-in babysitter and also close friend of Mika's parents, insulting Sanji.

"Oi, what was that Marimo."

"Hard of hearing, too. Dartboard."

"You want to fight, Lost Child." growled Sanji preparing to fight. Besides their intended jobs, Zoro and Sanji ran a dojo teaching swordsmanship and lower body fighting skills, respectively.

"Yes! Fight! Fight! Fight!" shouted the twins excitingly.

"What did I say about fighting!" shouted Mika irritably while she tried to eat.

"Sorry." mumbled the two as the begrudgingly apologized and shook hands.

"Sanji! More food please!" asked Luffy with his mouth full with his current plate.

"Aww, your no fun sis."pouted Ace as the twins returned to eating. Mika only gave her sibling a smile, she loved to ruin her brother's fun.

"Glad I didn't miss anything." Everyone looked back at the stairs to see Akio, now donned in his school uniform, leaning against the wall with an amused smile.

"Goommff Mornmmfff, Akio." said Luffy with his mouth full of food giving the live-in student a wave.

"Good morning Akio." said Nami with a warm smile as she sat next to Luffy eating her food normally.

"Morning Mister and Miss Monkey." greeted Akio.

"Come on Akio, eat!" beckoned Mika. Akio happily obliged as he took his seat next to Mika.

"Nicole~! Is Akio's food ready." suavely called Sanji towards the kitchen. Instantly, the sounds of pots and pans crashing on the floor as well as some "Oh my"'s and "Oh dear"'s until finally a dark brown-haired girl came bursting out with two plates of food.

"Sorry, Chef Sanji." apologized Nicole for whatever she did in the kitchen.

"No problem, Nicole. Accidents happen." smiled Sanji suavely.

"Pedo-cook."

"Oi!"

"No fighting!"

"Sorry." Nicole giggled a bit as the usual morning antics took place. Nicole was a friend of both Mika and Akio, who had wanted to train in the culinary arts. She also lived with Mika's family seeing as both her parents were in the hospital due to an illness. She then took her place with her friends as they all enjoyed their meal.

"Ah! I almost forgot." realized Sanji as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Morning Nicole." smiled Akio.

"Morning Akio, morning Mika."

"Yo!" said Mika in between bites as she quickly ate her food.

"Mika, Nicole, I have your chocolates." called Sanji as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Cool! Thanks Sanji." smiled Mika as she grabbed her chocolate and ate it with gusto.

"Thank you, Chef Sanji." bowed Nicole from her seat respectfully.

"What! No chocolates for us!" shouted the twins as they looked jealous at their sister and her friend. Akio also watched on, but was confused as to why Sanji was giving the girls chocolates.

"Che. Stop whining, today's Valentine's day. The day all mellorines deserve to be pampered like queens." said Sanji with kick in his step as he imagined the many beautiful women he had meet or will meet. Zoro grunted at the chef's flirty attitude while the kids looked on Sanji with suspicion.

"Valentine's Day?" questioned Ace curiously while the rest, minus Luffy and Mika, sweat-dropped at the boy's sudden forgetfulness.

"Why are you giving them their chocolate now?" asked Nami as she took interest in the conversation at hand.

"You gave me the rest of day off remember, plus I'm going on a date." stated Sanji as he then suddenly went into a love daze of his date. The two young boys looked on with disgust while Nicole found her mentor affection for his date sweet. He then turned to the high school students as he finally broke out of his daze. "What about you three, any special plans?"

"No." said both Akio and Nicole quickly and calmly as the eat their breakfast.

"Huh? Plans for what?" asked Mika as she looked at Sanji confusedly. The entire table, minus Luffy still eating, looked on the girl unbelievably.

"Mika, today is Valentine's Day remember." informed Nicole to her friend.

"Really?" said Mika in surprise and a bit tense. However, she then quickly remembered something else about today, something that made her face scrunch up. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"Crap." said Mika dissatisfied tone. The adults and children looked at the girl surprised seeing as she seemed almost tense at the mention of Valentine's Day.

"What's wrong Mika?" asked Nami a bit worried for her daughter, mainly about her school life rather than love life. "I thought you were very popular at your school?"

"What? No I'm not." While to her it seemed like the truth, it was far from that. Mika, along with Nicole and their friend Lena, where considered the most beautiful and popular in school, the Elite. Nicole and Lena knew it, but never liked to be considered as such. Akio also knew this, and the fact that Mika and the girls hanged out with him and his friends infuriated the more popular males.

"And it's not like I'm not getting along with anybody, it's just every year all the guys try to give me, Nicole, and Lena so much chocolate. We can't even eat all of it. It's really weird." continued Mika seemingly baffled as to why so many guys gave them chocolate. Of course, everyone else knew why.

"Should I beat them up?" questioned Luffy as he entered back into the conversation.

"Luffy!" shouted Nami as he slapped Luffy behind his head.

"We'll help too." added Zoro and Sanji very serious.

"Shut up!" screamed Nami as she knocked the two live-ins out.

"No it's fine dad." smiled Mika while also laughing at her mother punishing the men. "I'll figure something up so they won't be as much a bother."

"If you say so." shrugged Luffy with a cheerful smile immediately digging back into his food.

"Okay kids, time for school." stated Nami after she looked from her wristwatch noticing the the time.

"Awww~." complained all the Monkey kids in stereo.

"Don't give me that, you know the drill." stated Nami authoritatively.

"Come one Mika." said Akio rather quickly as he got up from his chair leaving his empty plate to the servants. Interestedly, Mika seemed to listen as she and Nicole soon followed their friend's lead.

"See you later!" happily waved Mika as the teens were the first to leave while the two boys slowly mad their way back to their rooms to get their supplies and school clothes.

"So." spoke Sanji as he picked up the kids plates putting them all in a convenient gray bin speaking to all the adults at the table. Everyone, including Luffy as he finished his last plate, looked towards Sanji all knowing what the head chef would say. "You think he'll finally confess this year?"

"Pff, fat chance." stated Zoro with a comedic grin. "She'll probably be the one to confess."

"Wanna bet." smirked Nami taking advantage of the argument like she did every year.

"No!" shouted Zoro with an extremely scared look on his face.

"Of course~ Nami-swan~!" twirled Sanji in his lovestruck mode causing Zoro to face-palm knowing this will not end well. Nami smiled in victory as she that once Sanji joined in Zoro would have no choice but to protect his pride. And of course.

"I bet Akio will finally confess!" shouted Luffy excitedly as he raised his hand. Nami laughed at her husband's antics but accepted nonetheless. As Zoro tried fight his pride down as to not fall for Nami's ploy, especially hard when on blonde love-cook keeps egging him on, the twins walked back into the dining room seeing all the adults talking and yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Ace as he looked at his younger twin very confused. Sabo just sighed as he was always sure to mark this day.

"It's just adult stuff."

Meanwhile just outside of East Blue High School

"Dammit Mika, why do you always suggest the same damn short cut! It's not a short cut!" yelled Akio as he, Nicole, and Mika ran for the stereotypical looking school building that was EBHS. They were running behind due to the usual short cut that Mika seemed to always trick them into going only so she could visit her aunt and the orchard just outside the Monkey Mansion. In truth neither one of them minded, but when Nojiko suggests to stay around and help her pick some mikans Mika has to be forced off the property.

"Shishishi! We're almost there, stop complaining." laughed Mika the group passed the gate thus entering the school grounds many students seeing the three running as fast as they could.

"Made it!"

*****BING BONG*****

"I told you we wouldn't be late." grinned Mika to her friends. Looking back at her two friends, they were both winded having never been so close to be late.

"About time." The three looked over to the side to see Lena, casually leaning against a wall with a smirk on her face. "Any longer and I would've have disarm the bell."

"Shishishi, hi Lena."

"Hello Lena." smiled Nicole as she finally caught her breathe along with Akio.

"I'm gonna find the guys, see you at class." informed Akio as he walked towards the school building.

"See you then Akio!" smiled Mika as leaving Akio to his search as the girls began their own talk. Akio couldn't help but listened in before he was out of hearing distance.

"So did you hear it's Valentine's day today."

"Ugh so annoying."

"Valentine's Day huh?" said Akio depressingly to himself as he walked down the crowded hallways of the school now beyond hearing anything else that the girls could say. He was never one to be into romance, but for the last few years he been harboring a huge crush on his childhood friend. It was probably around when he turned thirteen that he suddenly began seeing his friend more than just his childhood friend but something even more. After all, they had done almost everything together since he was seven and her six, when he first moved in with the Monkey family.

_'But she doesn't feel the same for me.'_ sighed Akio as he quickly became depressed. Despite how close the two were at home, there was a huge gap during school. Mika was the single most popular girl in the school and he was just the captain of the very unpopular boxing club. As he walked into his classroom, still depressed, he was quickly meet with his friends Ryuudo, a big fellow with a skin condition, Nore, an often silent but wise friend, and Drake, who oddly enough didn't seem to fit among the other teenagers looking way older. They soon caught his presence as he reached the group.

"Hey Akio, what's with the face." spoke Ryuudo as he caught Akio's distraught mood.

"Isn't it obvious." said Drake with knowing smirk. "It's that time of the year again."

"Yeah, national singles' awareness day." sighed Akio as he depressingly slid into his desk while the group looked on with sweat-drops.

"Valentine's day again." said Nore as he spoke to the depressed Akio. Akio nodded his head, but did not look up from his desk as the atmosphere around was depressing.

"And once again, our lover boy here can't bring up the courage to either confess or give Mika chocolates." teased Drake causing Akio to turn his head to the older student glaring angrily.

"Aren't you too old to be a student." stated Akio with vile in his voice all geared towards the brown haired student. Drake immediately went quiet as he suddenly looked out the nearby window avoiding the question.

"Nice weather we're having." The group of male students sweat-dropped at the man's avoidance, but quickly returned back to the conversation at hand.

"He's right though, why don't you just buy some chocolate and give it to her already." stated Ryuudo bluntly. Akio then turned his over to his big friend with the cornrows and gave him an unamused look.

"You do remember who Mika is right?" said Akio as he pointed over to the hallway outside the room. As the group looked, Mika along with Nicole and Lena, as they walked into view with all the guys at their tail. Even as they walked into the classroom. "She's an Elite, almost untouchable by us guys who are part of the lower end of the social network."

"But they still hang out with us." said Ryuudo. Despite how popular everyone thought they were, they barely acted like one would think. Mika was far too dense to realize that she had all the male student population around her finger, and the other two only followed her example despite them actually knowing, but not caring.

"And you live with her." stated Drake. Since Akio's mom died many years ago, he was brought up by Mika's family out of the kindness of their hearts even though he was just one of Mika's classmates at the time. "That's gotta count for something."

"Only that I'm her best, and maybe, closest friend. Beyond that I'm nothing." sighed Akio as he wished that the things he said weren't true. The guys looked on Akio with pity, but also understanding as they too had very little luck with the ladies themselves.

"Everyone Stop It!" The were quickly brought out of their self-pity as they all heard the frustrated voice of Mika. Instantly,the group rushed towards Mika's group pushing through the with the same male student now cowardly backing away from the three girls. As they broke through, the saw that all three girls seemed very angry at the group, with Mika the most furious of them all.

"We can't just accept every piece of chocolate that you throw at us!" shouted Mika her tone furious and booming scaring many of the new students that had never been with her longer than a day. "And seriously, why do you all keep following us!"

"But we love you!" shouted a lovey dovey male student soon followed by the other males proclaiming their love for the one or all the girls. Akio was having a hard time holding himself back as he wanted to knock every last one of those idiots out in flash. "You're gorgeous, popular, and-"

"That may be, but she can't eat everyone's chocolates. She'll get sick." stated Nicole with a very harsh tone.

"And I'm tired of getting the leftovers."said Lena coldly as he brought out an orange lollipop, unwrapped it, and stuck it in her mouth coolly. "I don't even like chocolate."

"But we have to show our love to her somehow!" said another male student distressingly as many of the other males began pleading with the girls. Akio was definitely getting pissed at the group and was about to go over and knock every last one of them out. However Nore grabbed his shoulder before he could leave, he looked back at the man in angry confusion only to see him point back towards Mika.

"Fine!" shouted Mika frustratedly surprising her friends and getting cheers from the males. "But."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to play my game." smirked Mika deviously confusing the students. With that, Akio became suddenly interested in what his childhood friend was about to say. "And I'm only gonna accept one person's candy today."

"Huh?" said the male crowd along with Akio's own group and the girls as they looked at Mika confusedly.

"And it must be my favorite thing." smiled Mika finding herself quite proud of her idea.

"Mika!" shouted her two friends in distress, but were to slow to stop what had already started.

"We Accept!" shouted the males in determination. The Lena and Nicole looked at the crowd of boys with mouths wide open along with their other friends.

*****BRRIIIIIINNGG*****

"Bye bye." waved Mika with a smile sending the group of men in a frenzy as the left. However before they left, they all gave a glare towards Akio and his group almost threatening. The group flinched back in scared shock, but the males soon left rushing to their classes or desk. At the same time the classroom's teacher, Ms Nico Robin, walked in with a soft smile as she looked at the class stopping at the standing groups.

"Good morning class." smiled Robin addressing not just the class, but the group as well.

"Good morning Ms Nico." said the entire class raised and bowing to their teacher. The two groups still standing soon dispersed not wanting to hold up class any longer or the teacher would be assigning them extra history homework. Pleased that the group was now at their seats, Robin continued to her desk ready to begin her lesson.

"You may be seated." The class followed the teacher's instructions and seated down as she begun her lesson. Of course, Akio was far from listening on to the lesson as he looked at his childhood friend and crush as she seem to paying attention. He knew Mika liked playing games, though a game of love seemed the farthest thing from her.

_'Mika's favorite thing?'_ thought Akio only to quickly come to the conclusion while most of the guys could only guess. Akio slyly smirked as his confidence grew. _'I think I can win this game, Mika.' _However there was a few others that seem to catch Akio's confident smirk only to have their own nasty plans come forth.

Later that day

"Oh Mika, please accept this bento and chocolate from me to you." said a male student from the cooking club as he presented a bento themed off pirates as it was considered Mika's favorite kind of manga she liked to read with the chocolate was designed like the skull and crossbones. All the while many of the male students, all with something in hand to give, were circled around the two waiting to see if the girl would accept it or not.

"Sorry wrong." smiled Mika cheerfully crushing the man's hope and getting several cheers from the other male students. Off to the side, everyone minus Akio was watching from afar seeing their friend receive so much chocolates and gifts.

"I seriously wonder why all the girls in this school aren't jealous of this." stated Ryuudo as he saw that very few males actually approaching the females that weren't as popular. Nicole and Lena just chuckled softly.

"It's because they know Mika doesn't use them like those stuck-up popular girls you see in manga." commented Lena as she revealed said stuck-up popular girl in one of her mangas.

"And the fact that Mika doesn't realize that she's popular." added Drake as he chuckled at the next guy to be denied, this trying the poem and chocolates approach. The group seem to chuckle at Mika's density when they soon caught Akio walking down the hallway, battered and bruised.

"Ah! Akio!" screamed Nicole as she and the rest ran up to Akio in worry. Mika heard her friend scream Akio's name and looked off to see her friends blocking one of the hallway entrances.

"Akio what happened to you!" asked Ryuudo surprised to see the boxer beaten so badly. Akio looked up to the man, one eye closed from the pain as he tried to convey his story.

"I...I got jacked." said Akio very tiredly as he leaned against the wall. "By Tony."

"Tony? From the Big Fist gang?" questioned Nore finding it odd that a delinquent would have any interest the captain of the boxing club.

"Yeah," nodded Akio as he tried to straighten himself up. "He took my-"

"Excuse me gents." The group looked back to the crowd that had surrounded Mika as it was now dispersed as a Tsukagi, holding a bouquet flowers, and Kincad along with many others of the Big Fist gang now stood in front of Mika, who seemed to have tired to walk over to their group. Mika stared at the two not sure what they wanted with her.

"Our boss," spoke Tsukagi as he handed Mika the bouquet of flowers to which she accepted. The group seemed to be staring daggers at the two as the worked for Tony thus responsible for injuring Akio. "wishes to see you on the roof of the school."

"Really?" questioned Mika as she looked at the flowers in mild surprise. The group seemed to be nervous as they all knew that one of Mika's favorite places was the roof.

"Now hold on!" Everyone turned to another hall entrance were Justin, head of the discipline committee, stood with some of the others of the same committee staring daggers at the Tony's men.

"This can't be good." stated Drake as he was a close friend of Justin's until he joined the discipline committee and had learned that he also harbored a small crush for the browny-red haired teen.

"Whatever Tony has to say, he can say it after I'm done speaking with Ms Monkey." stated Justin with authority as he stepped forward in a sense protecting Mika. At this point, Mika was looking at both groups caught in the middle. Our group was know extremely worried as it was likely the two groups would break into a fight.

"Excuse me, but our boss calls first dibs." And if things weren't bad enough, the second delinquent gang, the Coyote gang, also appeared with Chōza leading them.

"Even Brock, huh." said Nore as he had heard rumors that the burly Brock had also caught the love bug for Mika.

"Hey! No way! She's ours!" The groups looked to see all the remaining male student body suddenly try to stake their own claim over Mika now turning this into an all-out love war.

"This can't end well." stated Nicole as she looked worriedly at her friend stuck in the middle of four groups.

"She's Ours!" And before long, the groups came charging in and begun to clash with Mika in the middle of it all. The group stepped back as room was now filled with an entire male student body clashing with each other. As the group looked on worried, Akio was by far the most worried and enraged. Seeing the younger man steaming, Drake decided to reassure the man pointing to the side.

"Look." The group followed his finger to see Mika running out of the group and into another hallway. The group breathed a sigh of relief as they relaxed knowing their friend was out of danger. However Akio noticed something else about where Mika was going becoming completely wide eyed.

"Shit!" Akio quickly ran off in the same direction as his childhood friend knowing she was about to get herself into even more trouble then she would like.

"Ah uh ah uh, finally got away from those guys." huffed Mika tiredly as she stood against the door that lead up to the roof. Not too many students used the roof this time of year, but Mika always liked to come up here with here friends and just talk without interruption. As she slid to the floor of the roof she smiled in triumph as she saw she was alone. "Now I just have to wait for-"

"She's Mine!" Mika quickly realized she was not alone as she saw Tony and Brock fighting each other. She immediately sweat-dropped finding no solace anywhere in this school on today of all days. As she stood back up, she notice that the two were not just fighting about her, but a small box of chocolates that laid in between the two which caught her interest. "These chocolates are Mine!"

"Uh hello?" The two students stopped fighting each other as they saw that they were not alone. Instantly seeing the one they were fighting about, they quickly composed themselves as to hopefully save face.

"Hello Mika." said both students in unison with gentle grins. Hearing each other speak, they both sent glares to the other almost getting ready to fight each other.

"Are those for me?" asked Mika as she pointed to the box in between them. Both students looked in between themselves remembering why they were both fighting.

"Yes they're-

"They're from me." interrupted Brock as he quickly tried to take claim over the box from Tony.

"No, they're mine!" shouted Tony turning to the opposing delinquent as did Brock.

"No, They're Mine!" argued Brock getting rather furious.

"No Mine!

"Mine!"

"Mine!

"MINE!"

"NO, THEY'RE MINE!" The two arguing delinquents stopped as the y looked back past Mika to see a newcomer to the field. Mika turned to see Akio, angered and enraged, gasping as she saw that he looked beaten up and bruised. "I Bought Those!"

"Akio." Akio walked past Mika, the teen looking surprised, as he went to take on the two delinquents before her. Both men seem to have settled down as they both smirked at the incoming boxer, Tony especially as he had the student beaten up to begin with.

"Oh these are your chocolates eh." smirked Tony as he picked the box up and opened it up revealing the contents. Being curious, Brock also took a look into the the box.

"Chocolate-covered mikans." said Brock as he seemed almost surprised. Akio froze in his storming towards the two delinquents only to look back at Mika. Mika's eyes grew wide, surprised that in the box was actually one of her most favorite desserts. And she knew only one person outside her family that knew that.

"Akio." Hearing his name spoken softly, Akio turned away blushing fervently causing the men in front of him to laugh.

"Ahahaha! That's rich! The boxing captain has a crush on the most popular girl in school." laughed Tony still holding on to the chocolates.

"That's priceless!" laughed Brock along with his fellow delinquent as he held his side from how funny the situation was. Akio's blush had now gone a shade darker as he took the delinquents' smut. Mika stood where she was, as she seemed unsure of what to do at this point. The two delinquents soon settled down when Tony suddenly got an idea.

"You know what?" Everyone looked at Tony as he spoke in almost a cruel manner as he picked one of the chocolate-covered mikan slices and looked at it. "How about I save Mika the trouble of eating such crap?"

"Oh yes, let's" smirked Brock as he realized what Tony was about to do. With Tony putting the slice back in the box and closing the lid, he dropped the box and stepped on it crushing it's contents.

"NO!" shouted Akio in distress as he watched Tony then Brock take turns stepping on his gift to Mika with cruel joyful laughs.

"Hey! Stop That!" shouted Mika as she finally had enough. The three men looked back at the girl as she now looked furious at the two delinquents as she stormed past Akio.

"Wait Mika!"

"What? He's nothing but a wimp to begin with. Why not hang out with a real man." stated Brock as he suavely grinned trying to turn Mika on. It was ineffective as she stopped right in front of the two her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Yeah, why not hang with us-"

"You Two Are The Biggest Assholes I've Ever Met!" shouted Mika as she interrupted Tony and caused the two to slightly flinched back having never seen the most popular girl angrily yell at anyone. "You Two Are Fucking Scum Of The Earth That Wouldn't Know The Difference Between Your Left From Your Right!"

"Why you-"

"Akio's Way More Of A Man Then Anyone I've Ever Met Beyond My Own Family." Akio stared in amazement at his long time childhood friend as she defended him from the two delinquents with another blush forming across his face. However the two delinquents weren't as impressed as Akio was.

"Why you little bitch." spoke Tony as he he looked Mika in anger. With the two delinquents now angered, both stepped forward now intimidating the young teen as she stepped back a bit fearful. She then was grabbed by Brock as he looked lecherously at the teen.

"I think you should learn your place." cruel smirked Brock as he pulled Mika in closer. She tried to fight back, but the man was too strong for her to pull back.

"Akio! Help!" screamed Mika as she closed her eyes becoming scared. Almost like primal instinct, Akio jumped into action going at what looked like a blinding speed as he attacked both delinquents putting all his strength into his attack. The two delinquents didn't see it coming as they both where met with fist knocking them back causing Brock to let go of Mika. Both delinquents then came crashing down onto the floor both knocked out.

"That's for Mika." huffed Akio as the adrenaline started to where off causing him to fall on the ground tired.

"Akio!" Now sitting down, Akio looked back to see Mika crash into him with a warming hug. Akio's blush once again returned as this was the first time in a long time that Mika had hugged him. After a few minutes, Mika finally broke the hug as she looked at Akio with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"N-N-No problem." stuttered Akio in nervousness his blush increasing while he looked away from her trying to keep his cool. Mika softly laughed at the man's attempt, but quickly remembered something.

"Hey! What about your cho-" As Mika looked at the chocolates, she found that they were destroyed beyond even eating. "Oh."

"Sorry, Mika." apologized Akio as he looked away in shame. "I wanted to bring you your favorite thing before any of those other idiots could, but that jerk" Akio then nodded to the knocked out Tony. "beat me with his gang and took them. If only I was stronger."

"You are strong Akio." The man looked back at Mika as she looked at him in a look he had only seen her give to her parents. It was a smile like any other, but it was far from just happy. It was more like... "You protected me, those two would've probably raped me or something if you weren't here."

_'So cute._' thought Akio as his blush deepened finding the smiling girl in front of him almost irresistible. But he found comfort in what Mika said as his pride seem to recover. "Thanks Mi-"

"And besides you did bring my favorite thing!" Akio was taken back at Mika's sudden interruption. He looked at his childhood friend confusedly as the tired to figure how he had done so. What he failed to notice though was that Mika had gotten closer to Akio.

"Wait! What did I bring?" Mika rolled her eyes still smiling as she now sat only some inches away from Akio. She then brought her hand up and placed it behind Akio's head shocking the boxer.

"You." Mika then closed the distance between them bringing his head forward causing their lips softly connect in a passion of love as Mika kissed Akio. Akio's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he felt Mika's lips on his having only dreamed of this ever happening. But unlike his dreams, this was going to be uninterrupted. Akio soon closed his eyes and started kissing back a soft smile coming onto Mika's face as the two kept at their first kiss. Soon enough, the two broke apart slowly both opening their eyes just as slowly as they now looked at each other with love filled eyes.

"Mika." spoke Akio as he know had the courage to finally state how he feels after so long hiding it. "I...I...I-"

"Yeah, me too." smiled Mika already knowing what her childhood friend now turned boyfriend spoken once again in that loving manner that was now related to him. The two then slowly went back to kissing as both of them seemed wrapped up in the moment, this time both coming as close as they could while sitting on the ground sharing what would be the best moment of their life.

"About time!" The two quickly broke off their kiss as they looked back to the roof entrance to see all their friends and Ms Robin watching them with large smiles. Both teens blushed at the sight of their friends and teacher, Akio more then Mika, as they both quickly broke their hug and stood up.

"I guess Nami wins the bet." chuckled Robin as she found the two new lovers comedic.

"Aww~, I knew you two would make the perfect couple." cooed Nicole as she held her phone out having taken a picture of the couple. Seeing their friend's phone out, Akio's blush quickly deepened while Mika seemed more excited.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Mika quickly took Akio's hand and was soon dragging him with her as they went to their friends.

"Looks like one couple down." smirked Drake as he seemed proud of this moment then turned to Ryuudo. "Your next."

"What!" blushed Ryuudo trying to pretend like he didn't know what the man was talking about.

"It's perfect! Can you send it to me!" gasped Mika happily as she saw the picture Nicole had took it being Mika and Akio's first kiss then their second. Akio sighed finding this whole situation both embarrassing and joyous. All and all, he found himself smiling as he now had the girl of his dreams.

_'Their may be many hardships ahead for us.'_ thought Akio as he looked at Mika as she looked at the pictures. Sensing his gaze, Mika turned to Akio and gave him a happy grin that only seem to brighten his life even more. _'But I'm sure we'll get through it. Together.'_

After school at the Monkey Mansion.

"Congratulations!" Akio and Mika, both hand-in-hand, along with all their friends and Robin were quickly greeted with party confetti, streamers, and a big "Congratulations!" sign along with all of Mika's relatives as all greeted the new couple and others. All but Robin were surprised to see such a thing waiting for them, especially for the new couple.

"Welcome to the family Akio." smiled Luffy and Nami as they were the first to approach the couple.

"Don't You Dare Harm Our Mika-Swan~!" yelled Sanji in the most threatening way ever as he ran up to front and grabbed Akio by the collar and shake him rapidly. All the party sweat-dropped as they saw the chef harass the poor boxer.

"Sanji! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

_'The first challenge is gonna be Sanji.'_ silently cried Akio as he soon became dizzy from the consent shaking from the overprotective chef.

**The End**

**Only If You Want It To**

**Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And let me note that, this is an omake and suggested as such, but does state the matter of Akio and Mika's relationship in the main unless determined in a later chapter as such. And fun fact, this story took up fourteen pages!**

**I hope you all are enjoying both yours and your partners company on this day of love. And so I give shout outs to my favorite pairings!**

**The List:**

**Naruto**

**Naruto X Hinata**

**Naruto X Sakura**

**Naruto X Fem. Kyuubi (Only on FanFic, and it has to be a really good story)**

**One Piece**

**Luffy X Nami (Duh!)**

**Digimon: Any**

**Tai X Sora**

**Takato X Rika**

**Pokemon**

**Ash X Misty**

**Fairy Tail**

**Natsu X Lucy (Because it's LuNa backwards! XD)**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Edward X Winry (Success!)**

**The Tale of Team 17**

**Minato X Kushina (:P)**

**One Piece: Parallel Works**

**Kazuma X Yuki-Rin (XD)**

**Meanwhile I'll be appreciating Single's Awareness Day T-T ***SLAP*****

**Denji: Get it right! Baka!**

**A: Happy Valentine's Day! T-T **

**Denji: Better.**

**A: Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	16. Red Carpet Special!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner **

Special Behind the Scenes

Part 1 of 2

Red Carpet Surprise!

"Yo! This is you're commentator Odacchi for the Anime Network! Here for you today at the premiere of the first blockbuster hit, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen Movie Nakama Forever! Not only the first movie for the hit series One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, but also subsequently the first movie for the hit Naruto sequel, The Tale of Team 17. This promises to be a great premiere!" announced Odacchi, wearing a suit rather than his usual soccer uniform, as he stood on the red carpet awaiting the first of the stars that would be arriving for the movie premiere.

Behind and all around him, the paparazzi was awaiting to take the first pictures while mixed in with random fans that came to greet the stars. It was night time, but with lights everywhere lighting up the famous theater one would think it was still day time. Suddenly the crowd around Odacchi started cheering wildly signifying that the first of the stars were arriving. Immediately Odacchi got to work.

"Oh! Oh! Looks like the first of the stars are here! Let's see who's here!" Odacchi, along with whoever was carrying the camera, quickly walked down the red carpet and right to the street where the first limousine was pulling up. With the limo stopping at the last door, the doorman stepped to the door and opened it for the first person.

"And it seems that Hotspot the 626th director and creator of RotPQ is the first to show..." The camera turned to the limo as Hotspot, wearing a suit rather causally with a blue vest, stepped out, but was far from alone. "...along with fellow directors Yuki-Rin and Dan following behind." Right behind Hotspot, him giving her a hand like a gentlemen, director Yuki-Rin, wearing a stylish red dress, walked out soon followed by Dan, wearing a suit more dressed up than Hotspot's with a green vest, as they greeted the paparazzi and fans giving cheerfully smiles and casual waves. Odacchi soon entered the view of the camera as he begun to speak once again.

"These three directors have been made making an uproar ever since last year with their new shows, in order, One Piece: Parallel Works, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen, and The Tale of Team 17. They are even considered elites considering how popular they are. Let's check in with them!" Odacchi then walked further onto the red carpet the camera following behind approaching Hotspot first.

"Hello! I'm Odacchi with the Anime Network, do you have any words to say about this big time premiere?" smiled Odacchi as he asked his question pointing the mic to the director, who seemed surprised with the sudden question.

"Uhh, hello. I'm Hotspot, and I guess I'm pretty excited to be here seeing what me and Dan have worked on for months now finished."

"Do you think the movie will make it into the Akira Awards?"

"That would be awesome if it did, but I can only hope."

"Great!" As fast as he caught Hotspot, Odacchi then moved over to Dan, who flinched back in surprise. "Hello Director Dan, what can-"

"Excuse me, I have a full name." interrupted Dan as he handed Odacchi a business card.

"Okay uh...Sir Dan Freaking Man, The One, Master of Mind Control, PhD. in Know it All, Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear, Esquire!" As Odacchi read the card, sounding rather confused about the name, both Hotspot and Yuki-Rin face-palmed as they found the whole thing ridiculous. "Can you tell us about you're part in this movie?"

"Well I was invited to act as a creative consultant and chief editor for the film by my esteemed colleague Hotspot. It was a wonderful opportunity to work closely with my friend."

"And how do you feel about both your show and this premiere?"

"What really convinced me to participate was the first script draft that Hotspot showed me. It was exciting and I knew that I could provide some advice in some of the subtleties of such a large endeavor. I feel like this premier will help to expand my shows audience base and encourage our current viewers to branch over to Hotspot's show."

"What about the rumors that you're dropping your show and pursuing bigger projects?"

"These rumors are completely unfounded. I will admit that I have been battling some personal health issues and as a result we had been unable to produce any new episodes for a extended period of time. But I want to assure my watchers(readers) that nothing, not even the end of days, could stand between me and my series' completion. Now if you will excuse me I have to be inside for the opening presentation."

"Of course, enjoy!" smiled Odacchi as he then turned to the female member of the directors three. "And you are obviously-"

"Yuki-Rin, the director of One Piece: Parallel Works." smiled the female director as she looked directly at the camera then back at Odacchi.

"So Director Yuki-Rin, what do you think about this movie premiere?"

"Well, it's pretty exciting. I believe the Capricorns and Hurricanes going to have tons of fun."

"What can you confirm about this movie?"

"I know that it will be a Naruto/One Piece crossover with Team 17, the Hurricanes, and a special cameo from the Capricorns, because, hey, why leave them out of the fun?"

"Ah yes, so that confirms that rumor." nodded Odacchi looking serious before turning into sleazy grin. "So what about the rumors that you and Hotspot are currently dating?"

"We're not dating." said Yuki-Rin sternly giving the man a death glare. "I'm happily single. And before you ask Odacchi: no, I am not dating Dan either."

"O-O-Of course." stuttered Odacchi nervously as he stepped back from Yuki-Rin's space. "So what can you tell us about your involvement in the movie?"

"It's a tiny involvement, but the Capricorns are still in it. This is because they have been busy with their own movie, an AU set in the universe of my favorite movie, Inception. Right now, we're about to film the scenes where Enlai, Wolfgang, Aki, Kartik, and Matsu make their appearances. Then, the real fun can begin and the Capricorns can go into Roscoe's dreams to intercept the idea to stop the wedding to Yuki-Rin. They've also been busy filing new episodes of "The DysFUNctional Pirates" with some of the One Piece crew. Since I'm on a Hunger Games kick - like most of America right now -, a parody of all three books may be an episode of that, so look out. All I can say about "Parallel Works" is this - Expect some epic fighting and two new temporary crew members in "Parallel Works". I also may be planning something big for Hatori, so watch for it!"

"Of course! And thank you, enjoy the premiere!" smiled Odacchi as he allowed the directors to continue forward. Then the man turned to the camera ready to address the populous personally.

"Alright! As we wait for the next limo to pull up, let's bring in a fan in from the crowd for their opinion of this movie premiere." Odacchi looked through the crowd finding the most enthusiastic fan. And he soon found one, as he grabbed a young average height man with short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bulky muscular build wearing a black suit with a dark red undershirt and a black tie along with black dress shoes. "Hello! Who are you, good sir?"

"I'm Chambers D. Samuel."

"Ahh! A carrier of the Will of D!" laughed the commentator being familiar with the term causing a few chuckles from the crowd and the current interviewee. "All joking aside, this man is a new director on the scene working on a show parallel, but different to the work of RotPQ, Straw Hat 2nd Generation"

"Yes, correct."

"So you are a fan of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen?"

"Am I a fan of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen?" said the man sounding sarcastic giving the commentator a dry look before becoming completely excited. "HECK YEAH! It's one of my favorite shows (fics) ever!"

"Excellent! And how do you feel about both the show and this premiere?

"I absolutely love the show! I remember when I first noticed it when it was only on episode 20, and once I finished that I was craving more! As for the movie, I have been waiting for months now and I can't wait to go inside and see it!"

"Sounds like it! Though I must ask, word on the street is that you've begun working closely with Hotspot on some project. Any comments?"

"Yes! It is true that I will be working with Hotspot on a project. He, as far as I know, is a more experienced writer than myself. Therefore it will be somewhat of a test of writing skills for me to see if I can stay at the same level as him!"

"Thank you for you're input, I hope you enjoy the premiere!" The loud announcer then let the man go as he turned back to the camera. Before he could speak though, another wave of cheers came from the crowd instantly gaining the announcers attention. "Oh! Oh! Another limousine has pulled up let's see who it is!" Odacchi soon left the directors as he ran back to the end of the red carpet, the directors looking back taking an interest at who was behind them. Interestingly, the law enforcement began pushing people back further making an opening as long as the limo itself. Which meant only one thing.

"Hello Everyone!" From the top of the limo, the actress Yuki-Rin popped up giving a wave to everyone sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Oh! It's the star from Parallel Works, actress Yuki-Rin!" announced Odacchi looking amazed as he looked into the camera with a big grin. As the camera pointed back to the limo, every door opened revealing the large crowd that was the Capricorns. "And the whole cast! No wonder they've made such a large opening!"

"Hey! Where's Mika and Kushina? Are they not here yet?" shouted Yuki-Rin curiously as she seem to search all over for the stars of the movie. The rest of the actors and actresses just kept walking waving to everyone as they passed by. Immediately, Odacchi went into action as he went for his next interviewee.

"Yo! We are here with-"

"Kazuma"

"-Kazuma from the Parallel Works! How are you liking the premiere tonight?"

"Well, it's really exciting! There's so many people here to support the movie."

"From what your director told us, your group made a small appearance in the movie. Was there anything else you did?"

"Well we got to see some of the filming and help out when they were short-handed. Mika, Yuki-Rin, and Kushina got pretty close during the whole time we were there."

"Do tell."

"Well-"

"Kazuma!" Suddenly Yuki-Rin came bursting back into the scene grabbing Kazuma's arm tugging him towards the theater. "Stop talking! We got to get ready for the surprise!"

"Alright Yuki-Rin." Kazuma then looked back at Odacchi and the camera giving both a wave as Yuki-Rin dragged her boyfriend away.

"Ooh~, looks like their some sort of surprise inside." commented Odacchi as he looked back at the camera with a large smile, despite losing his interviewee. "Let's see if someone else give us some hint." As quick as a flash, Odacchi quickly grabbed another person to interview.

"Hello! And you are...?"

"Kartik Abingdon, the shipwright on the set."

"Alright! Kartik,word going around is that there's some surprise waiting inside. Do you have any ideas what it is?"

"I'm sorry, but we've been sworn under death by Hotspot to not reveal it."

"Ah! So there's something! Can you give the viewers a little hint."

"Uhhhh~"

"Come on Kartik, we're being left behind." Saving Kartik's ass, Matsu quickly grabs his hand and drags him with her as they tried to catch up with their group.

"Ooh! So close." jokingly smiled Odacchi remaining calm and casual as he allowed his interviewee to escape. He then turned back to the camera still wearing a grin. "Alright, as we wait for another limo to pull up, let's bring in another fan for their opinion of this movie premiere." Like before, Odacchi looked through the crowd looking for another character of interest. And soon found one, grabbing a man with a wave-ish cowlick over my left eye, and the goatee on my chin, and farmers tan "Hello! Tell the people at home who you are son!"

"I'm FanFicAA." spoke the tanned man with a calm smile.

"Interesting name, are you a fan of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen?"

"Of course, I've followed the story since the first installment. Even the story that inspired the epic saga.

"Ah! Luffy's Life! Which is now currently being redone by Hotspot, correct?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, and how do you feel about both the show and this premiere?"

"The show, in a manner of speaking, is a true One Piece original. I mean how many authors can take humor, action, Oda-damn good characters and make it into a working story? Not many, that's for sure. The characters each bring something to the table, and the adventures they have faced give a real bit of insight to the world the Director(Author) envisions. This is only a summary of what I could say about it, but man; you can't find anything with this close of a link in the truth that is called 'One Piece'."

"My, quiet fan we have here."

"As for the premiere, well, what can I say but I'm excited. Hotspot has done some fine work, so far; and I'll be damned if I don't expect great things from this newest idea. I'm just ready to watch the magic!"

"Thank you for you're input, I hope you enjoy the premiere!" smiled Odacchi as he allowed the character to walk back into the crowd as the next limousine entered the runway. "Ah! And another limo has appeared before us! I wonder who it will be?" As Odacchi asked his question, the camera pointed back to the new limo as they awaited for the newest arrivals to show. No could have expected what came out as the doorman opened the door.

"I'm Going First!" The crowd flinched back in shock as two men burst out of the limo both childishly fighting to be the first seen coming out the limo door. Upon seeing the two men, the crowd was sent into a furious uproar that dwarfed the other cheers.

"And there you have it folks at home! It's the stars of the all time greatest shows One Piece and Naruto with both their biggest stars battling for first place; Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki!" announced Odacchi particular yelling into the mic as the roar of the crowd seem to drown out any outside noise. Meanwhile the two stars were still arguing with each other while the rest of the stars in the limo stepped out.

"Will You Two Stop It!" (**BONK**) (**BONK**) The two men were quickly detained one by wife and the other by a good friend while the rest of the actors sweat-dropped from the action and the crowd cheering the the two females on.

"Seriously, even after our show ended you still can't act your age." sighed Nami as she dragged her unconscious husband across the red carpet cameras flashing taking in the scene being followed behind by the rest of the Straw Hat crew, including Kaya, Ace and Sabo, Bellemere and Nojiko, and Vivi with her husband. All the group waved to the crowd taking poses, mainly Franky and Usopp, for the cameras

"Why~ Sakura~." whined Naruto as he laid on the ground one huge goose egg bump on his head. Sakura only huffed as her husband walked up next to her while Hinata helped Naruto up.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Hinata not too worried about her husband's condition, but just as much so. Rubbing his poor head, Naruto just flashed his usual foxy smile.

"I'm used to it angel." Hinata smiled as she helped him walk forward on the red carpet as did many others from the show all waving to the crowd.

"And it seems that most of the main cast from both shows are here! The crowd's eating them up faster than either two show's stars eating meat or ramen respectively." joked Odacchi as the cameraman filmed the stars walking on the red carpet each doing their own thing until they reached the inside of the theater. However, before it was too late, Odacchi and the cameraman quickly caught probably the most important, side from the actually stars of the movie, of the night.

"Alright! We have the parents of the two stars of the film here and we're about to get their opinions on this spectacular premiere." As the cameraman turned back to Odacchi as he stood in between Mika's parents and Kushina's parents both smiling waiting to be addressed. "Yosh! How do you feel about both your daughters' big time movie premiere."

"I'm sure Mika's excited! I'm pretty excited too!"

"Mika and her friends have worked hard making this film and I'm sure they are as proud as we, their parents , are of their work."

"Like Luffy said, I'm sure Kushina's excited. She wouldn't stop talking about it! I can't wait see Kushina's part in the movie."

"Kushina and everyone were so happy to be working with actors and actresses of Rise of the Pirate Queen and vice versa. I'm believe that this movie will show just that."

"As parents you must be proud of what your daughters' and friends' accomplishment."

"Of Course!" said the parents in unison wearing proud smiles or grins. Before Odacchi could get in one more question, the crowd suddenly went into a frenzy catching all the stars' and the commentator's attention. Looking back down the red carpet another limousine pulled up with two young ladies, one wearing a red-orange dress and the other wearing snow white dress, sticking out of the top.

"Oh Oda no." said Nami as she slapped her face being somewhat embarrassed. Hinata looked awfully worried as she saw her daughter joyfully cheering out the limo. While the wives had their own issues, both Luffy and Naruto grinned seeing their daughters enjoying the premiere.

"We're Here Everyone!" shouted both movie stars cheerfully as the crowd was sent into another frenzy. Once the limo completely stopped, both girls climbed on top of limo and jumped off onto the carpet amazing the crowd and, for a third time, sent the crowd in another uproar one twice as loud as before.

"Oh dear!" gasped Hinata as she worried over her daughter as the crowd suddenly became restless.

"Atta girl!" cheered both Luffy and Naruto both giving them thumbs up. Both Nami and Hinata sighed knowing that their daughters took too much after their fathers for their own good.

"They're here folks!" Odacchi and the cameraman soon left the group of actors alone as they quickly made their way to the front. "The stars of the evening, Mika and Kushina, and their limo has finally appeared. And it's sure to have many of their friends in it as well!"

"Geez Mika, why not send the crowd into a frenzy." The two girls turned as the doors opened revealing the rest of the cast from the movie. The first to come out was Akio, like most of the men in a suit with a varying color of vest, followed by Minato.

"Aw, come one Akio~. Don't be a party pooper." joked Mika as she grabbed the man's arm and dragged him down the red carpet.

"Come on Minato!" cheered Kushina as she did the same though was quickly stopped as someone else had grabbed onto Minato.

"Lay off! He's mine, right Minato-kun!" cooed Satsuki in a stylish red gown as he held onto Minato's arm affectionately. Not liking her friend hogging her other friend, Kushina immediately tugged Minato's arms harder.

"Come on Satsuki! We don't have time for this!"

"Can't they ever stop fighting." sighed Minato and Lena in unison both having gotten tired of the girls' bickering as they stepped out of the limo

"Mika! Wait up!" Rushing out of the limo, the child stars from Rise of the Pirate Queen (Ace, Sabo, Kasopp, and Titi) shot out of the limos wanting to catch up to their cousin/sister.

"Not only the stars, but some of the secondary kid characters as well. This is quite a surprise." commented Odacchi as he had the cameraman move the camera over to the cheerful children. Soon following the kids, the rest of the stars of the movie began exiting the limo, including the new actor on the scene, Denji. "Ooh! Ooh! Denji!" Immediately, Odacchi dived into the group grabbing the nervous actor and separating him from the rest of the group.

"Uh yes." said the the black haired teen looking incredibly nervous.

"You're a new star on the scene, playing movie-only character but very important to the movie. Tell us, how was it working with the RotPQ cast?"

"Well, it was definitely interesting working with them. They really warmed up to me and I to them. It's a shame that I probably won't be working with them after this."

"Why is that?"

"Let's see, without revealing too much, my character hails more from The Tale of Team 17 then the One Piece universe. Plus near the end..." Denji lagged near the end of his sentence peeking the announcer's interest.

"How is that now?"

"Sorry, I can't reveal that." nervously smiled Denji as he backed away from the announcer.

"Oh come on, you can-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Suddenly Nicole stepped in front of the man and cameraman with a large smile shocking them. Though Nicole's smile was sweet and kind, it had an underlying message saying 'Mess with my friend, or everyone of my friends are going to beat you up'. "We need to be getting inside for the movie and surprise."

"Yeah! What Nicole said!" Denji was quick to agree with the brown haired girl and the two were quickly off. Though stunned, the announcer immediately began looking for a new interviewee, but soon found that all the stars were gone. Odacchi looked back to the camera wearing a large grin as he spoke to the audience watching.

"Well folks, looks like that's all from me! Remember, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen Movie Nakama Forever will be in theaters (Fanfiction) tomorrow at 7 US Eastern time. This is Odacchi from the Anime Network signing off so I can catch the screening! Until next time, Ja Ne!" Finishing up, Odacchi casually tossed the the mic behind him and quickly ran up the red carpet leaving the cameraman behind. Sweat-dropping from the spokesperson's carefree attitude, the man turned the camera around revealing...

"This is Lorenzo, officially signing off the Anime Network. See you next time." With the red haired man finishing off, he tossed the camera to the side in an uncaring style. The crashed to the ground, the screen slightly cracked, as Lorenzo walked down the red carpet to join the rest in the theater.

**Not too long now everyone!**

**But there's still one more Omake to read!**


	17. Theater Surprise!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner **

Special Behind the Scenes

Part 2 of 2

Theater Surprise~!

Reader Interactive First Look

You're walking down the red carpet, having been especially invited by director Hotspot. You're excited that your faith and determination, along with an insane amount of luck, has gotten to the biggest premiere of this year. Way more important that The Appetite Games, and ten times more awesome then any popular movie coming out the summer of 2012. As you're walking past the flashing cameras and the many questions. You can see Odacchi, reporter for the Anime Network, as he grabs random people and actors for questions from the network. Luckily, you could avoid the man only to run into.

"Oh hey!"You turn only to be shocked meeting Monkey D. Namika, commonly known as Mika. Every cell in your body is telling you to scream like a fan girl/boy, but you remain calm though now frozen in joy. The browny-red hair actress stares at you curiously, but quickly smiles. "You must be the winner Hotspot told us about?"

You shake your head quickly, using every ounce of energy to not scream in joy. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go inside!" Mika then grabs your arm and drags you past many other actors and actresses that notice.

"Hey!" yelled the actress Lena as you accidentally bumped into her.

"Whoa! Be careful Mika!" Before you could apologize, you run into Denji, the new actor and the movie's big mystery star, as he watched you and Mika proceed forward.

"See you inside Mika." Looking around again, you see the legendary actors Luffy and Nami waving to their daughter as she brings you inside where many more actors and actresses watched in shock.

"Who's that Mika?" asked Kushina as she enters your view looking at you curiously.

"I've got the popcorn!" shouted Yuki-Rin as she ran in front of your view and to her group as she carried a tower of popcorn filled buckets to her friends.

"Hey Hotspot!" You looks forward to see three distinguish people talking amongst themselves only to quickly turn to see you and Mika all but Hotspot looking surprised. Meanwhile Mika continues to talk. "This is the winner from that contest thingy!"

"Ah right, glad to see you could make it." smiles Hotspot as he helps up and out of Mika's impressive grip. "And congratulations on winning, you must be a really big fan." You nod to the man as he gives a warm smile and let's got of your hand. He then beckons you to follow him and the other directors as you all move deeper into the theater. As you walk past the last set of doors, you enter a huge theater room only a quarter full with many people talking to on an other. You can point out many high-listing actors and actresses from many of your favorite animes here, but you are quickly lead down following the directors and Mika.

"This is where you're sitting with me and my fellow directors." spoke Hotspot as he and the directors walked down the row of seats to almost the middle, and Hotspot pointing to the seat next to him. You quickly nod and follow suit, but not before Mika turns you around.

"Congratulations on winning! I hope you enjoy the movie!" Mika then gives a hug and then is quickly off as she spots her friends and fellow cast members.

"Ooh! A hug how lucky." You turn to see Hotspot now in front of you with a smug smile, but quickly recompose himself as he stepped out. "I'll be joining you soon, I just got to make a quick announcement before the movie starts. Enjoy!" And with that, he quickly leaves as he heads towards the back of the stage.

"Hey! What are you waiting for? Take a seat." shouts out director Yuki-Rin waving you over. You nod and walk past the empty seats and directors to your seat. As you relax, you take notice of everything around, especially since the theater was becoming more crowded as stars and what not filled the room. You wait patiently for many minutes, the theater quickly filling up, until finally the lights are downed hopefully signaling the start of the movie.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone!" The whole Shonen Jump Theater quickly settled down as you see director Hotspot take the stage, the spotlight beaming down on him giving him more presence, surprising you greatly. And you're not the only one. Everyone looked on, waiting to hear what the director had to say before the movie, but also confusing many of the stars of said film as they knew that this wasn't part of the premiere that was described to them. Once the theater is quiet, Hotspot continued with his speech. "Now I know this isn't usually part of a premiere, but this needs to be done."

"I wanna see the movie!" You look back and over to the left, seeing Mika shout while also as she stood standing up from her seat with the rest of her friends, her voice echoing throughout the theater receiving several laughs from crowd including Hotspot.

"I think you will wanna hear this Mika." Having gained Mika curiosity, the girl sat back down allowing Hotspot to continue with his speech forcing you to look back on the stage. "Thank you, now I know we all are ready to see this movie." The crowd cheered showing how much they were excited for this movie. You could tell that the director was feeling proud, but set aside his need to boast his ego as he continued. "Settle down, now there are lots of things I would like to say-"

"Give us the short version! Hot Shot!" You look back over to Mika's group as Drake shouted his message sending the crowd in another fit of laughs. You look back at the director wondering if he was even a little bit angry, but you see that Hotspot was laughing along with the crowd.

"Quiet you!" laughed Hotspot with a wide, but threatening to all related to him, smile. The crowd laughed even harder as you looked back to see Drake sit back down, still laughing as he and Denji high-fived. "Continuing," You quickly look back on stage. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out today to witness what is sure to be an Akira winning movie!"

"Wait? Who's Akira?" asked Mika quietly as she spoke to Akio sitting next to her while many people clapped. Upon hearing, Akio sweat-dropped and quickly turned to Mika shushing her as Hotspot continued.

"I would like to thank the cast of The Tale of Team 17 and director Dan for joining in this project. Definitely couldn't do this without them!" As the crowd clapped, the spot moved from Hotspot to first the cast of The Tale of Team 17, allowing them to stand and give the crowd a wave, then to Dan as the man stood up giving the clapping crowd a bow in gratitude. "And the cast from One Piece: Parallel Works and director Yuki-Rin for also joining even if it was small." The spotlight moved over to the large cast of Parallel Works, doing the same as the the last cast group, and then director Yuki-Rin as she now stood up, being politely helped by Dan, giving a wave to the crowd.

"You guys are awesome!" smiled Hotspot as the spotlight was aimed back at him allowing the two directors to sit back down. Hotspot then continued with his speech. "I like to thank the Straw Hat Acting Group, for making a guest appearance." The spotlight then moved to the somewhat small, but notable group, as they stood up and gave a humble wave to the crowd.

"Most importantly, I would like to thank the cast and crew of my show. They've worked really hard on the movie and the cast's acting was brilliant, as usual."

"You're welcome!" shouted said cast and crew as the crowd clapped once again as the spotlight went over the section where the crew and cast sat. Hotspot gave the group of wave and went back his speech the spotlight once again returning to him.

"And finally, I like to thank all the fans (readers/reviewers) for supporting not only my show, but also Dan's and Yuki-Rin's shows over the last year." smiled Hotspot as he points to you, the spotlight moving on you, the crowd once again clapping showing their congratulations for both you and fans like you, and the others he spoke about. And while he took it all in, his cheerful smile turning into a smirk as the crowd calmed down. "That's why I would also like to say that thanks to all of you, the fans, the cast, and the crew supporting the show that we can celebrate-" Cutting his sentence, the curtain behind him opened up revealing not just a giant white screen, but also a large banner that stretched across the screen. "-Our First Anniversary!"

"Whooooooo!" screamed the crowd as everyone in the theater cheered and clapped their loudest while the cast and crew of Rise of the Pirate Queen stood up all of them shocked to be surprised by their first anniversary.

"Has it really been a year." clapped Nicole as she spoke to her fellow actors and friends as they stood and clapped.

"It's been one heck of a year." smiled Drake feeling proud of the work the crew had done and all the fun the cast had during that time.

"Thank you, thank you." spoke Hotspot as he walked to the stages edge shaking hands with random people that wanted to give the man a congratulatory handshake. As he looked back into audience, backing away from the edge, he caught sight of the Straw Hat actors more specifically Mister and Miss Monkey as the gave him a silent nod. The director smirked and quickly got settled as the cheering calmed down. "Now there's one more thing to say before we start the movie-"

"What There's More!" shouted the Monkey kids once again getting the crowd to laugh at their impulsive antics.

"Sorry, but this is the most important of all." The crowd went quiet then started mumbling to themselves as they were all curious as to what the director had planned and what was so important to push the movie back any further than it already has. As the director cleared his throat, the crowd looked back towards the stage as the listened to Hotspot's last speech. "Now as important as thanking everyone for their hard work and celebrating a one-year anniversary is, there is still one last thing to say." All the light, including the spotlight, suddenly turned off confusing the everyone as the blankly looked around in the dark. Subtly, the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard confusing everyone even more so. Eventually the spotlight came back on, however, it was over Mika.

"Huh?" said Mika as she looked up at the spotlight covering her eyes from the blinding light. Soon after, another light turned on stage gaining Mika's attention over her own. The light revealed director Hotspot once again but now he wore an excited grin while wearing a cone hat.

"What the?"

"Happy Birthday Mika!" The light suddenly came back now revealing not just Hotspot on the stage, but her friends and family all wearing party hats with a large cake in the middle next to Nicole and Sanji. As the crowd started clapping for the actress, Mika couldn't help but tear up seeing everyone she cared for up on stage celebrating her birth. She then watched as Hotspot gave the mic to her parents as they addressed their daughter.

"We knew you would forget since you've been so busy." laughed Luffy wearing his large grin explaining why they had did this. 

"So we asked Hotspot to push the premiere just a bit so we could tell." said Nami as she brought the mic over to herself. Mika was incredibly touched her eyes tearing up in joy. She then quickly left her seat, ran onto the stage, and hugged her parents on stage sending the crowd in aw.

"Thanks everyone!" shouted Mika as loudly and cheerfully as possible as tears of joy trickled down her eyes. Once again the crowd clapped, more vagarious and with many congratulations. As the said crowd did this, Mika ran around hugging various groups of her friends and family as confetti fell from the ceiling. As Hotspot stopped clapping he gestured the two chefs to bring forward the cake as to finish up this celebration.

"Alright Mika!" The browny-red haired turned as she finished hugging her brothers and cousins as the cake was brought to her showing eighteen candles. "Blow out the candles and make wish!"

"Shishi, that's easy." grinned Mika as she stepped back taking in a deep breathe. She then quickly exhaled hitting each candle as she moved down and around the cake. The crowd clapped once more as the teen finished along with many of her friends and family joining in.

"Great! Now that everything's been settled, let's start the movie!" shouted Hotspot cheerfully sending the crowd once again in a frenzy with the anticipation of finally seeing the movie they all had been waiting for. As the lights began to dim, everyone on stage quickly walked back to their seats allowing a clear view of seeing the movie. Once the last of them were at their seats, Mika being congratulated by her many other co-stars, the lights were fully shut off leaving only the lighted screen to play as the countdown started.

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2..**

**1**

**Enjoy the Movie! **

**Appearing at roughly 7 pm Eastern US time tomorrow!**

**Also a quick note!**

**Congratulations Assassins Creed boy! You are the 150th reviewer of One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen and as such you are now being offered one free request! You can ask for anything your heart desires (And on that note, all your OCs you gave me have already been accepted) and I shall use my mystical skills to bring it forth! Use it wisely. Also on your last review, your marine OC is going to be something different. Something bigger!**

**To the one known as RotPQFan/anon (btw, best screen name ever XD), I'm sorry but the position has been filled. But I can use some one like her, so I am accepting your OC. Whether she will be in the crew or not remains to be officially decided. And yes, I will eventually get to it! And I will accept your Warlord OC too!**

**Also, the movie is technically a crossover of two different shows, to easily find it just go to my profile!**


	18. Pokemon Time!

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Pokemon Time!

I Wanna Be The Very Best

The Travels of the Next Generation Pokemon Trainers

Requested by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

**The World of Pokemon**

**A truly magnificent world filled with unique and interesting creatures known as Pokemon.**

**You can find these Pokemon everywhere!**

**In the skies, in the sea, on land, underground, and even in the cities.**

**In this world, people and Pokemon alike have learned to live together in harmony and peace. Helping, playing, and living with one another.**

**Of course, not all people are as kind.**

**This world is plagued with organizations that misuse and harm Pokemon for their own gain.**

**Of course, our story isn't about them.**

**This is a story about a new generation of trainers as they start on their journey.**

"We're lost Mika!" shouted a ten-year old chocolate haired boy as he followed behind an equally aged ten-year old browny-red haired girl as she looked around the forest confusedly.

"Na-huh!" shouted back Mika as she looked back to her friend with a pout. The boy raised an eyebrow wondering what his friend had to say on the subject of their current location. "We're obviously in Konoha Forest!" The boy deadpanned hearing the most obvious answer.

[Today we find our heroes walking in the Konoha Forest, on their way to Mika and Akio's first badge in Shell Town. Having both hailed from Cocoyashi Town, they both received their first Pokemon from Professor Newgate and began their travels. However, we now find them lost in the forest thanks to Mika's bad sense of direction.]

"Ugh, just admit it Mika." shouted Akio crossing his arms stubbornly clearly not happy about Mika's conclusion. "We're lost." Mika looked back with a smile as she seemed unaffected by their predicament.

"We'll find our way out." Akio wasn't sure where his friend was getting her enthusiasm from, but it was slowly becoming annoying. They had been trudging through the forest for most of the two days. They had barely ran into any Pokemon to capture or even observe. "Don't worry, I bet we'll be out of here just as we get past-"

"-this bush." As Mika and Akio pushed though said bush, they soon were met with two groups each with a female leader leading them to the center of a clearing. All three groups stopped hearing and seeing the other group. Both groups had the same amount of members, three, as well as the same ratio; two girls and one guy.

The group from east had a lead girl with short, wavy, brown hair that went to her shoulders and had brown eyes. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, black-and-pink striped knee socks, and black boots. The other girl had black, somewhat wavy hair that went to her jaw and had dark blue eyes. She wore a black, Gothic-styled dress, combat boots, a lace choker with a red flower on it, a pentagram necklace, and elbow-length fishnet gloves. The one boy in this group had short, blonde hair in dreadlocks with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants.

The group from the west had a lead girl with spiky, dark indigo hair with lavender-colored color eyes with no irises. She wore a light purple and orange shirt with black pants. The other girl had pitch black eyes and scarlet red hair wearing a blue shirt with a thin white vest and black pants. And the one guy had an odd coloration of pink hair while also wearing earmuffs. The boy wore a green shirt with white pants and red leg warmers.

All of them blinked in surprise at each other. It was obvious that none of the groups had had any human contact as they stared at each other like they were legendaries. Before any one them could speak, each group's female leader suddenly rushed towards the middle. Each groups' members blinked into confusion, but quickly followed behind. Eventually, the three girls meet in the middle and all of them screamed in joy.

"Finally! People!" Akio, as well as the other group members, were shocked to see their friends suddenly laughing like they were old friends. Though it was expected since they had yet to meet anyone yet.

"My name is Mika!" smiled Mika then looked over her shoulder pointing to Akio, who had froze in place seeing Mika look at him. "And that's my friend Akio! We just started our journey yesterday from Cocoyashi Town."

"No way!" shouted the brown haired girl unbelievably as she pointed to herself. "My name is Yuki-Rin D. Oxenstierna." The brown haired girl now known as Yuki-Rin then pointed to her two friends running up behind her. "That's Molly O'Flannigan, my half-sister, and Kazuma Miyafuji. We're from Goa City, and we just started our journey too."

"Cool." smiled the indigo haired girl as she too pointed to herself for an introduction. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki-"

"Wait! Uzumaki!" Mika's group and Kushina's group looked past Yuki-Rin as they heard Kazuma gasp in shock while Yuki-Rin looked shocked and Molly looked in confusion. Kushina tilted her head in confusion while her red haired friend just rolled her eyes like this was common. Kazuma then continued with his statement. "Like Naruto Uzumaki, the Shonen Region Champion. That Uzumaki."

"Uh...yeah?" nodded Kushina rather absentmindedly. Instantly both Yuki-Rin and Kazuma became excited as the turned to each other with large grins jittery with excitement. Meanwhile behind Kushina, her two friends waited patiently to be introduced to the groups. However, Mika and Akio seemed taken back as they looked at each other with Akio shaking his head to her causing her to nod back in agreement.

"Okay, moving on." shouted Kushina tired of the other group, minus Molly, becoming giddy over her family. "This is Minato Lee and Satsuki, we're from Konoha Town. We just started too!"

"Wait! Lee!"

"Ah! It's your fault we're lost!" Before Kazuma or Yuki-Rin could start acting like fans, Mika quickly intervened pointing to the group from Konoha. All three blinked in shock as they all raised their hands pointing to themselves. "Yeah! Why does your town have to have such a big forest!"

"I don't see how that's our fault." asked Minato generally confused by the girl's logic, though glad that she's not doing what most of the other group's members were doing, being fans. "We're lost too."

"I see." The groups looked over to Molly as she finally spoke, having an Irish accent that Mika found amusing. "We're just as lost as you laddies are."

"Great." sighed Akio as the whole situation seemed tiresome. "Well maybe we can help each other out some how." The groups thought over what the chocolate haired boy said, but it was soon interrupted by a low grumbling.

"Oops sorry." grinned Mika as she slightly blushed in embarrassment patting her stomach with both of her hands. "I'm kinda hungry, we didn't have breakfast."

"Neither did we." spoke the other groups' members simultaneously. Everyone then had a good laugh, do to having similar situations and all meeting conveniently on one spot. With everyone agreeing to break for lunch, they all sat around on a blanket as they all brought out food they had kept, and even trade some food.

"So are you guys heading to Florian Town too?" asked Mika as she ate sandwich after sandwich completely amazed by both the huge amount of food she had and how much she was eating them. Either way, the groups nodded their heads.

"Yeah, me and Kazuma want to challenge the gym leader there." Speaking first, Yuki-Rin, having gotten all the giddiness out of her, then pointed to her and Kazuma confidently. Yuki-Rin then pointed to her half-sister. "Molly wants to do Contests."

"Really!" The group looked over to Satsuki as she leaned in with a large smile. "I want to do Contests too!" Molly smiled seeing as their was another fellow aspiring coordinator in the groups.

"Pfft, I can't get all that girly and frilly stuff." The two coordinators looked over to Kushina, Satsuki more of a glare than Molly's curious stare, as she crossed her arms confidently. " Me and Minato are also gonna challenge the gym."

"Cool! So do we!" exclaimed Mika as she pulled Akio over to her as she wore a huge grin on her face. Stuck in Mika hold, Akio blushed a bit, luckily not clear enough to be seen. In fact, most of the group seem excited to hear that most of them were trainers. Minato was the first to speak.

"Awesome, we're all like rivals." The pink haired boy then stood up and then ran out near the open space away from the picnic. Everyone looked confused at the kid until he turned around with an enlarged pokeball in hand. "We should battle."

"Yeah!" Instantly all the trainers ran off the blanket leaving only the coordinators to watch. Satsuki looked unamused with everyone just wanting battle, though Molly seem interested as she moved closer to the edge.

"Hmm, they're so immature." spoke Satsuki as she watched the trainers partner up with their respective group members. However, the moment she saw Kushina partner up with Minato she immediately became furious. "Hey! Why do you need to partner up with My Minato!" Kushina looked back at her friend releasing a sigh.

"It's gonna be a three way tag-team battle. We have to partner up."

"Then I'll battle with Minato too!" Before Satsuki could join, her pokeball already in hand, Molly stopped the girl. The red haired girl looked back immediately going to snap at her until she spoke.

"Just let 'em have their fun." spoke Molly wearing a soft smile trying not to threaten the girl in anyway. "It'll be unfair if two teams of three went against one team of two." She hated to admit, but Satsuki knew the girl was right and sat back down wearing a pout.

"Fine."

"Awesome! Let's start!" Seeing no more distractions, Kushina followed by Minato threw their pokeballs allowing them to release the Pokemon inside. As the light flashed down their Pokemon, the light quickly formed then dissipated revealing the Pokemon

**[Dexter: Pokedex]**

**Poliwag: the Tadpole Pokemon – Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet.**

**Vulpix: the Fox Pokemon – It controls balls of fire. As it grows, it's six tails split from their tips to make more tails.**

"Let's get 'em Poliwag!" cheered Kushina pumping her fist in the air.

"Poli po!" (Yes, Lady Kushina) responded the Tadpole Pokemon as it jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's try our best Kurama!" stated Minato crossing his arms in confident.

"Vul vulpix." (Like I need to try.) spoke the Vulpix rather arrogantly as it stuck its muzzle in the air. Kushina chuckled a bit causing Minato to look over to the girl dryly. Back at the picnic group, the pokeball on Satsuki's belt suddenly opened releasing the Pokemon. The rest of the group looked over seeing what Pokemon was being released.

**Snivy: the Grass Snake Pokemon – It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to sunlight makes it movements swifter.**

"Snivy?"

"Sni sni snivy sni!" (Good luck, my love!) waved the Snivy to the Vulpix. The fire type instantly flinched and backed away hoping the grass type wouldn't try to use her 'special' move on him. Both Kushina and Minato sighed; like trainer like Pokemon. And it had only been a day.

"Alright! Our turn!" Having waited enough, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma then followed suit as they tossed their pokeballs releasing the contents.

**Mudkip: the Mud Fish Pokemon – To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders.**

**Torchic: the Chick Pokemon – A fire burns inside, so it feels very harm to up. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"You ready to battle Mudkip!" asked Yuki-Rin determinedly as she held her fist near her chest. The water type Pokemon turned around and gave its partner a confident nod.

"Mud mud kip mud!" (I'm ready win!)

"Let's show them who's boss, Torchic." shouted Kazuma as he pointed to the other teams. The little orange fire type spewed out some small embers ready of a challenge.

"Torchic tor!" (We're boss!)

"I guess I should reveal my Pokemon as well." Satsuki turned to her fellow coordinator as she brought out her Pokemon and simply release it from her hand.

**Bulbasaur: the Seed Pokemon – For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.**

"Meet our new friends, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." (Greetings) The young Bulbasaur nodded to it's fellow grass type as it drew out one of its vines, offering it like a handshake to the Snivy.

"Sni." (Hello.) The Grass Snake Pokemon gladly accepted the offer and shook hands or vines with the Bulbasaur using its own hands. The coordinators smiled seeing that their two Pokemon were getting along.

"That just leaves us!" The battling group turned back to the battle as the last ones left that have yet to reveal their Pokemon was the Cocoyashi group. However, that would soon past as they too threw their pokeballs into the air and released the last two Pokemon to the field.

**Mareep: the Wool Pokemon – Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.**

**Tyrogue: the Scuffle Pokemon – Its famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes.**

"Wow!" shouted the whole group and Pokemon, minus Akio and his own, as they saw Mika's Mareep. For you see, what the Pokedex didn't specify was that this Mareep had an odd coloration that was uncommon for Mareeps. A condition commonly known as a 'Shiny' Pokemon.

"I've never seen a Mareep like yours Mika." spoke Yuki-Rin as she and Kazuma blinked in surprised that a beginner trainer had gotten a 'Shiny' Pokemon. Mika chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly.

"She's actually born from my parents' Pokemon, they're really strong." Akio turned to Mika with wide eyes, as Mika almost revealed her secret to the other beginner trainers. Luckily, the rest of the group was too amazed at the Mareep that they didn't catch the last bit.

"Alright, let's battle right-"

"Vib!" (Wait!) All the trainers and Pokemon froze as an unknown suddenly burst through the bushes and into the middle of their battle field bringing up dust as it flew over the ground.

"Who's that Pokemon?" shouted the kids as the all covered their faces from the dust that had been picked up from the Pokemon entering the field.

**Vibrava: the Vibration Pokemon – It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people.**

"Wow! Its also a 'Shiny' Pokemon!" As the kids uncovered their faces, they all looked at the Pokemon to see that Satsuki was right. Just like Mika's Mareep, the dual type Pokemon also had a coloration unlike its usual kind. With everyone seeing the Pokemon standing in the middle of their battle field, only one thought went through every trainers mind.

"I Call It!"

"Yo! Stop!" Before any of the beginner trainers could order their Pokemon to attack the Vibrava, they all looked back to see a man come bursting through the brush. The man looked to be in his late teens almost twenty possibly with brown hair and an odd blond mark on the right side of his. The man wore a lab coat over a hoodie like shirt with a blue serpent dragon on the front wearing tan pants. The Vibrava the instantly left its spot and went over to the man as he hunched over in exhaustion. It was then that Mika and Akio recognized the man.

"Drake!"

"You know him?" The two kids look back to the group as they all forgot the battle joined Mika and Akio, including Satsuki and Molly. Both kids smiled as the explained.

"Drake is the lab assistant for Professor Newgate." Everyone's eyes widen hearing the name of the professor. Professor Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate was a legend in the Pokemon science community for his work on legendaries and Ground types. It was also rumored that he was a man of great stature, meaning he was as big as they could get and his Pokemon just as strong. Akio then continued with his explanation.

"Drake is studying Dragon types including the Dragon legendaries."

"Really?" asked the group as they all looked at the man as he got his second wind. The man stood back up with a embarrassed grin as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"It's nothing really." said the man humbling himself before the younger trainers. The rookies, however, seemed incredibly impressed.

"Does that mean the Vibrava is yours?" said Minato sounding more excited then disappointed that he did not have the opportunity to catch such a rare Pokemon.

"Of course! I've been raising Spiral since...Oh!" The kids jumped back as the man suddenly remembered why he was out here. The man quickly dug through his pockets, throwing out various objects of size (some that shouldn't even be possible) until he finally found what he was looking for. By this time, the group of kids just sweat-dropped at the antics of the older man while he handed Mika a folded piece of paper. "Your mom wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Ah! A map!" Immediately smiling, Mika took the map and unfolded it. All the other kids also got excited as they looked over Mika's shoulders to see the maps contents. Meanwhile, Drake had his Vibrava, Spiral, return into its Pokemon as he waited for the kids to figure their headings. However, when Mika finally opened the map, it turned out not to be a map.

"Uh~." said all the kids as they looked over the large piece of paper while Drake waited curiously wondering what was so interesting about a map. Mika soon brought down the map, everyone giving Drake blank stares that made him a bit nervous.

"This isn't a map." spoke Kazuma pointing to the piece of paper. Drake looked at the boy curiously wondering what he meant. "It's a note...to you?"

"Eh?" Drake quickly took the map out of Mika's hands and flipped it around so he could see it. The kid was right, it was a note and it was for him.

_Dear Drake,_

_Sorry to do this to you, especially since you were so looking forward to traveling to the Dragon's Den in the Johto region, but we need you to be Mika and Akio's guide on their journey. Since they haven't made it to Florian Town yet, since it's only a few hours walking from Cocoyashi, I expect that they're lost. Please take care of them until you deem them fit to travel on their own. Thank you!_

_Sincerely Nami_

_P.S. I got permission from Newgate, so don't worry and no complaining. ;P_

_P.S.S. We have your stuff delivered to Brook._

"Mika." The little girl looked up to the man as he lowered the supposed map with a very creepy grin that almost seem to be grinding his teeth. "You know I really don't want to babysit you."

"Yeah." While it would seem like an insult to anyone else, the little girl just smiled back ever so innocently. "But you're the best at it."

"Unfortunately." groaned Drake though wore a very bemused smile seeing how he was now not just babysitting Mika and Akio, but their friends as well. "Well, I looks like I'm going to be your map on your journey."

"Huh?" questioned the rest of the group as they weren't sure what the former lab assistant was saying. The man just smiled as he looked down on the ten-year old children.

"By request of one annoying girl's mother." Mika blew a Raspberry at the man having playfully insulted said annoying girl. To which, Drake ignored the act and continued on in explaining his new job. "I'll be leading Mika and Akio, and now I'm guessing you six,-" Drake then pointed to the rest of the kids that he was yet to be familiar with. "-all across the Shonen region and anywhere beyond until Mika and Akio can get their own headings right."

"So you're like our Shonen region guide." summed up Yuki-Rin in one title. Drake sighed at his new title, but, since it now accurately fit him, he nodded in affirmation.

"That's good! Cause we really need one now." Drake sighed at the indigo haired girl's statement knowing that it was probably the case. But since it was already done with he decided to make the most of it. Surprising the kids, the teen dropped plopped down and sat himself on the ground crossing his arms looking very serious.

"Well, since I'm here let's get to know each other before we head off to Florian Town." The kids smiled and nodded as they too sat down half way circling Drake with their Pokemon joining them. Each kid took the time to explain themselves better to, not only Drake, but to the rest of the group as well bonding.

However, what they didn't know was that, in the bushed nearby, stealthily hidden from the eyes of both trainers and Pokemon, two sets of binoculars were watching the group intently. But they weren't the only ones spying, for up the trees a little Hoothoot walked it's way over to the spying figured. It jumped off the tree then glowed a purple aura turning into a fox-like Pokemon with black fur.

**Zorua: the Tricky Fox Pokemon – To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon.**

"This might be trickier than we thought." spoke the Zorua as it walked up to its partners in crime still watching the group.

"No." spoke on the two humans, a male, as he he turned to the fox pokemon. Their would be many distinguishing features on this man to point out, the clown make up, the blue hair, and much more, but the best feature to describe this man would be his uncharacteristic big, red nose. "Now we have even more Pokemon to steal for the boss."

"As well as some kids that can be used as leverage on some high ranking officials." spoke the other human, who was female with a southern accent to her. Unlike her weird partner, this women was a beauty in her own right.

"This all going flashily perfect! Gyahahahahaha!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

[While our heroes' numbers may have increased, evil forces as well are beginning to mobilize against them. Will our heroes' make it to Florian Town before something terrible happens? Stay tuned for next time!]

**TO BE (POSSIBLY) CONTINUED...**

**?End?**

**Author's note**

**I have to say, as far as omakes go, this one had been difficult to write. But also the most fun writing. I am seriously contemplating actually making this one become it's own story. Of course, with the consent from my fellow authors to allow me to continue using their OCs. What do you all think?**

**Go to my profile to vote!**

**And once again, Happy Birthday Luffy!**


	19. One Year

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Live!

One Year Anniversary!

What Are We Gonna Do?

"Morning everyone!" Bursting though the studio, Mika and her brothers entered with large grins ready to start shooting. Inside the studio, the filming crew along with the Hurricane crew and some of the extras gave the star and her brothers a friendly wave welcoming them in.

"Welcome back to the set." A random crew member walker by as he helped out with setting up for whatever they were going to do today. Mika and her brothers waved to the crew member and proceeded to their fellow cast members waiting patiently.

"So are we waiting for?"

"Our 'genius' director and Drake, that's who." Mika looked over to her long-time friend Akio as he leaned next to a set prop from the Port of Ruins scene in the main series. Many of the other cast members were keeping each other entertained in some form clearly trying be patient with their late director and fellow cast member.

Mika looked at Akio confused as did her brothers as they looked around not seeing either Drake or the director. Sabo was the first to speak his mind pointing out the obvious. "Huh? Hotspot and Drake aren't here?"

"It is odd." spoke Lena as she played cards with Nore, Nela, and Winston off to the side. The other members of the card game seemed just as concerned as the paused their card game showing their concern as well.

"The director is usually never late." Nore commented as he placed a card down rather ceremoniously

"I hope he is okay." To the side, Nicole was hanging Ryuudo as she was fixing his hair up for the show. The half-Fishman actor didn't seem too content with letting the woman so readily fix his hair, only due that it made him a bit embarrassed clear by the small blush across his face.

"I'm sure he's just late because he was up all night catching up in any anime he has missed in the last few weeks." Despite how outrageous that idea sounded, everyone on the studio listening on seem to begrudgingly agree with Ryuudo. As everyone went back to work, the studio doors suddenly slammed open as Drake came running in.

"Drake?" The cast and crew were confused as the exhausted navigator-actor rushed to the group in a sweat. The moment he reached them, he stopped in front of them hunching over in exhaustion.

"What's wrong Drake?" Mika spoke as she and the main cast rushed to his side wondering why he was so exhausted. Finally catching his second wind, Drake stood back up as he gave the whole group a worried looks as he finally spoke.

"The director…..is sick!"

"Ehhhh!" Everyone within ear shot spoke simultaneously in surprise. None of them wanted to believe it, that the usually energetic and on-the-ball director was now down with illness.

"What does this mean for the shooting today?" Nore was the first to ask as without the director production could not continue on any of the projects that were planned. Many of them knew this, but they didn't want to just go home to a boring, unproductive day. They all hoped that Drake had some kind of idea to save the day.

"It means we're going to have to postpone some of the episodes today." Unfortunately, that was not the case. Everyone groaned that they now had to leave and return to a more boring life. Soon everyone started drifting away from each other readying to leave.

"No way!" Except for three. Everyone looked back to see the Monkey siblings standing their ground with Mika wearing a large grin. She then quickly ran onto the stage and climbed on the highest set gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you doing Mika?" The twins had followed behind as they stood at the base of the prop ruin as everyone did the same. Seeing that everyone had re-gathered back into the studio, Mika spoke.

"We don't need Hotspot!" Everyone looked confusedly at the girl as some whispered amongst themselves curious as to what the actress was thinking. However, the main cast seemed to be most intrigued as they had always been swayed by whatever Mika's idea was, both on and off set. Mika continued with her speech as she pointed to the crowd.

"It's not like it's hard to come up with something new. Hell, he practically makes it as he goes. Even so much that he lets us actors do our own thing while filming." The crowd seem to agree with the actress, having all experienced a typical day on the set. People were now starting to get excited as Mika continued her speech. "We can totally make something up! We all can put our own input into it. It'll be totally awesome!"

"Now that I think about it." The crowd looked towards the cast, more specifically Akio, as they all seem to like the idea the lead actress was suggesting. "Hotspot could use a little break, and it wouldn't be a bad idea to let everyone that worked on the show actually make a show."

"That would be a wonderful idea!" Nicole seemed she was very much into the idea as her eyes sparkled with excitement. The crowd was becoming more excited as the main cast started agreeing with Mika and now Akio.

"Since we are here, and being paid, we might as well shot something." Someone from the studio crew soon spoke up now catching the full excitement of the crowd. Mika looked down proudly as she got everyone to join in her idea.

"Yosh! Then let's make an Episode!" Pumping her fist in the air, the excitement of the whole crew and cast burst above from loud cheers. They may not know what they were going to do, but it didn't matter as long as they had fun.

"Let's get to work!"

"Yosh!"

….

"Live to you from Shonen Studios, filmed in front of a live audience, it's time for the-"

"Mika Show!"

As the voice narrator announced, he was quickly intervened by Mika as the lights turned on revealing a game show-like set up with Akio, Lena, and Nore sitting in chairs. While the first two had sour expressions, looking very much like they didn't want to be here, while Nore had a calm and collected look not minding being where he was. Soon after the announcement, Mika revealed herself holding a microphone and where a clip on bow, for some reason. She was soon followed by applauds from an unknown audience that greatly welcomed her. Appealing to the crowd, Mika waved to the audience with a cheerful smile with Nore joining from his seat. Meanwhile Lena looked over to Akio, as they both gave small waves to the crowd.

"Akio, what are we doing again?"

"I have no idea."

"Welcome back everyone; I'm your host, Monkey D. Namika or Mika for short. And today's show is going to be exciting."

'_This is the first time doing this.'_ Both Akio and Lena thought simultaneously as they gave the hostess a dry glare. Of course, Mika was oblivious of their ill-intentions and continued hosting playfully.

"All right! Last time, Akio; a.k.a Mister Holiday, was caught cheating on his girlfriend, Lena, on her third best friend Nicole, who had been cheating on him with Nore. And so, the whole thing has made Hurricane High School in disarray."

"Wasn't this supposed to be a game show!" Akio and Lena immediately spoke up yelling at the hostess furiously. Mika ignored her friends' yells as she continued to the side where a curtain was.

"And caught in the middle of the whole thing, Nicole!" As Mika pulled the curtain, everyone gasped as they saw a Nicole not so like Nicole. Instead of the usual bright colors and perky smile, Nicole was now looking very much like a Goth with a scowl that could rival any real Goth. Everyone, minus Mika as she had required to do such and Nore still being stoic, had their jaws done unable to believe the sight they were seeing.

"Hello everyone." The scene was made even worst when Nicole spoke; expecting to be dark and gloomy, but instead her normal happy tone. With everyone stunned, Nicole walked over to Mika and was about to speak until.

"What happened to Nicole!" Pushing his way on to the stage, Ryuudo now dressed in a tux stomped his way to Mika looking furious. Being as random as she was being at this moment, Mika quickly took control of the situation.

"And it's her butler father, always willing to lower himself for his daughter."

"What the hell!" Behind the scenes, the studio crew was regretting greatly that they allowed Mika to take control of the set as was every actor minus the still collected Nore. On stage, Ryuudo was getting very angry with the actress while Nicole put up a nervous smile trying not to be in the way.

"What are you playing at Mi-"

*****DING***** *****DING*****

Ryuudo was suddenly interrupted by the dinging of a gong that made everyone, still minus Mika and Nore, confused. Soon after the gong's dinging, the lights went off and a sudden fog began to fill the stage as music started playing sounding much like it was for a villain. Then, three figures rise from the fog two posing to the side and one posing in the middle. Once they had fully risen, a single spotlight shined down upon the figures revealing them to be Ace, Titi, and Sabo-in that order-dressed very much like villains all with evil smirks.

"Oh no! Who are these fiends that have arisen?" Once again taking advantage of the situation, Mika turned from Ryuudo, now confused, and addressed the new characters in this messed up play.

Once Mika had finished, all three kids scoffed as they soon began announcing themselves starting with Ace. "I am Blow-Them-Up Guy, Minister of the Evil Right! Cha!"

"I am Mister Take-Everything, Minister of the Evil Left! Ka!

"And I am Queen All-Is-Mine, Vice Minister of the Kingdom of Nightmares! Cheerio!"

"And we're….the Terrible Three! Cha! Ka! Cheerio!" With the last part spoken in unison, with each taking their respective ending calls, a small explosion of went off behind them releasing confetti. Off stage, no one knew what was going on anymore as did the actors and actresses currently in the skit. As such, it was up to Mika to take action.

"Oh no! The Terrible Three, the evilest minions under the Minster of Doom!"

"When did this turn into an action show!" This time all but Nore spoke in confusion and irritancy as they could no longer follow plot. This was not a problem for Mika as she continued on like nothing was happening.

"We need help! Call the League of Misfortunate Weirdoes And Mika!"

"Huh?" Before any of them could argue, each of Mika's characters-a.k.a her unfortunate friends- we're grabbed into an insta-curtain. Each curtain made very radical movements until they stopped all together then pushed the actors out. And so, doing her job, Mika explained each one.

"From the streets of Brooklyn, where he had to learn baseball to survive, we have the green member; Homerun King Ryuud!"

With a spotlight now revealing the, normally, half-fishman, Ryuudo was now wearing a green Jersey with the team logo 'Mika' on it while also dawning a black cap holding a wooden baseball bat in one hand and a glove in the other. Needless to say, he was not pleased whatsoever.

"I'm going to kill you Mika!"

"Next!" Ignoring Ryuudo's threats, the next spotlight revealed another person. It was Lena, now wearing a pink fairy princess costume and her hair tied in a V while she held onto a bazooka prop. Like Ryuudo, she did not look happy. "From the planet in the Bullet Galaxy; a princess who was banished from her home for falling in love with her weapon and must know find a way to make her love come true, the pink member: Princess Bazoo-Ka!"

"Wait! I thought I was in love with Akio?"

"And from the wild jungles of the Bura Bura continent; his people had taught him to love all things through his fist then destroyed the whole continent with his love. He only wants to find someone who can truly understand him, the blue member: Fist of Love!"

With another spotlight revealing another disgruntled actor, Akio was almost half-naked only wearing a loincloth with a pink heart on it and his boxing gloves used on show. This was accompanied with a wild haired wig making him actually look wild. Akio didn't speak, as he just crossed his arms with a large scowl. Which didn't matter to Mika as she continued on.

"Following up, a girl who only wanted to party found herself now able to control plants after attending an after-party at a radioactive greenhouse. Introducing the yellow member, Plant Party Frenzy!"

Nicole was now next, though as the spotlight hit her, she was relatively unchanged. Besides the yellow paint that now covered her once gothic appearance and the flower hat. Unlike her fellow actors, Nicole waved to the camera with a very nervous smile. "Hello, I guess I'm Plant Party Frenzy."

"A man with a mysterious past, he travels the seas listening only to the Earth's voice to be his guide. A student of Muay Thai, the green member of the League: Wanderer of the West!" As the spotlight hit Nore, it revealed that nothing really changed of Nore. Nothing besides a green towel, and a pose he threw out with a stoic face.

"Why Does He Get a Normal Story!" Immediately, all the disgruntled actors shouted at the announcer. However, Mika was no longer in her spot, confusing the actors. Of course, only to disappear when heroic music starting playing.

"And finally, the leader of the League of Misfortunate Weirdoes and Mika; a woman known throughout the land as the one to put Chuck Norris in his place, a woman that leave men everywhere stunned by her beauty, able to call forth thunder and lightning at will, daughter of the legendary Rubber Man of the New World and the Weather Witch that could rob you blind, a-"

"Get On With It Mika!"

"-and red member of the League." There was a pause as a drum roll started while all the spotlights traveled around the stage until finally convening together in the center. Then, with a puff of smoke, Mika appeared with the only serious change being a red bandana over her mouth. "Mika!"

"What kind of hero name is Mika?" The group of disgruntled actors spoke up once again, though this time a little dumbfounded by the girl's lack of imagination for her own name. However, that didn't matter as Mika moved the plot along, pointing to her brothers and cousin.

"Prepare to be defeated Terrible Three!"

"Ha! You think you can defeat us! Minions attack!" With Titi giving the orders, several gray suited actors came out; many of them actors from Rise of the Pirate Queen. Mika only smirked as she relished the change set forth by these villains. However, this was not the same for the others, as they weren't sure what to do.

"Come on team! We can take them!" Mika then went in screaming as she was ready to fight. Her fellow actors, however, didn't have the same enthusiasm as Mika and jogged to the minions. It was a rather quick fight with Mika taking out most of them followed by Lena's new discovery.

"Why am I doing this again?" As Justin spoke up, trying to confirm what was happening as Lena approached him casually as she aimed her bazooka at him. Justin just stood where he was, hoping to get out of this current situation as fast as possible. With a bored yawn Lena prepared to fire.

"Say hello to my boyfriend." Trying to stay a bit in character, Lena pulled the trigger on the bazooka. To both her and Justin's surprise, the bazooka fired with explosive power sending Justin crashing into the backdrop and partially destroying the stage.

"Oi!" The stage hands shouted in anger while every actor, minus Mika and her brothers, as they all stared at Lena's handy work. The young teen herself wasn't sure what had happened as she looked at the bazooka more closely.

"This is real!"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be Princess Bazoo-Ka?" Lena sent Mika a dumbfounded look as watched as Mika finished the last minion-Choza-then walked over to the kids. While Titi was now in a fit of shock, the brothers continued onward keeping with the charade.

"Very good, Mika-"

"-but can you handle the Minister of Doom himself!" With the twins sharing a sentence, a dark figure dropped from the rafts and landed behind the boys. As the man rose, it was revealed to be Drake wearing a horrible dragon costume with a black cape.

However, Mika was not deterred as she stood her ground while the unimpressive villain spoke in a low tone. "So, you are the famous Mika that has been giving my underlings such trouble."

"Drake! Stop playing around! Mika gave Lena a real bazooka!" Meanwhile the other actors, as well as studio crew, were currently addressing the real weapon situation that was on their hands. Though Ryuudo's attempt to draw the oldest cast member to this serious matter failed as he Drake continued to play along.

"Well, I have the one weapon that can easily defeat you!"

"Yeah! What would that be?" Drake smirked cruelly as he threw his arm out to the side. Mika followed the hand and was shocked, truly, when the spotlight revealed an unexpected person.

"Yuki-Rin?"

"Hello Namika." Mika wasn't sure, but the way her friend from a different show spoke seem to find something odd with her tone. As well as how she looked at her. The girl then ran up to Mika and wrapped her into a hug, which oddly enough sent shivers down her spine.

From the side, everyone was now watching with great interest at the scene before forgetting the real bazooka that was on the ground. With a blush, Mika nervously spoke. "Y-Yuki-Rin, what's going on-"

"I couldn't wait any longer." Mika got shivers once again hearing Yuki-Rin speak with such emotion. An emotion that Mika was completely found herself confused about. As she looked down on the younger actress, Yuki-Rin looked up their eyes meeting.

"Namika….I love you."

"Eh!" Everyone, but Drake and Nore, gasped as everyone heard the sudden confession from the star of Parallel Works. Mika was completely stunned by the confession unable to reply back. In fact, her mind became a complete blank even forgetting that she was acting and on live TV.

"I hired the Minister of Doom to bring you out so I could confess." Breaking from the hug, Yuki-Rin spoke with a tone of bashfulness that surprised Mika. Of course, now the rest of the crew and cast realized what Drake had done. Fight random with random.

"Please don't be mad, I just couldn't wait any longer-"

"Yuki-Rin! What the hell are you doing!" Everyone, camera included, turned to see the cast of Parallel Works enter the studio with confused and shocked expressions. The whole cast and crew was confused as why the cast of Parallel Works was here. Drake had only called Yuki-Rin

"Kazuma!" Yuki-Rin was now blushing furiously in embarrassment. She had been acting as such as a favor by Drake for the cast to end Mika's random rampage, she didn't realize that they had seen this. Even more so that her real life boyfriend, Kazuma, had seen.

"Wait! Kazuma it isn't what it looks like-"

"Hey! What's going on here? Why is the episode being interrupted?" Like things couldn't get any worse, everyone looked to suddenly see Kushina and the young teen casts of The Tale of Team 17 enter from the other end of the studio. Now Drake was sure something was suspicious. He quickly walked to the nearest camera and looked it over until finally.

"Uh, we are live." The whole studio went silent. No one had realized that all this time they had been showing this skit on the air live.

At the Monkey Mansion, they whole Straw Hat crew along with Vivi, Kohza, Kaya, and Kasopp had stumbled across the currently live filming of the episode. All but Luffy were stunned speechless while the straw hat wearing actor was laughing his ass off.

"….That's new" Usopp spoke rather cautiously as not to anger one mother, who was now completely embarrassed and furious at the stunt that had been pulled. Nami immediately stood up causing all but Luffy to flinch. While Luffy was still laughing, Nami grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him out of the house breaking a wall in the process. With Luffy now unconscious, Nami now redirected her fury to the group.

"Everyone! To the Sunny Bus! Now!"

"Aye, aye!"

However, back at the now chaotic studio, things weren't looking good. Everyone one simply began doing their own thing whether it was delegating with an enraged boyfriend-

"When did you start liking girls!"

"Kazuma! Listen to me, you numbskull!"

-Explaining to a bunch of young and confused preteens and young teens why they shouldn't be here-

"Why can't we be on TV?"

"Kushina, everyone, I know you enjoy working with all of us, but we kinda have a situation here!"

-Actually forcing ones way onto the stage and begin hogging up the closest camera-

"Hey everyone, this is Daisuke and I'll be-"

"Out of the way!" Daisuke was quickly pushed away from the camera as Satsuki took his place with a large grin. "Hello all my fans! I want you to know that Minato-kun and I's relationship progress is-"

"Hey! Daisuke had that camera first!"

-Freaking out-

"What's with everyone just showing up!

"I know Lena, this is getting out of hand!"

-Or, in poor Mika's case, just out-right gone insane.

"~Going to deliver Bink's sake! And let the sea breeze lead the way~"

"Mika! Calm down!"

This was the scene that all the cameras, still live filming, as they captured each exploit occurring around them. The studio crew didn't know why they kept at it, but they just couldn't stop. Meanwhile behind the whole scene of chaos, the kids stood rather dumbfounded at the mess everyone was causing. And that was usually their job to do!

"This isn't fun anymore." Titi spoke rather nervously as she took off a part of her costume-the crown-as she watched her friends and cousin going around like madmen. Sabo seemed just as stunned, but Ace didn't seem to think the same as he snickered.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome!" The two children looked dumbfounded at the other twin's reaction. They then watched as he brought out a red box with a push leaver on top. They were confused until they noticed that it had two strings attached to it leading off somewhere they couldn't see.

"Now it's time to play my part! It's time to Blow Them Up!" Then, with a crazed look in his eyes and a crazed smile, Ace readied to pump down on the leaver. Sabo and Titi instantly freaked and rushed to stop him.

"No!"

"Bada-Boom!"

Meanwhile walking causally along the road to the studio, Hotspot, wearing a cheerful smile, was making his way to the set having recovered from his cold in time to hopefully film the Omake Corner One Year Anniversary special. And it would be glorious; he had planned to get all the other shows and directors to join in one extravagant filmed party. Of course, he was unaware of what was currently going on at the studio.

"Man, I thought I wasn't going to make it time." Hotspot spoke to himself as he neared his studio, unable to hear the chaos that was ensuing inside. He stopped just outside the door as he continued to speak to himself.

"I can't wait to tell the whole crew and cast my plan. I'm sure Mika will be excited to have a party on set and live for everyone to see. In fact, I bet-"

*****BOOOOOM*****

Hotspot stood frozen in his spot behind the door as a large explosion blew up the studio. The man stood there still wearing a smile, though now sweating terribly. He then continued with his action, albeit a bit begrudgingly, as he opened the door. A blast of smoke brushed past him as he beheld the destroyed studio and everyone in it knocked unconscious covered with ash. All while still wearing his begrudged smile. As he walked into the studio, he observed his surroundings seeing many of the crew and his cast mixed with other cast members from familiar shows. His smile was still not broken, despite the scene before him, as he stopped in front of who he believed was Drake. Hotspot bent down and shook the man roughly.

"Aahh!" Waking up needing a deep breathe, Drake sat up quickly then looked around unsure what had occurred. Feeling a sudden tap on his shoulder, Drake turned around then gasped seeing the last person he thought he would ever see. While Hotspot still gave out a smile, Drake gave a nervous smile followed with a small wave.

"Uh, hi director."

"Drake." The actor immediately flinched back as Hotspot's smile was now accompanied by a glare that pierced through his very soul. Hotspot then grabbed Drake's shoulder sending a shiver down the actor's spine.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Why is my studio destroyed and my crew, actors, and other directors' actors all laid out in weird costumes and unconscious?"

"Ha, ha, yeah about that. Since you were sick, Mika took over the production, one thing lead to another, and it turned out that the whole thing was filmed live."

"Still…..filming." Hotspot and Drake looked over to the side to see one of the cameramen, still conscious and lying next to a camera on its side, as he raised his hand. Both men went wide-eyed with Hotspot walking to the downed camera and then picking it up to his face.

"Uh, sorry everyone, but this is the end of the Mika production that is this chaos. And, while this will probably get me in deep water, I hope you enjoyed the One Year Omake Corner Anniversary Special. Until next time! Ja Ne-"

"Hotspot! What The Hell Are You Doing!" Hotspot was suddenly interrupted by the enraged mother named Nami. As he looked to the side, he dropped the camera, while it was still filming, and begun to back away from the stomps. Suddenly a new pair of feet entered the camera's view, their owner's stomps shaking the camera violently as they went off camera.

"Now, now, Miss Monkey; I can totally explain-**BAM POW CRASH BZZZT**"

During the punishment, a new set of hands took the camera bringing it up to the face of Mika as she gave a smile to the millions watching. "The End. Bye!" Then the camera went off just as Hotspot spoke one last time.

"Blame Your Daughter!"

"What Was That!"

*****BEEP*****

**Author's note**

**Yo! Alright! At least I could get this omake on time. I'm sure all of you were disappointed that there wasn't a Mother's day omake. Like I said in Straw Hat Family, several things stopped me from completing it. I'll try for later or next year.**

**With this omake, done I'm going back to the main story. Don't worry; I'll see if I can squeeze in**** some new chapters for the other stories as wall. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	20. One Piece X Toriko Part 1

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

**One Piece X Toriko Crossover**

**Part One**

"Eh?!" Somewhere in the Grand Line, loud shouts from the ship, Thousand Sunny, echoed throughout. What was wrong; did the Straw Hats encounter an enemy? Have they discovered an all-important secret that could change their lives? Was Nami pregnant again? Definitely not, that's someone else's story. Go away! No, situation on the Thousand Sunny was much, much worst.

"W-We don't have any food?!" The Immature Three and the kids surrounded Sanji with expressions of shocks and disbelief. Sanji just calmly sat at the foot of the main mast while the others minus the ladies watched on. After taking a small huff, Sanji gave the group a calm reply.

"Yeah, we're all out."

"Don't just give us the 'we're all out!' You're the cook, aren't you? Keep the food supply managed!"

"What about us kids?!"

"I'm disappointed in you!"

"Me too!"

"I've changed my opinion about you!"

"Hey, it's you guys who've been eating us out of house and home." Sanji replied sternly back to the group the keeping a calm demeanor. The entire group stepped back in shock, horrified by the accusation. Sanji, however, quickly looked over to Mika as he gave the shocked girl a big smile and spoke reassuringly. "Mika, you're fine."

"Oh, okay. Can I have food now please?"

"Of course."

"Traitor!"

"Sanji! Don't spoil Mika." Nami soon spoke up denying her daughter the abused privilege she got from love-cook. Robin stood behind her looking off the railing interested in something. Mika looked back to her mom and whined though Nami quickly sent her a stern glare quieting her. The guys snickered at the girl only for Nami's glare to move to them. She then directly spoke to them.

"You guys are the worst. Just after we've drifted into an unfamiliar part of the ocean because of that storm, now our whole food supply is gone."

"Well anyhow," Franky soon spoke up from his group of Zoro and Brook as Nami finished scolding the guys and Mika. "we've gotta stop somewhere and stock up on food, don't we?" Zoro then spoke up next, sounding somewhat frustrated in Franky's logic.

"But do you see any convenient place to get supplies around?"

"Hey, what's that?" Robin soon spoke just after Zoro as she stared out towards the see. With her comment, the whole crew ran to where Robin was looking off of. As they all stared out, just some miles away was an island on the horizon. The crew gasped happily as they immediately set Sunny to sail towards the island, not knowing the adventure they will have and the new friends they would make.

**Arrival at Gourmet Island!**

**Toriko, the Bishokuya, appears!**

**Mika Edition**

Now on the island, the supply group consisting of Luffy, Mika, Akio, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper were hiking up a path. The weather on the island was quiet hot, as many of the group seemed to struggle climbing the hill. And caused by the heat, Luffy and Mika began singing.

"The islands in the south are hot~." Though the two tried to sing, they too were being affected by exhaustion and the heat. None of the group could complain they were all equally the same. Luffy then spoke up sounding bored, tired, and of course hungry.

"Food… Where's the food…?"

"I thought we could find a town to stop at but, I guess that was pretty naïve. Forget about a town, there isn't a single person here."

"Looks like it's an uninhabited island. Nami, we don't know what might shop up, so stay close to me-"

"Nami, stay close to me, okay?" Luffy had already beaten Sanji to the punch. Having somehow bypassed Sanji without him noticing, Luffy was already by Nami's side giving his wife a reassuring grin.

"Ah, thanks Luffy."

"Damn you…" Nami was quick to accept Luffy's protection Sanji lowered his head down depressingly.

"Eh?! What might show up?" Chopper spoke up wondering why there was a need for protection when their walk had so far been uneventful. Chopper then sighed having not realized the possible danger. "I knew I should've stayed back with Usopp, Zoro, and everybody on the Sunny."

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone stopped as both Luffy and Mika exclaimed with joy from the head of the group. Everyone stopped just a little ways behind him wondering what they were so amazed at. Being curious, Chopper and Akio spoke up.

"Luffy?!

"Mika?!"

Up front, Nami and Sanji tried peering over Sanji's shoulder trying to see what the duo was looking at. Both answered in a similar excited fashion. "Me-"

"Huh?"

"Meat~!" Both Luffy and Mika exclaimed at the top of lungs as the bright light that had been blinding the others from seeing finally lifted. Now in front of Luffy and Mika was an open plain with tall trees. But these were no ordinary trees for these trees did not have leaves, but meat-on-bones; even the tree itself was bone. Truly it was an amazing sight as the light made the meat glisten making it almost irresistible to one such meat-loving duo.

While Luffy and Mika were overtaken with joy by the unusual sight, the rest of the crew walked into the field as they too were astonished by the sight. "A tree that bears meat?" Not paying attention to Sanji's statement, Luffy immediately grabbed on the meat leaves and pulled it off like picking an apple. He then took a bite.

"Yum! It tastes like real meat!"

"Let me try, dad!" Luffy gave Mika his meat and she too took a bite of the meat. "Mmm! It really is!"

"That's a pretty carnivorous kind of thing for a plant to have." From behind, Nami spoke with much disdain as her husband and daughter eat the strange meat without a care. Off from the side, Chopper and Akio walked up carrying white fluff, some of it on their faces.

"Look at this mushroom!"

"It's made of cotton candy!"

"Eh?!" Nami was stunned by their statements on the mushroom. Now next to Nami and Sanji, Chopper and Akio took another bite of the fluff. Their faces suddenly scrunched up with joy as they both exclaimed in joy.

"Yuuum~."

"This plant…" Leaving Nami's side, Sanji approached another curious piece of foliage. It looked much like tall crabgrass but was yellow and the strains were circular. Sanji crouched down and took a strain and gave it a nimble. His eyes widened as he realized what it really was. "It's perfect lightly broiled al dente pasta."

"What's going on with this island?" Nami gasped as she looked around seeing all the food-related foliage being chowed down by most of their group's members. Though to one chef, this was practically a blessing.

"Well, doesn't look like we'll have any problems stocking up on ingredients, but…"

"Huh?" Chopper soon noticed something and finished the last of his cotton candy mushroom and walked off to the side. "What's that?" The little reindeer walked to flowers growing taller than his own height. As he looked over the flower, he peered inside the opened ridges coming off the stalk. He immediately recognized the plant.

"It's pseudopyxis depressa. This is the one that if you boil and drink, it can cure all kinds of stomach pains. I've never seen it before." While Chopper was amazed by his discovery, the flowers suddenly rustled breaking his attention. Suddenly, two hands flew out of the flowers catching Chopper off guard.

Everyone froze as they were suddenly in shock and awe when someone appeared from out of the plants. Chopper stared at his captor in complete fear as the man stared at him in amazement. The man was tall and muscular with long, scruffy, blue hair. He wore orange clothes over a blue shirt with black boots. Interestingly, right under his left eye he had a three-claw scar that went all the way to his ear. On his back, he had a very large pack.

"Mister Toriko!" From behind the man, apparently named Toriko, another male spoke up. From out of the same plants the other man came out of, a much smaller man with black hair, a tan explorer's outfit, and his own pack stepped out. Once out of the plants, he continued to speak to the large man. "Please don't leave me behind!"

At the same time, a large wolf jumped out from behind the plants joining the other humans as Toriko continued to hold onto Chopper. With his group finally joining him, the man spoke to the group. "Check it out, Komatsu. A rare animal!"

"This Hungerilla Island sure is incredible. It even has weird ones."

"He sure looks delicious, doesn't he?" Chopper looked from the tiny human back to the bigger one as he spoke like he had found food. Chopper hoped his was joking, but the look in Toriko's eyes showed that he was very much serious. Even more so with his next statement, which his said vigorously. "Wanna eat him?" Chopper immediately freaked!

"Let Chopper go!" Luffy immediately jumped into action. Jumping in the air, Luffy sent his fist towards the group. Toriko and Komatsu were stunned seeing the man's arm stretch, but Toriko easily dodged while Komatsu was saved by the wolf. While in the air, Komatsu commented on such a marvel.

"He's arm stretched?!"

Luffy soon landed and then charged for Toriko who was opposite of where Komatsu and the wolf were flying. As he met with Toriko, Luffy sent a rapid fire of punches towards the man. Amazingly, the man was able to block some of the punches with on hand, but was amazed by Luffy's ability. "What's with this guy?!" As they landed, Luffy twisted around for a kick. Toriko immediately countered and stopped the kick. Nami gasped as she saw the other man easily block her husband's attack.

"Luffy!"

Toriko pushed Luffy's attack away only for the rubber man to spin around ready to attack if needed. He then shouted at the man. "What're you planning to do with Chopper?"

"Huh? It shouldn't be a problem. I'm the one who captured him. So he's my prey."

"Eh?! Prey?! You're really gonna eat me?!"

"Yep."

"Hey, hey, I'm-I'm not tasty. I'm amazingly disgusting!"

"What?! You don't taste good?! Well then, I don't really have a choice… Hey, wait, what if… IT TALKED!" After having a somewhat lengthy conversation with his 'prey', both Toriko and Komatsu realized that Chopper had been talking. Both were shocked. Meanwhile, Luffy's group stared at the other group confusedly wondering why they were so surprised. Toriko then began having a regular conversation with his opponent.

"Wh-Why can this guy talk?!"

"Chopper's part of my crew! Don't just go eating him!"

"Geez…" sighed Sanji seeing a troubling situation arouse.

"I'm asking why he can talk!" As Toriko shouted at Luffy for an explanation, none of them noticed that they were being watched in the shadows of the jungle. This did not last long as both Toriko and Luffy immediately sensed something. Not only them, but the wolf growled having also sense what was watching them.

"What?" Nami curiously asked what was going on as all the fighters seem to be able to sense a presence. Sanji saw these creatures and commented curiously.

"These are…" All round the disputing groups, large threatening eyes peered through the forest. As the creatures began to step forward, the wild animals' appearance resembled that of very large boars. However, Luffy had picked up on something else while Toriko set Chopper down.

"Mmm, what a delicious smell… What are these guys?"

"Looks like at some point we accidently entered their territory." Toriko spoke calmly as he looked over the situation. The large boars stamped forward revealing their backs to be steaming and roasting naturally. As the massive beasts glared down on the group threateningly, Toriko finished his explanation. "They're Barbeque Pigs."

"Awesome! The pigs are still walking while their barbequed!"

"Captain Luffy! Be serious!"

"Barbeque Pigs; ferocious that mercilessly bring the heat on anyone who trespasses on their territory." explained Toriko still standing calm despite being surrounded by the large pigs.

"Bring the heat?! They're already on fire!" gasped Nami as she stood in front of Mika and Akio between her and Sanji. While Akio looked on with confusion and fear, much like her father, Mika was amazed by these self-cooking pigs.

"Cool!"

"Scary!" Chopper backed next to the large wolf as did Komatsu both being scared of the very large boars. The wolf, however, was raring to fight the boars. Komatsu soon spoke up again.

"If you feed them sweet herbs or Ghost Truffles right before eating them, that gives them the best taste. But there capture level is one."

Nami looked over to the man confused. "Capture level?"

"Yes. They're set by the International Gourmet Organization, the IGO. It indicates how difficult it is to capture the prey. Capture one level prey takes ten professional hunters armed with hunting guns to finally take it down."

"Eh?! That many!" said Akio stunned by the information.

"It's not that high of a capture level for Mister Toriko, but this many could be dangerous."

"They don't really mind, though." Nami looked from Komatsu to Luffy and Toriko as they both were raring to fight the vicious boars. But Nami couldn't help but sweat-drop seeing how weird both men were being. Then both men spoke with much zeal.

"They look so good!"

"Barbeque Pigs? Being edible just as you are would make a cook cry." As the pigs threatened to attack, Sanji commented as he cracked his knuckles. Much like Luffy and Toriko, even Sanji was raring to fight these pigs. "I won't forgive you for that."

"That's the part you're upset about?" Nami shouted towards Sanji finding his reasons for fighting ridiculous.

Having waited long enough, the roasting pigs leaped to pounce on their prey. While Luffy was ready to fight, he soon caught Toriko as he brought his hands together. The man then muttered one simple word. "Itadakimasu." Toriko then jumped to counter soon followed by Luffy. The first pig down was knocked out by Toriko. Luffy soon got the second pig knocking it with his own punch. As the pig landed, the wolf dodged past it and attacked another. Off to the side, two pigs were charging the remaining members. Sanji swiftly kicked away two pigs coming off the side and another from the ground. Before the pigs could attack the unguarded group, Luffy wrapped his arms around the pigs and slammed them into the ground.

Sanji was glad that Luffy got his back, but he was suddenly was met with black smoke that made him wince. "Now what's that smell?"

"It smells like burnt meat!" Luffy instantly recognized what Sanji smelled and was covering his own nose. Next to him, the two boars were literally burning up in rage. With two more pigs down, Toriko landed and notice the smell as well.

"Don't get them mad! If they get mad, they heat up until their bodies get totally burnt! You gotta finish them instantaneously!" Toriko then charged at the two boars that already in flames and knocked one of them out.

"Yosh!" Luffy only smiled and nodded swung around as the other tried to attack. Like Toriko, he instantly knocked the enraged pig out. Off to the side, others marveled at the fighting force as well as other points. Chopper was the first to point it out.

"He sure knows a lot about the biology of animals, huh?"

"Well it's not so much animals, it's ingredients he knows a lot about."

"the In-gre-dients? Why does he know about that?" said Mika having to pronounce 'ingredients' before getting to her questions. Komatsu turned and looked down to the curious young girl sending her a confident smile.

"That's because Mister Toriko is a Bishokuya."

"What's a Bishokuya?" Akio was next to speak up as he had listened in on their conversation. Komatsu turned to the boy and gave him an explanation.

"A Bishokuya is someone who goes after unknown tastes, searches out and eats undiscovered ingredients. Like a food investigator. Mister Toriko has discovered two-percent of the approximately three-hundred thousand known types of ingredients worldwide. That's about six thousand varieties. He's a charismatic Bishokuya."

"He sure is amazing." Chopper spoke up amazed at Komatsu's description of both Toriko and his title, Bishokuya. All the while Komatsu talked, Toriko and Sanji were taking care of some pigs trying to attack the group.

As Toriko and Luffy finished off another round of pigs, Toriko once again noticed Luffy's arms stretched out. As he watched Luffy's arm retract back, he asked the pirate captain about his skill. "Hey, I've been wondering about it for a while now, but your body, it's like it's made of rubber, huh?"

"Yeah, I ate the Gum Gum Fruit."

"Gum Gum Fruit?! What did it taste like?!" As Toriko asked with the greatest of interest, another pig tried to attack Toriko. With ease, the man knocked out the beast as he continued with his inquires. "Was it good?"

"No." Luffy was quick to answer and with a straight face. Once again, another pig tried to catch the fighter off-guard, but like its fellow, Luffy easily knocked it out. He then continued to tell Toriko his experience with the Gum Gum Fruit. "It tasted freaking awful."

"What? Was it bad?"

"Yeah." As the two fighters talk, both raised their arms and caught one pig each by the pigs' snouts easily stopping them. As the continued their conversation, they both knocked out their pig.

"Well, guess that's just how it goes sometimes!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" With their conversation done, both sent the last on the pigs flying back while the others watched. Sanji then made a comment as he took a breath of his cigarette.

"Uh, the taste really isn't the point with that, is it?"

Meanwhile back off the coast of this mysterious island, the Thousand Sunny was docked with the rest of the crew waiting for the scouting group to return with food. We turn to Usopp as he lay on the grassy deck bored out of his mind.

"I'm…hungry…" And hungry as well! "Is Luffy back yet?" Usopp asked curiously to the rest of the crew as they sat against the mast each in a semi-circle. Zoro was checking over his swords and Brook was enjoying a cup of tea. Answering Usopp's question, Robin spoke up.

"He is quite late."

"You think he got lost or something?" Zoro added his own thoughts agreeing with the archeologist. Before anyone could answer, Zoro stood up putting his sword away as he continued to speak. "Aw, well. Guess I should go look for him."

"Zoro, you shouldn't go!" Before Zoro could go anywhere, Usopp grabbed onto the swordsman's ankle having crawled all the way to the man. He spoke almost in distress as he continued on to say. "You're just gonna make things even more mixed-up!"

"Itadakimasu." Back on the island, the now combined groups sat around a pile of delicious steaming meat. Or more like piles of meat set aside on neatly placed leaves to be eaten later. The whole group spoke at the same time as they all began eating a feast of defeated pigs. Once there small utterance was said, Luffy and Toriko dug into the big meat. Along with them, Nami watched over the kids eating mainly to make sure they remember their manners, Mika especially, while Chopper and the wolf stood just beyond watching. In the back, Sanji was with Komatsu looking over something. After a few helpings, both Toriko and Luffy shouted out in bliss.

"Yum!"

"Barbeque Pig. It's got sweet trickling top-quality fat. And the smell of this appetite-whetting spice is irresistible!"

"We've got you to thank for being able to eat something this good. Thanks!" said Luffy as he munched done on several slabs of meat.

"So you're Terrycloth? I'm Chopper, nice to meet you." To the side, Chopper was conversing with the wolf Terrycloth with Nami casually watching. The wolf replied back with a happy groan and licked Chopper's cheek. Through the wolf's groans, Chopper was able to understand. "Oh, really?"

"Oh? You got Terry to open up to you. You sure are an interesting little guy. She's a Battlewolf. That's pretty rare, they never get attached to people."

"Ahahaha! That tickles." Having moved off to the side a bit, Terry had now approached Mika and was showing her the same affection she had given Chopper. Shortly after, the wolf turned on to Akio doing the same and making the boy laugh as well. Toriko smiled at the cute scene and turned back to Chopper.

"Sorry for trying to eat you before."

"That's okay. I'm friends with Terry now, right?"

"Still, I can't believe we got attacked by pigs that were pre-barbequed. This island is totally surreal, isn't it?" Nami soon spoke up speaking her quam with this unusual island. To answer her question, Komatsu walked up with an arm full of freshly cooked meat.

"That's because this is Hungerilla Island."

"Hungerilla Island?"

"It's an island that's known for being teeming with plenty of ingredients. Its existence used to be a legend, but…"

"That's this place?"

"Yes."

"How'd you find such a tiny island in this vast sea?"

"Well, when we were traveling the ocean, I smelled the sweet aroma of food." Taking over for the explanation, Toriko spoke up after chowing down on some slabs of meat. He then continued to explain just before eating another piece of meat. "And we found this place."

"What kinda nose do you have?" said Nami sounding almost unbelieving of the man's naturally ability. Then enter Sanji is his usual love-cook mode.

"Nami~! Mika-chwan~! I made some nice arrangements of Barbeque Pig!" Nami and Mika looked over as Sanji brought them their food. Both gasped in glee as they saw the culinary masterpiece. Meanwhile Sanji explained his dish. "The main attraction is my Deluxe Sanji Sauce made from the abundant ingredients of this forest. Its refined scent brings out the Barbeque Pig -"

While Sanji explained his dish, Luffy skillfully snatched his wife's piece and proceeded to try it for himself. Sanji was shocked while Nami looked over surprise. While he only ate half, he shouted out in joy for the delicious dish. "Yum!"

"Luffy! I made these specifically for Nami and Mika to-" Once again, while Sanji wasn't looking Toriko followed Luffy's example and snatched himself Mika's piece. Unlike Luffy, however, Toriko ate the whole thing in one bite. He then commented rather prudently.

"You're a cooking genius."

"Why'd you eat that?! That was for-"

"Mine!" Looking back towards Luffy, Mika had already gone into action and stolen Luffy's stolen meat. The pirate captain was surprised as he watched his daughter run over to Nami and sat in her lap. Though a bit surprised herself, Nami regardless appreciated her daughter's gesture.

"Thank you, Mika." The little girl giggled happy that her mother was also happy. Luffy then went into a hit of laughter unable to actually be mad about his stolen meat being stolen back.

"Excuse me." One more hand came up and as it dipped into the sauce Sanji had prepared. Still in rage, Sanji turned to Komatsu and shouted at him as well.

"You, too?!" Sanji, however, soon stopped as he noticed Komatsu's expression. The little chef had an expression of pure joy as he spoke up in glee.

"What a delicious sauce… I'm awestruck that you could make such an incredible sauce!"

"Uh, yeah, well being told so honestly and straightforward is a little embarrassing." said Sanji with a light blush being somewhat bashful of someone praising his food.

"The faint citrus scent and sourness is incredible. Ah, I've got it! This is juice from Surprise Oranges, isn't it?

"You can tell that?"

"I'm a bit of a chef myself."

Sanji was surprised. Not that the man was a fellow chef, but because of something almost entirely different. _'Hey, this guy could tell that from just one drop of orange juice that I added to bring out the flavor. What's with this guy's sense of taste?'_

"Um, I'm a little embarrassed to bring this out after that sauce, but…if you don't mind, would you sample the flavor of this?" Komatsu held up a bowl full of red sauce. Sanji looked at it curiously, and then simply shrugged.

"Hm? Sure." Much like Komatsu did, Sanji lightly dabbed his finger in the sauce and then gave it a taste. The moment he tasted it, he was immediately surprised.

'_Yum! This mellow flavor, this exquisite seasoning!'_ Remaining calm, Sanji gave his opinion to his fellow chef. "You did a pretty job, didn'cha?"

"Thank you very much!"

"Okay then. We've got all our food supplies together, let's head back to the Sunny." As Nami announced their immediate departure, she turned around to meet with a great surprise. All the meat from the pigs were gone, eaten by the joint effort of Luffy and Toriko, both on their back with large, full stomachs, and Mika laying against her father with a regular full stomach. Nami instantly was furious. "Hey, what happened to the Barbeque Pig?!"

"It was delicious."

"You didn't need to eat all of it! Or let Mika over eat!"

"But it was so good, mommy."

As Nami mumbled in anger of her husband and daughter's carelessness, Toriko took a huff in relief. He then sat up as Nami began shouting at Luffy. "Ugh. You're always, ALWAYS…"

"Gochisousama deshita.*" Once Toriko finished his small utterance, he watched as Nami continued to scold Luffy and a little bit Mika.

"Geez, and I thought we finally had something to bring back…"

"It's not a problem, right? There's tons of food we can take around here."

"If it's food supplies you need, there's something out of this world here." Seeing his new friends' dilemma, he quickly offered up his say. From the ground, Luffy lifted his head up wondering what Toriko was offering. With a confident grin, Toriko utter a simple name. "The Hungerilla Bird."

"Hungerilla Bird?" Sometime after their meal, the group was now traveling through the forests of Hungerilla Island. As they traveled Toriko explained the prey he was hunting and the reason why he, Komatsu, and Terry were here.

"Yeah. The legendary ingredient, Hungerilla Bird. We came to this island for the purpose of catching it. 'Course, if we come against it, there's no guarantee we'll come out alive.

"Wow~, cool!" spoke Mika totally unafraid of the possible loss of her life.

"Mika!" shouted Akio trying to correct her usual attitude. Toriko then continued to speak of the bird.

"But they say its meat melts the moment it touches the tongue that it has a rich sweetness, and exudes an indescribable fragrance."

Komatsu then continued on to say once Toriko had finished. "It has a complex wealth of varieties in it. People who've eaten it are forever enraptured by it. So much that it brought about the rumor that 'All tastes lead to Hungerilla.' There are stories that people who have eaten it can never forget its taste and when they realized that, they began to swim through the seas looking for this island."

"Hungerilla Bird? Just how delicious is it?!" Luffy soon spoke up as hearing Toriko and Komatsu summary of bird left him drooling in hunger. Leading the group, Toriko looked back just as excited as Luffy.

"Yeah, just thinking about it…"

"makes me hungry." Both Toriko and Luffy spoke in the same excited tone. However, their outward appearance showed that they should be full. This was soon fixed as their stomach magically empty and then growl in hunger. Chopper looked curiously between the two not completely understanding. Nami then rushed up shouting at the ridiculous trick they did.

"What kinda stomachs do you guys have?!"

"Seeing as it's the legendary Hungerilla Bird, maybe I can add it to my Full Course Menu."

"'My'?" The Straw hat group looked at Toriko interested what Toriko had said. Both Toriko and Komatsu turned to the pirates while Terry took the lead. Komatsu then explained what Toriko was talking about.

"Mister Toriko is making a Lifetime Full Course Menu from hors d'oeuvre to dessert."

"Toriko's Full Course?! Man, I'd like to eat that!"

"Me too! Me too!" Just like Luffy, Mika was also excited to try this 'Lifetime Full Course'. Toriko chuckled a bit before speaking to the excited pair.

"Though I've still haven't decided on it at all."

"But how do you know the Hungerilla Bird is on the peak of the mountain?" asked Chopper curiously since they had been walking for some time.

"Take a look. The plants of Hungerilla Island grow extraordinarily fast. But despite that, there isn't a single blade of grass growing on the mountaintop." Just up ahead of the traveling group, there was indeed a mountain in their sights. Much like Toriko had said, it was completely bare of any greenery exposing the bare rock (?) of the mountain. The blue haired man than continued on to explain. " So that means there's something with a big appetite to eat all the plants before they finish growing, which means that without a doubt, the legendary bird, the Hungerilla Bird is there."

"Oh, I see." Nami quickly agreed with the Bishokuya. Before they could move forward, Terry suddenly began crouching and growling threateningly. Wondering what had happen, the group rushed up to the front to see what the problem. Once there, everyone gasped with Toriko explaining.

"This is bad news." Right in front of the group, two incredibly large bears with a single horn on their head were threatening to attack. In the back of the group, Chopper, Nami, and Akio were easily frightened by the beast.

"What are these guys?" asked Chopper speaking in a frighten and nervous tone. Before long, another bear approached from behind. The three instantly freaked. Chopper then continued on to scream out as they were surrounded. "What Are These Guys?!"

"One-Horned Bears." Toriko answered Chopper's question looking slight worried about their situation. For those at home, the One-Horned Bear has a capture level of two. As the beat roared, Luffy immediately got ready to fight as he shouted at them.

"So you wanna fight?"

"Kick their butts, dad!" Ever the little cheerleader, Mika was already cheering on her father totally unafraid of the three large bears around them. Nami soon grabbed Mika and Akio scooting closer into the middle of the group. Luffy then prepared to attack.

"Gum Gum-"

"Stop. Their meat is tough and totally inedible."

"Huh?" Luffy and Mika looked at Toriko confused; fighting was the usual fall back for Luffy. Toriko replied with a smile as he explained.

"So… Run Away!" Instantly, Toriko jumped off the small ledge as he gave his surprising solution. The whole group gasped in surprise. Before the bear could attack the group, the rest followed Toriko off the small ledge and ran away. As they group caught up with Toriko, most running with Akio on Chopper and Mika on Terry, Nami ran up next to Toriko wondering questioningly.

"Wait! Couldn't you just beat those guys up like you do all the time?!"

"Outside the purpose of eating them, I don't take the prey's lives. That's my rule."

"Hm? Really? Okay, then let's run away as fast as we can!" With an excited laugh, Luffy, Toriko, and the group ran from the pursuing bears. As they made their way quickly to the mountain, a fourth bear appeared in front of them. Luffy took the lead as he jumped and stretched his arm grabbing the bear's horn. He then used it to lift himself into the air as he shouted his attack.

"Gum Gum Stamp!" Luffy sent his both his feet crashing on top of the bears head. The bear was knocked out fast, clearing the path for them to continue running. However, soon after a gale of wind suddenly came up. It was powerful enough to send the bears back and picked up Chopper, Akio, Nami, Komatsu, and Mika as well.

"Nami! Mika! Akio!" Stretching his arm around another tree, Luffy lassoed his other arm to catch everyone that was sent flying by the gale. As Luffy pulled them in, Toriko and Terry held their ground against the gale as did Sanji. All of them new this wasn't naturally as they looked up ahead to see…

"That's…" said Sanji as he held onto the ground.

"What is that?!" shouted Luff as he and the others held onto the tree. Appearing in front of them was a large purple eagle-like bird with four legs and talons. As Toriko gave the beast a good look, he also sensed an intimidating aura about the beast.

"This intimidating air… There's no mistake, this is the Hungerilla Bird!" With Toriko identified the bird, it let out a screech showing off its ferocity. Again, for you folks, the Hungerilla Bird is a capture level of three.

With the gale down, everyone was now on or standing ready to fight the vicious looking bird. All the fighters – Luffy, Toriko, Terry, and Sanji – stood as the bird flapped a few more gales out, but no longer had the effect it once had. The bird suddenly attacked going straight for Toriko. The man caught the bird's talon, but only barely held as he was pushed back until he finally catches himself. The rest of the spread out waiting to see what Toriko would do. With his amazing strength, Toriko took the bird and slammed it on the ground. A bit shaken, but the bird was far from down. It soon took off heading straight for the non-fighting group. Sanji instantly went into action thought for the most obvious reason.

"Nami! Mika!" In flash of white fur, Terry rescued the group before Sanji could or before the Hungerilla Bird could. This did not please Sanji on bit. "Hey, you stupid dog!" Having been concerned with Nami and Mika's safety, Sanji had forgotten his own as he was now in the path of the large bird. Quickly, Sanji jumped and rapidly flipped as he attacked the bird's neck. "Collier!"

Unfortunately, the attack did not have enough strength behind it. The bird simply pushed back and sent Sanji flying. Meanwhile Terry was leading the others to safety – Chopper in her mouth and the humans on her back – and landed. Seeing his friend getting hurt, Chopper took action as he dropped from Terry's mouth. "Sanji!" With a poof, Chopper shifted from Brain Point to… "Heavy Point!" And charged the bird. Before he could land his punch, the bird flapped its wing sending Chopper straight down. Having recovered, Sanji yelled out to Chopper.

"Chopper!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Angered by the bird's attack on his friends and family, Luffy threw his punch at the bird. It landed directly at its stomach, but shockingly it appeared that the bird's underbelly was armor-plated with scales. As he retracted his fist, Toriko ran up next to him as the pirate captain grunted. "This guy's hard."

"It's like he's covered in a steel armor." Commented Sanji remembering how his quick was practically useless against the bird. The Hungerilla Bird flew upward and then fell as it readied to attack again.

"Here he comes!" Chopper shouted out as he ran and watched the bird. Meanwhile in the trees, the rest watched as the bird came right up to the group. The bird then attacked with a fury of pecks barely being dodged by the fighters.

"It's pretty quick for something wearing steel armor, don'cha think?" As he dodged, Toriko commented on the large bird's amazing speed. As the bird finished it's pecking, it flew up and flapped its wings again. This time, it sent them all flying back as they were still in the air from dodging the pecks. Even up in the tree, the group held on trying not to be blown away.

The fighters soon landed with only Luffy and Toriko able to recover quickly enough. Chopper was soon able to as well and then lastly Sanji. While they were still on the ground, the Hungerilla Bird continued to flap its wings keeping them to the ground. Luffy soon rose as he commented to Toriko. "Is there anything we can do?"

"What makes him so hard is those feathers that cover his whole body. However, the fact that he goes as far as keeping himself covered with something so hard…means that what he's hiding inside is just that soft and delicious." said Toriko with a smile and a bit of drool coming from his mouth which he quickly wiped away. Luffy just smiled back as the idea made him hungry.

"Really?"

"But, ya know… With him flying around like that, we can't lay a hand on him."

"So we just need to bring him down here?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, leave it to me." With a confident grin, Luffy stretched his hand out as far as he could. Through the gale it was able to reach the bird surprising it and stopping the gale. Luffy then jumped and used his arm to reach the bird. As he was now face to face with the bird, he readied his next attack. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy then sent a barrage of punches straight at the bird. Soon enough, the bird began falling down. Toriko smirked as he was impressed by the man's strength.

"Not bad."

"He did it!" shouted Chopper believing his captain to have finished the bird. However, Sanji wasn't as sure as Chopper was. And as the dust settled, this soon became true.

"No. The attack itself wasn't effective."

As the bird burst through the dust, almost unharmed, Toriko stood his ground as he looked to be ready to catch his prey. He then spoke to the bird, like an opponent would against their rival. "Hungerilla Bird. I'll show you my respect."

"What?" said Luffy confusedly as he landed some ways off. Toriko's smirk only grew large, almost more ferocious as he continued to talk to the bird.

"I'll let you see my human weaponry." Suddenly the aura around Toriko became intense and soon began to form a being like a demon. It looked even more ferocious than Toriko himself. The Hungerilla Bird could see this, but was undeterred from continuing its attack on the group. Seeing the bird accept his change, Toriko brought his hands up and swiped them against each other making a clanging sound like a knife would against a fork. This did not go unnoticed by those watching.

"A metallic sound?" Hearing the sound, Nami commented as she recognized the sound. Mika and Akio watched intensely as they wondered what the blue haired man was going to do.

Back to Toriko, the man brought his hands together holding them like he was about to say a prayer. With his eyes closed, Toriko spoke as if he were talking a higher power or even the world itself. "I give thanks to all of the ingredients in this world." The bird pain no mind as it continued on to try and attack Toriko. With his eyes opening, looking fierce, he finished his prayer. "Itadakimasu.!" Suddenly Toriko's aura became even more intense and every muscle in his body began bugling with power. As it traveled from his feet to his hands, he formed hands into something similar to eating utensils; one fork and one knife. Surging with energy, Toriko shouted out.

"Fork!" Launching forward, Toriko sent his fork-shaped hand straight into the bird much like a fork would into a piece of meat. The bird's defense was absolutely helpless against it. Everyone watched in amazement as they had never seen such a powerful move. It wasn't the last. "Knife!" With his other hand, Toriko chopped down through bird with ease. The bird screeched in pain something no one else's attack could do. Luffy was fairly impressed.

"Pretty good."

"Incredible." said Nami in awestruck. Even Komatsu, who had already seen Toriko's fighting style couldn't help but be in awe.

"That's Mister Toriko for you."

"Fork?"

"And Knife!" Like the adults, the kids were just as in awe. But as Akio looked over to Mika, he could that not only was Mika in awe she was practically amazed. Akio simply sighed at her friend's amazed stupor.

Meanwhile Toriko finished up as he swiped his hands again, making the metallic sound once again. As the bird began to fall, Toriko brought his hands together again and spoke a familiar line. "Gochisousama deshita.*" The bird then finally hit the ground now defeated.

It is now the afternoon of the same day, after a battle with the legendary bird of this island, the Hungerilla Bird, it was now time for the most important aspect of the day; dinnertime! With the combined efforts of the chefs Sanji and Komatsu they were able to make a most delicious of their defeated prey. Of course, Toriko and Luffy were already enjoying what was cooked. Luffy was the first to exclaim in joy.

"Yum!"

"This fragrance is indescribable. This crispy textured skin, and spreading below it, a marbled meat dripping with bouillon like that of top-quality wagyu beef… that melts the very instant it touches your tongue! It's just like superb top-quality tuna with plenty of fat. Y-Yum!" As usual, Toriko spoke a sympathy of words as he described the savory meat that anyone would be jealous not to try.

"Okay, here's more coming in." Sanji shouted to the rest as he brought in some more cooked Hungerilla Bird. Komatsu soon added to it.

"The soup's ready, too. I'm ladling it now."

"What a nice smell." Komatsu gave Nami a bowl. The young woman caught a good whiff of the soup. She then took a sip of the soup and smiled joyfully. "Delicious!"

"This stuff's the best!" Toriko spoke again as he chomped down on a large portion of bird. With Luffy eating by his side, Luffy spoke to Toriko giving his gratitude.

"Well, it's thanks to you guys that we've got plenty to eat, Toriko."

"What're you talking about? It's thanks to you guys being here that we can eat a Hungerilla Bird like this, Luffy."

"Everyone helped!" Mika soon included herself in the conversation getting in between Toriko and Luffy. The two men laughed seeing that the little girl was right. Sitting next to Mika and Luffy, Nami looked over to Toriko with a question in mind.

"Something as good as this, you'd put in your Full Course, right, Toriko?"

"Hm, I dunno about that…"

"Huh?!" Chopper gasped in shock hearing what Toriko had said. Right behind him, Terry observed with interest as she laid next to Akio. The young boy then spoke up sounding curious.

"Wasn't this the legendary ingredient?"

"It's excellent, without a doubt. But there are still more plenty more delicious things out there in the world. It's not a decision ya rush." Toriko then threw his arm around Luffy's shoulder as did Luffy both wearing merry time faces as they held their bird meat. Nami looked between the two nervously as she and Mika were caught right in the middle. Toriko then continued on speaking mostly to Luffy. "Come on, let's eat our fill."

"Yeah!" With that, they whole group laughed as they had a continued with their meal.

Meanwhile back at the Sunny, Usopp's stomach grumbled loudly as he lay on his back on the grassy deck. Next to him was Brook as he finally succumbed to hunger. He wasn't the only one as Franky was now out of cola as shown by his hair being droopy and even the more hard-core members like Zoro and Robin were now aching in hunger. As the sun set to the west, Usopp muttered with whatever little he had left.

"I'm…hungry…"

"I'm so starved that my stomach and back feel like they're stuck together. And worst of all, I don't even have a stomach or a back! Yohohoho~!"

_TO BE CONTINUED SOON!_

**Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers, to everyone else Happy Unbirthday! As you can see, there will be another part of this omake, but it may not come until later today or this weekend.**

**But here is another piece of news; expect an update for RotPQ on Saturday! Have a good weekend/ good day. Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	21. Good-Bye, So Soon

**[You're gonna need this song, remember to remove the spaces; www . youtube watch?v=oho34Qtkhfw . I hope you like it Dan~!]**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen<strong>

**Omake Corner**

Good-bye, So Soon

The End of a Great Director (Writer)

It was raining…what a terrible day to rain. The Fan Fiction Studios was drenched in rain causing the usual atmosphere of life and joy to become sullen and depressing. Despite the weather, this did not stop many of the productions that take place in this magical studio. Many were hard at work reading to produce their next episode for their fans to watch and enjoy. None would be deterred by the weather, yet there was still a solemn atmosphere surrounding one studio building. At Studio 7 it was nearly silent. Venturing inside, the set – magically much bigger than the outside – was vacant as was the area outside the set. No cameramen or women, no microphone holders, no one whatsoever was here.

Yet there was a single light on way towards the back of the studio. There, separated from the rest of the studio and set, was a large room with a desk of mahogany and couch of smooth black leather. Walking past the window, a man carrying a cardboard box moved around the room picking up items and placing them in the box. His expression was solemn if not sad as he picked up each item. With each item, memories of the past played through his head both the good and the bad. As he moved around the desk, a sudden sniff caught the man's attention. He looked towards the other side giving a sad smile and the then spoke to one that had caught his attention.

"It will be okay, Kushina, please don't cry."

"But…But your leaving…" The man was not alone. On the other side stood three young teenage kids all with very sad expressions. These three were Kushina, Minato, and Satsuki stars of the hit Naruto squeal The Tale of Team 17. The man they were looking at with tearful expressions was their – former – director Dan. Hearing the young girl speak so sadly, Dan stopped and looked at the three genin actors.

"It's out of my hands, guys. I just…can't keep up with this project anymore. Reality is taking away my priorities."

"Screw Reality!" Satsuki stepped forward angry and tears flowing freely from her eyes. Dan stared at the girl seeing her in so much in pain knowing that he was the cause of her tears. But he could do nothing about it; fate had decided a different path for him. Nonetheless, Satsuki screamed at him. "You're our director! Our friend! How can this show continue without you?!"

"It's not like this show is being abandoned." spoke Dan as placed a few picture and frames in the cardboard box. Dan was trying to put a smile on for the kids as to lighten their own mood. "I've left this show in very good hands, I'm sure my predecessor will do fine."

"But they won't be you." Dan paused for a moment and looked back at them hearing Minato speak up. He had him there, but he still wasn't worried. He stopped backing and walked around his desk towards his three stars.

All three genin stars stood still as they watched Dan approach them. With Dan now in front of them, he crouched down placing one hand on Satsuki's shoulder and the other on Kushina. They all stared at the man as he gave them a warm yet sad smile. "I know, but it isn't all bad. I've left you in very capable hands."

"Who?" Knock! Knock! Before Dan could answer Minato's question, there came a knock on the door. The kids looked back surprised by the sound as did Dan. Though while the kids were curious as to who knocked, Dan only kept his smile like he knew who was behind the door.

"Hold on." The kids turned back to Dan as he took his hands off the girls' shoulders and walked to the door. The kids watched intently as he opened the door. "Ah! You're here." Dan spoke to whoever was in front of him. The kids then heard a soft chuckle.

"Well, I and everyone thought we would see you off." The kids' eyes widen. They instantly recognized the voice. The three actors ran over to Dan's side to see if their guess was true. All three gasped. In front of them was the main cast and good friends from the One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen show with its director, Hotspot, up front.

When the kids appeared behind Dan, the whole group sent them a wave with Mika speaking up. "Hey guys…how are you doing?" The kids stared at the older actress as she spoke a bit cheery but obviously concerned for them. The kids were still confused and looked up to Dan right as he looked down at them. Seeing their confused stares, Dan spoke as he gave a gesture to his fellow director.

"Hotspot…was kind enough to take up this show. Despite already being heavily booked." Hotspot snickered hearing Dan mention his little predicament causing the kids to look at him confused. The director then spoke with grin.

"What can I say, I'm a fan."

"Did you really?" Kushina spoke surprised that such a director would even think of 'adopting' – as the term went – their show with such a schedule. Hotspot only responded with a smile and a nod. From behind the director, Nicole approached the kids and crouched down to their height. With a sad smile, she spoke to them.

"You see, we didn't want to risk so much if you and this show were put up for Open Adoption. This show…all of you, has become something special to all of us."

"R-Really?" stuttered Satsuki stunned by what the young woman had said to them. Walking up next to the Nicole, Mika grinned down on the kids as she answered the red-head's question.

"Of course! You're our nakama! Remember? We did a whole movie about it!"

"Yeah, but it was just a movie…"

"We've also done several projects together." Satsuki and the others looked past Nicole and Mika as Ryuudo stepped forward. Like his crew, he too wore a proud smile as he spoke to the young actors. "We've done more things together than most shows on this studio. And we're not gonna let something like Dan leaving to break that partnership."

"Besides you're already honorary Hurricane pirates, we're not gonna let you leave so easily." Lena was next to step forward brimming with pride for the group. Drake then approached the kids as Nicole and Mika stood back up and moved to the side.

"Whether you like it or not, you've really grown on us and we don't want you to fall into the…Discontinued Area." Every actor and actress shuddered as Drake mentioned the area that all discontinued stories and characters lived in repetitive agony. It was a fate worse than retiring abruptly as some shows did. Kushina and the others definitely didn't want to end up like that just as Dan wouldn't want their story to end.

Dan stepped up once again and spoke to his actors. "You see, you're in good hands. Besides you'll see me around, Hotspot asked me to be a consultant for a time." The kids smiled hearing that even though he was leaving Dan would still be around. With sad but understanding smiles, the three actors gave Dan a big hug. Being touched by this simple gesture, Dan gave them a hug back.

To those watching, the girls cooed over the sweet scene while most of the men were trying to keep strong. Nore then walked up behind Hotspot, one of the men trying not to cry, and whispered into his ear. "It's almost time…" Realizing what the stoic actor was reminding him of, Hotspot quickly eased his emotions. Hotspot walked up to the hugging group and spoke to Dan.

"Dan…it's time." Hearing Hotspot, Dan and kids looked up to see the man with a solemn expression. While the actors were confused, Dan knew exactly what he was saying. He nodded to the director and the group hug broke. Dan stood back up and retrieved his stuff that was still on the desk. With his stuff in hand, Dan walked back to the door. He sighed before finally speaking.

"I'm ready." Hotspot nodded and stepped to the side followed by his cast of actors allowing Dan to continue forward. Dan then began to move forward as he kept his head high and walked with pride. As the Kushina and the others watched, Mika approached the kids with a grin.

"Come on." Mika began pushing the young child actors forward as they joined the group of actors and actresses as they followed Hotspot behind Dan. The retiring director noticed his friends following behind him but didn't question it believing they were just going to see him off. As the man and group reached the studio doors, Hotspot clicked a button causing the big metal doors to separate and open.

Dan looked back wondering curiously why Hotspot was opening the large doors instead of him using the small door to the side. Hotspot just snickered as he gestured to the man to keep going. He sighed and turned back towards the opening doors; however, he was surprised when he saw Skikamaru standing in the door way holding an umbrella. He walked up to the man looking very confused. "Shikamaru? What's this about?"

"Well, we couldn't let you leave without a send-off. Though, it's a bit troublesome since it's so big now."

"What?"

"Attention!" Dan jumped as he heard two voices shout out the same word. As the steel doors finally finished opening and Dan's eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped as he saw two long lines of shinobi and marine actors – on the right and left respectively – all standing in the rain. Dan could hardly believe his eyes.

"Are you ready, Director Dan?" Hearing a familiar voice, Dan turned to his right to see Kakashi in his Seventh Hokage outfit standing right next to him. He then turned to his left to see Aokiji in his Fleet Admiral uniform also standing next to him. Both men he had the pleasure of working with even if it was a small time.

Astonished, Dan looked back to the group following behind him. Only Hotspot and the Hurricane crew smiled, most likely having planned this, while Team 17 gasped in amazement. Though Dan sent them a questioning look, he soon understood and was touched by their actions. With a smile, he turned back towards Kakashi and Aokiji giving them his confirmation to continue. The fleet admiral then spoke. "Salute!" **[Time to start the song!]** All the marine and shinobi actors gave off their salutes, unique to their show, as the precession began.

Dan, the two leader actors, and the group behind him then began to move forward down the line. Despite the rain, none of the actors in their lines weaken only stood and salute even more proudly as their director passed by. As the group proceeded, Dan occasionally looked from left to right as he was met with sad smiles from both sides. As they continued further down the line, the line of honor guards was soon beginning to attract others from other studios. A crowd of actors and studio crew watched as the group passed their point. Many were curious as to why this was happening, others already knew and gave the director their silent regards. Even as they began to near the studio entrance, there was a large crowd on both sides giving Dan an unintentionally large send-off.

As they passed the studio entranceway, the lines of marines and shinobi continued forward and were now accompanied behind them with a crowd from the city outside the studio. Unlike the crowds from inside the studio, these crowds were giving their regards to the director in their own way; cheers. Dan was surprised by the cheers and shouts' coming from the citizens of Fan-fic, especially with the signs – one included was 'We love you, Dan!' Dan gave a nervous smile and waved to the crowd sending some into a fan frenzy. Behind him, Hotspot was chuckling along with some of crew. Team 17 looked around as they saw signs supporting their show. They all smiled knowing that they had the support of their fans.

As the continued onward down the street, the traveling group soon saw their destination; the Transit to Reality. As they walked closer to it, Dan noticed that the lines of shinobi and marines changed into two lines of another group of actors he had gotten to know; the Capricorns. They gave him their thanks and pleasures all the way to the station. In front of the station where director Yuki-Rin stood with a sad smile, Dan could see a large crowd waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs behind her. Dan's eyes widen as he saw the rest of the cast from his show. All the parents, other adults, the Order, you name it! They were there all waiting to give their final good-byes. Just before they could meet with the group, the two leaders stopped and turned to Dan both giving him their gratitude.

"Take care, director."

"It's been a pleasure working with you." Dan smiled and shook hand with both leaders. The two actors then stepped back into their respective lines as they both gave him a salute. Dan nodded to them and then walked up to the cast. Each one was different though all were heart-touching; hugs from Sakura, Hinata, and Ino as well as the younger female genin Shikamari and Chouma. Many handshakes from the men as well as a 'youthful' speech from Lee, Killer Bee gave him a farewell rap to which Dan found very amusing, and everyone else said their good-byes.

"Time to go, Dan." The former director turned as Hotspot gave him a sorrowful expression. Dan gave frown and nodded. Everyone stepped back from their friend as they all looked at Dan with tearful expressions.

With Hotspot leading the way, Dan followed him up the stairs while the rest of the actors and crew stayed behind. Dan had noticed this and looked back asking curiously. "They're not following?"

"Only those from Reality can actually walk up the Stairway to Reality." answered Hotspot. Dan understood what the man was saying and looked back as he saw the sad faces of everyone he had encountered since his time in Fiction. As the two reached the top of the stair, they both looked through the arch to see a single train engine with a single cart. There was a man wearing a plain, green uniform as he held the door open.

"This way, Sir Dan the Freaking Man, The One, Master of Mind Control, PhD. in Know it All, Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear, Esquire." Dan was surprised by the title and looked to his side to see Hotspot chuckling. Dan smiled as he patted the man's shoulder.

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I did anyway." With firm smile, Hotspot then patted Dan's shoulder. There was a moment of silent between the director and former director, respect breaming off both men for each other. With the whistle blowing from the train, their moment was over and the two separated. As Dan walked to the door, he stopped and turned back to Hotspot and spoke.

"So…this is good-bye, then."

"Good-bye? Nah~!" Dan was surprised by Hotspot's answer and looked at him confused. Suddenly the cart's door closed on Dan though leaving the window open. The train then began to move though Dan looked back at the station platform as he saw Hotspot grinning at him. He then watched as the man raised his arm and gave him a wave and a shout.

"JA NE!"

Dan's eyes widen as he heard Hotspot's last message and the train began to pick up in speed. As the train left the station, Dan was immediately greeted with one loud shout. "JA NE, DAN!" Dan turned to look down as he saw everyone waving towards him, shooting the same phrase as Hotspot had. Dan was shocked by this, but he couldn't help but tear slightly at the slight everyone telling him that this was not good-bye. Before it was too late, Dan waved back to the large crowd as he shouted back to everyone.

"JA NE!" Everyone cheered back as Dan had replied back to their feelings. Both Dan and group continued to wave to each other, both relishing in each other's sight before it was too late. Even as Dan neared the portal to take him back to Reality, the crowd only cheered louder as Dan continued to wave back to them. And soon, the train and Dan crossed through the portal, but even so the voices of his friends and colleagues still reached him even as reality began to wrap around him once more. But this is not the end…

**Memories are idealize**

**At time, memories… can bind a person to the past.**

**But the mind can set itself free **

**But to live in hearts we leave behind is not to die.**

**They are to be remembered forever!**

**Ja Ne, Danthemanwithaplan7!**

**It has been a pleasure working with you and reading your work!**

**Good luck in the real world!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: At this time, I would like to inform everyone that I have taken over Danthemanwithaplan's story, The Tale of Team 17. It shall be on after we enter the New Year. Also, I have a poll going on to see what other story will be updated next month. Right now, ASL Pirates are winning, one vote for Straw Hat Family, and three (two from anons) for Xros Epoch. Better hurry.<strong>


	22. New Year Special 2013

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

"Aroooo!" A dog howled in the night as the scene opens to a large town of the Edo period. On this night, the whole town was covered in a thick morning mist. No one was out other than a white furred dog itself, though unusually big for a dog, even a bit wolfish. The dog then then ran off as the announcer speaks.

**[Welcome back!]**

**[It seems you've come to Grand Jipangu in the dead of night]**

**[The city still grows as a bustling urban paradise]**

**[Being protected by its famous duo teams, Boss Mika and Boss Akio]**

**[Ah! It seems that we have some visitors in the dead of night]**

As the announcer (me) said, there seem to be some visitors on their way to Grand Jipangu. However there were two sets. On this misty night for the city, a large group was walking through the countryside where a green haired monk was taking his nap. He woke up abruptly and rubbed his eyes. He then took noticed of the group walking by and looked a bit surprised.

"What the? Who travels at this time of day? Oh well…" Zoro immediately went back to sleep not caring who the mysterious travelers. The travelers, a group of ten, seem to not mind the sleeping monk as they continued for the town.

On the other side of the city out in the ocean, a ship came sailed towards the town. On deck, three figures in cloaks looked out to the town. Their ship was fairly larger than the fishing vessel that was getting in some early morning fishing. As the ship sailed by a large man walked up examining the ship. One particular feature he saw was the symbol adorned at the end of the name, a swirl symbol that looked like a leaf. He smirked recognizing it.

"Well, seems this will be an interesting day."

"What are you talking about, old timer?" Jinbe eyed to the side as a young man rounded the cabin. Ryuudo raised a brow to the older, and fishier, looking man wondering what he was talking about. Jinbe just sent the teen an irritated smirk. "Get back to work, Ryuudo. I didn't hire you to call me old."

"Right, right." As Ryuudo readied to throw out the net, he looked back to the town to see the large ship coming into port. The teen was immediately curious about such a large ship, but decided inquiring more as the old fisherman shouted.

"I'm not seeing any new catches!"

"I got it, you old fish!"

Boss Mika Returns!

The Great Oyabun Race Begins

It was now morning and the city was bustling with movement as the townsfolk began their day. However there was a large commotion happening near the palace. There was a large cheering crowd standing in front of a stand where several figures sat. For the moment, everyone's attention was directed to the spokeswoman with long pink hair. With a paper megaphone, the woman cheerfully shouted towards crowd. "Hello~ Grand Jipangu! Welcome to this year's Great Oyabun Race~!" The crowd was sent into an even louder cheer. The pink haired woman waited for the cheering to die down before speaking once again. "All right! I am your host, Nela, and as you all know, the Great Oyabun Race pits Grand Jipangu, Kishihoa, Palarrar, and Hos-shot's finest oyabun's against each other to show off their respective city's law enforcement power. Here with us is each cities head official; Grand Jipangu's own Drake, Kishihoa's Shikamaru Nara, and Palarrar's Mikuri Matsumoto, and Hos-shot's Selim."

The crowd began to clap as each person stood up with their name. The first person stand was Drake, receiving the biggest ovation, waving to the crowd with a cocky grin. Soon after came Shikamaru. The man's expression showed that he really didn't want to be here, which only got him a very light-hearted applause, though the man still didn't seem to care. "Tch. This all troublesome." Finally was the female dressed much like a traditional samurai but suited for women. She gave the crowd a respectful bow and then stood with the other heads of their law enforcements. The last one was a young man with golden hair and a scar across his face waved to the crowd though his ovation was not as boisterous as the other heads. The man frowned slightly and remained standing with his fellow heads. With their introduction finished, Nela stepped back up and continued on.

"We also have here today is the King Kohza and Queen Vivi along with the princess, Titi." The crowd clapped and cheered as the royalties stood up and waved to the crowd with gracious smiles. The royals soon sat down, the clapping and cheering dying down, and Nela continued on with her speech. "And finally, we have Grand Jipangu's great duo team, Luffy and Usopp!" Everyone clapped again as now the former oyabun and his partner stood and waved to crowd many of whom stood up and applauded the retired team. After only a few minutes, the crowd began to quiet down and all those on stage sat down other than the Nela. "And now, without further delay, let's bring out our competitors!"

The crowd once again cheered as the main event was about to begin. Three teams of two then walked onto the stage and presented themselves before the crowd. Each team stood in front of their respective leader, and the announcer named off each one. "From our hometown, we have the combined team of Grand Jipangu's finest. Representing Grand Jipangu is Boss Monkey D. Mika and Boss Akio!"

"Hey everyone!" Mika greeted everyone in her usual fashion, a wave and a huge grin. Akio accompanied her greeting with just a silent wave and smile. The much of the crowd cheered for the team. Within the crowd, though very much separate from the rest of the crowd, a group of personal cheerleaders for the team was cheering loudly.

"Go Mika! Go Akio!" Lena, Nicole, and Ryuudo shouted out with full vigor for their friends. Along with them was Nore, remaining stoic, but supporting them without a shred of doubt. Of course, many of Mika's family were also cheering on. The most notable being Chopper, Franky, Brook, and the kids – Ace, Sabo, and Toby – while on the side were Onami, Mao, and Sanji cheered on in normal fashion.

"Come on, Mika! I've got a lot of money on you to win!" Many in the group sweat-dropped as they looked over to Onami having heard her shout. Even after becoming a mother, she still couldn't help but be a little greedy.

"Next, from Kishihoa – a city across the sea – we have the three man team with the child of the legendary oyabun that brought peace to their war-torn city. The Kishihoa's oyabun, Boss Kushina Uzumaki with partners Minato Lee and Satsuki." The crowd clapped as the next team was introduced. They looked fairly younger than the previous team, possibly even preteens, and wore the traditional robes as oyabun and partners as well as having the juttes. Much like the previous team, there was a small crowd cheering exceptionally louder. They looked to be the same age as the team with some adults behind them. They were even similarly dressed (Shikamari, Chouma, Inoko). The announcer then continued on.

"And next from our sister city from over the mountains: Palarrar, we have the famous female duo with a whole task force behind them. The Palarrar oyabun, Boss Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin and partner Molly O'Flannigan." Nela continued with the introduction introducing the next team. The young girls were waved to the crowd as they clapped for the team, and much like the Jipangu team they seem to have their own cheering section. It was comprised of many unique individuals; a samurai (Kazuma), a young gentleman from a foreign country (Heathcliffe), a young kunoichi (Hana), a young maiden from China (Aki), a merchant (Wolfgang), a female doctor (Agetha), and man wearing a black belt (Enlai). They stood near the same groups that were cheering on the other teams. The announcer then continued.

"And finally from across the desert the city Hos-shot, the extraordinary team said to have a success rate of ninety-nine percent. The Hos-shot oyabun, Boss Ty and his partner Zeichi!" The crowd clapped, though half-heartedly, as the final team came up. It consisted of a bald headed man with two juttes on his back and one with short red hair who was very portly enjoying a sandwich. Despite the lack of their own cheering section, the two waved to the crowd with a smile. Their boss, however, did not seem as pleased. As the crowd finished, Nela spoke up again. "Each one of these teams will race against each other across our city using their skills as law enforcement to reach the finish, but don't forget your duties. This is still a restless city with as much crime as any other city. You must patrol-slash-race through the whole city, dodging obstacles, and then come back here. The winner will be named this year's Greatest Oyabun. Now, let's get ready to start!"

The crowd cheered and the participants proceeded to walk off the stage heading for the starting line. The crowd parted as the teams walked their way to the line. As they did so, they began to become acquainted with each other started by Mika. "Hey, I know we've already been introduced, but – Hi! I'm Mika, and this is my fellow oyabun and current partner Akio."

"Yo!" waved Akio following his friend and partner's lead.

"Hi, I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I'm the oyabun for Kishihoa."

"And we're her partners. I'm Minato Lee-"

"And I'm Satsuki."

"I'm the oyabun for Palarrar, Yuki-Rin."

"And I'm her half-sister and partner, Molly."

"Hello, I am Ty and the one enjoying the sandwich is Zeichi. We both are from Hos-shot"

"Munch, munch…Hi." Each of the participants got acquainted with the others as they showed off good sportsmanship. The people beamed proudly as they watched such a display between rising rookie oyabuns and partners. As everyone reached the starting line, the oyabuns lined up with their partners behind them. As Nela got in front of the line she readied to begin the race.

"Is everyone ready?" The partners nodded as they readied to support their respective partners. However the oyabuns themselves suddenly glared at each other with competitive stares. It seemed that a fire had been started between the three.

"I'm so gonna win this." said Yuki-Rin.

"You kidding, I'll wipe the floor with both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, my home, my win, shrimp."

"This is a man's work, ladies. Why not sit this one out?" All the oyabuns then growled at each other as they readied to start. All around them, everyone within earshot sweat-dropped as the earlier moment was lost. The oyabuns' partners did the same with a sigh, some more than others. Seeing as nothing would stop them, Nela decided to continue on.

"O-Okay, let's start." The crowd watched in intensity as the young woman readied to start the race. The partners geared themselves as they watched their leaders practically clawing at each other's throats. Nela raised her arm as she ignored the growling oyabuns. "On your mark…get set…"

"I'm Gonna Win!"

"Go!" All the teams launched forward, the three oyabuns cheek and cheek, as they began their race. The crowd cheered as the teams raced down the stretch of road into the city. Eventually the teams met with a split in the road and each went down different roads. Who will win the race?

As everyone cheered and were distracted by the excitement, including those on stage, Selim stood stoic and far behind the rest. In fact, he stood surprisingly close to the edge of the stage. Barely above a whisper, Selim spoke to someone. "Make sure they don't win."

"Yes, Pride." Several voices spoke to answer the man. The man smirked and continued to stare out where his team and the others had run off. He didn't speak again afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Hand over your money!" At a bank, Brock and his Coyote Gang were stealing money from said bank. As the cashier finished withdrawing and depositing the last amounts into their bags, Brock's men picked up the bags and began exiting. But not before Brock could be a little showy. "Thank you for participating in today's robbery, we hope to see you again really soon." With a cruel grin the man bowed then exited the establishment. With all his men waiting for him, Brock congratulated the gang. "Well done everyone. Now, let's get out of here before Boss Mika or Boss Akio come-"<p>

"I saw them!" Brock ate his words and had two helpings as not only did Mika show up, but so did the other oyabuns Kushina and Yuki-Rin. Each one came from a different direction jumped over the roofs and charging straight towards them. The whole gang, even Brock, gasped in shock as the three oyabuns attacked them, two of them using their juttes; Mika and Yuki-Rin.

"Ahhhh!"

Bong! Bzzt! Smash! Pow! In little to no time the whole gang was defeated and tied up. As the gang was taken in by the regular forces while judges tallied up the numbers. The three oyabuns were already gone as they were determined not to let the other get ahead. Elsewhere, their partners were doing their jobs as well.

"What the hell! Who are you kids?!" Tony and some of his men ran as they were being chased by Boss Kushina's partners, Minato and Satsuki. Both were quite determined to catch them as they had tried to skip out on the bill at a restaurant. They shall pay dearly.

"Alright, Satsuki, you-"

"Banzai!" Before Minato could tell Satsuki is plan, a sudden shout made them pause. While the Big Fist Gang tried to flee, Mika suddenly shot out flying out of nowhere and kicked Tony to the side. The two from Kishihoa was confused as were the men in Tony's gang. Before the men could do anything, Ty crossed from an adjacent street and swiftly knocked and captured some of the men out and continued on his way. From another street, Yuki-Rin and Molly quickly caught the remaining with the oyabun flashing a cheeky smile and peace sign to the preteens as they left. The two partners stood dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" asked Satsuki.

Pow! The two turned as someone (Gedatsu) came flying out unconscious. From the building itself, Akio ran out snatched the man out of the air right as Kushina tried to take him. The young girl landed just in front of her partners as they stared at Akio in shock. As some officers took Akio's capture, the man turned to the preteens and gave them a sly smirk. "You gotta be quick, as long as the criminals are caught, it doesn't matter."

"Hey! Come back here and fix this!" Once again from the building, Team Kishihoa looked over to see Mai come storming out look quite pissed at the young oyabun. When they turned back to Akio, the man was gone. "Hey! You three!" They looked back, flinching, as the woman came storming towards. Before she could reach them, they swiftly disappeared with Mai roaring in fury.

"What the hell is with all these flashy brats?!" In another part of town, Buggy and his crime family, currently Cabaji and Mohji, were running as a large hippo man was trying to snap down on them. They ran through a maze of streets until finally getting tired. The man was then about to get his prey.

"Dynamic Enrty!" Just as the hippo man was about the catch them, Minato kicked all three out of the man's mouth along with himself. The man snapped down, but immediately noticed he had nothing. He looked to the side to see his prey already captured by the team from Kishihoa.

"Damn, you stole my meal."

"You mean catch, right?" asked Minato a bit worried. Zeichi shrugged and went about transforming back into his human form. The preteens found the man's attitude rather strange.

"Oh, good, you caught another one." The team turned as they were met with the local law enforcement being head by the second-in-command of Grand Jipangu, Justin. As his men took the captured criminals, Justin tallied the numbers.

"Um, excuse me. Could you tell us who's in the lead." asked Kushina to Justin.

"Sure. At the moment, you are third, the team from Palarrar is fourth, Mika and Akio are second, and the Hos-shot team is first with twenty."

"Twenty?!" shouted all three.

"Yes, a bit strange as the numbers is five, seven, and ten respectively. I guess that ninety-nine percent success rate ain't just for show." Justin and his team then left taking Buggy and his men with them. The team, however, looked a bit concerned by what the man had just said. It didn't seem that the team from Hos-shot was trying all that hard.

"That seems odd." Minato and Kushina nodded in agreement with the red head girl. They weren't the only ones this oddity.

* * *

><p>Back at the festival as everyone went to through the vendors, the groups that supported their team were gathered under a pavilion. While many of them were just talking amongst each other, Onami and the oyabuns' partners were off to the side talking with the ever-elusive Robin. All three looked to be in shock. "What do you mean that Mika and Akio are behind?!" shouted both Onami and Lena. Robin just nodded.<p>

"It's as I said, Mika and Akio are behind the Hos-shot team by nearly ten points."

"That can't be right! How can some other team get to so many faster than the actual home team? Even when Luffy was a part of this, the most any of them could get was twelve. I'm sure most of those idiot criminals are aware of this day."

"But didn't they boast a 'ninety-nine percent' success rate?" spoke Lena putting air quotes around the specific number.

"Even so, that can't be so in a town they know little about." said Nami.

"An informant told me a little something about the captures by Team Hos-shot. Most of them are unconscious, yet the ones that were not. I've also tried looking into their crimes; many of them don't have any reports. Also, all those unconscious have quite unique injures that don't match others."

"So there may be others." Nore finally spoke as he deduced what the woman was stating. Onami and Lena were shocked. Even more so, they felt insulted.

"Why those no good…Dammit, I wish we could help." Lena slammed her fist into her hand very angry with the oyabun team cheating. Nore felt the same though only expressed so through his disappointed expression. Though while the two partners believed they were useless to the situation, they soon heard Robin chuckle gaining their attention.

"Now…who said you couldn't?"

* * *

><p>"What happened to all that vigor and energy from before?" Elsewhere in Grand Jipangu, Team Jipangu and Team Palarrar were walking next to each other as they now patrolled streets. A lot of their handy work was everywhere, which many people were wondering who and what happened, but they ignored this as they continued talk and walk. Yuki-Rin was currently talking with Mika with Molly and Akio next to them respectively. Responding to Yuki-Rin's question, Mika sighed as she hunched over in depression.<p>

"Can't fine anymore idiots doing bad things."

"Hmm, same problem here."

"We've been all over town, so far, only the usuals were out." commented Akio as he crossed his arms. As the group traveled down the down there was a sudden crash that came down a nearby street. The teams looked to each other – all concerned – and then were quickly off to check the scene.

As the group rounded the corner, they gasped as they saw the team from Kishihoa on the ground injured. The group instantly ran over to the downed preteen with Molly and Yuki-Rin checking them over. "What happened, laddy?!" Minato opened his eyes hearing Molly speaking to him. He lifted himself up and rubbed his head.

"We were attacked…"

"Why?"

"We were following the Hos-shot team." The group looked over to Satsuki as she and Kushina sat up checking over their bodies for any serious injuries. Seeing that they only had a few scratches, Satsuki continued. "They're cheating!"

"What?!"

"They have some other guys catching people, not just criminals, and counting them as criminals." Shouting, Kushina then pointed to the dust cloud where three shadowed figures stood two of them covering their faces and the other caught up in something. As Mika and Akio stood ready to fight, the dust soon settled revealing the figures to be Ty and some over man whose body was partially covered in black. The other figure was Zeichi tied up while trying to transform into his hybrid form. Mika and Akio glared at the men as did the rest as they all stood ready to fight.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low as to arrest the citizens. Have you no honor as an oyabun?!" shouted Akio etched with angry as he equipped his fists with his Iron Knuckles Jutte.

"They are not my citizens to protect." Everyone's eyes widen in shock as Ty spoke in all seriousness. To the local oyabuns, this was a great insult as Akio was near enraged while Mika was producing an electrical discharge. The others, despite not from this town, were just as angry as this broke the code they all followed to protect the citizens.

"Why? Why would you?" asked Kushina unable to comprehend why this oyabun would turn his back on the citizens.

"You see, our leader is ever the prideful one. Despite the excellent record in our home, Hos-shot has yet to win the Great Oyabun Race. This year, he planned to win, by any means necessary."

"That's disgraceful!" shouted Yuki-Rin holding onto her jutte.

"Well, it won't matter. We'll be crossing the finish line and finally win, either by points or just getting there. But we can't have you stopping us." Suddenly several more people ran out into the street. Team Hos-shot numbers tripled as they now had six members in front of our heroes including the announcer Nela. That shocked the group a bit.

"Wait, aren't you the host?" asked Satsuki confused.

"And my brothers' babysitter!" Everyone minus Akio looked to Mika as they were surprised by her shout. Nela sweat-dropped and held onto her bo staff shouting back.

"I'm actually from Hos-shot and worked with the law there."

"Take care of them. We'll head for the finish line." Then Ty slashed his swords setting Zeichi free from the trap. After the hippo man brushed off the string, the team ran off leaving their cohorts to deal with the other teams.

"I am Don! I am the ultimate shield! Cha!" As the man shouted out, his arms and began to be covered in a black substance. The blue haired was next.

"….."

"(Slap!) Say something, Yoyo!"

"….I am Yoyo….I am….the fastest in our town…"

"Not with that kind of speech." Yuki-Rin said to the others in a hush tone as everyone sweat-drop as they thought the same. Meanwhile the other people continued.

"Arkan is my name, but I wish I had a better name. I can copy any fighting style and use it with deadly force."

"And I'm Nela. And with my Rose Rose powers, I'll trap you in a never-ending fantasy." With the group done announcing themselves they all rushed the group of oyabuns and partners. They all were ready to fight them and stop their disgraceful plan. Poof! Suddenly a smokescreen enveloped the group blinding them all.

"What the hell? What's going on?" shouted Don as he tried to peer through the smokescreen. Eventually the smokescreen died allowing the group of three (Wait, wasn't it four?) from Hos-shot to see. However it wasn't who they were expecting to see. Instead of the oyabuns and their partners, they found themselves surrounded by others they had seen in the crowd. All of them were looking down at them with very angered expressions.

"W-What's going on?" asked Arkan nervously. Everyone's expressions turned into smirks as they geared up to fight. They then shouted before jumping into the fare.

"A taste of your own medicine!"

Back at the finish line, the crowd was starting to get impatient. Standing behind the finish line the three heads along with Justin, Luffy, and Usopp were waiting patiently for one of the teams to show. As they waited, Usopp whispered to Luffy in concern. "Still no sign of Mika or the others."

"They'll be here soon, I know it."

"And if the 'other' team doesn't allow it?" Before Luffy could answer, a commotion began to stir amongst the crowd. Everyone directed their attention down the street as a single group came jogging up. In the crowd, Onami and the others of the Straw Hat group pushed through to see who it was. Onami tried to peer down the road trying to see which team it was.

"It's…"

"It's the Hos-shot team!" Out of nowhere, Nela suddenly popped up near the sidelines near the finish line. While the crowd began to cheer, the Straw Hat group along with the heads of each town was surprise to see the team jogging up all alone. "It looks like Team Hos-shot will win the Great Oyabun Race!" Selim smirked as he was filled with pride of this great accomplishment. The team easily walked past the crowds waving and receiving their praise. The Straw Hat group looked on in disbelief. Would the Hos-shot team really win?

Boom! Suddenly a building exploded near the end of the crowd surprising them greatly. Everyone looked back in shock wondering what had happened. As the dust reached the raceway, figures could be seen in the smoke and dust. As the group cleared it they all shouted. "It's Not Over Yet!" All three teams, Jipangu, Kishihoa, and Palarrar, all shot out of the dust cloud with amazing speed as they caught up to the Hos-shot team. The crowd gasped in surprise.

"Amazing! The remaining three teams have just caught up!" Still doing her job, Nela announced with much enthusiasm. The crowd began cheering once again especially the Straw hat group as now all the teams began running for the finish. At the finish line, all the heads – and Justin – were fairly amused with their team sudden entrance with the exception of Selim who looked stricken with shock. Seeing the man's expression, Luffy and chuckled in pride.

With the teams nearing, Team Hos-shot immediately picked the pace only just as the teams reached them. In disbelief, Ty looked at the teams almost flabbergasted. "How could you all catch up so fast?! It's impossible."

"You're not the only one with friends." smirked Akio.

"If you're gonna use your friends, we might as well use ours." added Satsuki smugly.

"They're all handling your friends as we speak." said Molly being as polite even to these cheaters.

"We're not going to let you win so easily." Minato bumped his fist together as he seemed ready to brawl.

"Especially with a dirty trick like that." smiled Yuki-Rin almost like she knew something. Both Ty and Zeichi noticed and didn't want to risk any chances. The both tried to attack the teams, but they dodged. They were then left wide open as Mika and Kushina came right at them, both wearing triumphant grins, as they went to strike Ty and Zeichi respectively. They both shouted out confident.

"Know your place, Hos-shot team!"

"Lightning Jutte Strike!"

"Combat Seal: Unconsciousness Seal Jutte Strike!"

The Hos-shot team went to block the attacks coming at them. Zeichi was utterly defenseless as he tried to punch the girl, but she easily dodged and struck the hippo on his head. What landed was a piece of paper that had the Japanese kanji for unconsciousness on it. It glowed brightly and then Zeichi went out like a light. Shikamaru couldn't be prouder as he showed off a rare smile. Meanwhile, Ty tried to block Mika's attack he didn't count the jutte being electrified. While he did block, he his was riddled with electricity as Mika smile cheekily at the man. Ty then dropped as he was clearly toasted and out. Luffy laughed at this easy victory while Drake just gave a wide grin. On the sidelines, the Straw Hat group was cheering loudly.

"Go Mika! Go Akio!"

"Minato! Kushina! Satsuki! Get moving!" Sakura and Lee shouted from next to the Straw Hat group to get her son's team moving.

"Hurry, captain! Hurry, Molly!" From far behind the group, all those that took on the remaining group from Hos-shot came running up. At the head was the group from Palarrar waving to their friends. Not too far behind Nore and Lena along with Team 19 waving and cheering their own team.

None of them had to tell the teams twice. All three teams soon went off as the cheaters lay defeated and unconscious. All three teams were neck and neck as the all saw the finish line in sight. While the heads and former oyabun team moved away from the finish, Selim stood dumbstruck as his entire team was defeated. He couldn't believe it. "How?! How could my plan fail?"

"They had help." Not expecting an answer, Selim looked over to the side to see that Nela was the one to answer. He stared at her speechless as he understood what she was trying to say, which only made him angrier.

"How dare you betray me?!" Selim then transform into a lion man surprising much of the crowd into back away. Only the heads, those related to the oyabuns and their partners, and Nela stood their ground against the lion man. However the lion's anger was directed strictly to Nela. The pink haired woman barely batted an eye as she smiled and waved to the man.

"Bye, bye, Selim the Prideful."

"Huh?"

"Oyabun Dynamic Entry!" Selim was suddenly attacked by a three person kick by all three oyabuns, who happened to all be female, and sent him flying. All three oyabuns landed across the finish line all wearing a triumphant grin. The crowd cheered as the partners crossed the finish line at the same time as well.

"Amazing! All but the Hos-shot team made it across in a three-way tie! The first one in history. What does the king and queen has to say about this?" Still doing her job, Nela turned to the royalty still sitting on the stage nearby. Queen Vivi stood up as she and her husband had already discussed the outcome. She walked up to the front and proclaimed for all to here.

"We have decided to, due to the outcome of this race, to allow the tie and share the award between the three cities." The crowd cheered as they agreed with the decision from their queen and king. However, while everyone seemed to accept the decision, Mika did not seem too pleased. Vivi saw this and gestured the crowd to quiet down. The crowd listened, though looking really confused, while the queen looked over to Mika. "Is there something you wish to say, Mika?"

"Yeah! You think that Hos-shot could have our part of the award?"

"EH?!" The whole crowd looked at Mika in disbelief, even her friends and family. Vivi was also surprised by what her niece had requested from her. The oyabuns and partners as well stared at Mika in the same disbelief the crowd was giving her. Though the most stunned was the recovering Ty who had heard the girl. While everyone just kept staring at her, Mika only smiled back.

"I mean, it's not like we don't have enough awards already. I don't mind if you don't, Akio." The other oyabun of Grand Jipangu, who was just as speechless as the rest, finally shook away his shock and looked at Mika. The girl turned to him flashing a bright smile it instantly made the man blush seeing her cute side. As everyone waited for the oyabun's answer, Akio frown and crossed his arms.

"Only if they promise not to cheat next year." Akio was immediately hugged by Mika as he had willingly agreed with her. The man tried to stay cool, but one could easily tell he was faltering. Akio then turned his head to Ty, noticing that he was awake, and sent him a harsh glare. The man, realizing what this was, nodded.

"Yes, you have my word as a oyabun that I will never falter from the path of justice again."

"Then, I'm fine."

With a proud smile, Vivi nodded. "Then it's decided, the winners of this year's Great Oyabun Race is Kishihoa, Palarrar, and Hos-shot!" The crowd cheered, not only for the contestants, but in pride of their hometown oyabun as she had made a very willing sacrifice. Even amongst her friends, family, and partners they were proud of her decision.

Sometime later, Vivi handed out the awards to the winning teams and the final festivities took place. Mika had invited all her new friends to her mother's restaurant for a big feast to which all agreed happily. As night fell on this bustling city, the Pinwheel restaurant was alive as always filled with good friends and family. What a fitting end.

"You Cost Me So Much, You Brat! You're Going To Be Paying Me Off Until You Have Grandkids! And That's Only Because You Did A Good Thing Earlier!"

"But mom~." whined Mika as washed the dishes while the party was still going on. And that night, everyone had a good laugh at Mika's expense. Too bad that she also charges interest.

**[And that is another day in Grand Jipangu.]**

**[Come visit us next time for some more fun!]**

**[Until next time.]**

**[Ja Ne!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Happy New Year everyone!<strong>


	23. Mother's Day

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

Happy Mother's Day

Nami opened her eyes as the light of a new day shined through her and her husband's room. She only opened them slightly, the light being a bit too bright for her this morning. As she sat up in her bed, he looked to the side where her husband, and probably her daughter, would be sleeping soundly. Her eyes widen when she was surprised to see neither of the two in her bed. Nami found it unusual. Those two never woke up before her. It usually took a call to Brook, and then followed by a rejection to his panty fetish, to wake those two up. Nami looked around her small room to see if either of them had just slipped off the bed or in the hammock Franky installed for Luffy. It was a nice sentiment, and also a place to send Luffy to when he needs to be punished or just a nice excuse to snuggle. Regardless, the lack of the two loudest mouths on ship worried Nami. She quickly dressed herself and walked out of her and Luffy's room. Covering her eyes from the bright sunlight, Nami looked across the grassy deck not seeing anyone. Nami then strode off to the dining room as it was probably the most likely pass everyone would be. As she opened the door, she found just that, however, the rest of the crew was not there, and Luffy and Mika weren't eating. More like fussing over Sanji about something.

"What's going on?" As Nami spoke, the three turned around with blank looks. While Sanji just blinked in mild surprise, Luffy and Mika looked shocked and quickly ran to Nami.

"Nami! What are you doing here!?" Nami leaned back as her husband and captain looked straight into her eyes.

Nami blinked in surprised, "Huh?

"Mom! You need to stay in bed!" Nami looked at her five year old daughter as she looked up to her pleadingly. Nami was confused as to why they didn't want her up.

"Eh? Why?" Luffy and Mika looked at each other like they had some kind of secret between the two. Nami then looked over to Sanji as he continued to cook, though most of the crew was not here. Luckily, she knew had to get information.

"Oh Sanji~." The orange haired navigator spoke in an overly sweet tone that she knew would gain his attention. Luffy and Mika immediately starting sweating as they looked back, but it was too late.

"~Yes, Nami-swan~!" Even while distracted by the beauty that was Nami, Sanji was still preparing the food with the same skill level while he was looking. Nami grinned sinisterly seeing as he was already under his own spell.

"Sanji~, why do-"

"Keep cooking Sanji!" Before Nami could finish, Luffy quickly picked her up, bridal style and ran out the dining room. Mika followed suit, not wanting to be left out of her dad's fun.

"Wait! Luffy!" Sanji's outcry did not reach the rubber man as he was already gone with his wife and daughter out the door. The blonde cook only sighed as he finished preparing the food and set it on a tray. He then took out a cigarette, seeing as the kids were not here, and had a quick smoke as slowly walked out to tell Luffy the food was done.

"Luffy!" Nami wasn't usually surprised by much of Luffy's antics, but suddenly being picked up by her love bridal style was a shock. Luffy didn't listen as he ran into their room and gently set her on the bed. Nami was surprised with how gently the usually rough rubber man was being with her, but was soon greeted by her rambunctious daughter as she jumped on the bed and crawled next to her mother with a large grin.

"What's going on?" As Nami looked confusedly at both Luffy and Mika, Luffy bent over to his daughter and whispered to her something that made her excited.

"Okay!" Luffy grinned at his daughter's energetic response and then walked out of the room. Nami was about to get up to follow her husband and get to the bottom of the mystery, but her daughter quickly jumped on top of her legs.

"No! Not yet! Please wait a bit more~." Nami looked back at her daughter as she looked up pleadingly to her. The orange haired mother smiled and chuckle as she patted her daughter's head affectionately.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait." Mika grinned seeing that she was doing her job that her father had assigned her to do. The little then repositioned her body moving to her mother's lap with a content smile. Once again Nami chuckled. It always amazed her how Mika was so much like Luffy yet looks almost like herself. Sometimes it was too much, but she loved her two goofballs just the same.

"Are you ready, Nami?!" Nami looked up from Mika to the doorway to see a sight that she could hardly believe. Standing in the doorway with a huge grin, Luffy was carrying a tray of food into their room. She was shocked to say the least as he walked over to the side placing tray over her and Mika's legs.

"What's this about?"

"It's your breakfast!" Nami blinked in surprised as she looked at Luffy wondering if there was some kind of catch. With Luffy head gesturing to the tray, Nami looked down to see a normal sized serving of pancakes, bacon, toast, and a cup of, what she expected to be, mikan juice all topped with a small vase containing a sunflower. Nami looked back up to Luffy, still rather confused on what was going on.

"Luffy, what's-"

Mika shouted before she could finish, "Happy Mother's Day!" Nami looked down in surprise as her little girl looked up with a grin. Nami blinked in surprise and looked over to the side to where she kept a calendar. She smiled seeing it was the second weekend of May. Now she got what was going on.

"Aww, thanks." Mika soon found herself in the warm embrace of her mother as the older women held her tightly. Looking over to the side, Nami saw that Luffy looked a little sad probably from being left out. Nami rolled her eyes and threw her arm out towards Luffy. "Come here, honey." Luffy's instantly smiled as he walked into a familial hug. How lucky could this navigator could be to have such a loving family.

"You guys didn't have to."

"But we did!" Both daughter and father spoke sharing identical grins causing Nami to chuckle. She really was lucky. The hug soon ended letting Luffy stand back up and Mika slipping off Nami's lap sitting off to the side.

"And that's not all!" Before Nami could begin eating, she looked back up seeing Luffy still wearing his enormous grin. Nami lifted an eye brow, wondering what else her two goofballs had planned for her. "Today is gonna be your day, your break, so you should go out and whatever you want!"

Nami smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband and daughter saying, "Aw, that's so sweet of you."

"Shishishi thanks." Luffy said with a grin. The small family then broke apart from their hug and Nami proceeded to eat her in-bed breakfast. As Nami ate her first bite of pancake a thought crossed her mind.

Swallowing her food, Nami spoke, "So today is my day to do whatever I think is fun?"

"Yeah!" said both father and daughter cheerfully.

"And will either of you actually do what I ask if it involves it?" Luffy and Mika were caught off-guard with that question. Both looked at each other and then back to Nami.

"…Yeah…"

Nami then smirked knowing what to do. "I know what I want to do…"

"Bahahaha!" The sound of laughter filled the air as most of the crew with the exception of Robin, Sanji, and Nami were on the deck laughing. In front of them was Mika no longer in her usual tomboyish clothing, but instead wearing a yellow sundress with flowers on it. The girl was looking down and blushing in embarrassment.

"Ahahaha-What are you wearing-Ahahaha-Mika." Usopp shouted between laughs.

"Shut up, idiots!" Sanji quickly shouted at the laughing group in righteous anger. Then, in a quick second, he shifted into being a gentleman. "Mika is as dazzling as her mother, Nami~!"

"Thank you, Sanji." Nami said while looking at the laughing group in displeasure. Nami too was also wearing a yellow sundress though this one was plain, but had a red band going around her thin stomach. She glared at the men and child quite furiously, especially at her husband.

"Mom~, I don't want to wear a dress." Mika soon piped up. Nami turned to see her daughter still blushing madly in embarrassment. She then sighed, Mika was quite the tomboy and she never liked dresses. "It's so…girly." She blames Luffy's genes for that.

"I think you are quite cute, Mika." Robin commented with a very pleasant smile.

"See, even Aunt Robin likes your dress." Nami said trying to save her daughter from any further embarrassment.

"Do I have too~." Mika whined.

"You did say that you would listen to what I ask of you." Nami said with a wink. Mika grumbled a bit before finally giving up on attempting get out of this situation. Seeing her daughter's begrudging reform, Nami smiled and gave her daughter a hug, "Thank you, sweetie."

"Ahaha…But seriously, Little Sis', you look Super cute today!" Franky finally stopped laughing and gave the little girl a thumb up in approval. Mika looked up, almost hesitantly, as the comment made her feel a little bit better.

Chopper also stopped laughing, "It really is Mika! It was just so surprising to see you wear something different."

"Yes, Little Mika, it is quite refreshing seeing you in such a lovely dress. Ah! But I can't see since I have no eyes. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!" Mika chuckled as she laughed along with her skeleton uncle.

The only ones still laughing were Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, and Akio. However they were dealt with swiftly. Bonk! Bonk! Bam! Bop! "Stop laughing at our little angel, idiots!" Sanji had given swift kicks to each one, an extra hard one on Zoro, and a light one for Akio. Nevertheless, they all had bumps.

Nami smirked, "Serves you right." But when she spoke, it was accompanied by her daughter. They sounded very similar to each other. The both looked at each other having realized they said the same thing. Though surprised, Nami was simply overjoyed with her daughter. Mika simply giggled knowing she just sounded like her mother.

"Let's get going, Mini Me, we have a whole day ahead of us." Nami said with a smile as she held her hand out to Mika. The little girl immediately grabbed her mother's hand.

"Okay!" Nami and Mika then walked off the Thousand Sunny hand in hand. Before long, Mika waved back to everyone, "Bye everyone, bye daddy!"

"Have fun!" shouted Luffy as he waved from off the railing to his wife and daughter. Nami, seeing how he was looking at both of them, gave a wave to her husband as well.

Walking into town, as normal as anyone else, Nami and Mika joined the lively streets. Much like them, there were many mothers with their son, daughter, or a number of children walking around the streets. Along the streets were many stands of many kinds; fruit stands, food stands, items stands, and even game stands. Despite having originally not wanting to go shopping, Mika was soon enthralled by her surroundings. Nami was surprised that this town was even having a festival of any kind, but seeing her daughter now looking excited she held no qualms with participating later on.

Mika pulled on Nami's arm as she pointed to a nearby game stand, "Mom! Can we go play that game?"

"Later maybe, but first lets go in here." Nami pointed off to the side and Mika soon followed. Upon seeing whatever it was, Mika lost her excitement and looked up to her mom pleading.

"Do we have to~." Mika whined. Nami happily nodded.

"Before we can have any fun, I want to try on a few nice dresses. And I especially want something for you so you can look cute." Hearing her mother, Mika puffed in checks in cute form of disapproval without having to upset her mother. Nami simply ignored the cute facial expression and took her daughter into the store aptly named 'Queens and Princess' Clothing Boutique'.

Immediately, Nami went and picked out a few outfits for herself. Nami went first in first and came out to show her daughter. Most of her choices were elegant dresses to much simpler choices like jeans and skirts with whatever shirt she liked. As Nami showcased each wear she always asked Mika her opinion. Since it was helping her mother, Mika happily gave her such. Of course, most of it was about whether or not Luffy would like it on her. And unfortunately, much like her father, Mika thought almost everything on her was good. If it weren't such a great compliment, she would be rather angry with both of them for being so uncooperative.

"Okay, I'm going to try on one more outfit. Then we're getting clothes for you. Okay?" Mika nodded as she sat outside the dressing room. Nami then went back into her changing room.

As Mika waited for what seemed like hours, at least to a kid, someone else soon came taking in the changing room next to them. She was a young woman, probably only a bit older than Nami, with black hair. With her was a little girl with pink hair wearing something that could only be best described as a princess outfit. Before the woman went in, she sat her daughter on a seat across from Mika saying to her daughter, "Wait right there, darling. Momma needs try on her new clothes."

The girl nodded, "Yes momma." The mother then went into the changing room. For a while there was a long period of awkward silence between the two girls. Eventually, due to boredom, each girl looked over the other. The little girl across from Mika smiled as she spoke, "Do you like my dress?"

"No." Mika said flat out.

"Well this one of the most beautiful and expensive… Wait? No?"

"Yeah…I don't really care." Mika spoke honestly which the little girl did not appreciate.

Before the little pink haired girl could say anything, Nami came out of the changing room. She wore a yellow shirt with flowers going across the front in a single line. With it she wore white short shorts with a brown belt. Nami then turned to her daughter. "What do you think, Mika?'

"It's pretty mommy." Mika smiled.

Nami smiled back, "Thank you, Mika." Nami then went back into the changing room.

"Was that lady you're mom?" The pink haired girl spoke to Mika just after Nami left. Mika smiled and nodded. The other little girl smirked.

A few minutes later, Nami came out. "Okay Mika let's go get you some-"

Suddenly there came an "Ow!" interrupting Nami. She looked over to see Mika and another little girl with pink hair, who was rubbing her head and about to cry. Nearby her, Mika had he fist clenched. It didn't take long for Nami to put two and two together.

Before she could act another person came in shouting, "Sweetie!" Suddenly a young lady came out of the changing room next to hers and ran to the little girl about to cry. "Are you okay?" The little girl only mumbled incoherently as she pointed to Mika. The girl's mother then turned to Mika looking very angry.

"What did you do to my sweet little girl?!"

Much like the other mother, Nami was not pleased. She walked over to Mika and looked down on her disapprovingly. "Mika, why did you hit that girl? Hitting others without reason isn't nice."

"But she said you were ugly." Mika said pointing to the pink haired girl.

Immediately upon hearing, Nami bopped the little girl's head in pure anger. "What did you call me, brat?!"

"My daughter!" screamed the mother in shock.

In that instant, Nami soon realized what she did, but she was overcome with nostalgia. Nami thought to herself, _'Whoa…Déjà vu.'_ While she was caught in her nostalgia the other woman was shouting for the manager. She soon realized this and quickly grabbed Mika. They both then left the store without buying any of the clothes or finding any for Mika.

"Huff…huff…huff…I think we lost her." Nami leaned back against a building as she tried to catch her breathe. Mika was standing right next to her with her eyes shadowed by her hair. As Nami soon caught her second wind, she looked down at Mika with a smile. "So Mika…"

"I'm sorry…" Nami stopped and looked down at her daughter. Seeing her daughter's face a bit better she could see that her eyes were watery in sadness. Nami was surprised. Mika then continued to speak, "I'm sorry that I ruined our shopping and-"

Nami interrupted Mika as she pulled the little girl into a hug. Nami then spoke softly, "Oh, sweetie, you didn't ruin anything."

"But…"

"In fact, it kinda reminded me of my mother." Nami said with an air of nostalgia. Mika looked directly at her mother. She stared at her in disbelief.

"R-Really?" said Mika questioningly.

Nami smiled and nodded, "Yeah…me and my mom had the same kind of experience."

"Did grandma hit the kid too?" asked Mika curiously.

Nami laughed and nodded, "Big time." Mika giggled finding the idea funny. Nami smiled, "There's that smile…no matter what Mika I'll always love you even when you get into trouble."

"I love you too, mommy!" said Mika cheerfully accompanied with a big smile.

Nami smiled, "How about we go have some real fun then?"

Mika raised her brow as she asked curiously, "Not 'dress shopping' fun?"

"Not 'dress shopping' fun." Nami confirmed with a smile and nod. Mika cheered and the two went off to join the many others in the streets. It was time for some real fun!

It was now evening, the sun still setting in the west, and the Straw Hat crew was waiting for dinner to be served. Zoro was training on deck while many were playing cards; Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Akio. Robin was, as always, reading a book. Sanji was obviously making the dinner. Where is Luffy? He is sitting on Sunny's head feeling a little empty. Since Nami and Mika had been gone most of the day, despite having whatever fun could be had, it wasn't the same without his precious girls. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Hey~, we're back!" The whole crew turn to the side where Nami and Mika came walking back aboard the Sunny. Both girls were carrying a little stuff monkey, one big for Nami and the other smaller for Mika. The monkeys had a very distinguish look that both shared, a straw hat though not like Luffy's.

"Welcome back!" The crew shouted happily.

"Nami, Mika!" As quick as a flash, Luffy jumped off Sunny's head and rushed over to his wife and daughter. Both girls were immedaitely wrapped into a big, rubber man hug as Luffy shouted out happily, "You're finally back!"

"It's nice to see you too, dear." Nami said happily.

"Hi daddy!" smiled Mika as she hugged back.

"How was your day?" asked Robin as she put her book down. Luffy soon released the two girls and they approached Robin.

"It was a little rocky at first, thanks to some rude kid, but in the end we had fun." Nami said proudly as she took a seat next to Robin. She then placed her prize stuff monkey on the table Robin gave the younger woman a curious glance.

Luffy heard Nami and looked at her confused, "What did the kid do?"

Mika then answered before Nami, "She called mom ugly!"

"What!" A moment ago, Sanji exited the kitchen to call for dinner when he heard what Mika said. He and Luffy shouted in furious rage. Nami sighed in annoyance while Robin just chuckled. The rest of the crew simply swear-dropped as Luffy and Sanji shared various ideas to torture the kid. Mika just laughed as she ran over to her mother and climbed onto her lap placing her own monkey next to the bigger one. Just another exciting day for the Monkey D. family.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mother's day!<strong>

**Let's give a shout out to all of One Piece's greatest moms!**

**Makino – Luffy's 'mother' – Mothers' always support us, in many ways and forms.**

**Bachina – Usopp's mom – She taught us to always follow our dreams, which is what Yasopp and Usopp did!**

**Bellemere – Nami and Nojiko's mom – She taught us that it doesn't matter if we're someone's real children or not, our mother's always love us!**

**Kureha – Chopper's 'mother' – Mothers' are always there to teach us something new! And to never question their age. XD**

**Nico Olvia – Robin's mom – No matter what the distance or how few times you may see her, mothers always love you! A side note: She actually shares the same birthday with Robin.**

**Curly Dadan – Luffy's foster mom – Mothers' can be strict, but they are just trying to help you become a better person.**

**Queen Otohime - Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Shirahoshi's mom – As much as our mother's support us, we need to support them as well! They support us so much that we in turn should do the same.**

**Nami – Mika's mom – Our mother's worry so much for us, but they also understand us as well!**

**Yuuka – Akio's mom – Even if we don't like it, our moms always know what's best for us! A side note: She will official appears in Luffy's Life, where Mika, Akio, and the original idea for Straw Hat Family came from, and will appear officially in Straw Hat Family.**

**Now for some regular shout outs:**

**Luffy's real mom**

**Nefertiti Titi**

**And I think that's all! Hug your mothers! Until next time, Ja Ne!**


	24. Happy One Piece Day! Special AU

**Author's note: Happy One Piece Day! 16 years ago today, One Piece began serialization. Let us all give thanks to Oda-sama and Shonen Jump for 16 years of adventure and great nakamas! ****Also, yesterday was my birthday. So, yay me!**

**And now, for something a little different, I read chapter 699 of One Piece and I thought to myself, "I have to write Mika into this!" And so, here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen<strong>

**Omake Corner**

Special AU

**One Piece: Destiny**

Morning Paper!

Momonosuke vs. Namika

Let us pretend. Let us pretend that Mika and Akio never left the Straw Hats. Let's say, they continued with the Straw Hats into Sabaody Archipelago. Though separated, Mika joined Luffy on Amazon Lily. Suffering through hardship and war, the kids trained to one day join the fight alongside the adults that protected them. Two years afterwards, they all reunite and head to Fishman Island. On that island they fought the New Fishmen crew as bravely as any Straw Hat, though closely watched over. Upon entering the New World and sailing to Punk Hazard, the kids were separated from the adults and each other as Caesar Clown planned his devious experiment. In no time, they were rescued though Mika was already given a possibly dangerous new (though old to us) power. Now the crew, along with guests Law, Kin'emon, and Momonosuke, head for Dressrosa to enact Law's plan. However, much is going on this night.

"I have misjudged you!" shouted Kin'emon in rage as he attacked Zoro with his sword aflame. Zoro easily dodged the man's rage attack as the samurai continued to shout. "That horrific incident that brought the entire country to its knees…! The defiling of the grave of Wano's greatest here! It was you!"

"That's not it!" shouted Zoro.

"Is it not?! Then explain to me what Ryuuma's legendary Shuusui is doing on your hip!"

The rest of the crew watched on, in no real worry, as the two swordsmen fought it out. Meanwhile Sanji came out hearing all the commotion. After lighting one of his cigarettes, he spoke out. "Looks like everyone's still full of energy…anyone up for a late night snack?"

In response, Luffy and Chopper – wearing their new helmets – spoke. "Whatcha got?"

Sanji responded, "Pizza."

Kin'emon soon stopped his outrage and turned to the chef in curious. "This Peesa (Pizza) thing…if that chef is making it, I have no doubt it will be superb!"

"As always." said Sanji graciously. Zoro only gave out in undignified grunt. Kin'emon nodded pleasingly and then turned to Nami standing nearby.

"I take it Momonosuke is fast asleep along with the other children? I have not seen them anywhere…"

"Oh, they're bathing…"

"Hmm, good, growing children, samurai included, should always take care of their bodies."

"…with Robin."

"Ehhh?!" Hearing the last part, the three perverts – Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon – gasped in jealous and angry shock. Nami only gave them a very reasonable answer.

"He hadn't bathed in forever, and Mika and Akio were just as bad so…"

The scene changes to inside the bathroom where the kids and Robin were currently taking their bathes. Robin was washing Momonosuke, fully exposing herself with no sign of embarrassment. Mika seemed to be playing as well as weakening occasionally as she was not yet accustom to her new status as a devil user. Akio was washing himself looking away from both Mika and Robin with a blush across his cheeks. Robin was soon finishing washing Momonosuke.

"I see…that must have been refreshing…"

"Indeed, it was." said the boy who was impressively keeping a straight face despite the full nude, adult woman figure that was sitting before him. Though on the inside, he was easily enjoying this rare sight.

"Auntie! Clean me next! Clean me next!" shouted Mika as she ran over to her aunt. In doing so, Mika then slipped, only to be quickly caught by one of Robin's arms sprouting from the floor. Once Mika was on her feet, the arm disappeared and Robin gave a soft laugh.

"I think your clean enough, Mika." said Robin smiling softly.

Mika frowned as she watched as her aunt stand up and walk over to get a towel for herself and Momonosuke. She then turned to the newcomer giving the boy a glare. Momonosuke didn't notice as he was watching Robin as she came back with his towel after wrapping her own around her body. Mika watch, in shock, as Robin wrapped the boy in his towel and then carries him out. Mika watched in jealousy as she stood clenching her fist and slightly discharging.

"Mika, I got your towel." A towel wrapped Akio soon appeared just behind Mika, looking away as he tried handing over a towel to his friend. Mika didn't look back and snatched the towel out of his hand and wrapped her body. They both then followed Robin out.

Outside, Robin found Kin'emon, Sanji, and Brook waiting for them. As the other kids joined her, Robin spoke rather pleased. "Ah, perfect timing. Kin'emon, do you mind handing me Momonosuke's kimono?"

Of course, the three perverts were preoccupied with something else. All three shouted in anger and jealousy. "Why you perverted little…!"

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Nami as she had followed them to the bathroom. As Robin set Momonosuke on the floor the boy was grabbed by his father and separated from the others as the three perverts confronted the boy.

"This is beyond devious…" said Brook in contempt.

"Exploiting your youthful innocence…" said Sanji in anger but also crying in jealously.

"Repent by cutting off your top knot!" said Kin'emon the same as Sanji while bringing out a knife for the boy to use.

Young Momonosuke was almost terrified and begun to panic. He then pointed to Akio and shouted, "Why isn't he being reprimanded, too?!"

Kin'emon blinked in surprise and looked to his fellow perverts. "Why aren't we reprimanding the other boy?"

"Because Akio already knows his place." Both Sanji and Brook looked back at Akio giving the boy a very stern glare. Akio flinched back seeing the men's glare. Luckily, in no time flat, Nami bonked all three men in motherly rage.

"Hey! Stop trying to intimidate them!"

After an undignified 'omph', Sanji spoke through his swollen cheek and lip. "No… You don't get it Nami… A boy is still…"

"I don't care!" Nami quickly shot down Sanji silencing the chef immedaitely. She then turned Momonosuke giving the boy a smile. "Are you okay?"

"What about me?" asked Akio seeing as he was being forgotten.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me, fair princess!" said Momonosuke politely.

"Prin..Princess?! Well aren't you perceptive!" Being called a princess, Nami was completely under the boy's innocence charm. She then wrapped the boy a tight yet appreciative hug. "You're just so…cute! Why don't you sleep in my room tonight, Momo-chan~?"

Everyone in the room – Robin had since left – gasped hearing Nami offer the comfort of her bed to a newcomer. The three perverts were immediately enraged. "No way… He gets to set foot in the holy land known as the Secret Flower Garden…" As the adults watched on as the boy nestled into Nami's hug. He looked over to them and gave them a very trollish (you know the one I mean) expression. All the perverts gasped in shock and cried in jealousy as they all thought the same. _'This kid… Is My Hero…'_

While the male adults were both jealous and impressed by the boy, the kids were still shocked. Having heard Nami's offer to the little boy, who would easily accept, Akio looked over to his friend knowing she would not like this. And he was correct. The little girl was appalled by what her mother had offered the newcomer; her spot! She would not have some boy take what was rightfully hers. While the perverted men left, mumbling and defeated, Mika stomped over to her mother and tugged on her shirt.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Momo can't sleep in your bed! There's no room with me, you, and daddy in it." said Mika affirmatively. Nami blinked in surprise at her daughter while Mika only gave Momonosuke a smirk believing she had won. The boy only glared back. Nami then spoke to Mika.

"I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind sleeping with the others again." Mika's smirk vanished as she looked back at her mother. Momonosuke then in turn smirked as it seemed that Nami was on his side. "And also, you should be sleeping in your own bed anyway. You're not a little girl anymore." Mika's jaw dropped in shock as did Akio's jaw. Momonosuke grinned seeing that he had won.

"DADDY!" With a loud scream, everyone was taken completely by surprise as Mika then ran outside.

"What is it, Mika?" Luffy turned to see his daughter running right into him. She didn't seem to crying, more like screaming in anger. Luffy was completely confused.

"Dad! Mom won't let me sleep in your bed so Momo can!"

"What? Nami, I thought…" Luffy quickly went quiet as he saw his wife at the door. She was giving that look that told him that 'they had talked about this already'. Luffy then put a smile, very much forced, and looked back down at Mika. "Well, you are getting older, Mika. You really should-"

"And she's kicking you out too!"

"What? Nami!" whined Luffy as he joined Mika in an unintentional – by Luffy – strike against the boy.

Nami then face-palmed; how many children did they take on again? "You'll be fine, Luffy. It's only for a little while."

Luffy wanted to retort, but then Nami sent him a threatening glare. Luffy bit his lip and then nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Nami then looked over to Mika, who seemed just as frightened as her father was a moment ago. Nami just smiled knowing that she had defeated whatever endeavor her daughter was planning.

Mika stood in her spot, jaw dropped, and stunned as he parents and Momonosuke left to enjoy the pizza. Akio walked up next to Mika looking at her worriedly. He spoke, "Mika?"

Fuming, Mika stomped off towards the dinner table and sat opposite from either her parents with Akio sitting with her. Most of the crew didn't notice, only Robin took notice of Mika's attitude. While Mika ate she was glaring dangerous at Momonosuke as he sat on Nami's lap eating. Similarly, Brook, Sanji, and Kin'emon were also glaring at the lucky boy. On occasion, Momonosuke took glances at Mika and noticed her glare. While he usually ignored it, Momonosuke decided something different. He sent a playful smirk towards Mika. The girl was shocked, but then immediately became furious. Akio noticed this and said nothing and continued to eat. However, Mika soon got an idea. Carefully, she aimed her index finger at Momonosuke and shot a very small and dim spark ball at him. The spark hit the boy and did not do anything. Or did it?

"Robin, could you pass the-Ahh!" When Nami tried to reach out for something, both she and Momonosuke suddenly felt static between the two. It surprised both of them and the two separated.

"Ah! What happened?" asked Momonosuke to Nami confused.

"It was just some static. It's nothing to worry about." Nami said moved closer to comfort Momonosuke. Mika then shot another small, dim spark ball that hit Momonosuke again. When the two touched, static shocked both of them again. "Ow! That's strange."

Mika made a small snicker only caught by Momonosuke and Robin. They easily made the connection. But for the boy, it meant only one thing; _'Game on, girl!'_

The next day, the Pirate Alliance received the newspaper. The news was as expected, Doflamingo resigned as both a Warlord and from his royal status. Unexpectedly, news of their alliance had also become public as well as an alliance between fellow Supernovas Kidd, Hawkins, and Apoo. But for now, they continue to travel to Dressrosa to make the trade and destroy the factory of SAD on the island. But on a more important factor…

"This is my seat!" In the kitchen, both Mika and Momonosuke were arguing over a chair at the table as to have breakfast. Both Luffy and Kin'emon were stunned by the newfound behavior of the children.

Nami face-palmed and spoke tiredly, "Good grief."

_TO BE CONTINUED?_


	25. One Piece X Toriko Part 2

**One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen**

**Omake Corner**

**One Piece X Toriko Crossover**

**Part Two**

* * *

><p>As it was now night time, the group was supposed to get the food was still partying with their new friends as well as enjoying their catch; the Hungerilla Bird. As a fire was light up, everyone was enjoying themselves.<p>

"Knife!" While the adults were having their own fun, Mika and Akio were a bit separated from the camp fire group. Mika, being the impressionable girl she was, was trying really hard to cut her meat in half like how Toriko defeated the Hungerilla Bird. "Fork!" As well as Toriko's piercing move. Akio sighed as he finished his meal before talking to his friend.

"You're not gonna be able to do those moves so easily. It probably took Mr. Toriko years to do those moves."

"But they were so cool~!" Mika replied back with glee in her eyes showing that she still wanted to try. Again, Akio sighed seeing how there was no way in persuading her.

"Interested in learning my Fork and Knife technique, little ones?" The kids looked back as Toriko was now giving them his attention. This made the other members – Sanji, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, and even Terry – shift their attention to the kids wondering what they were up to.

Mika smiled as she grabbed the piece of meat on her leaf plate and held to the group. She then declared, in manner much like her fathers. "I'm gonna use Knife to cut this meat!" Hearing the girl's exclamation, most of the group chuckled finding her determination funny. Only Nami looked at the girl with a serious expression.

"Mika, what did I tell you about playing with your food?"

"I'm not playing, I'm so~ gonna do it. Watch!" With everyone's attention on her, Mika gave the meat a toss. As it came down Mika went to strike. "Knife!" Mika karate chopped the meat only for it to fall even faster and hit the ground. A moment silence passed as no one said a single word while Mika stood posed karate chop form. But it wasn't long until everyone was beginning to snicker and then finally laugh. Poor Mika immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Nice try, Mika, but your one hundred years too early to be able to use that move." In response to Toriko's playful tease, the still blushing in embarrassment Mika puffed her cheeks out and pouted. This just made the group laugh harder. However, not wanting to see his daughter embarrassed any longer he quickly suggested something else for Mika to show.

"Hey Mika, why not show Toriko your Gum-Gum Pistol? He'll be blown away." While he had meant this earnestly, the poor embarrassed six year old thought it was another way to tease her. Thus her reply was as follows with a pout and turning her head away from Luffy.

"No. Gum-Gum powers are lame."

"Gah!" Like a ton of bricks, Luffy was hit with Mika's tough comeback. Instantly, Luffy separated himself from the cheery group as he now sat in the depressed corner with a dark cloud over him. Incidentally, Mika's comeback made the group laugh even harder though Nami was a bit worried of her husband's state of mind. Especially when she could hear his immature mumbling. "Gum-Gum powers aren't lame. You're lame."

"Oh boy." Nami sighed seeing how her husband was acting even more immature than usual.

"I'm hungry." As the laughter died down and Nami went to nurse Luffy back to his usual happy self, Mika picked up a bowl and walked to where Komatsu was serving up the soup. Acting as if the group didn't exist, she made her way to the chef. She then put on a smile and held her bowl up asking nicely. "Can I have more soup please?"

"Of course, but could you wait a minute?"

"Sure!" agreed Mika almost too eagerly. Komatsu gave a small chuckle as he grabbed an interesting looking container. As he opened the lid, Mika was trying to look inside wondering what the chef was doing. Being the nice guy he was, Komatsu grabbed a few seeds and showed them to Mika.

"These are Spice Seed, Mika. If you add these, they work as a spice and give the soup different additional flavors." Before Mika could say anything, there was a sudden rustling in the trees that gained both Mika and Komatsu's attention. Hiding in the shadow of the trees, koala-like creatures stared down on them with ferocious leering eyes. Then in a flash, both were gone without a single trace.

**The Strongest Tag-Team! **

**Luffy and Toriko's Hard Struggle!**

**Mika Edition**

"Man, I'm stuffed." spoke Luffy sounding full and satisfied. Much like him, Toriko was also just as satisfied.

"That Hungerilla Bird was delicious!" said the man as he lay next to the skeleton on the once formidable Hungerilla Bird. Rest of the group all agreed with them as they too were satisfied from the meal. No one noticed Terry as she noticed something and began to growl.

"Luffy, you should probably go apologize to Mika." Nami spoke to her husband seeing now that he was back to his old self as well as feed. Luffy looked back at her surprised and then pouted childishly.

"Why? She said I was lame."

"No she didn't, she was just a little frustrated."

"Your wife is right, Luffy." Toriko agreed with Nami as he relaxed back with overly large and full stomach. He then went on to say. "Kids can hold long grudges, ain't that right, Akio."

"I don't know." The young boy crossed his arms trying not to let the adult tease him in anyway. Toriko chuckled at the boy's act, but soon his and everyone else's attention was shifted. Terry growled even louder gaining their interest, Toriko then spoke up curious.

"What's up?"

"Komatsu and Mika are missing, he says." Chopper translated for Terry. Instantly, Nami and Luffy stood up forgetting everything that was around them. Much like the concerned parents, the rest of the group gasped.

Moments later, everyone was over to the stew left by Komatsu after he vanished along with Mika. As the group searched around, none searched harder than Nami and Luffy as any parent would. At the cook sight, Akio soon pointed out something on the ground. "What are these footprints?"

Chopper then gave the air a sniff. Oddly, he found it very pleasant. "Something smells nice." Toriko took a whiff himself, but was able to recognize it easily.

"The scent of a top-quality cocoa. There's no mistaking it, these footprints belong to Cocoalas."

"Cocoalas?" asked Sanji.

"I don't care what they are." Everyone looked to Luffy as he spoke sounding very angry. It was very relevant with his angered expression as well as he clenched fist. Everyone looked at Luffy a bit worried though none more than Nami. Luffy then continued speaking. "I'm going to kick their asses!"

"Hold on Luffy!" Toriko spoke out trying to calm down the man from doing something rash. He then tired explaining the creatures, Cocoalas. "I've never seen Cocoalas myself, but their Capture Level is three, and their meat tastes horrible. However, they have super sweet cocoa growing on their backs."

"So some fancy creatures attacked our little Mika." Sanji spoke next sounding calm though just as angry as Luffy was. Along with him, Chopper was just mad as the rest of the Straw Hats. Despite the possible danger, even Nami was raring to fight for the sake of her daughter. Even Akio was ready to fight. With everyone in agreement, the all began running after the beast as Toriko explained the animals' nature.

"Ah, they probably abducted them and are taking them back to their nest. Cocoala are known for gathering anything as their food. And they make their nests on Amatano Fruit Trees."

"Amatano Fruit Tree?" asked Akio.

"Melons, watermelons, apples, mangoes, you name it. It has the sweetness of countless fruits put together. It is also known as 'The Fruits Parlor That Grows on Land'. Ahh! I want some!"

"Food takes priority over your friend's safety?!" said Chopper in is Walk Point. This idea did not sit well with the woman sitting on his back.

"You better not forget my daughter, idiot!"

"R-Right." Toriko nodded back frightened by the dangerous aura that was being emitted from the angry mother. He then looked away from the woman switching to a nervous expression as he thought to himself. _'She's just like a mother animal; scary.'_

"Toriko. Where can we find them?" Toriko looked over to his side where Luffy spoke to him. Much like Nami, Luffy was very serious about getting his daughter back as well as Komatsu. Toriko looked forward as he spoke.

"In order to ripen its fruits as much as possible, it's said they grow where the sun shines the most." As the group pushed forward, they soon reached a ledge. Toriko then point out, across the forest where the tallest mountain on the entire island stood towering over all. "There it is."

"So that's it." Sanji spoke as the entire group looked out in awe of the sight of the mountain.

"No doubt about it. That's the Amatano Fruit!" As Toriko spoke, one could see on the top of the highest mountain a plant was growing. It was producing two very large purple berries that could feed a country.

Though the sight was breathtaking, this did not matter for Luffy. "Mika! I'm coming!" shouted Luffy.

Unfortunately, Toriko was less than serious about the rescue mission. "Wait for me, Amatano Fruit!"

"Idiot!" shouted Nami and Sanji soon followed by their fist and foot respectively colliding with Toriko's skull.

Chopper sweat-dropped. "I can't stop pitying Komatsu."

"Me too." Akio said agreeing with Chopper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the coast, the crew that stayed with the Thousand Sunny were barely holding on. "Luffy…" moaned Usopp was he used his Kabuto as a cane moving towards the edge of the ship. The poor man was wasting away evident from his face caving in. "What happened to our food… Luffy…"<p>

Next to him, Zoro was completely fine. "Usopp, you look so much older."

"At this rate you'll be all bones like Brook." Franky said as he relaxed on the grassy deck also unaffected by hunger. His hair; however, was drooping.

A little ways away from Franky's feet was where Brook was laying. Hearing Franky's comment brought the skeleton man alive. "Nice skull joke. Yohohohoho…" But that was all the energy he had and he returned to his face down position.

Robin laughed at her crewmates antics, also remaining strong with Franky and Zoro. The young woman then turned to the island looking worried. "Still…"

* * *

><p>We return to Toriko's group as they rush to the mountain with the Amatano Fruit on top. As they ran through the forest, the surroundings began to be covered with a white, warm gas. "What's all this steam?" asked Sanji recognizing the gas.<p>

As the group ran, from the ground came out a gusher of brown liquid. "Geysers?" said Chopper as he, Akio, and Nami noticed the phenomena happen. But then one burst in front of them.

"Hot!" shouted the group as they passed through the geyser. Though they remained unscathed.

"Be careful!" shouted Toriko from the front. "They could come out anywhere!" As he said this, geysers were bursting all around the group.

"These are really hot!" shouted Chopper aggravated from earlier.

"And it ruined my clothes." Nami complained as she looked at her outfit.

As Akio tried to clean himself off, he notice the brown liquid smelled familiar. He licked some of the liquid off his clothes. He then gasped. "So sweet! This is chocolate!"

"No way!" shouted Chopper shocked. He then licked some that was on his fur. He gushed in happiness. "He's right~!"

"Don't get distracted." Toriko warned to the rear. "We have to…huh?" Toriko looked down as he noticed something happening beneath him. Sanji, Luffy, and Chopper noticed as well.

Suddenly one large geyser burst from the ground and sending the group into the sky. "Hot!" shouted the whole group.

As they began to fall, Luffy took notice as to where they were falling. "Oh crap! It's a river!" Luffy shouted in fear.

"What?!" shouted Chopper as he too is a Devil Fruit user.

Toriko did not understand what was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Devil Fruit users can't swim!" shouted Nami.

"What!" Toriko shouted as the group fell into the white river.

As the group rose above the white water, Luffy and Chopper – now in Brain Point – were splashing around as if drowning. Only they weren't sinking. They both soon took notice. "Huh? This isn't water." Luffy said as he looked at the river they were in.

Toriko lifted his hand up as he inspected the water in the river. Amazingly, it was not water. "Cream…" said Toriko stunned. "This is a whipped cream river!"

"Delicious!" shouted Chopper in joy as he floated on top of the cream river licking his hoof.

"Don't spoil your appetite Akio." Nami said as she floated near the young boy.

The poor boy was so close to trying some, but relented. "Yes, Mrs. Monkey."

"All right, we're almost there!" said Toriko as he looked ahead. Indeed, the river of cream was bringing our group ever closer to rescuing Mika.

Luffy soon saw his opportunity to get out as he launched his arm up into a tree. He soon caught his wife and Akio and swung up onto dry land with them. He landed gently and let go of Nami and Akio. He then looked off to the side where Toriko and Sanji were already out. Out of the river came Terry with Chopper in her mouth. Once on dry land, she set the reindeer down. With the whole group together, they were ready to continue forward.

"Once we're past this forest, we'll reach the Amatano Fruit." Toriko said informing the group.

Luffy was already to go, but stopped when he heard growling. Terry soon responded with her own growling. Chopper instantly became nervous. "What was that sound?"

From the forest came out a lion though his mane looked like an asterisk made out of sponge. Toriko didn't seem too worried about the lion's arrival. "Just as I thought, a Caste Leo."

"Caste Leo?" repeated Sanji confused.

The lion then gave out a roar. It was a weak roar though as none of the group was afraid. "Capture Level 4. Its mane is made of soft, delicious castella (AN: No idea what that is)!" said Toriko sounding a little excited.

The lion approached the group, but as said before no one was really all that scared of him. Even Akio didn't find the lion a threat. "You trying to joke around with that faint growling roar?" Akio said mocking the lion.

"We're trying to get to Mika! If you get in our way I won't forgive you whoever you are!" shouted Luffy in anger. Luffy then charged at the lion.

The lion saw his opponent and released another roar, but this one was different. It seemed to have a shock wave type roar that stopped Luffy in his tracks. The man covered his ears and was then sent flying back. "Luffy!" shouted Nami and Chopper, the latter quickly shifting forms to catch Luffy.

Now in Heavy Point, Chopper caught Luffy though both crashed into a tree. "What was that?" asked Luffy stunned by the lion's sudden attack.

"A sound shockwave." Chopper said just as surprised.

"Its castella sponge emits sound." Toriko said informing the group. "It's like a giant speaker."

"Are there any countermeasures?" asked Sanji to Toriko.

"Let's see. Can you make it concentrate its attacks to the front?"

"All right!" Sanji then joined the fight. He was joined by Terry.

"What are you going to do? One of those techniques?" asked Nami as she walked up next to Toriko. The man didn't reply held out his fist downward. It looked like he was preparing for something. This caught the young woman's attention.

Sanji and Terry charged straight at the Caste Lion. The lion then gave another roar sending another sound shockwave. Sanji and Terry stopped and endured the shock wave and thus gaining the Caste Lion's attention. Toriko then took his chance. "Now's the chance!" shouted Toriko.

"Mr. Toriko!" shouted Akio.

"Toriko!" shouted Luffy.

"It can only fire its shockwaves forward." Toriko charged to the lion's side. "The side are completely open!"

He then punched the lion's side. "Three-fold Nail Punch!" Not only did the lion get hit once, with tremendous power, but it was followed up twice with the same amount. It sent the lion flying back. It then laid defeated.

Akio, Chopper, and Luffy were amazed by Toriko's new technique. "Amazing! What was that?!" shouted Chopper.

"Like hammering a nail into something, you punch one spot several times. It's called Nail Punch." Toriko said.

Terry then growled. Everyone took notice. Soon more Caste Leos began to appear from the forest. The lions soon surrounded the group. Sanji looked a little annoyed. "I guess there were more of them."

"And they're huge!" shouted Nami as she held up her Perfect Clima-Tact.

"They move in groups. Five Caste Leos and one small Caste Leo." Toriko said remaining calm. "Looks like we're surrounded."

The lions then went to attack the group. But then their came a shout. "Spatula!" And a energy ball came crashing into two of the lions. The group gasped, but Toriko recognized who had attacked. From the sky descended a man with long hair with a unique coloration of pink, white, light blue, and mint green. As the man landed in front of the group, he looked back at them brushing his hair. "What a beautiful way to make an entrance."

"Sunny!" shouted Toriko happily.

Another Caste Leo went to strike. "Poison Rifle!" shouted another newcomer as he shot poison from his hand. It hit the lion forcing it to stop its attack on Chopper and Luffy.

"Endorphin Smoke!" This time a female voice spoke. From her hand a device shot out smoke.

"What's happening?" asked Akio confused.

"It got quiet." Sanji said.

The two newcomers landed just before the group. A man with black hair and a white cloak wearing a green bandana. To his back was young black haired woman with a scar under her right eye. The man spoke, "Yo, Toriko."

"Coco! Rin!" shouted Toriko recognizing them.

"Toriko! I'm glad you're okay!" said Rin as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"Ho! An Angel has descended!" shouted Sanji as he fell instantly for Rin.

Luffy was quite impressed. "Wow! Are they your friends, Toriko?"

"Ah, yeah." Toriko said though sounding a bit confused. "Why are you guys here?"

"I heard you went to capture the Hungrilla Bird." Coco said explaining the situation. "So I came to tell you the secret of the Hungrilla Island-"

"Anyway!" Rin suddenly interrupted Coco. "You're so mean leaving me behind, Toriko! It was so hard finding this island, and really annoying, too."

"By the way…" said Coco as he noticed their present company. He didn't recognize those of Luffy's group, but he did not see who he was looking for. "Where's Komatsu?"

"He got kidnapped by the Cocoalas." Toriko said informing the man.

"What?"

"Mika is with them too!" shouted Chopper trying to make his point very clear.

The newcomers gasped. "This is totally sick! It spoke!" shouted Sunny.

Explanations would have to wait as the smoke began clearing. The Caste Leos had returned. "They're back." Toriko said seeing them through the smoke.

"We don't have time to waste!" shouted Nami as she readied to fight.

"We have to get Mika back right away!" shouted Luffy just as determined as his wife.

"But these guys are tricky." Sanji said recalling earlier.

"Beautiful." Sunny said while his hand was in front of his face. "The feeling for your friend-"

"Mika's our daughter." Luffy and Nami said interrupting Sunny.

"And, um, daughter is more beautiful than anything." Sunny quickly amended his sentence. He then turned to Toriko. "Toriko, leave this place to us and get Komatsu."

"We'll be fine by ourselves." Rin said reassuring Toriko.

"You guys…" Toriko said feeling touched.

Coco turned to the Straw hat group. "C'mon, you guys too, hurry!"

"Thanks!" shouted Luffy and Nami. They both then rushed out of the smoke with their crew behind them.

Toriko turned to his friends. "I'm counting on you three. I'll definitely get the Amatano Fruit!" He and Terry then follow after the Straw Hat group.

The group watched Toriko leave confused. "Huh?" said Sunny.

"Amatano Fruit?" repeated Rin.

"What about Komatsu?" Coco asked.

"Isn't Toriko's goal slightly off?" Sunny commented feeling a bit worried. The Caste Leos roared at the three fighters left. None of them batted an eye to their display. "Either way…"

All three fighter geared up. Rin loaded her arm cannon. Sunny's hair came alive. Coco began covering his arm in poison. All of them were ready to face the lions. "We'll play with you!" shouted Sunny.

Toriko's group raced through the forest as quickly as possible. Toriko seemed a bit more serious. Luffy took notice. "What's up Toriko?"

"I was just wondering why the Caste Leo didn't attack the Cocoalas, who have a lower Capture Level then them."

"Huh?" said Sanji.

"If they were to get to the summit, the Cocoala must have gone past this area as well. They weren't able to move fast while carrying Komatsu and Mika, so they should have made perfect targets for the Caste Leos, but they were still starving. There must have been a reason why they didn't eat the Cocoalas. I have a bad feeling about this." Toriko said smiling at the end. The group continued their way towards the Amatano Fruit.

On top of the mountain beneath the large Amatano Fruit, the Cocoalas had brought up their prisoners. "Let us go!" shouted Mika as she tried fighting the Cocoalas grip. "I'm warning you! I'll Knife and Fork you all to death!"

While Mika tried to fight, Komatsu seemed surprisingly calm. "This is…" Hearing Komatsu, Mika settled down and looked at the chef. The man shouted in amazement. "The Amatano Fruits!"

"Huh?" said Mika.

"I-It's the first time I've seen one! I'm moved!" Komatsu said in enjoyment. "I wonder what it tastes like. How can I cook it to bring out its taste...?"

Mika was quite interested in what Komatsu was saying. "Is it good?"

"Is it good? It's…" Komatsu stopped when the Cocoalas carrying them became vocal and lively.

All of the Cocoalas were beginning to stand at attention. From behind the plant appeared a mighty beast that looked much like a Cocoala on steroids. Komatsu and Mika gasped in shock when the saw the mighty beast crawl on top of the vines of the Amatano Fruit. Both Komatsu and Mika screamed in fright.

Toriko's group was running up the mountain. They all heard Komatsu and Mika's screams. "That's…" said Sanji.

"Mika!" shouted Luffy and Nami. The two then began picking up speed out racing even the Battle Wolf.

"Holy!" shouted Toriko amazed by the feat Luffy and Nami were performing.

Both of them made it over the edge of the crater and then stopped seeing what was in the crater's center. The rest of the group soon caught up. They were shocked to see that there were many Cocoalas at the base of the crater looking ready to attack. "So many koalas!" gasped Akio.

Captured by the big koala, Mika looked out she saw everyone and shouted out to them. "Daddy! Mama!"

"Toriko!" shouted Komatsu after Mika.

"Mika!" shouted Luffy and Nami again.

"That's…" said Toriko as he beheld the giant koala. "A Dotsukuzo Koala! It must be the boss!" (AN: Dotsuku mean to nudge, shove or poke)

The mighty marsupial beast gave out a mighty roar. Mika and Komatsu were both stuck in the koalas pouch. Toriko soon explained the large koala. "I heard that Cocoala become Dotsukuzo Koala once they're fully matured… But I've never heard of a Dotsukuzo Koala of that size."

Terry gave a growl. Toriko continued on to say, "Now we know why the Caste Leo didn't attack the Cocoalas. They were afraid of their boss, the Dotsukuzo Koala!"

The monster koala gave a roar. The smaller koalas responded as they got on their hind legs ready to fight. Toriko was quite interested in the display. "They've shown their true nature."

The large koala gave out another roar and then the Cocoalas began charging the group. "My, my. I guess we have to defeat these guys to get to Mika." Sanji said annoyed. He then charged forward and attacked. Only the koalas dodged many of his hits. In fact, they were jumping all over the place. "They're so agile!"

"Once in their fighting mode, their Capture Level appears to more than three." Toriko commented to the other before rushing in.

"Hey, Toriko!" shouted Akio as he was about to follow. He was soon stopped by Nami with the use of her Perfect Clima-Tact.

"You stay here, Akio." Nami said to the boy. She then followed Luffy's lead. "Chopper, protect Akio!"

"Right, Nami!" shouted Chopper before he began screaming as one of Cocoalas reached the edge.

Toriko, Luffy, and Nami ran past Sanji as he fought back a Cocoala. He saw the three rush past him. "Luffy! Get Mika back!" Sanji shouted.

"We'll leave this part to you!" shouted Toriko to Sanji. Luffy didn't respond as he punched one of the Cocoalas.

"Got it!" shouted Sanji as he knocked the Cocoala back. Another one then tried to attack Sanji. "Why you!"

"Um, what about me?" asked Komatsu seeing how everyone's attention, as spoken, seemed to be on Mika.

"Kick their butts!" shouted Mika excitedly.

Terry jumped from the edge of the crater, howling in the process, and landed in front of several Cocoalas. He then took care of a few that thought they could defeat the young Battle Wolf. Chopper shifted into Heavy Point and had Akio on his shoulder holding a branch. Chopper jumped up with three Cocoalas following. Two got on Chopper's arms, but the third was batted away thanks to Akio. Chopper easily knocked off the other two. The large gorilla man then landed in the crater with several Cocoalas surrounding him and Akio. Chopper shouted determinedly, "I won't let you interfere with Luffy and Nami!"

"Me either!" shouted Akio holding his makeshift weapon.

Nami had found her own fight a few Cocoalas. She looked to be nervous. One of the koalas went to strike Nami only for it to go through her. "Mirage Tempo!" shouted Nami's voice as she then reappeared with several copies of herself all looking different from the original. The five Namis then had their Perfect Clima-Tact light up with electricity.

"Thunder Charge! Thunder Ball!" The Namis then launched many Thunder Balls towards the koalas. Some koala were being hit while others were scared by the sight a purposely tried to dodge. They soon found that some were fake only for it to be too late. Soon, many Cocoalas were charred on the ground. Nami smirked. "Don't with a mother on a mission…"

From the battlefield, those on the Sunny could hear the growls of the animals echo across the island. Robin was currently standing behind the railing wondering what was going on. "It's getting noisy."

"All right." Franky said as he stood up. This garnered everyone's attention. "There's no use waiting here forever. Let's move the ship to the back of the island."

"I can't move on an empty stomach." Usopp whined in a weak voice.

"It could prove to be all pains, though I'm all bone-"

"Stop complaining and hoist the sails!" ordered Franky interrupting what would have been a potential skull joke.

Returning to the battle, Toriko shot straight towards the boss koala. The big koala swiped downwards sending Toriko crashing into the ground. Luffy soon took his chance and ran straight to the beast. He jumped and tried to hit the beast, only it skillfully dodged. Luffy was shocked as the beast then attacked Luffy sending him to the ground. Luffy landed with a soft thud and quickly recovered. Mika and Komatsu shouted to their heroes worried for them.

"Daddy!"

"Toriko!"

"Luffy! You okay?" shouted Toriko to Luffy.

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy.

"Damn koala… The Capture Level 5 seems to be a hoax!" Toriko said getting angry.

The large koala began jumping on the Amatano stems almost like it was mocking Toriko and Luffy. It then began swinging on the stems with great skill and used it to attack the two fighters. Luckily, both of them got out of the way of its strike. "Dammit!" shouted Toriko frustrated.

"Give me back my daughter!" shouted Luffy his own rage bubbling.

"Yeah, give me the Amatano Fruit!" shouted Toriko very seriously.

"What?! You didn't come to save me?!" shouted Komatsu shocked.

The koala beast roared again and tried to strike at Luffy and Toriko. They both were able to dodge the attack as the beast swung on the stem of the plant again. However it soon redirected itself and came around for a second attack. This time it hit Luffy. "Luffy!" shouted Toriko. Again, Luffy recovered quickly.

The koala soon took advantage of Toriko's distraction and brought its fists together to strike the man. "Toriko!" shouted Luffy. As the smoke cleared, Toriko was holding back the koala's attack with all his strength. He couldn't take much more and so he redirected the attack away from him. Toriko then quickly jumped back.

"What strength!" Toriko commented sounding fairly impressed.

"All right, now's my turn!" Luffy dashed toward the koala. He jumped and prepared his attack. "Gum-Gum…" But before he could fire his attack, the koala moved as so Mika and Komatsu would be the targets of Luffy's attack. Seeing his daughter, and new friend, Luffy stopped himself. The koala then took advantage and smacked the rubber man away.

Toriko took his chance and used the stem of the Amatano Fruit to try and get behind the giant koala. Believing he had the upper hand, Toriko attacked. "Knife!" Slashed out, but the koala dodged just in time using its agility and the Amatano stem.

"Bastard! Stop using Mika and Komatsu as a shield!" shouted Luffy in rage.

The koala did not care. It soon began spinning around the stem getting faster and faster. Its passengers did not seem to be liking the ride. The beast spinning on the plant began to make the whole plant begin to shake. This caused Toriko to lose a little of his balance. The koala took this opportunity to strike at Toriko with its claws, which tore apart Toriko's orange jacket and blue undershirt. "Toriko!" shouted Luffy.

Toriko landed on the ground feeling much pain. The koala then continued to spin on the large plant stem. Mika and Komatsu screamed in panic. "Mika! Komatsu!" shouted Luffy worried.

"As expected of the Amatano Fruit Tree." Toriko said thus gaining Luffy's attention. "It won't budge even with Dotsukuzo Koala's extreme movements. Moreover, it helped the Dotsukuzo Koala increase the power of its attack!"

"Sounds tricky." Luffy said understanding what Toriko was saying.

Toriko then smiled. "But those giant trunks must be sending excellent nutrients to the fruit." Toriko then stood up and walked over to Luffy. He wore a very hungry grin. "Amatano Fruit… I'll definitely eat it!"

While the others continued to fight the Cocoalas, Sanji had heard Toriko's declaration. "He's still talking about that!"

Luffy smiled at Toriko even chuckling a bit. "Yeah…"

Nami heard her husband's comment and was shocked. "Luffy, not you too!"

"What are you thinking?" shouted Chopper as he punch one of the Cocoalas.

"Captain!" shouted Akio shocked.

Toriko and Luffy then clapped their hands together. Luffy then spoke "With gratitude to…"

"All the ingredients in the world…" Toriko said as he continued where Luffy left off.

"Itadakimasu!" shouted both fighters.

The koala then came stomping towards them. Mika had heard much of what her father said, but didn't offended. In fact, she was watching with a curious gaze. Luffy and Toriko then charged straight at the koala. Luffy shot out his arms. It looked like it was to hit the koala, but instead his arms crossed pass each other and grabbed onto the trunks of the tree. Luffy then jumped and was followed by Toriko. Luffy passed over the giant koala, flipped around, and stretched back behind the koala. He then shot his legs out and wrapped them around the trunk as well. Toriko went to punch the koala, but missed. This did not seem to be a problem for Toriko. As he flew towards Luffy, both men smiled like they knew what the other was thinking. Toriko ran into Luffy and the two stretched back even further.

"Gum-Gum…" shouted Luffy.

"Nail Punch!" shouted Toriko as he was launched towards the koala. The man hit just above where Mika and Komatsu were being held. The punch sent the koala flying.

Luffy then launched himself forward to follow the koala. He then stretched out his arms to grab Mika and Komatsu just before the massive koala could fly out of range. Luffy landed on the edge of the crater while the koala was sent flying into a nearby mountain. Both Komatsu and Mika were safe in his arms. As Toriko landed, he stood up straight with a victorious smirk and clapped his hands together. Luffy saw this action and copied. On the mountain nearby, the giant koala seemed to have made quite a mark on the mountain, like it was made of a soft material of some sorts. Both men shouted, "Thank you for the meal."

"All right, let's eat the Amatano Frui-" When Toriko looked up at the fruit tree, he could see that the whole thing was shaking. "Huh?"

"What? They're shaking." Luffy said confused.

In the crater, the Cocoalas suddenly began to turn tail and ran. This confused Sanji. "W-What's going on?"

The Cocoalas ran past all the fighters. Akio spoke out to the creatures, "Hey, you guys!"

Suddenly Sunny, Coco, and Rin appeared next to Luffy and others. Sunny shouted out, "Like, it's totally trouble!"

"What?" Luffy asked still confused.

"Everyone! Get off the mountain!" Toriko soon began running as the Amatano Fruit Tree began shaking even more violently.

"What?!" shouted the group in the crater.

The group soon rushed off the mountain. Luffy carried Mika in his arms as the group made it to the foot of the mountain. And just in time too. The mountain top soon exploded with a caramel colored liquid taking the Amatano Fruit Tree with it. The group watched this from a safe distance wondering what was happening. "The true form of the island will appear." Coco said rather mysteriously.

"The true form?" asked Toriko.

"I told you before that we've come to tell you the secret of Hungrilla Island." Coco explained.

"Yeah." Toriko said as the mountain was suddenly losing its once rocky exterior and now becoming something similar to pudding.

Meanwhile, the Sunny was sailing along the coast as fire balls rained down from the island. On deck, some of what was falling just barely missed hitting Franky and Usopp. More stuff rained down on the Sunny this time one of them hitting Usopp. The young sniper screamed in pain. "Are you alright?" asked Franky.

Usopp soon relaxed and looked up at his hands. He looked to be shocked. "It's sweet." Usopp commented.

"It's delicious! Like caramel!" shouted Chopper as he had some on him

"What?" Toriko was shocked by Chopper's statement. He then took a taste of some of the gooey stuff on his hat and tasted it. "You're right!"

Toriko then looked at Coco. "What's the meaning of this?"

"From ancient times, the legend of the Hungrilla bird has been recorded in countless books. Our ancestors have passed down the books for generations." Coco explained.

Toriko nodded. "That's why I used the book as a guide to find this island and capture the Hungrilla Bird."

Sunny then spoke up. "However, the legendary ingredient wasn't actually the Hungrilla Bird."

"Huh?" said the group that had previous captured the Hingrilla Bird in Part one.

"They misinterpreted the word 'bird' and 'island', and it got mistaken while being passed down through generations." Rin said fixing the error the book had made.

"So the legendary ingredient is…" said Luffy.

"The whole island!" Mika shouted in amazement.

"The island itself is the legendary ingredient." Toriko said as the island began making its final preparations. "An all-natural pudding a la mode!"

"Awesome!" shouted Luffy and Mika in joy.

On the coast, the rest of the Straw Hats had anchored Sunny and came ashore. "What the heck is this!?" shouted Usopp he and the others beheld the island.

In front of them was the cream river which have various large berries floating down it. In the background was two chocolate waterfalls. Despite the impressive scene, Robin couldn't help but wonder. "I wonder if Luffy and the others are all right."

Inland, Toriko was cutting into a red-pink, gelatinous piece of dessert. Luffy was eating the same. They both shouted out in joy, "So tasty!" They were both on the Amatano Fruit that had survived the caramel explosion and landed back on top of the pudding mountain.

"This sweetness, like compressing countless fruit into one! So this is the Amatano Fruit!" shouted Toriko in glee. "It lives up to the name 'The Fruits Parlor That Grows on Land'!"

"Nami! Mika! You have to try this!" Luffy shouted as he jumped off the fruit carrying some of it with him. When he met with Nami, he saw that the woman did not seem too happy with him. Mika stood in front of her looking excited to try the Amatano fruit. Still, Luffy's focus was on Nami. "Something wrong?"

"Well, there's the matter of you thinking of your stomach earlier…" Nami said harshly recalling the pep talk just before beating the koala.

Luffy scratched his head embarrassed. "Sorry, but I was also thinking of sharing it with you and Mika. See!" Luffy then held up the piece of the fruit he had gotten.

Nami was a bit surprised by this. "Thanks Daddy!" shouted Mika happily as she took the fruit. Seeing how her daughter didn't seem offended, Nami decided to forgive Luffy and accepted his apology gift.

"I forgive you, but give me a little warning next time." Nami said as she took the fruit.

"Okay!" said Luffy happily.

"Mmmm! It's delicious!" shouted Mika as she twirled around in glee.

Nami soon had a bite as well. "Oh! It's very sweet." Luffy chuckled seeing his wife happy.

With the whole island as one big dessert, everyone soon became part of the eating frenzy. And spear-heading this movement was Toriko and Luffy as they rushed around the island eating everything in sight.

"Hey, Toriko! Could it be that this whole island is made of pudding?" asked Luffy getting excited.

"This is delicious!"

"Hey! I wanted to eat that part!"

"Who cares! There's plenty left! Hey, the mountain next to us is ice cream!"

"What?! You should've told me sooner!

"Hey!" shouted Chopper's voice. "This castella is great too!"

"Isn't that the mane of the Caste Leo?" commented Sanji curiously.

There then came a growl. "What?!" screamed Chopper as it turned out to be just that, the Caste Leo.

Over time, the island became to shrink as all its natural wonders where being gobbled by Toriko and Luffy. By the afternoon, not much was left on the island.

"You've eaten all of this, but it won't make it on your Full Course menu?" shouted Nami in disbelief.

In front of her, both Luffy and Toriko were on the ground with their bellies protruding out greatly. Toriko did not seem concerned by Nami's outburst. "Well, it's a big world. There are still plenty of tasty things around.

"You are such a glutton!" shouted Luffy teasingly.

Behind Nami was Chopper – now Brain Point – and Sanji with a barrel on his back. "Our food supply is all settled. We're ready to set sail anytime." Sanji said with a smile.

"Alright!" Luffy soon got back on his feet. He then turned to Toriko. "Well then, we'll be going."

"Hey, wait. Where's Mika and Akio?" asked Chopper not seeing the kids around.

Speak of the devil, suddenly two blurs rushed past the adults. The adults looked over to see Mika and Akio jumping up down. They both had a crazy look in their eyes and they were smiling way too much. Toriko recognized the condition the kids were in. "Sugar Rush…"

"Oh no…" Nami said as she face-palmed.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Dad! Dad! Dad! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Mika energetically and very fast.

"What?" Luffy and Nami said.

"Hi!" Mika then laughed and began running around. Akio seemed to be just jittery.

"We'll get them, Nami." Sanji said as he and Chopper and went to grab Mika and Akio.

Nami still had her face in her hand. "They're never going to sleep…"

Luffy chuckled and soon began to walk towards the Sunny with his wife. He waved to Toriko. "Later, Toriko. Let's meet again."

"Yeah, let's meet again someday." Toriko said to Luffy with Komatsu and Terry nearby him. "When we do, I'll treat you to the Full Course of my life."

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it, Toriko!" smiled Luffy. He and the others then left for the Sunny just nearby.

"See ya, Luffy!" shouted Toriko.

"See ya!" shouted Chopper back to the man.

"Goodbye!" shouted Komatsu to the group. Terry gave a howl saying her goodbye.

"ByeToriko! ByeKomatsu! ByeTerry!" shouted Mika super-fast.

Coco, Sunny, and Rin soon walked up behind Komatsu. They watched as their pirate friends left, though they looked a little confused. "It's fine having a happy farewell but…"

"Who the hell are they?" said both Coco's group and the Sunny group as they caught sight of each other. Toriko and Luffy just laughed, hoping to see each other soon.

As the Sunny began saying away, Nami shouted to the others. "We got our food supplies, so let's get out of this place!"

"It's all pudding!" shouted Zoro shocked.

"No, no, they say pudding will taste like sea urchins if you put soy sauce on them, and they can have a lot of variety…" said Usopp, but then he caught himself. "BUT WE CAN CATCH SEA URCHINS IN THE SEA!"

Luffy just laughed at his friends joke. Then there came two thuds. "Ah! Mika! Akio!"

"The sugar must have finally gotten out of their system." Chopper commented.

Seeing the pirates off, Toriko turned to Komatsu. "All right, Komatsu, should we get going too? To find more ingredients!"

"Yes, Toriko!"

What adventures will Toriko and his friends have? What lies in wait for the Straw Hats? Will they ever see each other again? Maybe one day soon, they will meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. For everyone else, happy Un-Birthday! Be sure to give thanks to all the important stuff in the world.**

**Me, I'm thankful for all the readers that have been enjoying my stories. For the reviewers who take a few minutes out their time to write up a review and comment about this and that. And for all the authors here and FF, for creating stories with all our favorite characters. Have a good weekend everyone! Ja Ne!**


End file.
